Ira
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: Naruto fue abandonado de un día para otro por su esposo y sin saber el por que, diez años después se encuentran y lo único que quiere Naruto es destruirlo sin importarle nada que tenga a su alrededor, olvidándose él mismo como de su propio hijo que sigue el camino de él
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador

Prólogo

Ahora que estoy en esta habitación vacía me doy cuenta que algunas cosas que he hecho en este tiempo no me llenaban totalmente, pero la verdad no me arrepiento, he conseguido lo que deseaba, que cayera como yo caí en la oscuridad del dolor, resentimiento y venganza, cierro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme y no pensar en nada pero es imposible, solo pudo pensar en él en el dolor que sentí al saber que nunca me amo y que yo disfracé en odio y rabia, no solo hacia él sino hacia toda su familia y conseguí destruirlos como tuvo que hacerlo mi familia años atrás

Todo comenzó diez años atrás, todo estaba bien o yo quise creer eso por sus atenciones y sus palabras llenas de amor que fueron mentiras, estuve casado durante cinco años con esta persona y parecíamos la pareja perfecta o yo creía que éramos, pero no era a si, que equivocado estaba en creer en sus palabras llenas de mentiras, en que nadie supiera que éramos pareja a excepción de sus padres y las dos personas mas allegadas a mi, en ese tiempo tuvimos un hijo varón que tenía casi dos años muy parecido a él y al cabo de los años no se podía negar que era hijo suyo por el carácter tan parecido a él, tan retorcido, vengativo, rencoroso y lleno de odio, ahora solo puedo pensar que eso lo ha heredado de mi

Recuerdo como si fuese ahora mismo ese día, yo tan preocupado que no aparecías y sin percatarme que tomaste la decisión de dejarme a mi y a nuestro hijo ya que tus cosas no estaban, recuerdo que te llamé y tú teléfono no tenía línea, pero insistí durante semanas y meses asta que al final me di cuenta que no volverías y no podía quitarme de la cabeza tus últimas palabras pronunciadas la última noche que estuvimos juntos, un te amo que en ese momento creí que era sincero pero eso no era verdad, nos abandonó nos dejó y no supimos mas de él ni de tu familia, ahora se que lo tenían planeado, sus padres no me querían eso lo sabía yo, su padre siempre me miraba como si fuese algo insignificante y tu madre solo sabía decirme que no merecía a su hijo por que era diferente por mi carácter y tú nunca me defendiste ante ellos y el tiempo me hizo creer que tus te amos y tu forma de tratarme cuando estábamos solos eran mentira

El odio y la rabia las acumulé durante diez largos años contra ti y tu familia prometiéndome que te hundiría, durante esos años me dediqué a tomar pruebas y todo tipo de documentación en contra de ti y de tu familia, y encontré bastantes cosas sucias que hacía tu padre y eso me llenaba de gozo por que tú estabas involucrado consciente e inconscientemente, a parte de eso me dediqué a tomar el mando de la empresa familiar de mis padres que me dejaron de herencia y gracias a mi la empresa ganaba mucho mas

No me he presentado, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze el único heredero de la empresa Namikaze, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, y lo Namikaze siempre han tenido un enemigo de generación en generación, los Uchiha y yo Naruto Namikaze un Doncel, ha hecho que lo perdieran todo esa familia y ahora estoy en esta habitación solo muriendo de dolor y escuchando a mi hijo varón de doce años llorando en la habitación de al lado por que sabía que se iba a quedar solo en este mundo por que él odia a los Uchiha mas que yo

Os explicaré el por que de esta situación después de diez años, y ahora que estoy en esta situación me doy cuenta que el odio y la venganza no es nada bueno por que he dejado de lado lo mas importante que tienes en la vida, a parte de tu propio hijo

Continuará…..

Comencé otro fic que no se que rumbo llevará, este es un pequeño prólogo, en el siguiente capítulo que será después de que abandonaran a Naruto, el prólogo a sido en primera persona y sinceramente no soy buena en eso, pero los siguientes capítulos será en tercera persona …. Comentar para saber que os pareció este comienzo de fic


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Naruto Namikaze es el director general de la empresa Namikaze heredara por sus fallecidos padres, un Doncel atractivo y cada varón que lo ve desearía tenerlo en su cama pero lo que ellos no sabían es que si algún varón se acercaba a él sufriría las consecuencias por su mal carácter y su mirada azul llena de odio y resentimiento

Naruto ese día estaba en su oficina sentado en su cómodo sofá viendo su teléfono móvil con una media sonrisa que cualquiera que la viera no se acercaría a él, pero los únicos que podían acercarse a ellos eran dos personas, Rin y Kakashi las dos manos derechas y discípulos de su padre Minato, las personas que habían hecho de tutor desde el fallecimiento de los padres de Naruto

-por que ese semblante?-el rubio miró a la persona como si no valiera nada y como hacía con todas las personas sin importarle la cercanía que tuviera con él

-que quieres Kakashi

-decirte que Shikamaru Nara ya llegó-el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa

-perfecto-dijo el rubio guardando su teléfono y poniéndose de pie-iré algún lugar privado, no quiero que nadie nos moleste

-Naruto que estás planeando?

-es algo que a ti ni a nadie le importa-el rubio caminó hacia la puerta

-cuando volverás a ser el que eras?-susurró Kakashi con dolor pero fue escuchado por el rubio que paró una vez la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y entrecerró los ojos con los puños apretados

-ya queda poco, Kakashi, muy poco-susurró el rubio

-recuerda que tu hijo llega hoy a la tarde-Kakashi solo escuchó un chasquido que hizo el rubio-son vacaciones de verano y le comentó a Rin que quería seguir estudiando en Konoha

-luego hablaré con él-dijo Naruto

-sabes que no es justo que esté en un colegio interno y que solo te vea en vacaciones

-si Menma tiene algún problema con eso que le reclame a los Uchiha-Kakashi que miraba la espalda del rubio suspiró-

-pero …

-vasta Kakashi, si le metí en ese lugar desde que era mas pequeño es para que yo pudiera hacer mi trabajo tranquilo-dijo de mal humor Naruto

-actúas como si no le quisieras-el rubio miró al peli plata con el ceño fruncido

-él es mi hijo, un Namikaze y tiene que estar preparado para cuando tenga la responsabilidad de llevar las empresas

-empresas? Dirás tú empresa

-eso quise decir-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-estaré pronto en casa-otra cosa, sabes que Obito está en Konoha, cierto?-Kakashi abrió los ojos ya que él sabía que su amigo había llegado hacía unos días y creía que el rubio no sabía-dale mis saludos a la familia Uchiha, tengo ganas de verlos a todos-Kakashi sabía que hablaba con sarcasmo y burla

-quien te dijo del regreso de los Uchiha

-tengo mis contactos-Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible-y no es Rin, nos vemos mas tarde-y sin mas Naruto se alejó

-Naruto-susurró Kakashi con tristeza viendo la espalda del rubio-donde está ese chiquillo alegre que eras

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una niña de unos diez años corrió al interior de esa gran mansión, detrás de ella iba con paso tranquilo una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Irani no corras de esa manera-dijo la mujer con regaño pero sin quitar su sonrisa dulce al ver a su querida nieta que ella la miró con una gran sonrisa

-es grandioso abuelita-dijo feliz la niña

-aquí estuvimos viviendo durante muchos años-la niña solo miraba el lugar con felicidad

-Irani, compórtate-la niña miró a las personas que entraban, que era su padre y su madre e hizo un puchero ya que siempre la reñían sobre todo su padre por cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera-recuerda que eres un Uchiha

-lo se, papa-dijo triste la niña

-si lo sabes compórtate-volvió a decir el hombre y la niña azabache de ojos negros miró a su madre, una mujer muy atractiva de cabello azabache y ojos de color perla, pero inmediatamente agachó la cabeza ya que su madre era mas cariñosa con ella pero no solía pasar tiempo con ella al igual que su padre, solo pasaba tiempo con su abuela que la demostraba en cualquier momento que la quería cosa que sus padres parecía que no la querían

-por lo poco que he visto de Konoha desde que hemos llegado, no ha cambiado mucho-dijo la mujer de ojos perla

-Hinata querida lo bonito de Konoha que siempre se conserva igual-dijo la mujer azabache mirando su antigua casa con nostalgía

-tienes razón Mikoto-dijo Hinata-pero cuando nos fuimos de este lugar hace diez años no opinabas muy bien de lugar como de las personas-Mikoto miró a la chica que la miraba y sonreía con dulzura pero Mikoto sabía que fingía ya que las dos no tenían buena relación

-no es momento de vuestras discusiones-dijo el padre de Irani que ella miraba a los adultos como si estuviera acostumbrada-compórtate Hinata

-claro mi querido Sasuke seré todo lo sumisa que quieras-dijo con diversión Hinata-me voy a cambiar y saldré, quiero ver este lugar-la chica solo subió las escaleras que la llevaba a la segunda planta

-Irani ve al que será tu cuarto-ordenó Sasuke

-querida haz caso lo que dice tu padre, las niñas buenas deben de hacer caso a los adultos y …

-a los varones-siguió Irani de mala gana para subir las escaleras corriendo, Mikoto solo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-pronto será una mujercita-dijo Mikoto y miró a su hijo menor que la miraba

-lo será pero se comporta de mala manera

-es una niña muy enérgica-dijo Mikoto para luego morderse el labio inferior

-mama

-déjalo Sasuke, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable en dejar a mi nieto-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-tenías de haberte lo llevado y él estaría con nosotros

-desde el principio os dije a Fugaku y a ti que el niño se quedaba con Naruto

-Naruto?-dijo una voz de mujer y los dos Uchiha se giraron viendo a Hinata-os referís a Naruto Namikaze?-Mikoto suspiró y Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido-creo que he visto alguna vez al heredero de los Namikaze, una pena lo del chico

-una pena por que?-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke mi amor deberías de saber que soy amiga de Sakura Haruno la mejor amiga de Naruto Namikaze, como debes de saber ella es la dueña de la mitad del hospital de Konoha y Namikaze de la otra mitad-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando a la chica-Sakura me comentó el gran cambio del Namikaze, yo creo que aparentaba por que resulta que no era tan bueno como hacía creer, ya que tener un hijo con quien sabe quien, no era tan como se decía-la chica sonrió-será mejor que me vaya, yo aún conservo mis amistades-la chica les dio la espalda-adiós mi querido esposo y querida suegra-y sin mas la chica se fue

-está martirizada-dijo Sasuke de mala gana

-no debería de comportarse a si, antes parecía una buena chica por eso la acepté-dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido

-ella aceptó por el bien de su familia y la mía-dijo Sasuke para luego bufar y mirar a su madre-mañana tengo la reunión con el nuevo socio

-gracias a eso hemos vuelto y podré ver a mi nieto-dijo Mikoto volviendo a sonreír Sasuke solo agachó la cabeza

-sabes que si Fugaku estuviera vivo no estaríamos aquí asta que Menma cumpliese los dieciocho años

-lo se-susurró Mikoto

-menos mal que se murió ese viejo y a si poder arreglar todo lo que hizo mal en esta familia-dijo Sasuke

-no hables a si de tu padre-regañó Mikoto y Sasuke solo se fue al que sería su despacho

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de hablar con Shikamaru Nara que además era su amigo de hace años, recibió un mensaje y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba el mensaje de texto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mikoto después de dejar algunas cosas en su cuarto decidió ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena ella misma, cogió una cesta y comenzó a coger las cosas que necesitaría para la cena, ella no tenía prisa y miraba cada producto como si los examinara, algunas personas la saludaban con respeto por ser de unas de las familias mas prestigiosas de ese lugar, cuando salió del supermercado miró el reloj percatándose que había estado mas tiempo de lo que creía pero eso le dio igual iba a ir a casa caminando pero solo dar dos pasos fuera del establecimiento paró de golpe al ver a alguien que creía que no iba a ver tan pronto, esa persona la miró tirando el cigarrillo de sus dedos y la sonrió de medio lado, Mikoto lo miró de arriba abajo como si lo escanease y se sorprendió en la mirada de esa persona, tan llena de odio, rencor y vacía, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que vio al Doncel que parecía que la estaba esperando, la mirada que tenía antes era dulce, alegre y sin una pizca de rencor

-cuanto tiempo, Mikoto Uchiha-la mujer notó el rencor y odio en su voz pero sobre todo la burla y el poco respeto hacia ella cosa que antes siempre la hablaba con respeto y educación-no vas a decir nada, Mikoto-la mujer solo vio como se le acercaba y parando a una distancia prudencial

-mucho tiempo, Naruto

-para ti soy Namikaze, no tienes el derecho a llamarme con tanta familiaridad-la mujer cerró los ojos recordando como una vez en el pasado el rubio que tenía delante de ella le dijo a su esposo señor Fugaku y este le dijo que él no tenía derecho a llamarle a si

-veo que la poca educación que tenías la has perdido por los años-dijo la mujer seria pero se arrepintió rápidamente por que en verdad no quería ser a si y Naruto era la persona para que vuelva a ver a su nieto mayor, el rubio en cambio al escuchar eso comenzó a reír

-tienes razón, Mikoto-dijo con burla en nombre de la mujer el rubio-pero me alegra que os hayáis atrevido a venir aquí-sonrió de medio lado el rubio-si no lo hubierais hecho yo mismo hubiera ido a donde estabais

-tú sabías?-dijo sorprendida Mikoto

-a los dos años supe donde estabais-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-pero tenía que hacer otras cosas mas importantes que ir hacer una visita a personas tan indeseables como vosotros-la mujer al escuchar esto suspiró no quería formar un espectáculo ya que estaban en la calle y las personas no tenían que saber de que discutían, pero las personas sabían que si un Namikaze y un Uchiha se encontraban era sinónimo de pelea

-tengo prisa-dijo la mujer ya que no le gustaba nada ese tono que se dirigía a ella el rubio

-siento mucho el fallecimiento de tu esposo-la mujer miró al rubio y vio la sonrisa de superioridad y solo pudo pensar que se le había pegado muchos gestos de la familia Uchiha o de su propio hijo menor-era un hombre tan integro y de tan buena fe, que me dolió su muerte-la mujer frunció el ceño ya que el rubio hablaba con sarcasmo

-Naruto-dijo Mikoto y el rubio con una ira que reflejaba sus ojos azules dio un paso hacia ella y esta solo pudo retroceder ya que esa mirada le daba miedo

-para ti y toda tu miserable familia soy Namikaze-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza con ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer, los Uchiha no solían llorar el público

-has … has cambiado

-pregúntate por que-dijo Naruto y su rostro cambió a una neutral pero su mirada aún mostraba desprecio a la persona que tenía en frente-como está tu hijo Itachi?-la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que si el rubio cambió de tema eso significaba que él sabía mas de su hijo mayor que ella

-sabes a donde está?

-creía que sabías todo sobre tus hijos, pero parece que no, que mala madre eres Mikoto

-sabes donde está Itachi-alzó la voz Mikoto creyendo que el rubio sabía por la forma de hablar tan segura, Naruto sonrió

-se mas de lo que sabéis vosotros-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-aunque eso es normal, los Uchiha os a interesado mas el poder, destruir lo que tengáis delante que la familia, nunca supisteis los deseos de Itachi Uchiha

-se que sabes donde está Itachi, debes de decirme-dijo Mikoto seria y como si fuese una orden, Naruto la miró sin ninguna emoción durante varios segundos

-que te jodan a ti y a tu hijo, nunca saldrá de mis labios donde está Itachi Uchiha-la mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la respuesta recibida-con vuestros trapos sucios que tenéis en vuestra familia apañaros en averiguar donde está, pero solo te voy a decir que está en un lugar mejor-el rubio solo pasó por delante de la mujer-otra cosa felicita a tu hijo por su nueva familia y que la disfrute por que pronto puede que no lo haga-sonrió el rubio y la mujer se giró para ver como se alejaba a paso tranquilo el rubio

-Naruto-alzó la voz la mujer y el rubio paró dando la espalda a Mikoto-podrías-la mujer tragó duro por lo que iba decir sabiendo que no le iba a dar respuesta-me podrías decir como está Menma?-el rubio se giró y la miró

-lo que haga Menma no te incumbe ni a ti ni a tu hijo

-él es mi nieto y es un Uchiha-Naruto volvió a reír

-Menma es un Namikaze -dijo con odio y rencor Naruto-él no tiene nada que ver con los Uchiha, ocúpate de tu nieta por que Menma la aplastará como si no valiese nada -y sin mas Naruto volvió a reanudar la marcha y se alejó tranquilamente de la mujer que esta solo le miraba y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Irani salió de su cuarto y bajó asta la sala, su mirada negra solo mostraba inocencia como una niña de diez años, miró el lugar y parte de la planta de abajo por si veía a su abuela y a si hablar con ella y a si distraerse, al no encontrarla hizo un puchero y fue hacia el único lugar que no había ido, al ver la puerta que no estaba cerrada correctamente la abrió un poco y vio a su padre sentado en la silla escribiendo algo en unos papeles que estaban en la mesa, la niña supuso que era el despacho y suspiró, ella sabía que su padre no era una persona de jugar con ella o simplemente hablar de cosas triviales, pero estaba aburrida y no había nadie en la casa mas que ellos dos, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido al despacho sin quitarle la mirada a su padre, se le quedó mirando cada gesto o movimiento que hacía y solo pudo pensar que nunca lo había visto sonreír y se preguntó el por que, dio un paso mas con timidez y sus manos entrelazadas

-Irani que quieres-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía

-es que la abuela no está

-ha ido a comprar, ya puedes irte, estoy trabajando-la niña agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior y con ganas de llorar, cada día pensaba que su padre no la quería-Irani-la niña alzó la cabeza por el tono de voz de su padre que era serio-que es lo que quieres

-es que estoy aburrida y …

-si estás aburrida búscate un pasatiempo-cortó Sasuke a la niña que esta cerró sus puños con fuerza

-eres igual que el abuelo Fugaku-gritó la niña y Sasuke se levantó del asiento dando un golpe en la mesa

-como te atreves a decirme eso-alzó la voz Sasuke y la niña se estremeció

-lo … lo siento

-vete a tu cuarto-ordenó Sasuke

-te odio-gritó la niña saliendo corriendo del despacho, Sasuke se sentó en la silla y pasó su mano por su cabello azabache y echando su cabeza hacia atrás

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-prometo que te recompensaré Irani

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mikoto llegó a su casa y fue directa a colocar las cosas que había comprado en su lugar, cuando acabó se quedó unos segundos pensativa y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina, puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla, suspiró varias veces y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros

-tuve de haber echo cualquier cosa para no irnos-susurró Mikoto

-que pasa, mama?-la mujer vio a su hijo que acababa de entrar a la cocina y fue a la nevera para coger una cerveza y después sentarse y comenzar a beberla

-los vasos están por algo-dijo Mikoto frunciendo el ceño para luego poner sus manos en la mesa y jugar con sus dedos como si tuviera alguna cosa entre ellos-Naruto te enseñó cosas que no debiste aprender-Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella seguía mirando sus manos-y no habido forma de quitarte esas malas costumbres

-si las aprendí es por que quise y no vuelvas hablar mal de él

-desde que te fuiste de su vida lo defiendes mas que cuando estabas con él-dijo Mikoto y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke sopló

-a que viene esa cara-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema

-donde está Irani?

-en su cuarto

-no ha salido de ahí? Eso es extraño

-salió, no te encontró

-y fue a buscarte a ti-acabó Mikoto-Irani aunque no sea hija de Naruto parece mas su hija que tuya-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para darle otro trago a la cerveza-y es eso lo que te molesta

-dime que es lo que ha pasado-dijo Sasuke volviendo a cambiar de tema, Mikoto suspiró

-lo vi-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-a quien?

-a Naruto Namikaze-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño y Sasuke dejó el botellín de cerveza en la mesa mirando a su madre sorprendido

-como que lo viste, a donde-dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-algo me dice que me estaba esperando en la salida del supermercado-la mujer volvió a mirar sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior-si lo hubieras visto, te hubieras sorprendido de su cambio, ya no es ese Doncel respetuoso, sus ojos muestran tanto odio-la mujer no siguió y miró al techo-me siento culpable

-lo hecho, hecho está-dijo Sasuke serio

-me dijo cosas-dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo menor-cosas que me hacían interpretar que sabía donde está Itachi

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-solo me dijo que estaba en un lugar mejor

-que quiso decir con eso

-no lo se-la mujer sopló y volvió a mirar sus manos y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro-le pregunté por Menma y me dijo que él ya no era un Uchiha que es un Namikaze, Menma debe de odiarnos como nos odia Naruto-Sasuke volvió a coger su cerveza para beber y a si no se notase el dolor que estaba sintiendo-Naruto me dijo que supo donde estábamos a los dos años de que te fueras de su vida y si no fue era por que tenía que hacer otras cosas y creo que quiere destruirte

-un Doncel como él no es capaz de hacerlo-dijo Sasuke

-sabe que tienes una hija-dijo Mikoto-y me dijo que Menma es capaz de hacerla daño

-creo que estás exagerando-dijo Sasuke acabándose la cerveza y levantándose de la silla

-si le hubieras escuchado hablar no estarías tranquilo, me amenazó, por lo menos yo lo interpreté a si, que nos iba a destruir

-si Naruto quiere jugar a quien destruye a quien jugaré-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto seria levantándose de su asiento-yo no estaba de acuerdo con la relación con él y tu padre menos

-el único que lo aceptaba era Itachi-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-pero ahora se que cometí un error muy grande en separarte de él por que él es un Namikaze, no hagas algo que te va a perjudicar mas a ti que a él-Sasuke alzó una ceja-por como he visto a Naruto él está lleno de odio, sus ojos mostraban eso, tú no tienes ese odio, puedes remediar eso y hacer que vuelva a ser el que era antes-Sasuke seguía mirándola pero está vez con seriedad -se que sigues teniendo sentimientos hacia él, y aún seguís casados

-Fugaku no quiso que le enviara los papeles del divorcio

-por que a él le convenía-dijo Mikoto seria-si le hubiera pasado algo a Naruto una parte de su empresa o patrimonio hubiera sido tuya

-Fugaku era tan retorcido-susurró de mala gana Sasuke

-y te le hacías caso en todo

-al igual que tú-contraatacó Sasuke

-yo era su esposa-dijo Mikoto-las mujeres y Donceles debían y deben de hacer caso a su esposo

-por eso no te gustaba Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-solía contradecirte en todo y eso no me gustaba pero ahora veo que eso no estaba tan mal

-me voy a mi despacho-dijo Sasuke

-iré a ver a Irani-dijo Mikoto saliendo de la cocina y luego después de subir las escaleras al cuarto de su nieta, tocó y no escuchó nada, volvió a tocar y el mismo resultado pero decidió abrir la puerta para darse la sorpresa que su nieta no estaba en el cuarto, miró los otros cuartos y ni rastro de la niña, bajó a la primera planta y miró todo el lugar y asta preguntó a su hijo y la niña no estaba en la casa y Mikoto no pudo mas que preocuparse-donde estará-miró a su hijo-no te dijo nada?

-no-dijo Sasuke-iré a buscarla, ella no conoce Konoha y se puede perder

-yo iré por los alrededores-dijo Mikoto y los dos salieron de la casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos azules caminaba con una mochila por el aeropuerto, su mirada era seria, cuando salió pudo ver en la entrado al chofer de su familia y chasqueo la lengua, se acercó y le dio la mochila

-guárdala-dijo el chico

-ahora mismo señorito Menma-dijo el chofer y el azabache se subió en la parte de atrás del coche con los brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido, el chofer después de hacer lo que le habían pedido se subió al coche y comenzó a circular, el chico de trece años miró por la ventanilla asta que comenzó a ver los edificios y los comercios que estaban abiertos, entrecerró los ojos

-para-el chofer paró

-que ocurre?

-me quedo aquí-dijo Menma

-pero señorito Menma debo de llevarle a casa-el mas joven le miró con odio

-me quedo aquí y puedes marcharte, me iré solo a casa

-de acuerdo-dijo el chofer y Menma salió del coche y vio como ese mismo coche se alejaba, volvió a mirar el lugar y sonrió al volver a ver lo que había hecho que parara el coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Irani caminaba por la calle que estaba concurrida de personas que entrabas y salían de los comercios, en ocasiones se paraba para mirar en alguna pastelería pero no podía comprar nada ya que había cogido el dinero justo para cuando decidiera volver a casa en taxi ya que no conocía bien el lugar donde ahora viviría, volvió a parar para mirar el aparador de una tienda de ropa y se quedó embobada mirando la ropa de mujer

-ojala fuese mas mayor para ponerme ese bonito traje-dijo Irani-seguro que a mama le quedaría bien-suspiró con tristeza y se giró pero inmediatamente se asustó al ver detrás suyo aún chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules que la miraba serio, la niña de diez años se fijó en los ojos azules y se percató que esa mirada había malicia y eso la asustó, iba a comenzar a caminar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ese chico la agarró del brazo con fuerza y se la llevó arrastra a uno de los callejones para luego soltarla con brusquedad contra la pared-que quieres-dijo asustada y con ganas de llorar ya que el golpe la dolió

-me imaginé que no sabías quien soy-Irani solo negó con la cabeza asustada y con lágrimas en su rostro-soy tu peor enemigo, niñata-Irani se asustó mas al sentir como la palma de la mano de ese chico daba un golpe en la pared cerca de su rostro y comenzó a sollozar-patética para ser una Uchiha

-por … por que dices … que eres mi peor enemigo-dijo como pudo Irani el chico sonrió de medio lado y a la chica le recordó a su padre esa sonrisa

-soy Menma Namikaze y tú una Uchiha debilucha, los Namikaze y los Uchiha somos enemigos-Menma entrecerró los ojos-prepárate por que vas a desear no haber venido a este lugar por que te voy hacer la vida imposible, niñata-se separó de la niña un poco-un Uchiha llorando es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, pero eres patética y no mereces tener el apellido que tienes-le dio la espalda-vigila todos los pasos que des y dile a tu adorado padre que es escoria como tú y tu abuela-y Menma comenzó alejarse e Irani comenzó a deslizarse por la pared asta quedar sentada en el suelo llorando ya que ese chico la daba miedo, no en si, si no su mirada, en cambio Menma salió del callejón satisfecho por hacer llorar a esa niña mal criada y caprichosa, de solo pensar eso cerró sus puños con rabia y al dar un paso pudo ver de frente a alguien que odiaba con todo su ser, al pasar por su lado esa persona lo miró al igual que él, pero Menma sonrió de medio lado alejándose de esa persona

Sasuke al pasar por el lado de ese chico y al ver sus ojos se sorprendió, algo le decía que sabía quien era pero quería negarlo, por que su mirada no era nada agradable, se quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pasó por el callejón y escuchó un sollozo a penas audibles, sin pensarlo entró y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a su hija sentada en el suelo sollozando y abrazándose a si misma, no pudo remediar en pensar en el chico de ojos azules

-Menma-susurró Sasuke y se acercó a su hija-Irani, que pasó?

-papa?-la chica intentó quitarse las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo

-tranquilízate, estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar-dijo Sasuke abrazando a su hija para luego besar su cabeza-que pasó?

-un chico-dijo Irani mas tranquila y sintiendo lo calido que era abrazar a su padre-Menma Namikaze, me dijo que me iba a destruir por ser una Uchiha-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo pensó el por que no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su padre y quedarse con Naruto y su hijo

-vamos a casa-susurró Sasuke y la chica afirmó con la cabeza-pero antes comeremos un helado

-de verdad-dijo feliz Irani

-claro-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Continuará …

Este es el primer capitulo que espero que os guste, os pedería que no odiarais a Menma, él solo odia a todos que tengan el apellido Uchiha, pero tampoco a Naruto, él nunca le ha dicho nada malo de los Uchiha por la poca comunicación que tienen, y las pocas veces que ven padre e hijo no hablan de los Uchiha, Menma si odia a los Uchiha por que los Namikaze y los Uchiha son enemigos …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Menma llegó a la residencia Namikaze dando un portazo, cuando llegó a la sala vio a su padre y a Rin que vivía en ese lugar

-Menma-dijo feliz la mujer castaña y corrió para abrazar al mas joven que este correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa sincera-pero que grande estás-se separó la mujer

-no he crecido tanto Rin-dijo Menma y miró a su padre que le miraba con una sonrisa

-yo también creo que has crecido-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a su hijo y los dos se abrazaron, Rin que miraba la escena no podía dejar de sonreír por eso deseaba que Menma se quedara en Konoha y no estuviera en un colegio interno por que cuando estaban padre e hijo juntos podía ver felicidad en los dos pero sobre todo en Naruto

-papa quiero comentarte algo-dijo serio Menma y Rin supo que tenía que dejarlos solos

-dime

-me gustaría seguir en Konoha mis estudios-Naruto lo miró por varios segundos asta que sonrió de medio lado

-de acuerdo, mañana le diré a Rin que te inscriba en la escuela de aquí

-lo dices en serio?-Naruto alzó una ceja-creí que me costaría convencerte

-que poco me conoces hijo-Menma miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados

-hay algo que me tengas que decir?

-nada, solo que estudies y seas el mejor-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-y Kakashi?

-habrá ido a ver a Obito-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá para seguir viendo la televisión, Menma frunció el ceño

-no entiendo como puede tener amistad con ese tipo al igual que Rin

-yo también me hago la misma pregunta

-yo os puedo responder-dijo Rin entrando a la sala seria y trayendo una bandeja con té y algunas galletas y la dejó en la pequeña mesita al lado del sofá que también se sentó Menma-Kakashi, Obito y yo estudiemos juntos, y esa amistad no se rompió, a parte que los tres éramos alumnos de Minato-la mujer sonrió con nostalgia y cariño-Obito era el consentido de Minato y asta me atrevo ha decir de Kushina, puede que sea por lo atolondrado que era y es y sobre todo por ser Doncel

-mi padre pasó por alto el apellido que tiene Obito-dijo Naruto

-Obito no es como los demás Uchiha, él era y es la oveja negra de la familia, por ser tan diferente a ellos, Itachi me recordaba a Obito pero en serio-Rin acabó de poner té en los vasos y Naruto cogió uno al igual que Menma-cuando Itachi se fue Obito se fue tras él pero al saber lo que pasó-Rin miró durante un segundo a Naruto para mirar su vaso con té-decidió no volver por que pensaba que le reclamarías-volvió a mirar a Naruto-sabes que Obito siempre te apreciado mucho, no es justo que pienses mal de él cuando no tuvo nada que ver

-entonces por que ha vuelto al mismo tiempo que ellos-dijo con enfado Naruto

-para protegerte a ti y también a su sobrino que siempre ha sido influenciado por su padre-dijo Rin seria

-no sigamos hablando de esto-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo-como te ha ido en estos meses en la escuela?

-bien-dijo Menma mirando la pantalla de televisión con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miró las galletas que había traído Rin-te acordaste de las galletas que me gustan

-es difícil encontrar galletas que tengan ese chocolate tan amargo-dijo Rin

-no es tan amargo-dijo Menma-he visto a alguien en la calle-los dos adultos le miraron-y la he saludado o mejor dicho la he dado la bienvenida-sonrió de medio lado a Rin no le gustó esa sonrisa y Naruto solo negó con la cabeza

-a quien?-se atrevió a decir Rin

-a Irani Uchiha-dijo con malicia Menma, Rin abrió la boca sorprendida y Naruto entrecerró los ojos-una Uchiha muy patetica

-Menma-regañó Rin-no debes de molestar a las niñas y los Donceles, debes de respetarlo

-como quieras-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y Rin sabía que eso lo dijo para que no siguiera con la charla pero sabía que seguiría molestando a esa niña todas las veces que la viera

-Naruto-dijo Rin como diciéndole que reprendiera al mas joven

-que aprenda a defenderse-fue la respuesta de Naruto y miró la hora y se levantó del asiento y los otros dos le miraron como se dirigía hacia la cocina

-que le pasa?-dijo Menma

-no se, no suele hablar nada de lo que le suele molestar y eso me preocupa

-le veo mas pálido-dijo Menma

-y mas delgado-dijo Rin

-puede que sea el estrés

-eso espero-susurró Rin

Naruto llegó a la cocina y sacó del bolsillo un bote de pastillas, miró el bote con desprecio y se puso en la mano una pastilla para metérsela en la boca y beber agua

-debería ir al hospital para que Sakura me de una dosis mas fuerte-susurró Naruto apoyándose en la mesa y poner una mano en la frente-ya queda poco Naruto, utiliza tus últimas fuerzas para destruir a los Uchiha

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegó la mañana siguiente y Sasuke estaba en su oficina mirando el contrato que iba a firmar con la persona que tenía en frente, un varón con cabello castaño, y dos triángulos rojos en la mejilla, a Sasuke esa persona que tenía en frente le daba mala espina ya que demostraba despreocupación pero lo dejó de lado, y firmó los papeles para dárselos a la persona que tenía en frente

-a sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, señor Uchiha

-lo mismo digo señor Inuzuka -el castaño sonrió

-espero que nos volvamos a ver y preferiría que me llamara Kiba

-claro-dijo Sasuke y solo pudo pensar en no volver a ver a esa persona pero era el único que podía ayudar a su empresa ya que su padre no la había dejado en buen estado y las perdidas se notaban, el castaño salió de la oficina y Sasuke sopló

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kiba salió de la empresa Uchuha con una sonrisa y sacó su teléfono para llamar por teléfono, cuando marcó se lo puso en la oreja y esperó dos tonos asta que alguien habló

-Naruto, ya está hecho, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras con los Uchiha-Kiba sonrió mas ampliamente-recuerda que me debes una gran cena, te dejo que he quedado -y sin mas colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto dejó su teléfono en la mesa de su despacho y sonrió

-ahora comienza el juego-dijo con malicia Naruto para volver a coger el teléfono y marcó un número que conocía perfectamente, esperó dos tonos y escuchó la voz varonil de quien llamaba-Shino ya puedes entrar en todas las propiedades de la familia Uchiha y en sus cuentas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con el dinero-Naruto se levantó del asiento-todo lo pones en la cuenta de Menma Namikaze-el rubio rodó los ojos-ya te conseguí las entradas para ver las carreras de coches y te dejo-colgó-todos me piden algo a cambio-se dirigió al gran ventanal y miró la ciudad, abrió un poco la ventana y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y comenzó a fumarlo-si supieras que has hecho negocios conmigo Sasuke Uchiha-comenzó a toser fuertemente y apagó el cigarrillo-iré a ver a Sakura-recogió las cosas y se marchó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto fue caminando hacia el hospital, cuando llamó a su amiga Sakura le dijo que estaría en el parque cerca del hospital descansando por eso se dirigía hacia ese lugar, cuando llegó y entró al parque con un cigarrillo entre los dedos vio a Sakura sentada en un banco tomando un café y a su lado había otra mujer que también tomaba un café, se acercó a ellas y miró a la mujer que no conocía minuciosamente ya que estaba seguro que la había visto en algún lado

-hola Naruto-dijo Sakura una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes

-hola Sakura-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer

-estoy segura que no la recuerdas, ya que hace años que te la presenté-dijo Sakura sonriendo pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció al ver el cigarrillo entre los dedos del rubio-que haces fumando, sabes que no te conviene

-tendré que morirme de algo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sakura sopló de mala gana

-tú eres Naruto Namikaze, cierto?

-el mismo y tu eres? Sinceramente creo que te he visto en algún lugar pero no recuerdo donde

-soy Hinata Huyuga-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y Naruto frunció el ceño al saber donde la había visto antes, en fotografías con la familia Uchiha, ya que era la supuesta esposa de Sasuke, eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado

-mama este lugar es divertido-dijo una niña que se acercó a ellos, Naruto la miró y no se sorprendió en el gran parecido con su padre

-Naruto ella es mi hija Irani Uchiha-dijo Hinata y la niña hizo una reverencia

-mucho gusto señor Naruto-el rubio chasqueó la lengua

-Sakura cuando antes me des lo que me tienes que dar antes me iré-dijo con indiferencia Naruto

-entiendo que no soportes a los Uchiha por que tú eres un Namikaze, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos y mi hija no es como ellos-el rubio miró con desagrado a Hinata

-a ti no te incumbe lo que haga y lo que deje de hacer-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sakura con regaño-no deberías de tratar de esa forma a Hinata, ella tuvo que casarse obligada dejando cosas atrás

-casada?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja y asta con diversión-yo tenía entendido que tu esposo estuvo casado y no se divorció-las dos chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por esa información, e Irani solo miraba a su madre confundida-no sabías que el Uchiha con quien estás no quiso casarse contigo por que ya estaba casado?

-eso no es cierto, Sasuke no cree en el matrimonio por eso no quiso casarse-dijo indignada Hinata

-si quieres creer esas mentiras es tú problema, Huyuga-dijo con malicia Naruto-seguro que tu querida suegra considera a tu hija una bastarda

-basta Naruto-alzó la voz Sakura

-podría decir lo mismo que tú, tienes un hijo que ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre e ibas de niño bueno-dijo Hinata enfadada pero no vio venir el golpe que le dio Naruto en la cara con la mano abierta que la hizo girar y después poner su mano en la mejilla

-Hinata-regañó Sakura

-no sabes nada Huyuga-dijo con ira Naruto-pregúntale al maldito de tu pareja, puede que te responda, pero si hablamos de niños buenos podría preguntarte que hiciste ayer cuando llegaste-Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida-con quien estabas?-Naruto sonrió de medio lado-veo que no respondes pero se perfectamente con quien has estado-miró a Sakura que esta miraba al suelo con tristeza por la pelea de sus amigos-Sakura lo que quiero es que me aumentes la dosis-la chica de pelo rosa miró al rubio

-lo mejor es operarte

-no lo necesito y menos ahora-dijo como si no pasara nada-necesito que me aumentes la dosis

-vayamos al hospital-dijo Sakura y miró a Hinata que seguía mirando al rubio y la hija de esta estaba a su lado mirando seria al rubio-Hinata nos vemos otro día-la mencionada afirmó con la cabeza-adiós Inari

-adiós Sakura-dijo la niña con una sonrisa mirando a la peli rosa como se alejaba con el rubio-mama-Hinata no la miró-él tiene los mismos ojos que ese chico-pero su madre no la escuchó por que estaba metida en sus pensamientos

-vamos a casa, Irani

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su casa y lo que vio es a su madre que miraba recelosa a Hinata que esta estaba demasiado seria para su gusto

-donde está Irani?-preguntó Sasuke

-en su cuarto-dijo Mikoto

-iré a darme una ducha-dijo Sasuke

-antes me vas a decir el por que nunca quisiste casarte-dijo Hinata acercándose a Sasuke que este se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo la chica

-ya se te dijo-dijo Mikoto e Hinata se giró a mirar a la mujer mas mayor

-no te metas-Mikoto frunció el ceño al igual que Sasuke

-respeta a mi madre

-cuando ella no se meta donde no la llaman-dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke que este se percató de la mejilla roja de Hinata

-por que me dices eso-dijo Sasuke

-para que me contestes con la verdad

-no hagas caso de lo chismes-dijo Sasuke

-hago caso cuando me dicen que mi hija es una bastarda-alzó la voz Hinata

-quien te ha dicho eso

-la persona que me ha dicho que estás casado y por eso no quisiste casarte conmigo como se debe

-quien te haya dicho eso es mentira-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse

-me lo ha dicho Naruto Namikaze-dijo Hinata y Sasuke solo podía mirarla sorprendido-es cierto-Hinata cerró los ojos para comenzar a reír-creo que ya entiendo, quisiste seguir con ese matrimonio para conseguir la fortuna que tuviese ese o esa que se casó contigo

-no sabes nada-alzó la voz Sasuke

-entonces por que Namikaze sabe algo que es verdad? Si tu familia y la suya os odiáis-Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa-a no ser que con quien te casaste fuese con él-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-ahora entiendo por que se enfadó al verme y sobre todo al ver a Irani y la dijo que era una bastarda, aunque yo contraataque diciéndole que tiene un hijo a saber de quien es el padre-le enseñó su mejilla roja-y me dio este regalito -Hinata frunció el ceño-si ese Doncel vuelve a fastidiarme o su hijo fastidia a mi hija, te aseguro que tú pagaras las consecuencias-la chica sonrió-controla a tu esposo querido Sasuke-y sin mas la chica subió las escaleras para irse a su cuarto

-no la soporto-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-ten cuidado con ella-dijo Mikoto

-en este momento me encantaría usar las artimañas de Fugaku-y esta vez fue el azabache que se fue para darse una ducha, Mikoto suspiró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una vez que se duchó Sasuke salió de su casa para dar una vuelta por Konoha y a sin ver como había cambiado por el paso de los años, cuando comenzó a tener hambre decidió ir a un restaurante y comer, una vez que comió salió del lugar sin prestar atención a nadie que había en el lugar y volvió a caminar por Konoha metido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse en el lugar donde estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en la escuela donde él estudió y en ese momento estudiaría su hija cuando comenzara las clases, la valla estaba cerrada por la hora que era y por que la escuela estaba cerrada por que estaban de vacaciones, pero eso no impidió mirar el amplio jardín que había y su mirada se posó en uno de los árboles donde él solía descansar a la hora de descanso en compañía de Naruto o algunos de sus amigos que eran pocos, suspiró cerrando los ojos

- _oye Teme deja de tener esa cara de amargado-dijo un rubio con una sonrisa que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke mientras intentaba comer un poco de la comida que le prepararon-voy a pensar que no te agrada lo que te prepararé con todo mi gran esfuerzo_

 _-no está mal pero puedes mejora, Dobe-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio y este hizo un puchero-pero para ser la primera vez que cocinas te felicito -el azabache sonrió de medio lado y el rubio mas ampliamente_

 _-viniendo de ti lo consideraré como un halago-dijo el rubio_

 _-Naruto sabes que todo lo que hagas esté bien o mal para mi estará bien-el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

 _-para mi todo lo que hagas lo comprenderé y estará bien-dijo Naruto y Sasuke puso sus dedos en la frente del rubio y la empujó para atrás sin hacerle daño_

 _-me gustas cuando te sonrojas_

 _-Teme-dijo Naruto con un sonrojo y Sasuke sonrió para acercarse a él y darle un beso rápido en los labios pero antes miró que no hubiera nadie alrededor por que la relación que tenían era un secreto y nadie debía de saber_

 _-te amo-susurró Sasuke_

 _-yo también te amo, Sasuke_

Sasuke después de recordar esa parte de su pasado decidió seguir con su caminata, miraba al frente con su seriedad de siempre pero estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en lo idiota y cobarde que fue en dejar a la persona que mas amaba y a su hijo, pero si lo hizo era por que era lo mejor, primero por que veía mal a Naruto por que sus padres no lo aceptaban pero sobre todo por la amenaza que le dijo su padre si no lo dejaba por que ya había jugado demasiado tiempo con el Namikaze, volvió a cerrar los ojos maldiciendo a su padre y a él mismo pero no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho por que si no lo hubiera hecho ahora no tendría a la hija que tiene, miró al lado ya que estaba pasando por la entrada de unos de los parques de Konoha y paró, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía ya que hacía muchos años que no los veía, estaban lejos pero sus pies se movieron solos acercándose lentamente a esas dos personas que conocía tan bien, mientras la distancia disminuía podía escuchar las pequeñas risas de los dos individuos que estaban apoyados en la baranda del final del parque, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa cuando los tenía a unos centímetros de distancia, vio como uno de ellos hizo una carcajada y el otro frunció el ceño, el de la carcajada como si hubiera sido un acto reflejo giró su rostro un poco y lo vio para abrir sus ojos claros por la sorpresa, la otra persona al ver a su compañero en ese estado también se giró y mostró unos segundos en sus ojos claros sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, se quedaron viendo por varios segundos asta que el chico de la carcajada se acercó haciendo una sonrisa que parecía sincera y asta con un poco de nerviosismo

-cuanto tiempo, Sasuke-el azabache en ningún momento quitó la media sonrisa de sus labios

-once años, Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke y luego miró a la otra persona-pero mi sorpresa es verte con Subaku No Gaara

-en once años pasa muchas cosas, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa

-recordábamos nuestros tiempos de adolescencia y como las personas cambian-dijo Suigetsu-claro, menos Karin, sigue igual de loca y bruja esa pelirroja con gafas-Suigetsu negó con la cabeza

-siempre os llevaréis mal-dijo Sasuke

-pero no al punto de odiarnos para hacernos daño-dijo Suigetsu pero Sasuke notó un toque de malicia

-todos cambiamos-dijo Gaara-pero me sorprendió que volvieras a Konoha

-las noticias vuelan-dijo Sasuke

-hace una semana que me dijeron-dijo Gaara-pero no creo que sea momento de hablar como compañeros que fuimos-Sasuke notó la seriedad del pelirroja y notó aunque le mirase a él que miraba hacia otro lado mas concretamente detrás de él

-la verdad es que no quiero peleas sin sentido-dijo Suigetsu que este al no ser discreto miraba hacia atrás del azabache

-quien te dijo de mi regreso?-dijo Sasuke

-se lo dije yo-el azabache no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al reconocer esa voz aunque sonara bastante despectiva y seria

-la escoria ha vuelto a Konoha-dijo otra voz con malicia y bastante juvenil, Sasuke no miró a las dos personas que hablaba si no que se giró lentamente asta que quedó en frente de un rubio y un azabache que le miraba uno con burla y otro con odio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un azabache con gafas de sol cerró su portátil y haciendo una sonrisa, miró a la persona que tenía en frente que era un castaño con una coleta que negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba cansado

-esto va a ser muy problemático-dijo el castaño

-pero divertido-dijo esta vez el de gafas de sol

-y Kiba?

-con Hinata Huyuga-contestó el de gafas de sol

-eso es mas problemático

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hay estaban azul y negro mirándose sin pestañear como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar, uno mirando con arrepentimiento y nostalgia y el otro con odio y resentimiento, ninguno de los dos quería comenzar hablar pero el de mirada negra retiro su mirada para posarla en los ojos azules del menor que le miraba con burla y odio, abrió la boca para decir algo al mas pequeño pero inmediatamente la cerró, era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía que decir ni actuar y un recuerdo le vino inmediatamente a su mente, la última vez que vio al rubio que estaba delante suyo

 _Sasuke se levantó de la cama matrimonial después de cerciorarse que el rubio que tenía al lado dormía profundamente, lo miró unos segundos sabiendo que nada despertaría a Naruto, cogió unas maletas y metió en ellas todas sus cosas, una vez echo miró la foto que había en la mesita y la cogió entre sus manos para mirarla con tristeza, se trataba de él mismo con el rubio y que este tenía al hijo de ambos en sus brazos, cerró los ojos fuertemente y sin pensarlo metió la foto en una de las maletas para sacarla del cuarto y dejarlas en la puerta de la vivienda que compartían, se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta asta que fue al cuarto de su único hijo y se acercó a la cuna, acarició su mejilla con cariño_

 _-me quedaré con las ganas de saber la noticia que me ibas a decir, Naruto-susurró Sasuke y vio como el pequeño Menma se removió y lo cogió en brazos como si fuese lo mas preciado que tenía, a parte que no quería que llorara por que era lo único que hacía despertar a Naruto de su sueño profundo, meció un poco entre sus brazos a Menma con una sonrisa triste y vio los ojos azules de su hijo que le miraba y levantaba su manita para tocar el rostro de su padre varón-espero que me perdones y entenderé si me odias, pero nunca olvides que te quiero Menma-Sasuke cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-no va a ver día que no piense en ti, si hago esto es para proteger a tu papi-le dio un beso en la frente viendo como el niño cerraba sus ojos para volver a dormir, una vez dormido Menma lo puso en su cuna y salió del cuarto, puso su mano en la frente para luego quitarse las lágrimas de su rostro, no pudo evitar mirar la puerta donde estaba dormido Naruto y como si sus pies tuvieran vida fue hacia el cuarto y se adentró para ponerse en el lado donde estaba dormido Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y ponerse a su altura para acariciar su mejilla, y es cuando se dio cuenta del anillo de oro que llevaba su dedo, lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró para acercarse al oído del rubio-te amo-otra vez las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-no quiero dejarte pero es lo mejor, mi vida, no habrá nadie que ocupe tu lugar-se separó poniéndose de pie y quitándose las lágrimas y salió del cuarto para luego coger las maletas y salir del lugar para nunca volver_

Sasuke al recordar eso le entraron ganas de llorar pero eso no lo hizo por la mirada azul de Menma pero sobre todo la media sonrisa del menor, Sasuke no pudo evitar a que le recordara a su difunto padre, Menma que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mostrando una media sonrisa dio un paso en dirección a Sasuke y luego otro, Gaara que veía las intenciones del menor y que podía afirmar que lo conocía mas que su padre Doncel por lo retorcido, vengativo y asta el punto de no importarle lo que le pasara a las personas físicamente decidió actuar en ese silencio

-Menma-dijo con autoridad Gaara y el mas joven miró al pelirroja dando se cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Suigetsu

-no iba hacer nada. Gaara, soy un buen niño-y pasó por el lado de Sasuke-desgraciado-susurró y solo escuchó Sasuke que este abrió los ojos sorprendido y Menma se acercó a Gaara-como estás Gaara?-dijo como si no le importara nada

-cuando vas aprender a tener respeto por las personas-regañó Gaara

-cuando ciertas personas estén muertas-dijo con malicia Menma-y solo quedan tres, quieres saber sus nombres?-Naruto al escuchar a su hijo no pudo evitar reír y Gaara lo miró mal

-lo mejor es que me valla-dijo Sasuke por que por primera vez en su vida no sabía defenderse ante una situación a si

-si, lárgate-dijo Menma con malicia-ahora se que eres igual de patético que tu hija -Sasuke se giró y miró con enfado a Menma y este le miró de la misma forma

-Menma-regañó Gaara

-no eres divertido, Gaara-dijo Menma con inocencia, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos azules de Naruto que solo mostraban odio hacia él, comenzó a caminar

-te mandó mis saludos a ti y a tu familia tu madre, Uchiha-Sasuke paró de caminar al sentir la voz de Naruto y lo miró de reojo que este miraba al frente con una media sonrisa-por tu silencio quiero interpretar que si, pero me gustaría darte mi mas sentido pésame del fallecimiento de tu querido padre-Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido por el tono de burla y Naruto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza para luego ponerla bien-un hombre patético como su hijo menor-y se escuchó la risa de Menma-él único que valía la pena era Itachi-Sasuke dio un paso hacia Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba ya que nunca le gustó que le comparara con su hermano mayor y menos ahora que Itachi no estaba le nombraran, Naruto sentía el aura de amenaza de parte de Sasuke pero no se inmutó, se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos en el pantalón en un acto de indiferencia-te gustaría saber donde está tu hermano mayor? Yo podría decirte pero no me da la gana de decirte-sonrió con burla-nunca lo vas a encontrar

-si alguien tan Dobe como tú lo ha encontrado para mi debe de ser realmente fácil-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y Naruto frunció el ceño sacando sus manos de los bolsillos para cerrar los puños

-te voy a destruir a ti y a la poca familia que te queda-dijo con odio Naruto-aunque sea eso lo único que haga en mi vida

-eso quiero verlo-dijo Sasuke aparentemente calmado

-tu querido padre tenía muchas cosas que esconder y tú por seguirle los pasos también-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta como algunas personas miraban hacia ellos y cuchicheando-te voy a destruir tan lentamente que sabrás lo que es el dolor y vendrás a mi de rodillas, humillado para que te presto mi ayuda y yo disfrutaré ese momento como Namikaze que soy y te hundirás en tu maldita miseria, Uchiha

-antes de arrodillarme ante ti prefiero morir-dijo Sasuke

-se que lo harás por tu querida familia o por lo menos por la hija que tienes, ella sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos

-a ella …

-basta-gritó Suigetsu cortando a Sasuke y preguntándose él mismo de donde sacar el valor para meterse en esa discusión pero de solo escuchar la sonrisa que hacía Menma en esa situación, que Gaara los miraba sin saber que hacer, el odio que se notaba en el ambiente de parte de Naruto y la desesperación de Sasuke por que él podía notar por el tiempo que conocía al Uchiha que todo eso le dolía, ya que él sabía de la relación que tuvieron en el pasado, no por que le dijera Sasuke o otra persona si no por que los gestos de ambos , las miradas y como se hablaban sabía que había algo especial entre ellos, pero eso no lo notó él si no Juugo uno de sus amigos y Karin, por eso se puso en medio de esas dos personas y alejó a Sasuke del rubio-sois adultos, no os comportéis como niños adolescentes, joder asta la bruja de Karin sabe cuando hay un límite en una discusión-Suigetsu miró a ambos que se miraban con el ceño fruncido-estáis dando un espectáculo que esos chismosos de allí desean ver, demostrar que los Namikaze-miró a Naruto que le miró de reojo-y los Uchiha-esta vez miró a Sasuke que este le miraba relajándose-no les deis algo que desean para chismorrear, comportaros como adultos y sobre todo demostrar a vuestras generaciones pasadas que sois mas hombres que ellas y no hace falta una guerra entre las dos familias para demostrar quien es el mejor por que aquí los perjudicados sois vosotros, y también él-señaló a Menma que este frunció el ceño

-desde cuando eres adulto, Suigetsu-dijo Gaara mirando al del pelo agua sorprendido

-hay cosas de Juugo que se pegan-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa-te a pegado su sensatez

-y a ti Sai te ha pegado lo pervertido-dijo Suigetsu y Gaara frunció el ceño

-madre mía lo que he tenido que escuchar-dijo Menma acercándose a su padre Doncel-será mejor que nos vayamos, me aburro cuando veo florecitas y corazones por alrededor de las personas-miró a Sasuke con desden-cuida de tu hija que la próxima vez que la vea no seré tan delicado con ella-y comenzó alejarse lentamente de los cuatro adultos

-para que doy la charla si no me escuchado-dijo con tristeza Suigetsu

-algún día escuchará-dijo Gaara para animarle

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio mirando al rubio que este estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-para ti soy Namikaze, no cojas una confianza que no hay-dijo Naruto serio

-no me escucharon-susurró Suigetsu

-me gustaría explicarte el por que me fui-dijo Sasuke serio

-no me importan tus excusas baratas-dijo Naruto sacando el paquete de cigarrillos y sacar uno para ponerlo entre sus labios y comenzar a fumar después de encenderlo y se guardó el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo

-deberías de quitarte ese vicio-dijo Gaara serio

-por que?-dijo Naruto-es por que soy Doncel?

-no es por eso-dijo Gaara-a la larga eso te matará

-de algo tengo que morir-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-además tú en la adolescencia fumabas al igual que Suigetsu, y los dos sois Donceles

-pero ya no lo hacemos-dijo Gaara serio y negando con la cabeza

-esto es lo de menos de mis males-dijo Naruto-a mi lo que me está matando es otra cosa-miró con odio a Sasuke-pero no moriré asta que no cumpla mi cometido-y el rubio comenzó a caminar para alejarse de las tres personas

-que ha querido decir con eso?-dijo Sasuke mirando la espalda del rubio

-no lo se-dijo Gaara que miraba también la espalda del rubio frunciendo el ceño-pero se que esconde algo para que siempre diga cosas de ese tipo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata estaba sentada cómodamente en un sofá en un apartamento fumando un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba que un castaño la trajera una cerveza, la chica de ojos color perla sacaba el humo por la boca mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con Naruto y también con Sasuke, no podía evitar pensar en una conversación que escuchó por error años atrás de Fugaku Uchiha y que no entendió en ese tiempo, pero ahora entendía algunas cosas

-aquí tienes Hinata-dijo Kiba poniendo un botellín de cerveza en la pequeña mesa que esta se enderezó y cogió el botellín y dio un sorbo, Kiba se sentó a su lado con una cerveza en sus manos-que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?

-una discusión que he tenido con dos personas

-y me imagino que esa marca en la mejilla te la han hecho-Hinata mordió su labio inferior

-a firmado Sasuke?

-si lo ha hecho, no parecía muy convencido, pero al final lo ha hecho

-no tenía mas remedio, necesita que la empresa de ganancias-dijo Hinata

-eso mismo-dijo Kiba bebiendo un trago del botellín

-solo espero que mi patrimonio no salga afectado

-sabes que él no quiere nada tuyo, no tiene nada en contra tuya aunque tu familia siempre a sido amiga de los Uchiha

-espero no arrepentirme de no avisar a Sasuke de lo que va hacer Namikaze

-me aseguré tanto yo como Shikamaru que tu patrimonio no salga afectado

-sabes que confío en ti, Kiba-la chica lo miró y le sonrió, este solo la dio un beso rápido en los labios

-lo que tenías de haber hecho es largarte de la vida de los Uchiha-dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido

-sabes que para mi es imposible-dijo Hinata haciendo un suspiro de resignación-el maldito de Fugaku me hizo firmar un papel que si me alejaba de la vida de Sasuke no vería mas a mi hija

-lo mejor es que se muriera

-y agonizó con la enfermedad que tenía, pero ese tipo estando tan enfermo manejaba los hilos de todos asta los de Namikaze-Kiba la miró con los ojos bien abiertos

-que quieres decir con eso?

-por la discusión que tuve con Namikaze y Sasuke me ha hecho pensar en algo que escuché hace unos años y otra conversación que tuvo Fugaku hace un poco mas de un año

-rebobina, Hinata, has discutido con Naruto y Sasuke? Estaban los dos juntos?

-por separado-dijo Hinata-me enfureció que Naruto dijera que mi hija era una bastarda por que Sasuke y yo no estamos casados, y yo le dije que el que tiene un hijo bastardo es él por que ni siquiera sabrá quien es el padre de su hijo

-Naruto sabe perfectamente quien es el padre de su hijo, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, su circulo mas cercano sospecha de quien es el padre

-si quieres te digo con quien estuvo casado y está casado Sasuke, por eso no quiso casarse conmigo y aparentábamos que lo estábamos

-sorpréndeme-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-Sasuke estaba casado con Naruto Namikaze, tanto odio que se dice que se tienen esas familias y resulta que estuvieron casados

-lo tenían muy escondido-susurró Kiba

-pero eso a mi no me incomoda, por mi que Sasuke Uchiha esté con quien quiera a mi no me molesta, lo que me enfurece es que se dejara influenciar de esa manera con su padre, sobre todo dejando a su hijo

-Menma es muy parecido a Sasuke, sospechábamos de eso, pero sobre todo que Naruto comenzara a cambiar tan radicalmente desde que los Uchiha se fueran de Konoha-Hinata volvió a dar un trago a la cerveza

-sabes por que Fugaku no quería que su hijo se separara de Namikaze?

-ilumíname-dijo Kiba como si ya supiera el motivo

-para recibir la mitad del patrimonio de los Namikaze ya que la otra mitad la recibiría su hijo

-en otras palabras la recibiría entera si a Naruto le pasara algo por que Menma es menor de edad

-espero que Sasuke no tenga nada que ver en lo que le hacía a Naruto-dijo Hinata-y lo peor es que nadie sabe por que Naruto lo ha escondido y no se lo ha contado a nadie

-que quieres decir-dijo Kiba preocupado

-escuché hace años una conversación telefónica de Fugaku, hablaba de alguien pero yo no sabía de quien se trataba, y hace un año atrás mas o menos escuché otra conversación de Fugaku Uchiha, en ambas conversaciones hablaban de la misma persona y que iban a recibir todo de esa persona, ahora que se que Sasuke y Naruto están casados estoy segura que hablaban de Naruto

-de que hablaban

-de deshacerse de esa persona para que no quedara ninguna persona con ese apellido-dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido-la segunda vez que le escuché hablar estaba enfadado pero a la vez satisfecho, hablaron algo de un veneno, no estoy segura, pero lo que estoy segura que en estos años Fugaku Uchiha a intentado varias veces acabar con la vida de Naruto Namikaze para quedarse con su fortuna ya que su hijo está casado con él

-me resulta difícil imaginar que ese tipo sea tan-Kiba negó con la cabeza rápidamente-bastardo

-era lo peor, su esposa Mikoto hacía que no sabía de sus artimañas para conseguir lo que quería y su hijo menor solo le hacía caso en todo lo que le decía, estaba tan manipulado

-manipulado-susurró Kiba pensativo para luego mirar a Hinata-tú crees que se casó con Naruto por que se lo dijo su padre?

-quiero pensar que se casó con Naruto por que quiso, no por que su padre le exigiera, como que quiero creer que Sasuke no sabía nada de lo que le hacía Fugaku a Naruto

-si Sasuke sabía es un maldito-dijo con ira Kiba

-Sasuke en los últimos dos años tenía muy mala relación con su padre y asta se alegró de su muerte-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-quieres que hable con Shikamaru para que hable sobre lo de tu hija y a si poder alejarte de la familia Uchiha?

-podría hacerlo?-Kiba sonrió

-Shikamaru es un genio, podría encontrar algo en esos papeles para que no sirva nada

-si es a si adelante-Kiba miró su reloj de muñeca

-cuando esté desocupado le llamaré-dijo Kiba

-hablando de genios, Itachi Uchiha era y es un genio y no se sabe nada de él

-Itachi Uchiha se confío demasiado de una persona

-sabes algo de él? Su madre y hermano quieren saber-Kiba la miró con seriedad

-las cosas no son lo que parece-dijo Kiba entrecerrando los ojos mirando al frente-Itachi Uchiha está en un lugar mejor-Hinata lo miró seria sabiendo que no iba hablar mas sobre esa persona

-que es lo que quieres hacer? Aún tengo tiempo de llegar a casa

-recuperamos el tiempo perdido?-la chica sonrió y besó los labios del castaño

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Inari estaba en la sala sentada en el suelo comiendo la cena mirando la televisión, su abuela estaba sentada en el sofá viendo también la televisión, Sasuke llegó a su casa viendo a las dos viendo con seriedad y concentración lo que echaban en ese momento en la televisión, se acercó a su madre y se sentó para luego suspirar

-tan interesante es lo que veis que no me saludáis?-Mikoto miró a su hijo que estaba con el ceño fruncido e Inari ni siquiera lo miró

-bienvenido hijo-dijo Mikoto para volver a mirar la pantalla del televisor-has estado todo el día fuera, has cenado?

-he cenado-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a su hija serio-Hinata?

-ha llegado hace unos diez minutos y se ha ido a dormir-dijo Mikoto

-Inari-dijo Sasuke-sabes que cuando llega alguien debes de saludar-la niña lo miró y le sonrió

-hola papa-para volver a mirar la televisión

-veo que no comes por estar mirando esa película, si no lo haces apagaré la televisión

-pero papa la película está muy interesante, el bueno está apunto de atrapar al malo-dijo Inari sin mirar a su padre y con la boca llena, Sasuke frunció el ceño y Mikoto se aguantó las ganas de reír

-mama no te rías que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza y echándose para atrás

-que te pasa, Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto notando a su hijo preocupado

-nada-susurró Sasuke

-te conozco y se que a pasado algo-Sasuke cerró los ojos

-a pasado lo que me temía-dijo Sasuke y Mikoto lo miró con preocupación-él no me quiere, me odia-sonrió con tristeza abriendo los ojos, la mujer supo de quien hablaba

-le has visto?-dijo Mikoto emocionada pero con dolor en la voz-como … como está?

-grande-dijo Sasuke con dolor-no estaba preparado para verlo ni tampoco a -no pudo pronunciar el nombre del rubio-yo para él no soy nada y me duele que Naruto le haya puesto en contra de mi, pero me lo merezco, le abandoné, les abandoné a los dos-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sintiéndose vulnerable y con ganas de sacar ese dolor que sentía desde hacía años, Mikoto solo le miraba con tristeza-en mi vida solo he hecho una cosa que quería y deseaba y la fastidié por seguir las amenazas de Fugaku, me merezco que mi hijo me odie-se levantó con rapidez para luego irse del lugar, Inari solo miraba sorprendida hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado su padre por que nunca creyó que tuviera un hermano y que su padre lo abandonara, pero las preguntas que se hacía era quien era su hermano? Y por que nunca se lo habían dicho? Y por que su padre lo abandonó? Ese Naruto que dijo era el mismo Naruto Namikaze? Inari entrecerró los ojos volviendo a mirar la pantalla de televisión, ella quería respuestas y las tendría sabiendo donde las encontraría

Sasuke subió a su cuarto uno que no compartía con Hinata, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella y se deslizó asta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con rapidez de sus ojos negros y comenzó a dar golpes en la puerta con el puño con rabia

-éramos una familia-susurró con dolor Sasuke-por tu culpa esa familia no la tengo viejo de mierda-puso sus rodillas en su rostro-si hubieras estado Itachi me hubieras dado un buen consejo y me hubieras convencido en no dejarles-cerró sus ojos apretando el abrazo a sus piernas ya que estaba mas tranquilo y hacía pequeños sollozos-como desearía que me abrazaras, Naruto y escuchar tu risa Menma, os amo

Continuará …..

No me tardé en actualizar y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y decidme que os pareció


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto llegó a su mansión y lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto, caminó con seguridad hacia la ventana mostrándose en su reflejo su ceño fruncido y la gran ira de sus ojos azules, nunca pensó en volverlo a ver tan pronto, ni siquiera lo tenía preparado como cuando vio a Mikoto Uchiha que él fue a buscarla, cerró sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió al espejo para mirarse en él sin quitar su expresión de odio, se fijó en sus ojos y por una milésima de segundo vio lo que nadie veía en él, dolor en sus ojos y sufrimiento, todos decían que su mirada reflejaba odio, ira, resentimiento y venganza pero él no veía eso, veía dolor, un intenso dolor que no lograba sacarlo de su ser, sopló de mala gana y se cambió para dormir ya que últimamente se encontraba mas cansado que de costumbre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó e Inari se despertó temprano algo inusual en ella, se duchó rápido y desayunó lo primero que vio para no hacer ruido y no despertar a su abuela como sus padres, una vez que desayunó cogió una pequeña mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, su mirada negra era decidida por que quería respuestas ya que estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto del hijo de su padre, salió de la mansión dejando una pequeña nota en el mueble de la cocina que saldría y que no se preocupasen

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke como los demás que vivían en la mansión Uchiha se levantaron mas tarde de lo usual, cada uno pensando en sus problemas, Hinata, Mikoto y Sasuke estaban desayunando en la cocina ya preparados para comenzar el día

-aún duerme Inari?-dijo Mikoto para comenzar una conversación

-iré a despertarla-dijo Hinata levantándose del asiento y salir de la cocina

-está muy pensativa-dijo Mikoto refiriéndose a Hinata y no tuvo respuesta de su hijo y le miró percatándose de las ojeras de su hijo por no haber dormido bien en toda la noche-Sasuke seguro que necesita tiempo-intentó animar la mujer y su hijo la miró con el ceño fruncido

-no intentes darme un esperanza que no voy a tener-la mujer suspiró al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo menor

-me gustaría recibir una llamada de Itachi al menos diciendo que está bien-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-Inari no está en su cuarto-dijo Hinata preocupada y los otros dos la miraron-saldré a buscarla-Mikoto se levantó de su asiento

-esa niña le ha dado por irse sin decir nada-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-ya lo ha hecho y no me decís nada?-dijo enfadada Hinata

-la encontré y es lo importante-dijo Sasuke-Inari me da dolores de cabeza

-entonces no hubieras complacido a tu padre en tener una hija conmigo-dijo Hinata-iré a buscarla-y la de ojos perla iba a salir de la cocina

-espera-dijo Mikoto-aquí hay una nota-los otros dos miraron a las mas mayor-es de Inari y dice que va a dar una vuelta y encontrar respuestas-los tres se quedaron sin comprender hacia lo último dicho-y que no nos preocupemos

-respuestas?-dijo Hinata-que respuestas?-miró a los dos Uchiha

-no se a que se refiere-dijo Mikoto

-solo espero que no se encuentre con él-dijo Sasuke mas para él que para las dos mujeres

-con quien-dijo Hinata pero no recibió respuesta-os referís a Menma Namikaze?-los dos Uchiha la miraron-te dije Sasuke que si ese niño se acerca de mi hija y la hace daño iré en contra tuya-amenazó la de ojos perla

-no me amenaces-alzó la voz Sasuke-y yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que piensa Menma

-si no hubieras abandonado a tu hijo no tendría esa actitud tan destructiva-Sasuke como Mikoto miraron a Hinata sorprendidos

-quien te ha dicho …

-se mas de lo que vosotros dos creéis-dijo Hinata volviendo a sentarse en donde estaba antes y cortando al azabache

-y que es lo que tú sabes?-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa que Hinata se la devolvió de la misma forma, Mikoto solo se sentó en el asiento observando a los dos jóvenes que se retaban

-quiero pensar que tú no tenías que ver en las cosas que hacía tu padre-dijo de lo mas normal Hinata

-sabes que tenía mala relación con él-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-cierto pero esa mala relación comenzó hace dos años, por que no antes? Te enteraste lo que hacía espaldas tuyo en contra de cierta persona?-Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miraba con superioridad a Sasuke-por tu mirada parece que no sabes y sinceramente me alegra que no seas como tu padre

-ve al grano-exigió Sasuke

-pregúntale a tu esposo, él te puede aclarar las cosas que le hacía tu padre-dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke se puso de pie enfadado ya que no entendía y miró a su madre que estaba igual que él

-una cosa es que Fugaku hiciera cosas sucias para conseguir ganancias pero otra cosa es que le acuses de extorsionar a Naruto-dijo Mikoto seria y Hinata comenzó a reír

-que incrédulos-dijo Hinata-veíais lo que queríais ver, pero preguntaros por que no quería que Sasuke y Naruto se divorciaran? Yo me lo pregunté y la respuesta me vino junto cuando escuchas conversaciones nada agradables

-parece que te agrada Naruto-dijo Mikoto ya que Sasuke se volvió a sentar y estaba pensativo aunque escuchaba la conversación

-no te equivoques-dijo Hinata-a Naruto lo vi una vez cuando me lo presentó mi amiga Sakura y sinceramente no es la misma persona que vi hace unos días, Namikaze no tiene sentimientos, bueno si, el sentimiento del odio ha ciertas personas que tengo a mi lado en estos momentos, por eso os advierto que si Namikaze hace daño a mi hija solo por que tiene el apellido Uchiha soy capaz de aliarme con Namikaze para destruiros a vosotros

-si tanto te desagradamos que haces aquí-dijo Mikoto enfadada

-si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera largado con mi hija hace años, pero si no lo hice es por que estoy amarrada a vosotros por culpa de Fugaku Uchiha, pero tengo la esperanza que pronto me largaré y no tener nada que ver con vosotros al igual que mi hija

-tengo que hablar con él-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-crees que Namikaze querrá hablar contigo?-dijo Hinata y Sasuke la miró con furia

-no te metas en mi vida-dijo Sasuke

-no lo hago, pero si Namikaze habla contigo es por que quiere conseguir algo, y si tiene que conseguirlo es capaz de acercarse a ti

-no quiero seguir escuchándote-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina

-Hinata-dijo Mikoto intentando tranquilizarse-si sabes algo deberías de decirnos, mas que nada por Inari

-no quiero que mi hija sea como vosotros, y como puedes ver no lo es y me alegra-dijo Hinata para luego suspirar-he perdido algo de mi vida por acceder al capricho de mi padre de estar con Sasuke, pero no voy a perder a mi hija, por eso he aguantado en un lugar que no quería

-me haces pensar que tenías alguien-dijo Mikoto cerrando los puños

-por eso puedo comprender a Sasuke pero no lo ha hecho bien, seguir el capricho de su padre lo ha perdido todo, y deberíais de entender tanto tú como Sasuke que si Menma no os quiere ni ver es por que lo tenéis merecido-Hinata se levantó del asiento para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su cuarto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba sentado en el banco del parque que estaba al lado de la mansión Namikaze, estaba espatarrado y sus ojos entrecerrados en signo de aburrimiento, suspiró profundamente y vio una pareja pasar por la entrada del parque con su hijo, al verlos no sintió nada, cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa del aire de la mañana, abrió sus ojos y se sentó correctamente para hacer un bostezo

-que día mas aburrido-susurró Menma y escuchó algunos gritos alegres y miró hacia uno de los lados del parque para ver a niños y niñas de su edad jugando a fútbol entre risas y enfados, hizo una media sonrisa viendo a esos niños de su edad divirtiéndose y pensó que él nunca había hecho eso, no por que no tenía amigos si no por que nunca le llamó la atención de jugar a ese tipo de cosas o otras cosas que hacían los niños de su edad, volvió a suspirar recordando a los pocos amigos que tenía en su antigua escuela y admitía que les echaría de menos, en Konoha también tenía algunos amigos no con tanta confianza como con sus amigos de la escuela pero podía tener una conversación con ellos y asta salir a tomar algo, pero él al no ser muy sociable le daba igual hacer lo que solía hacer los niños de su edad, miró a la entrada del parque y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a una niña que conocía perfectamente, inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver como la niña iba para su casa bastante decidida y se levantó dio unos pasos para salir del parque

-Menma?-el nombrado miró hacia atrás con seriedad asta que reconoció a la persona y suavizó sus facciones

-Taro que quieres-dijo cortante Menma como acostumbraba hablar con todos

-te vi y decidí saludarte, no sabía que habías vuelto-sonrió el Doncel de cabellera castaña y ojos de color verde

-hace unos días que llegué y no he salido mucho-el Doncel le sonrió y Menma miró para la dirección de su casa-comenzaré a estudiar en tu misma escuela

-puede que seamos compañeros de clase-dijo Taro-cambiaste de expresión a enfadado, pasa algo con tu padre?

-que sepa mi padre está bien, por que lo dices?

-es que a veces lo veo pálido, pero puede ser estrés

-puede que sea eso-dijo Menma y miró al Doncel-tengo que ir a casa-Taro afirmó con la cabeza para luego suspirar-quieres venir y a si saludas a Rin?-el Doncel sonrió

-me encantaría dijo Taro y los dos se encaminaron a la residencia Namikaze, una vez que llegó al portón lo abrió Menma y entraron sin percatarse al estar concentrados en lo que hablaba que alguien entró tras ellos sin ser visto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Inari estaba avergonzada en la gran puerta de la entrada de la mansión Namikaze ya que en frente suyo tenía una mujer de cabellos castaño que mas verla la abrazó y después la estiraba de las mejillas

-señora Rin, me gustaría hablar con el señor Naruto Namikaze-dijo Inari seria con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla

-ya le avisé y debe de estar al llegar-dijo Rin sonriendo-pero lo mejor será que entremos a la niña sonrió con timidez

-no hace falta Rin-dijo una tercera voz que parecía cansada, Rin miró hacia atrás y vio a Naruto bastante pálido, a parte que se le notaba cansado y débil

-Naruto no tienes buena cara, te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupada Rin

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto y miró a la niña serio que esta agachó la cabeza-déjanos solos

-recuerda que es una niña-dijo Rin marchándose y dejando solos al rubio y a la niña

-dime que quieres-dijo directo Naruto poniendo sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, Inari suspiró hondamente y miró al rubio seria y con decisión

-escuché una conversación y su nombre salió en ella, por eso quería preguntarle algo-Naruto suspiró descruzando sus brazos y acarició su frente durante unos segundos

-pregunta lo que quieras otra cosa si es que te respondo-Inari se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto la miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar fugaz mente que tendría aproximadamente su edad, negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos

-mi padre y mi abuela estaban hablando de algo asta que mi padre dijo algo de un hijo suyo-Inari estaba seria y no dejaba de mirar los ojos azules del rubio

-y que quieres que conteste sobre eso?

-pensé que usted sabría si mi padre tiene un hijo y por que le abandonó

-eso es algo que deberías de preguntarle a él-dijo con indiferencia Naruto

-lo se pero mi padre nunca responde mis preguntas y también si nunca lo ha mencionado es por que no quiere que lo sepa, pero yo quiero saber si tengo un hermano, y estoy segura que usted sabe de eso

-él no es el único que sabe de eso-Inari como Naruto miraron hacia la voz viendo a Menma que miraba a la niña con el ceño fruncido pero al lado de él había un chico de su edad de cabello castaño

-buenos días señor Naruto-dijo con educación la persona que acompañaba a Menma

-buenos días Taro-dijo Naruto para volver a mirar a Inari

-venía a coger unas cosas-dijo Menma-después nos vamos

-insisto que eso te debe de contestar tu padre-dijo Naruto mirando a la niña y contestándola, Menma como Taro pasaron por el lado de Inari como de Naruto y se adentraron a la casa

-Naruto-escucharon otra voz que Inari como Naruto reconocieron y es cuando vieron a Sasuke que este al ver a su hija se extrañó por su presencia en ese lugar-que haces aquí, Inari?

-yo …

-a que has venido Uchiha-cortó Naruto a Inari

-necesito respuestas-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke mirando al rubio que este se pasó su mano por su frente como si estuviera cansado

-hoy debo de ser el hombre de las respuestas-dijo Naruto-a ti sería a la última persona que le respondería en algo-Sasuke miró a su hija

-quédate aquí asta que vuelva-ordenó Sasuke e Inari y Naruto iban a protestar pero Sasuke se adelantó agarrando la muñeca de Naruto-y tú te vienes conmigo y me darás las respuestas que quiero-y comenzó a caminar llevándose con él al rubio que intentaba quitarse el agarre en su muñeca

-suéltame-exigió Naruto-no puedes obligarme hacer algo que no quiero

-eso lo veremos-dijo Sasuke y fue lo último que escuchó Inari incrédula a lo que escuchaba y miró al interior de la casa viendo a Rin que se acercaba

-que ha pasado?-dijo Rin

-no estoy muy segura de eso-dijo Inari-llegó mi papa y se llevó al señor Naruto-Rin abrió la boca sorprendida-papa ha dicho que me quede aquí

-eso quiere decir que vendrá a buscarte-dijo Rin-entonces pasa y te daré un chocolate caliente con galletas

-de verdad-dijo ilusionada Inari

-claro-dijo Rin sonriendo-entremos

-si quiere la ayudo-dijo Inari

-antes que nada háblame sin el usted, de acuerdo?

-si-dijo Inari sintiendo confianza con esa mujer y las dos fueron hacia la cocina-entonces te puedo ayudar?

-claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa Rin

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke metió a Naruto con brusquedad en su coche, se extrañó que este solo intentara quitarse el agarre que le tenía y no intentara hacer otra cosa mas violenta ya que le conocía perfectamente, una vez que el rubio estaba en el coche del azabache este se introdujo en el lugar del piloto y con rapidez salió del lugar para alejarse

-no se lo que quieres ni donde me llevas-dijo con desprecio Naruto-pero si no paras haré que tengamos un accidente en este momento-amenazó y Sasuke le miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido

-no serías capaz por que saldrías perjudicado

-crees que me importa eso?-Sasuke agarró con fuerza el volante como si quisiera estrangular al rubio-para el maldito coche-exigió el rubio

-no

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto aparentemente tranquilo y cerrando los ojos haciendo un suspiro, los abrió y con un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en el volante y los dos comenzaron a forcejear-te dije que no me importa lo que me pase y menos lo que te pase a ti, si te mueres tendré un problema menos-eso a Sasuke le dolió e intentó disimularlo a parte que intentaba esquivar los coches

-maldita sea Naruto, estás loco, quieres matarnos-alzó la voz Sasuke-quieres dejar solo a Menma

-crees que me importa eso? Menma sabe defenderse solo, no me necesita y menos a ti

-basta Naruto-gritó Sasuke viendo como un coche lo tenía en frente y con rapidez lo esquivo, Naruto solo se tranquilizó y se puso en su asiento con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido

-donde me llevas?-dijo Naruto sin quitar su semblante a parte que se sentía agotado físicamente y emocionalmente-y que es lo que quieres?

-respuestas-dijo serio Sasuke-y te llevo aún lugar donde estemos tranquilo y que nadie nos moleste

-que te hace pensar que te voy a dar tus respuestas?

-si me las das yo te responderé a lo que quieras-Naruto sopló

-no quiero tus respuestas por que ya las se-Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio

-estoy seguro que las respuestas que tú tienes son erroneas

-pregunta lo que quieras y acabemos con esto-dijo Naruto para luego comenzar a toser y Sasuke volvió a mirarle de reojo percatándose lo pálido que estaba y se mordió el labio inferior

-ya falta poco para llegar-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se echó para atrás después de que su ataque de tos acabara, no hablaron mas en un buen rato y Sasuke aparcó saliendo del coche e ir al lado del copiloto abriendo la puerta-ya hemos llegado-el rubio miró el lugar sabiendo que estaba en la zona mas alejada de Konoha, pero abrió los hojas al ver donde le había llevado Sasuke y frunció el ceño

-para que me has traído a un motel -exigió Naruto enfadado, Sasuke no dijo nada -no pienso entrar a ese sitio y menos contigo

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto y sacándolo del coche, cerró la puerta y se encaminó al motel con Naruto a rastra que este intentaba sacarse el agarre pero no podía, admitía que Sasuke era mas fuerte y a parte que él se sentía débil y le echaba la culpa los medicamentos ya que Sakura le subió la dosis

-suéltame-alzó la voz Naruto entrando al motel pero la recepcionista que era una mujer mayor como algunos clientes que estaban hicieron como si no pasara nada por el escándalo que estaba haciendo el rubio

-dame una habitación-dijo Sasuke serio y la mujer le dio una llave

-planta cuarta, habitación cuatrocientos veinticinco -dijo la mujer mayor y Sasuke cogió la llave

-depende de él el tiempo que estemos aquí-dijo Sasuke a la recepcionista y esta afirmó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, Naruto la miró para luego mirar a las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar que parecían pareja, Sasuke sin soltar el agarre comenzó a subir las escaleras asta la planta cuarta por que no había ascensor

-suéltame que no me voy a ir a ningún lado-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no le hizo caso-para que me traes aquí, aún lugar de mala muerte-llegaron con rapidez a la cuarta planta y ahora se dirigían a la habitación que le habían dado

-para estar tranquilo y que nadie nos interrumpa-Naruto sopló cuando llegaron a la puerta y Sasuke la abrió para hacer que entre primero el rubio soltándolo del agarre que le tenía y luego entró él cerrando la puerta con llave y guardársela en el bolsillo-ahora depende de ti estar el menos posible en este lugar-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio serio y este frunció el ceño acariciándose la zona donde lo había agarrado el azabache, los dos se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran retando con la mirada durante varios segundos

-pregunta lo que quieras, otra cosa si te respondo-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa de superioridad, Sasuke dio un paso hacia el rubio y este ni se inmutó-no me intimidas, y sabes perfectamente que puedo gritar

-grita todo lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia-este es un motel clandestino, aquí vienen las prostitutas con su cliente, personas para cerrar tratos no muy legales y escucharas gritos y nadie les hace caso, por eso si tu gritas, haces secándolo nadie le va interesar-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-no me sorprende que conozcas un lugar a si-dijo con frialdad Naruto para luego sonreír de medio lado con malicia-seguro que tu padre te lo recomendó para hacer contratos de dudosa procedencia y sobre todo para que estés con putas baratas

-sobre lo último dicho no te interesa con quien me cuesto y con quien dejo de acostarme

-como si me importara

-y sobre mi padre, tienes razón, él me trajo aquí para cerrar algún negocio antes de que me fuera de Konoha

-en ese tiempo te consideraba algo listo pero me equivoqué eras un idiota que seguía las instrucciones de su padre adorado-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con enfado

-años atrás te subestimé, pero te percatabas de todo-dio otro paso hacia el rubio y este se quedó quieto a parte que tenía la cama detrás suyo y no podía moverse-ahora me vas ha decir todo lo que sabes-Naruto iba a contestar algo hiriente pero no lo hizo ya que su visión comenzó a fallarle y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, miró el reloj de su muñeca y recordó las palabras de su amiga Sakura cuando le entregó el nuevo medicamento

- _recuerda Naruto que debes tomarlo cada cuatro horas, es mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, no sentirás dolor pero si tendrás efectos secundarios, los primeros días estarás agotado físicamente como mentalmente, tu vista se pondrá borrosa y tendrás mareos, a parte que estarás débil, cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre a esta nueva pastilla no tendrás estos síntomas, por eso te recomiendo que no salgas de casa durante unos días y estés descansando_

- _odio tomar medicamentos_

- _no lo harías si te hubieras operado cuando te dije hace nueve meses que me di cuenta que ese órgano fue afectado por el veneno que consumiste_

- _maldito Fugaku Uchiha y toda su familia-susurró en ese momento Naruto con odio_

 _-deberías decirle a Kakashi como a Rin lo que te pasa y asta a tu hijo Menma, él tiene el derecho a saber y sobre todo que no quieres operarte asta que consigas tu comedido_

 _-si lo hago antes estaré débil para hundir a cada miembro de la familia Uchiha_

Naruto no pudo evitar sentarse en la cama y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse, pero lo peor es que no podía contraatacar contra Sasuke por que se sentía realmente débil y necesitaba tomarse el medicamento por que había pasado algo mas de cuatro horas de la última vez que se lo tomó, lo peor de todo es que había salido de su casa sin nada por culpa de Sasuke

-maldita Sakura-susurró Naruto de mala gana y Sasuke al escucharlo alzó una ceja, el rubio se levantó de la cama teniendo su vista bien y caminó con tranquilidad a la puerta-abre la maldita puerta

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con una media sonrisa de superioridad

-necesito ir a casa-susurró Naruto apoyando su frente en la puerta como sus manos viendo que temblaban y se maldijo por que sabía que tenía que convencer al azabache para que le dejara ir pero sin soltar una palabra de lo que él quería-necesito tomar un medicamento-miró al azabache que este volvió alzar una ceja

-crees que me voy a creer tu excusa?-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en su pecho para luego poner una de sus manos en la cintura y hacer una sonrisa burlona-a no ser por lo despistado que eres que es hora de tomarte la pastilla anticonceptiva-el rubio frunció el ceño-recuerdo que eras bastante despistado con eso y era yo el que tenía que recordarte que te la tenías que tomar

-creo que me olvidé lo bastardo que eres-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la frente-no se trata de eso-sonrió de medio lado el rubio-no las necesito por que con los varones que me acuesto se ponen preservativo-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-ahora mismo dime todo lo que sabes de Fugaku Uchiha-alzó la voz Sasuke con enfado y Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado por el echo que Sasuke llamara a su padre por su nombre y lo decía con desprecio

-ya sabía yo que todos los Uchiha acabarían matándose unos a otros, por ambiciosos, como le pasó a Itachi-Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y una rabia le invadió y se acercó al rubio agarrándolo de la ropa con las dos manos

-que sabes de mi hermano-dijo con ira Sasuke alzando un puño con intenciones de golpear al rubio este al ver las intenciones del azabache siguió sonriendo de medio lado sin inmutarse

-eres igual que tu adorado padre-dijo Naruto y Sasuke bajó el puño, aún sentía ira en su cuerpo pero siguió agarrando al rubio y con brusquedad lo tiró a la cama y se subió en cima de él con las mismas intenciones

-no me compares con ese desgraciado-dijo colérico Sasuke-y dime donde está mi hermano

-no te lo diré-dijo Naruto despacio y con burla, Sasuke apretó sus puños y alzó uno para estamparlo en la almohada con fuerza

-dímelo maldita sea-gritó Sasuke-si no me lo dices soy capaz …

-de golpearme-acabó el rubio-hazlo-dijo despacio Naruto, el azabache lo miraba con furia y con la respiración acelerada-si me das un solo golpe te juro que seré peor que tu padre-poco a poco Sasuke se fue relajando y su respiración se tranquilizó

-dime donde está mi hermano-dijo con dolor Sasuke mirando al frente mas concretamente a la pared

-en el fondo sabes donde está-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-y le dije a tu madre y una persona le dijo a Hinata Huyuga lo mismo, si no queréis comprender es vuestro problema-el azabache lo miró sin comprender-yo pronto iré donde está él-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado claramente y Sasuke abrió los ojos sin saber que pensar sobre lo último dicho, pero llegó a la conclusión que su hermano y Naruto se reunirían para estar juntos por que eran pareja y recordó que su hermano era el único de su familia sin contar a Obito que le trataba bien y que muchas veces hablaban a solas, pero nunca pensó que eso estaba mal, que era un comportamiento de cuñados, cerró sus ojos negros con lentitud y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y los abrió mostrando enfado pero también dolor-por fin lo has comprendido-susurró Naruto

-todo este tiempo preocupado por Itachi-susurró Sasuke pero fue escuchado por Naruto-y quise protegerte a ti-cerró los puños con rabia-y los dos me visteis la cara de idiota-el rubio alzó una ceja ya que no entendía

-de que hablas-dijo desconcertado Naruto

-Fugaku me amenazó que te iba a matar por eso me fui de tu vida, yo sabía que era capaz de hacerlo-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Naruto entrecerró los ojos-mientras yo tenía que hacer lo que él me decía tú te divertías con Itachi, si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacíais a mis espalda, no hubiera dejado nunca a mi hijo, sois unos malditos-Naruto lo escuchó atentamente, no le creyó en la parte de que se fue para protegerlo ya que al irse él de su vida, todo fue de mal en peor en su vida, pero si entendió que Sasuke creyó que Itachi y él tenían una relación intima, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño

-sal de encima mío-ordenó Naruto

-dime un maldito por que-gritó Sasuke

-yo no he tenido ni tengo nada íntimo ni carnal con Itachi, ya tenía bastante contigo-gritó Naruto-salte de encima-Sasuke solo lo miró serio a los ojos azules y vio que no mentía en eso y suspiró como quitándose un peso de encima y como si fuese algo normal se tumbó en cima del cuerpo del rubio sin hacer mucha presión, Naruto en cambio le dio un tic en la ceja por lo descarado que era el azabache y sobre todo por que no le hacía caso

-te echado mucho de menos-susurró Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, Naruto al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño ya que no quería creer al azabache

-si no te sales de encima mío, te golpearé y te tirare al suelo

-quieres aparentar que me odias pero no lo haces-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa-y se que te gusta-Naruto sin saber de donde la salió la fuerza lo separó de su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara

-no te hagas ideas que no son ciertas-dijo Naruto enfadado

-de verdad que no tomas anticonceptivos? Aunque no te creo-dijo con diversión Sasuke y lo último en un susurro y Naruto apretó mas el agarre que le tenía al azabache por la pregunta y sin saber como había cambiado la situación tan drásticamente

-por que no te buscas una puta? O vas donde tu supuesta esposa?

-una puta me costaría tiempo y dinero-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-y con mi supuesta esposa como dices, no me atrae nada aparte que ella ya tiene con quien divertirse-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-además tú eres mi esposo, podría reclamar .Sasuke no acabó por que Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que invirtieran las posiciones

-no seas cínico y no me gustan nada tus juegos y menos que te burles de mi-dijo Naruto preparado para volver a golpear al azabache con su puño pero este al saber sus intenciones con un movimiento rápido impidió el golpe y a si invertir la posición, Naruto al verse otra vez acorralado se removió con brusquedad asta que consiguió volver estar en cima, pero Sasuke era terco y volvió a ponerse en cima y a si estuvieron un buen rato asta que Naruto por el cansancio dejó de forcejear y a si volver a quedar abajo del cuerpo del azabache-no soy idiota y se con que intenciones me has traído aquí-dijo Naruto intentando recuperar la respiración y Sasuke le miró sin entender del por que estaba tan cansado el rubio

-pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer-dijo Sasuke-me cuentas lo que quiero saber y nos largamos de aquí

-no pongas excusas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-se perfectamente que me has traído a este motel de mala muerte por que querías follar-Sasuke abrió la boca pero la cerró-entonces fóllame y déjame en paz

-nunca me has dicho algo a si y sinceramente me excita

-ahhh-gritó desesperado Naruto-no te soporto

-no te he traído para eso-dijo serio Sasuke volviendo a tumbarse encima del rubio sin hacer presión para no hacerle daño y poniendo su rostro en el cuello y aspirando su aroma, Naruto solo se mordió el labio inferior-solo quiero que me digas que es lo que te ha hecho Fugaku

-no me ha hecho nada

-no te creo

-yo tampoco creo en ti ni en nada de lo que hubo en el pasado entre los dos-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-me lo imaginaba-susurró Sasuke-y lo entiendo-suspiró-pero si tengo que volver ha decirte mil veces mis sentimientos te lo diré-pasó su nariz por el cuello del rubio-te extrañé, te anhelé, eres lo mas importante para mi y sobre todo te amo mas que a mi vida-Naruto giró su rostro al lado con unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero la rabia lo consumía por que no le creía

-mentira-susurró Naruto-eres un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido-alzó la voz-no quiero escuchar tus mentiras-lo apartó de su cuerpo y como pudo se levantó-quiero irme de aquí y lo digo en serio-se quitó las lágrimas con sus puños con rabia y dando la espalda al azabache que este se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo

-otra cosa que nunca creí que hicieras-dijo Sasuke y el rubio ni le miró-nunca pensé que le dijeras a Menma que me odi …

-nunca he hecho eso-cortó el rubio al azabache-no soy como tú, si Menma es a si es por que una vez me preguntó por su padre varón y yo le dije quien era, y si alguna vez he hablado de los Uchiha siempre lo he hecho cuando no estaba delante, si él os odia por algo será y yo no me meteré en eso por que os lo merecéis tanto tú como tu madre-Sasuke miró al techo

-me quedaré con las ganas de tener cerca a mi hijo

-eso es tu problema no el mío-dijo Naruto-ahora señor Uchiha quiero tenerte lejos de mi vida-Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta sacando la lleve del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, Naruto inmediatamente salió de esa habitación

-no tienes buen aspecto

-no es tu problema-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar y se puso su mano en la frente y paró

-por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, tengo que ir allí a buscar a mi hija

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto sin pensar ya que realmente se encontraba mal

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capítulo? Comentar por fa


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Estaban Sasuke y Naruto en la puerta de la mansión Namikaze, estaban en silencio, Sasuke con ganas de decir algo y Naruto como si esperara que le dijera algo, después de unos segundos Naruto suspiró negando con la cabeza y poniendo su mano en la frente masajeándola, en ese momento Rin e Inari aparecieron en la puerta ya que escucharon que alguien la abría y como tardaba la persona al entrar decidieron ir a ver de quien se trataba

-Naruto-dijo Rin y el nombrado la miró de reojo-tienes un mal aspecto-el rubio volvió a suspirar cansado que le dijeran siempre lo mismo además que eso ya lo sabía, Rin miró a la otra persona y se sorprendió-Sasuke

-hola Rin-dijo Sasuke-vine a buscar a mi hija-la niña se acercó a su padre y miró al rubio que este la miró entrecerrando los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez que tendría que tener aproximadamente su edad

-gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa, señor Namikaze-dijo educadamente Inari con una sonrisa

-si has estado aquí es por que yo no esta …

-Naruto-regañó Rin al rubio sabiendo lo que iba acabar de decir a parte que veía la cara de tristeza de la niña

-espero que no volváis mas aquí-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-en eso estoy de acuerdo yo-dijo otra voz que venía de atrás de Sasuke e Inari la niña al ver a Menma a los ojos agachó la mirada-que hacen estos dos aquí-dijo con desprecio pasando por el lado de Sasuke y poniéndose al lado de Naruto

-ya se van-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-Menma, debes de respetar-dijo Rin seria, Menma la miró serio

-cuando ellos respeten a los Namikaze-dijo Menma apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-me a gustado verte Rin-dijo Sasuke

-y a mi hacer un pastel contigo-dijo Inari sonriendo

-encantada de volver hacer otro pastel contigo Inari, ya sabes trabajo en equipo-dijo Rin guiñando un ojo a la niña

-espera un momento Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja y Menma hizo lo mismo-he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión en darte algo-sonrió de medio lado Naruto-voy a buscarlo-el rubio con paso tranquilo se fue de la vista de los presentes

-que es lo que le quiere dar?-dijo Menma acercándose a Rin

-no lo se-dijo Rin pensativa y Menma miró a Inari que esta se acercó mas a su padre, el chico sonrió de medio lado y Sasuke se percató de la mirada azul de Menma dirigida a su hija-a no ser-susurró la castaña y miró hacia atrás viendo al rubio con una carpeta en las manos-Naruto no se te ocurra-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-quiero ser buena persona Rin-dijo con inocencia Naruto parando al lado de la mujer y quedando en medio de su hijo y de ella

-pero no creo que sea la forma-dijo Rin y Naruto miró los ojos negros de Sasuke

-te aconsejo que leas esto cuando llegues a tu caso y si esta Mikoto delante mejor, a si no tendrás que decir dos veces lo que pone aquí-dijo serio Naruto

-de que se trata?-Naruto sonrió de medio lado por la pregunta de Sasuke

-algo que me has preguntado y Mikoto también-dijo Naruto-aquí pone muchas cosas interesantes-extendió la carpeta y Sasuke la agarró desconfiado por un mal presentimiento-pero lo mejor es que lo leas en tu casa, es mejor allí, lo digo por preocupación por tu bien estar-sonrió cínicamente el rubio, Sasuke solo miró la carpeta y algo le decía que se la entregara al rubio por que no quería saber su contenido-uno de esos documentos me lo envió una persona que conoces al año de irte de Konoha

-me quedaré con las ganas de ver el rostro de esa mujer y de este tipo-dijo Menma y Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido recordando que Naruto le dijo que él no iba hacer nada para que Menma cambiara su parecer en torno a él y su madre, miró al rubio que aparentaba tranquilidad y miraba a Inari sin ningún tipo de sentimiento y volvió a mirar la carpeta

-ya se fue Taro a su casa?-dijo Naruto mirando a Menma que este se encogió de hombros

-si, dijo algo de ayudar a su madre-dijo Menma

-no te aproveches-dijo serio Naruto

-no soy como este-dijo Menma para luego adentrarse al interior de la casa, Sasuke al escuchar eso de su hijo sopló de mala gana

-que vaya bien, Uchiha-dijo sin mas Naruto y se adentró también al interior de la casa, Sasuke solo se despidió de Rin al igual que Inari y los dos se fueron del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su cuarto tumbado en la cama para descansar se sentía débil y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dormir después de tomar el medicamento, estaba casi en el mundo de los sueños cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, lo cogió ya que lo tenía en la mesita al lado de la cama y miró el mensaje de texto, hizo una media sonrisa al leer el contenido y sin mas tecleó un número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria y se lo puso en el oído sin dejar de estar tumbado en su gran cama, esperó unos tonos y escuchó una voz conocida

-Shikamaru, ya podéis entregar tú y Kiba esos papeles a la policía-escuchó una breve respuesta-Shino ya ha hecho su trabajo, ahora todo de los Uchiha es mío-espero otros segundos-tengo ganas de ver arrodillado ante mi a Sasuke Uchiha y a Mikoto Uchiha para que les salve el trasero-respiró profundamente por lo cansado que se sentía de tener el teléfono en su oído y sus ojos se entrecerraban-dentro de unos días celebraremos como los Uchiha son una familia de estafadores y asesinos-escuchó como el otro decía lo problemático que era y se despidió, Naruto colgó para dejar el teléfono a su lado sin fuerzas, se puso de lado y cerró los ojos para dormir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke entró a la mansión Uchiha acompañado de si hija Inari, pero sus pensamientos estaba en la carpeta que le había dado Naruto, una vez entraron los dos la niña corrió abrazar a su abuela Mikoto muy feliz y luego a su madre, contó con felicidad que había conocido a Rin y que le agradó y la enseñó hacer un pastel, las dos mujeres la escucharon atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, asta que las dos se percataron del silencio de Sasuke que sacaba de la carpeta unos papeles

-eso se lo dio el señor Naruto Namikaze y parece algo importante-dijo Inari mirando a su padre un poco preocupada ya que lo veía algo ausente ya que este estaba comenzando a leer el contenido de las hojas

-Inari, por que no vas a tu cuarto un rato?-dijo Hinata seria y la niña la miró sin comprender para luego suspirar para irse y dejar solos a los adultos, Mikoto se acercó a su hijo preocupada

-que son esos papeles, Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto

-es un informe policial, hay otro, pero este es el informe de la muerte de los padres de Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-dijo Mikoto sin comprender y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-dice que los padres de Naruto murieron en un accidente de trafico, iban Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze y Naruto-Sasuke tragó duro ya que eso no lo sabía

-Naruto estuve en el accidente de trafico donde murieron sus padres?-dijo sorprendida Mikoto, Hinata solo escuchaba atentamente la conversación ya que algo le decía que algo no cuadraba

-por lo que dice estos documentos no fue un accidente si no que los asesinaron y manipularon el coche de Minato Namikaze

-que-dijo sorprendida Hinata sin poder evitarlo

-Naruto sobrevivió por que lo protegió su madre Kushina-dijo Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos mirando la hoja

-quien fue el desalmado que hizo eso-dijo Mikoto-vale que nosotros no éramos amigos si no enemigos pero nunca deseemos que eso le pasara a los Namikaze-Sasuke miró a su madre sin quitar su ceño fruncido e Hinata la miró seria pensando lo ingenua que era a veces esa mujer, Sasuke volvió a mirar esa hoja

-estos papeles se lo envió Itachi a Naruto-Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida

-mi hijo Itachi?-dijo Mikoto incrédula

-Naruto ye Itachi tenían muy buena relación-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior-también dice que fue detenido fue Danzo

-Danzo?, el mismo que trabajaba para tu padre?-dijo Mikoto cada vez mas confundida

-también pone que al cabo de los años que Itachi fue el que acusó a la policía a Fugaku por mandar a matar a la familia Namikaze-dijo Sasuke y se mordió la uña del dedo pensativo ya que era algo extraño que su hermano hiciera tal cosa

-eso debe de estar mal, Itachi nunca acusaría a Fugaku de tal cosa, él no era de ese tipo de personas-dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de su hijo

-yo si creo que Fugaku sea capaz de hacer eso-dijo Hinata y Mikoto la miró con el ceño fruncido-pero le salió el tiro por la culata ya que Naruto Namikaze sobrevivió, Fugaku Uchiha quería ser el único y odiaba a los Namikaze a muerte

-desgraciadamente pienso igual que Hinata-dijo Sasuke de mala gana-Itachi siempre fue muy observador y un genio, no tenía buena relación con Fugaku y siempre discutían, una vez los escuché discutir fuertemente, no supe de que pero los interrumpí, Itachi solo me dijo que no confiara en los Uchiha y que protegiera a Naruto, nunca entendía el por que asta que Fugaku me amenazó que mataría a Naruto si no me alejaba de su vida-Mikoto solo se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que pensar, Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a leer la siguiente hoja

-como que Namikaze tiene esos documentos?-dijo Hinata seria e interesada

-me dijo que se lo envió una persona que conocía y fue al año de irnos de aquí-dijo Sasuke leyendo el otro documento incrédulo

-que pasa?-dijo Mikoto

-este documento policial es de un asesinato-dijo Sasuke-fue también al año de irnos de aquí

-de que se trata?-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-este asesinato fue en otra ciudad y llamaron a Naruto para testificar por que fue la última persona que habló por teléfono con la persona asesinada ya que no pudieron localizar a los familiares, a parte que tenía que reconocer el cuerpo-dijo Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos-descartaron a Naruto por la distancia y era imposible que estuviera en dos lugares a la vez

-Sasuke estás pálido que pone-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke la miró unos segundos y volvió su vista a la hoja que seguía leyendo-dime que pone-exigió Mikoto

-Naruto declaró que Fugaku mató a esta persona por que extrajo documentos de los archivos de la empresa Uchiha como archivos personales

-Naruto mintió en eso-hubo un gran silencio y Sasuke miró la última hoja que le comenzó a temblar sus manos y sus ojos negros comenzaron a humedecerse, tanto Hinata como Mikoto se preocuparon por el estado de Sasuke ya que no era normal-Sasuke que pasa-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-no pudieron encontrar pruebas contra Fugaku por mandar asesinar a los Namikaze aunque Danzo declara que fue mandado por él-dijo Sasuke como ido y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos negros lentamente-sobre el asesinato de esta persona había indicios pero no pruebas contundentes y cerraron el caso, pero en la declaración de Naruto dijo que él encontraría las pruebas para meter en la cárcel a Fugaku por asesino

-Sasuke quien es la persona que fue asesinada-dijo Hinata preocupada-debería ser alguien cercano a Naruto Namikaze

-el informe policial dice que Fugaku estuve en ese lugar y que amenazó a Naruto pero Naruto no lo denunció por esas amenazas recibidas -continuó Sasuke-nunca creí que -cerró los ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas salieron rápido de sus ojos, Mikoto solo cogió la hoja última y la leyó

-certificado de defunción de Ita-la mujer no pudo continuar ya que quedó en shock al leer el nombre y el apellido de la persona asesinada, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos con desesperación y dolor, Hinata al intuir el nombre que iba a decir Mikoto agarró la hoja y la leyó

-madre de dios-susurró Hinata-es el acta de defunción de Itachi Uchiha-miró a los otros dos, la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente y Sasuke estaba en shock-puede que sea falso-Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en su cabello y echándose hacia delante-era un maldito y se merece estar muerto Fugaku Uchiha-Hinata miró a Mikoto y se acercó a ella por que sabía que debería de ser duro enterarse que su hijo fue asesinado por su padre-por eso se fue Itachi, sabía lo que hacía y lo que hizo, quería que pagara por lo que hizo y por eso estaban tan unidos Naruto y mi hermano

-Mikoto lo mejor es que descanses-la mujer fue levantada con la ayuda de Hinata

-no pone donde fue enterrado Itachi?-dijo con un susurro lastimero Mikoto

-no-dijo Sasuke

-ni siquiera le podré pedir disculpas por lo mala madre que fui con él-Mikoto volvió a llorar con desesperación e Hinata la abrazó mientras se la llevó al que era su cuarto para que descansara

-lo siento hermano-susurró Sasuke cuando estaba solo-solo estaba centrado en ser mejor que tú y no vi por lo que estabas pasando-suspiró fuertemente asta que abrió los recordando algo-Obito se fue contigo, él debía de saber-se mordió el labio inferior-puede que sepa aclararme algunas cosas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó unas dos horas cuando Sasuke escuchó el timbre de la puerta, miró el reloj y se extrañó ya que no esperaba a nadie y sobre todo ya era algo tarde, su madre estaba en su cuarto e Hinata estaba en el suyo, decidió abrir la puerta cuando vio a su hija bajar las escaleras, no le dio importancia y fue hacia la puerta abriéndola, enarcó sus finas cejas ya que vio dos hombres musculosos y con cara de seriedad, uno tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y el otro tenía unas grandes cejas pero sobre todo un peonado bastante extraño para Sasuke, iba a decir algo pero el hombre del cigarrillo habló serio

-buenas tardes, soy el inspector Asuma Saratobi y él mi compañero el inspector Maito Gai-dijo sacando el humo de su boca-buscamos a Sasuke Uchiha

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

-solo espero que nos pongas las cosas fáciles, ya que debe de acompañarnos a comisaría-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-por que?

-está detenido por estafa-dijo Asuma

-como?

-lo que ha escuchado señor Sasuke Uchiha, haga las cosas fáciles para que no haya ningún escándalo

-cuando le llevemos a comisaría tendrá derecho aún abogado-dijo esta vez Gai, Sasuke los miró sin entender asta que suspiró no quería tener problemas

-de acuerdo-dijo serio Sasuke y miró hacia atrás y vio a su hija que le miraba preocupada y la sonrió-Inari, pronto estaré en casa, no te preocupes-miró a los dos inspectores-cuando antes nos vayamos mejor y a si saber de que se me acusa mas concretamente-Asuma tiró el cigarrillo casi acabado y lo chafó con el pie y se dio la vuelta

-vamos-dijo Gai y comenzó a caminar seguido de Sasuke que este aunque estuviera serio estaba confundido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en una sala oscura, sentado en una silla y sus manos encima de la mesa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su abogado y lo estaba esperando, su abogado solo le dijo que no contestara a ninguna pregunta si no estaba él presente, Sasuke suspiró y puso el codo en la mesa y su mano en su mejilla, su otra mano estaba en la mesa y movía los dedos como si estuviera nervios y su ceño estaba fruncido, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba en ese lugar, aunque le gustase la idea de levantarse y hacer un escándalo por tenerlo en ese lugar no lo hizo ya que su personalidad se lo impedía, pero al pensar en hacer un escándalo no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa por que ese sería el modo de actuar de Naruto o por lo menos el Naruto del pasado que él conocía, no supo cuanto tiempo mas pasó que la puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse, Sasuke miró a la persona con seriedad que era un pelirrojo, musculoso, bastante serio y alto, el pelirrojo se sentó en frente del azabache poniendo unos papeles en la mesa

-Juugo ve al grano-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo

-Sasuke he tardado mas de la cuenta por que quise hacer unas cuantas llamadas, como por ejemplo a Karin-dijo Juugo

-que tiene que ver ella?

-ella lleva la administración de tu patrimonio que dejó tu padre

-pasa algo con eso?

-alguien a mostrado pruebas contundentes contra tu padre

-Fugaku está muerto, no pueden hacer nada contra él

-déjame terminar-dijo Juugo-esas pruebas han sido colectadas durante años por la persona que ha decidido denunciarte

-yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ha hecho mi padre-dijo Sasuke-y quien a sido esa persona?-Juugo suspiró ya que el azabache no le dejaba terminar y no pudo evitar recordar a Naruto ya que este solía interrumpir cuando le hablaban de cosas importantes

-Sasuke voy a ser directo-dijo Juugo bastante serio-todo lo que ha ganado Fugaku Uchiha, tu padre y que tú has sido el único que lo ha heredado todo está embargado

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-pero ..

-tus padres hacía contratos fraudulentos y la persona que te ha denunciado tenía pruebas y se las ha dado a la policía, esas pruebas son de los empresarios estafados por tu padre, pero no queda en eso lo que se le acusa a tu padre-Sasuke iba a decir algo mas pero Juugo alzó su mano como diciendo que le dejara terminar-hay pruebas que tu padre mandó a matar a la familia Namikaze a parte del testimonio de Danzo y las llamadas grabadas que en el pasado por lo que sea no quisieron tomarlas como pruebas, Danzo dijo que no las admitía como pruebas por que tu padre pagaba a la policía como al juez a cargo, y eso era cierto por que ahora ese juez está inhabilitado de su cargo como la policía

-insisto Juugo, que tengo que ver yo en todo eso

-déjame terminar-dijo Juugo como si estuviera cansado de que le quisiera interrumpir el azabache-también hay pruebas que -el pelirrojo negó un momento con la cabeza sin saber si tenía que decir lo siguiente ya que no sabía si el Uchiha lo sabía-sabes algo de tu hermano?

-a que viene eso ahora?

-contesta-exigió Juugo

-hace unas horas nos hemos enterado que fue asesinado-dijo Sasuke serio y vio como Juugo suspiraba como quitándose un peso de encima

-lo que te iba a decir que hay pruebas también que Fugaku Uchiha asesinó a Itachi Uchiha, a tu hermano, esa persona que ha encontrado todas estás pruebas en contra de tu padre y también en contra tuya que son solo suposiciones pero te pueden meter en problemas grabes ha pasado muchos años para hacer esto

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sasuke-que esa persona cree que he sido cómplice del asesinato de mi hermano?-Juugo no dijo nada pero el azabache sabía que con ese silencio se lo afirmaba-pero no es creíble, todos estos años he estado buscando a mi hermano, en que cabeza cabe que yo busque a mi hermano si se que ha sido asesinado

-alguien que te tiene resentimiento o te odia-dijo Juugo-la policía quieren encontrar pruebas contra ti por el asesinato de tu hermano mayor

-no creo que encuentren nada-susurró Sasuke poniendo sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su cabello

-si esa persona quiere de verdad hacerte daño y tiene dinero puede hacer que pases una buena temporada en la cárcel por el asesinato de Itachi Uchiha-Sasuke miró a Juugo

-serían pruebas falsas

-sabes que el dinero es poder-dijo Juugo

-entonces estoy aquí por que soy sospechoso de asesinar a mi hermano?

-en parte si, pero también por estafa-dijo Juugo-puedo sacarte de aquí pagando la fianza-Sasuke alzó una ceja-alguna vez has firmado algún contrato por exigencia de tu padre?

-varios-dijo Sasuke y luego abrió los ojos recordando cuando llevó a Naruto al motel y él mismo le dijo que en ese lugar había ido para firmar algún contrato-Naruto-susurró bastante flojo pero fue escuchado por el pelirrojo que entrecerró los ojos

-por que hiciste eso, sabías que no era legal y para postre firmabas tú

-no sabes lo que es tener un padre como el que yo tenía -dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-has pronunciado a Naruto, no has sido tan tonto de comentarle-dijo Juugo enfadado-Naruto no es la misma persona que antes, Naruto no es ese chiquillo inocente, olvidas que es un Namikaze y él os odio sobre todo a ti-Juugo pasó su mano por su cabello negando con la cabeza

-Naruto no haría algo a si-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-no pongas la mano en el fuego por él, por que la persona que te ha traído hoy aquí ha sido Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza ya que era difícil de creer eso

-eso es imposible-susurró Sasuke

-lee esto, es la demanda-dijo Juugo acercándole unos de los papeles que había puesto en la mesa y Sasuke lo miró-sus abogados vinieron a poner la demanda en contra de ti y tu padre, pero tu padre al estar muerto no pueden hacer nada

-sus abogados-susurró Sasuke sin creer lo que leía asta que sus ojos negros se puso en un nombre-Kiba Inuzuka-miró a Juugo

-recuerdas a Kiba

-claro que lo recuerdo este tipo …

-es muy amigo de Naruto al igual que Shikamaru Nara, son sus abogados, y estudiemos con ello en la misma escuela

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-en la misma escuela? Yo no les recuerdo, bueno de Nara Shikamaru si, era un genio pero de Kiba no

-si no recuerdas a Kiba de la escuela donde le has visto?

-en mi empresa, firmé un contrato con él cuando llegué aquí

-Sasuke por que haces las cosas sin pensar-dijo Juugo negando con la cabeza-a Kiba nunca le agradaste y seguro que eso que firmaste tiene que ver con Naruto Namikaze

-que me quieres decir-dijo Sasuke aparentando que no le afectaba lo que escuchaba pero tenía un mal presentimiento

-cuando lo viste ni si quiero de sonaba de algo?

-lo único que me causaba era mal espina pero todo estaba bien en ese contrato

-quiero que me enseñes ese contrato y no entiendo por que no me avisaste o si no a Karin, ella suele reunirse aún con ellos y ella te hubiera advertido

-te enseñaré el contrato

-Shikamaru es muy hábil en esas cosas y te aseguro antes que me preguntes que lo que firmaste es legal-Juugo sacó su teléfono-llamaré a Karin para que revise tus cuentas antes de que te las embargaran-Sasuke solo se echó para atrás mientras el pelirrojo hablaba por teléfono con Karin mirando al techo, estuvo metido en sus pensamientos durante varios segundos y Juugo se sentó otra vez en el mismo lugar

-entonces tengo todo embargado

-todo lo que constaba propiedad de tu padre, en otras palabras todo lo que esté a tu nombre y eso quiere decir que la empresa te la embarazaran

-estúpido viejo, mis antepasados están removiéndose en sus tumbas por culpa de ese viejo de mierda

-Karin me ha podido decir que la empresa no está embargada aún pero lo mas seguro que te la embargaran, por eso te aconsejo que la vendas antes que te la embarguen y te quedes sin nada-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza-sobre lo que te acusan de estafa, puedo alegar manipulación, que tu padre te manipuló, eso será sencillo pero si encuentran algo que estuvieras de lado de tu padre sobre el asesinato de tu padre no creo que pueda ayudarte en eso, solo a reducirte la pena

-no tuve nada que ver, además fue Naruto quien me dio unos documentos sobre el asesinato de mi hermano

-dudo que él quiera ayudarte en decir que él fue quien te informó de eso-dijo Juugo-iré a pagar la fianza y saldrás de aquí-se levantó Juugo del asiento-donde vivís tu madre y tú …

-la heredó mi madre hace muchos años-dijo Sasuke suspirando y cortando al pelirrojo-lo de ella también ha sido embargado?

-como cuando se casó con tu padre firmaron unos papeles que los vienes serían separados no le perjudica, además la cuenta de tu padre y la de ella siempre fue diferente

-hicieron algo bien, pero extraño viniendo de mi madre

-bastante-dijo Juugo-iré a pagar la fianza-se dirigió a la puerta pero antes miró al azabache-recuerdo que lo mejor es vender la empresa, recuerda que tienes empleados y si la prensa no se entera de esto mejor para vosotros, o si no vuestra reputación caerá -Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-cuando pague la fianza nos iremos de aquí-Juugo salió del lugar dejando solo a Sasuke

-como explicaré esto a mi madre-sopló Sasuke-me cuesta tanto creer que Naruto tenga algo ver-miró la hoja-pero es cierto-miró al techo y sonrió con tristeza-prefería que me odiaras a que te hicieran daño-cerró sus ojos-conseguí que me odiaras pero no conseguí que te hicieran daño-frunció el ceño-asta después de muerto me fastidias, viejo de mierda-dijo con odio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con aburrimiento y comiendo una galletas con chocolate amargo

-vaya mierda de programación-susurró Menma

-que es ese vocabulario, jovencito-dijo Rin entrando a la sala y regañándolo pero se sentó a su lado-debes de tener modales-miró a la puerta con el ceño fruncido-que estarán haciendo esos dos-dijo de mala gana-Kakashi, Obito venir ahora

-Rin no hace falta que grites-dijo Kakashi entrando y se sentó al lado de la castaña

-y Obito? En cualquier momento va empezar la película que quería ver-dijo Rin

-seguro que es una película de esas raras que le gusta-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza-y encima la tengo que ver

-a callar niño-dijo Rin-y no es una película de esas o por lo menos eso creo-se dijo para ella y luego miró a Kakashi-y Obito? No me digas que ya le molestaste con algunos de tus comentarios

-sabes que Obito se enfada con nada que le diga-dijo Kakashi

-lo que necesitáis es tener una cita los dos-dijo Rin mirando la pantalla del televisor-os harñeis viejos y no podréis disfrutar de vuestro amor escondido-sonrió Rin con diversión

-yo no siento nada por Obito-dijo Kakashi como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-solo espero que lo que has dicho ahora no lo digas delante de él-dijo Rin mirando al peli plata con enfado-le destrozarías el corazón, los varones sois muy insensibles-la castaña abrazó a Menma-espero que tú no sea igual de idiota que Kakashi, o si no pobre Taro, pero él parece mas inteligente que Obito y se fijaría en otro varón

-a mi no me gusta Taro y a él yo no le gusto-dijo Menma de lo mas normal

-otro igual-susurró Rin y volvió a mirar a Kakashi separándose de Menma-y Obito?

-ha ido a ver a Naruto a su cuarto ya que Naruto quería ver esta película-dijo Kakashi

-espero que logre sacar a Naruto de su cuarto, aunque le he visto muy mal aspecto, cada día lo veo mas delgado-dijo Rin y bajó la mirada

-Obito, tú y yo criemos muy bien a Naruto y es muy fuerte, puede que tenga algún resfriado-dijo Kakashi

-espero que sea eso-susurró Rin-echo de menos ese Naruto feliz y corría por esta casa con felicidad

-yo también echo de menos ese Naruto-dijo Kakashi-recuerdo el día que llegó de la escuela corriendo y feliz diciendo que tenía novio y que era el mas sexy de toda la escuela

-si recuerdo ese día pero sobre todo la cara que pusimos los tres cuando nos dijo que su novio era Sasuke Uchiha-Rin no pudo evitar reír

-a mi por casi me da un infarto-dijo Kakashi

-y Obito se desmayó y cuando se despertó solo sabía decir, quiero ver la cara de mi hermano mayor cuando lo sepa para luego reír a carcajada-dijo Rin

-una pena de no ver la cara del gran Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Kakashi con una media sonrisa aunque no se la viera por la bufanda que llevaba en la boca

-ya estamos aquí-dijo una alegre voz y todos miraron y vieron a Obito y a Naruto que se acercaban a ellos-Kakashi déjame un espacio que lo ocupas todo por lo gordo que te estás poniendo

-a quien le dices gordo-dijo Kakashi

-chicos parar que va empezar la película dentro de poco y no quiero escuchar vuestras peleas infantiles-dijo Rin y Naruto se sentó al lado de su hijo que este miró a su padre y le sonrió, Naruto solo pasó su brazo por lo hombros del menor y la atrajo a su cuerpo

-espero que no te aburra la película-dijo Naruto

-seguro será divertida-dijo Menma-con ver la cara de Obito, de Rin y la tuya ya será una película de humor

-muy gracioso-dijo Naruto separándose de Menma y Obito al escuchar eso frunció el ceño mirando al menor

-oye, es una película Románica y de acción, no tienes que reírte-dijo Obito

-parar, que parece que empieza-dijo Rin y todos miraron a la pantalla pero se sorprendieron al ver que en vez de empezar la película salió las noticias-que habrá pasado?

-no lo se-susurró Obito

-escuchemos a la chica de bonitos pechos-dijo Kakashi recibiendo dos codazos uno de parte de Rin y otro mucho mas fuerte de parte de Obito, Menma sonrió por el comentario de Kakasi

- _sentimos muchos por interrumpir la programación pero ha habido una noticia importante sobre una de las familias mas importante de nuestro país-_ todos en la sala miraban atentos y escuchaban, Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa- _señores televidente tenemos la exclusiva y noticia de que un miembro de la familia Uchiha mas concretamente Sasuke Uchiha a sido detenido por estafa-_ en la pantalla del televisor podían ver a la chica en una esquina hablando seriamente y al otro lado como el mismo Sasuke salía de la comisaría acompañado por un pelirrojo que sabían que era el abogado de Sasuke, todos estaban sorprendido, a Obito se le véis bastante preocupado, pero la expresión de Menma era algo que nadie se podía imaginar a parte que no le miraban, pero se le notaba sorprendido pero sobre todo preocupado- _pero también fuentes muy cercanas dicen que él estaba al tanto del asesinato de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha a manos de su padre Fugaku Uchiha, las imágenes que veis es de hace uno diez minutos que Sasuke Uchiha a salido bajo fianza, pero lo que les puede inquietar a esta familia es que sus cuentas como su empresa están embargadas, ahora podríamos considerar a la familia Uchiha como personas humildes sin un estatus social ya que todo lo que tenían lo han perdido por estafar a pequeños empresarios como grandes, cuando tengamos mas información les notificaremos, que pasen una buena tarde y seguimos con la programación-_ escucharon la música que ponían y ninguno dijo nada por varios segundos, asta empezó la película que querían ver

-Sasuke-susurró Obito y se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentado-debo ir a ver como está

-Obito no creo que sea el momento-dijo serio Kakashi

-que no es el momento-alzó la voz Obito-es mi sobrino, el único que me queda, crees que lo estará pasando bien en esta situación y sobre todo enterarse de muy mala manera de la muerte de su hermano mayor

-Obito-susurró Rin con tristeza

-tengo que estar con él, por que es mi familia-dijo Obito y Naruto que seguía mirando la pantalla del televisor frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza-mis sobrinos no merecían un padre como el que tuvieron-dijo con tristeza el Uchiha-me voy-Obito salió de la sala y Kakashi se levantó

-espero poder escuchar la película-dijo Naruto como si no pasara nada y todos le miraron asta su hijo que miraba al suelo, Rin y Kakashi fruncieron el ceño

-iré con él-dijo Kakashi

-cualquier cosa me dices, Kakashi-dijo Rin preocupada

-claro-dijo Kakashi saliendo de la sala, Rin miró a Naruto enfadada pero suspiró y miró la película aunque no tuviera ganas de verla, se percató que Menma miraba al suelo, cerró los ojos y se levantó

-voy a la cocina, necesito distraerme-dijo Rin caminando hacia la puerta pero paró y miró a Naruto-espero que no tengas nada que ver, Naruto por que si no me habrás decepcionado mucho

-lo que haya hecho él yo no le obligué, lo hizo por que quiso-dijo con indiferencia y frialdad Naruto-no tengo por que preocuparme por esa persona ya que él no lo hizo conmigo-miró a Rin y la sonrió-quiero ver la película-Rin lo miró para luego irse, pasó unos segundos que solo se escuchaba los sonidos del televisor

-papa-susurró Menma con preocupación y Naruto abrió los ojos sabiendo que no se refería a él si no a Sasuke, miró a Menma que se levantaba y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello-papa-Naruto notó la diferencia de ese tono al de antes y sabía que esta vez se refería a él-iré ayudar a Rin-y Menma se alejó

Continuará ….

Se que me tardé pero ya está el capítulo que espero que os guste …. Comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Menma estaba en la cocina con Rin, la castaña había decidido hacer un pastel y Menma se ofreció ayudarla cosa que le extrañó a la castaña pero no dijo nada ya que veía a Menma algo pensativo y asta se atrevía a pensar preocupado, ella sabía que Menma era un buen chico y muy respetuoso con las personas que no conoce pero cuando conoce a las personas le recordaba a Naruto por lo mal hablado, pero Rin eso le hacía sonreír por que el chico había heredado eso de su padre Doncel a parte de los ojos azules, aunque también había heredado de Naruto lo cariñoso que era con las personas que quería, pero como ella no era tonta sabía también esa fachada de Menma de niño malo, frío e indiferente heredado de su padre varón a parte que se parecía físicamente a Sasuke también en gustos en la comida y asta en las personas

-voy a batir esto Menma y tú remueve lo de la olla el chocolate y el azúcar-dijo Rin empezando a batir con bastante agresividad ya que la castaña estaba enfadada por que nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Naruto tenía mucho que ver en lo que había sucedido con Sasuke Uchiha y su familia, Menma en cambio con una cucharilla empezó a mover lo que le había indicado Rin lentamente y miró a la castaña extrañado ya que parecía que quería asesinar la masa

-Taro te está contagiando la forma que tiene de cocinar cada cosa que hace

-Taro es buen chico-dijo seria Rin

-pero mal cocinero-dijo Menma

-pone interés y eso es bueno

-no se por que le pone interés, la cocina es aburrida-Menma entrecerró los ojos mirando lo que removía-creo que esto ya está

-apaga el fuego-ordenó la castaña y Menma lo hizo haciendo un suspiro

-Naruto pensaba igual que tú-dijo Rin-pero decidió aprender a cocinar con mucho entusiasmo y al final le gustaba hacerlo

-papa sabe cocinar?-dijo Menma sorprendido sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

-y lo hacía realmente bien, yo le enseñé-paró Rin de dar golpes a la masa y Menma pensó que se había cansado de asesinar a la pobre masa

-nunca le he visto cocinar-dijo Menma

-creo que dejó de cocinar por que creía que no tenía a nadie a quien cocinar-dijo Rin haciendo la masa muy fina para luego coger un cuchillo y separarla para hacer alguna figurita-ponme la sarten con aceite

-pensé que ibas hacer un pastel

-yo pensé lo mismo-dijo Rin-pero prefiero hacer otra cosa que no sea demasiado dulce para que tú la comas-Menma puso la sartén con aceite y dejó y volvió a la mesa para sentarse

-crees que si le digo a papa que cocine cocinará?-dijo Menma mirando al suelo y Rin le miró

-puede que te diga que ha perdido práctica pero lo haría-dijo Rin con una sonrisa-eres su hijo preferido

-soy su único hijo-dijo Menma mirando a Rin

-Menma quieres preguntarme algo en especial?-dijo Rin apagando el fuego y acercándose al mas joven

-no-dijo Menma

-se que eres muy maduro para tener la edad que tienes, pero también se que no has preguntado cosas que te gustaría saber-Menma frunció el ceño-pero quiero que me las preguntes y yo te contestaré con la verdad, sabes que nunca te he mentido, y tampoco lo ha hecho Kakashi y las pocas veces que has estado con Obito él te ha dado la confianza para que le preguntes-Menma solo agachó la cabeza-y si le preguntas a Naruto el no tendrá ningún problema en contestarte si es sobre él y Sasuke

-no quiero saber nada de esa persona, él tiene a su familia que se quede con ella-dijo con ira Menma y la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida no por el tono utilizado

-estás celoso de que Inari tenga a su padre y a su madre y tú no los tengas?

-no-dijo con el mismo tono Menma-esa niña no merece ser lo que es y menos estar en la familia en la que está

-nadie elige con quien familia está-dijo Rin seria-asta me atrevo a decirte que ella puede opinar lo mismo de ti

-ella es tan retrasada que no sabe nada-dijo Menma con burla

-no me gusta que hables a si de ella, recuerda que ella es tu medio hermana

-para mi no lo es-sentencio Menma

-sabes una cosa, me recuerdas esa forma de hablar a Sasuke pero si estuviera Obito diría que no te pareces a él si no a Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Rin con el ceño fruncido

-ni se atreva a decirme-dijo con ira Menma-yo no me parezco a ese asesino y la persona que a destrozado a mi padre

-a tus dos padres-corrigió Rin

-solo tengo uno y ese es Naruto el otro se largó de nuestras vidas por que quiso y a si formar la familia perfecta-Menma bajó de la mesa y se iba a marchar de la cocina

-Sasuke te quería mucho y aún lo hace-dijo Rin y Menma paró-cuando estuvo aquí y te vio vi su dolor en no poder acercarse a ti-Menma cerró los puños con fuerza-recuerdo perfectamente que preferías estar en brazos de Sasuke que de Naruto, siempre que le veías querías estar con él y Naruto hacía sus berrinches diciendo que su hijo no le quería-Menma dejó de cerrar los puños-a Kakashi no le agradaba que Naruto tuviera de pareja a Sasuke pero al final vio que Sasuke no era tan mal partido para Naruto y yo estaba de acuerdo y Obito decía que aunque fuese muy serio su sobrino pequeño no era malo, que el problema con Sasuke era que su padre le manipulaba y que Sasuke veía que nadie le felicitaba sus meritos solo a su hermano mayor y por eso se dejaba manipular por su padre-Rin solo miraba la espalda Menma que temblaba y ella solo podía pensar que era un niño y que de verdad necesitaba el cariño de sus padres pero sobre todo de su padre varón por que los dos estaban conectados-Menma deja ese resentimiento al lado y deja que él te conozca y tú le conozcas, recuerda que es tu padre varón-Menma solo se giró mostrando odio en sus ojos azules

-él para mi no existe, para mi lo mejor que puede pasar es que se muriera junto con toda su familia perfecta-y sin mas Menma salió de la cocina, Rin suspiró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con tristeza por que le dolía ver a Menma de esa forma

-al que ha hecho mas daño ese hombre es a ti, Menma-susurró Rin y escuchó el sonido de la puerta y supo que Menma se fue de la mansión para despejarse, miró la hora y luego la ventana viendo lo oscuro que estaba el cielo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata había convencido a Mikoto a salir para comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y a si la mujer despejaste sobre lo de Itachi y también por lo de Sasuke ya que se habían enterado por las noticias y luego Sasuke les explicó lo que pasaba, Mikoto solo pudo llorar y maldecir al hombre que un día la pidió matrimonio y por eso Hinata para que se tranquilizara aunque no le agradara Mikoto la dijo de acompañarla a comprar algo para la cena

Las dos al entrar al supermercado se percataron de las miradas curiosas y chismosas de las pocas personas que estaban por la hora que era, Mikoto al ser el centro de atención solo podía bajar la cabeza, pero cuando fueron a la caja a pagar, la mirada acusadora de la cajera las pusieron en vergüenza, no dijeron nada y se percataron que el chico de doce o trece años que estaba delante de ellas fruncía el ceño al la cajera y esperó a que las dos mujeres acabaran de pagar la compra, el chico frunció mas el ceño al ver a la cajera dar las vueltas de mala manera a Hinata y Mikoto

-oye-dijo el chico y la cajera lo miró con una sonrisa amable-no tienes respeto a las personas o que-la cajera frunció el ceño

-por que tener respeto a estas dos personas-dijo con desprecio la cajera

-lo que creo es que eres estúpida, lo que te tiene que importar es tener clientes y no importante lo que hacen con sus vidas

-se puede saber quien te crees niño-dijo con enfado la cajera, Hinata y Mikoto miraban al niño sorprendida

-que es lo que pasa-vino un hombre castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz

-lo que pasa Iruka que tu empleada trata mal a los clientes-el castaño frunció el ceño y miró a la cajera con enfado

-Yumi, es verdad lo que ha dicho?

-claro que no, yo trato a todo el mundo muy bien, jefe-dijo con una sonrisa forzada que Iruka supo que estaba mintiendo

-luego hablaremos seriamente Yumi-dijo con autoridad Iruka para luego mirar al chico-te ha tratado mal a ti, Menma-Mikoto al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus ojos se humedecieron

-a mi no, a sido a estas dos señoras-dijo Menma-debería de tratar a todos por igual

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Iruka y le dio una mirada de enfado a la cajera-ya he tenido unas cuantas quejas sobre ella-Iruka miró al menor-dale saludos a Naruto y espero que esté recuperado

-claro que si-dijo Menma y luego alzó una ceja-a que te refieres con recuperado?

-es que le muy pálido en el hospital-dijo Iruka-te dejo-miró a las dos mujeres y les hizo una reverencia-discúlpenme por el mal trato de mi empleada, les prometo que no volverá a pasa

-no pasa nada-dijo Hinata y Mikoto seguía mirando a Menma que estaba algo confundido pero inmediatamente salió de la tienda con una mano en el bolsillo y en su otra mano una chocolatina de chocolate amargo, Mikoto al ver que el chico se iba le dio la bolsa a Hinata y con paso rápido fue tras el chico, Hinata no entendió y fue tras Mikoto

-Menma-alzó la voz Mikoto y el mas joven paró y la miró sin entender ya que no conocía a esa mujer y vio unos pasos atrás a la otra mujer mas joven, volvió a mirar a la de ojos negros y vio que esta estaba llorando, Menma pensó que esa mujer se la hacía conocida pero lo desechó ya que el era bueno en recordar personas, pero al ver a la mujer con lágrimas se acercó preocupado

-le pasó algo señora?-Menma se acercó mas y quedaron a poca distancia-las mujeres no deben de llorar-Hinata al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír y es cuando recordó el nombre del chico y su sonrisa desapareció pero comprendió el por que Mikoto estaba en ese estado ya que el chico que tenía en frente era su nieto

-puedo … puedo abrazarte?-susurró Mikoto intentando parar de llorar, Menma alzó una ceja y Mikoto puso su mano en la boca ya que podía ver muchos gestos de su hijo Sasuke en su nieto-me dejarías abrazarte-Menma no entendía pero interpretó que era una forma de agradecerle por defenderla a ella y a la otra mujer

-claro-dijo Menma y la mujer sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, Menma estaba estático no entendía tanta efusividad por parte de la mujer aunque pensaba que no era para tanto por haberla defendido, pero notaba en ese abrazo cariño, nostalgia y muchas cosas mas que no sabía descifrar en ese momento

-te gusta el chocolate amargo-susurró Mikoto

-señora-dijo Menma-debería soltarme-Mikoto lo soltó y puso sus manos en el rostro de Menma que este estaba confuso por las acciones de la mujer-es una acosadora?-Mikoto que aún lloraba no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el menor

-sabía que ibas a ser un chico muy bien parecido-Menma alzó una ceja y miró a la otra mujer que esta sonreía y no intentaba reír a carcajada por la cara de Menma que parecía que estaba asustado-y te extrañado tanto-Menma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y algo en su mente le hizo clic y se alejó de la mujer y la miró de arriba abajo y entendió por que se la hacía conocida ya que tenía un gran parecido a Sasuke

-no puede ser-susurró Menma para luego fruncir el ceño, quería decirle unas cuantas barbaridades como hacía cuando veía a Sasuke pero algo se lo impedía, lo achacó al rostro de la mujer que estaba lloroso y tenía una sonrisa por verlo, se mordió el labio inferior

-Menma-dijo Mikoto intentando acercarse al chico pero él dio un paso atrás

-no se acerque-dijo Menma controlando su voz y que sonara con frialdad y parecía que lo consiguió por que la mirada de la mujer cambió a una de tristeza, vio a la otra mujer que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-no vuelva acercarse a mi nunca mas-dijo con frialdad Menma aunque le costara

-entiendo que estés enfadado con nosotros pero tenemos derecho a tener una oportunidad contigo

-no quiero tener nada que ver con personas como vosotros dos-Mikoto volvió a ponerse la mano en la boca-para mi no sois nadie, ni tú ni él-y se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Naruto ya que no se lo esperaba y se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba detrás de él

-espero que no vuelvas a salir sin permiso, Menma-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado

-es tu culpa-dijo Mikoto con enfado y Naruto y Menma la miraron, el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y Menma con el ceño fruncido-tú lo has puesto en nuestra contra, Naruto

-Mikoto-dijo Hinata acercándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Uchiha para que se tranquilizara pero Mikoto dio unos pasos hacia ellos haciendo que la mano de Hinata la soltara

-es tu culpa-alzó la voz Mikoto-tú has hecho que mi nieto nos odie

-tus modales últimamente son pésimos, Mikoto-dijo Naruto

-me importa un carajo los modales por que tú has caído mas bajo al utilizar a un niño en nuestra contra-las pocas personas que pasaban se quedaban mirando a los cuatro personas por el escándalo

-no voy a ponerme a tu altura y gritar como una verdulera -dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y sonrió de medio lado

-Sasuke debió haberse llevado a Menma para que te odiara a ti-gritó Mikoto y Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido y Naruto frunció el ceño y Hinata miró a Mikoto sorprendida

-tú y Fugaku queríais quitarme a mi hijo

-si, para que te odiara y no nos odiara a nosotros-Naruto al escuchar eso cerró los puños con fuerza y Mikoto solo pudo arrepentirse de lo que había dicho por que si eso hubiera pasado ella no lo hubiera permitido por que sabía que lo que mas duele es un hijo y por eso mismo sabía que en ese momento a Naruto le dolería esas palabras

-tú eres peor que Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Naruto con ira y sonrió-queríais quitarme a mi hijo, sois unos malditos-alzó la voz Naruto al decir esto último y se dirigió hacia ella sin importarle que fuese mujer, Hinata gritó por miedo a Mikoto por que la mirada azul no se veía nada bueno y Menma estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer ni pensar

-Naruto-se escuchó una voz varonil que agarró justo a tiempo al rubio de golpear a Mikoto, pero este te removía para que le soltara, pero la ira que sentía le hicieron que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer

-suéltame voy a golpear la asta que me rompa los puños a esta desgraciada que siempre me ha hecho sentir inferior

-basta, Naruto-gritó la voz varonil intentando que no se le acercase a la mujer de ojos negros que esta retrocedió asustada y arrepentida por lo que había dicho

-estos desgraciados querían quitarme a lo único que me quedaba-dijo Naruto bajando la voz

-papa-dijo Menma acercándose a su padre Doncel

-yo nunca hubiera hecho eso-Naruto abrió los ojos reconocía esa voz aunque estuviera sin escucharla toda la vida, se quitó del agarre con brusquedad y le encaró y lo miró

-tú eres el peor, tú fuiste el que lo planeaste todo, por eso te acercaste a mi, querías hacerme miserable y lo conseguiste

-yo no planee nada

-no sabes cuanto te odio, te odiare toda la vida por que eres escoria-Naruto miró a la mujer de ojos negros-dile a tu diplomada madre que si la vuelvo a ver no respondo-pasó por el lado de Sasuke-no te atrevas a volver a tocarme-dijo con asco y miró al frente viendo a Inari que estaba llorando y miraba a Menma como si supiera el parentesco que tenían, Hinata en cambio miraba a la mujer que se tapaba las manos con la cara llorando y negó con la cabeza, Menma miró a Mikoto con el ceño fruncido

-señora-dijo Menma con frialdad y como aún tenía su barra de chocolate amargo en la mano y se lo puso en la boca, Mikoto lo miró como los demás-quiero decirle que mi padre nunca me ha dicho nada en contra de vosotros-sacó la chocolatina de su boca -quiero recalcar que solo tengo un padre y su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y que os quede claro que siempre seré un Namikaze, no quiero que nadie me señale con un dedo por tener algo que ver con los Uchiha-pasó su lengua por la barra de chocolate y le cayó un poco en la ropa-es una pena que no tenga modales-miró la chocolatina y la tiró a los pies de Mikoto-espero que se reúna pronto con su querido esposo, señora Mikoto-se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo a Sasuke-ve a consolar a tu hija perfecta, Sasuke-y comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado de Inari que esta le miró viendo como se alejaba

-espera-alzó la voz Inari y se acercó a Menma dejando una distancia entre ellos ya que este paró-por que me odias a mi-Menma no se giró-contesta-Menma se giró con una media sonrisa e Inari dio un paso atrás por que la mirada azul le daba escalofríos, los adultos estaban un poco mas atrás pero podían ver y escuchar la conversación

-solo tengo una razón para odiarte-Inari frunció el ceño-el apellido que llevas

-si no tuviera el apellido Uchiha me aceptarías como tú hermana-Menma entrecerró los ojos

-la cuestión es que llevas ese apellido-dijo Menma y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

-te guste o no tú eres un Uchiha-Menma ese comentario no le gustó y dio un paso hacia Inari que esta retrocedió y Hinata al ver eso se acercó pero paró al ver como su hija seguía con el ceño fruncido-aunque digas que eres un Namikaze siempre serás un Uchiha, te pareces a papa, por que es tu padre y eso nadie lo puede negar pero sabes a quien te pareces mas por tu forma de actuar-Inari hizo una media sonrisa y Sasuke fue el que se acercó por que sabía a quien iba a decir

-ilumíname, niñata-dijo Menma como si supiera a quien iba a pronuncia

-a mi abuelo Fugaku-la niña no lo vio venir como Hinata que estaba cerca de ella como Sasuke, Menma con gran rapidez agarró de la ropa a Inari y con gran fuerza la estampó con la pared haciendo que la niña gritara de dolor y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-no eres nadie niñata, te voy a eliminar como a una cucaracha-Sasuke hizo que Menma soltara a su hija que esta se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a Menma

-no voy a permitir que hagas daño a mi hija-dijo serio Sasuke

-papa, déjalo-dijo Inari-a tu hijo le gusta demostrar que se parece al abuelo Fugaku-la niña volvió a sonreír de medio lado y Menma se iba acercar a ella-no me das miedo Menma, puede que tengas fuerza bruta por que eres varón pero yo tengo inteligencia y puedo destruirte con eso-Menma no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa-admito que tu mirada no me gusta al igual que no me gustaba la mirada de mi abuelo Fugaku pero tu mirada no tiene lo mismo que la mirada de él, por que tu mirada lo que tiene es celos por que yo he tenido algo que tu no has tenido-Menma comenzó a reír durante unos segundos

-eres la segunda persona que me ha dicho que tengo celos de ti-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y pasando su mano en su cabello azabache-y asta me atrevo a decirte que es cierto-Sasuke le miró sorprendido-tengo celos por que si hubiera estado con este hubiera sido un idiota como tú, tengo celos de haber tenido la simpatía de tu adorada abuela, tengo celos de no haber aprendido las malas mañas de mi querido abuelo Fugaku, seguro que me hubiera enseñado en como asesinar a mi querida hermana-miró a la niña con una media sonrisa maliciosa-a mi querido padre-miró a Sasuke-a la amante de mi padre-miró a Hinata-a mi querida inocente y cariñosa abuela- miró de reojo a Mikoto que estaba algo alejada de ellos y volvió a mirar a la niña-y seguro que me hubiera enseñado a matar accidentalmente a otros empresarios y a mi futuro hijo, la verdad es que tengo celos de no haber aprendido sus malas mañas, te doy la razón, hermanita-sonrió con burla-estoy muy celoso de ti-dio unos pasos hacia atrás y les dio la espalda para comenzar alejarse de ellos

-no quiero que te enfrentes a él, Inari-dijo Hinata ya que la niña se tocaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido antes

-es que no quiero que vea que le tengo miedo-dijo Inari-su mirada es tan vacía-lo último lo dijo con tristeza y eso también lo habían notado los demás

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No hablaron en el trayecto a casa, Hinata como Sasuke estaban serios y delante de Mikoto e Inari, que estas dos se notaban que estaba tristes, cuando llegaron a la casa Hinata dejó las compras en la cocina en compañía de su hija y comenzaron a colocarlas en su sitio correspondiente, en cambio Sasuke y Mikoto se quedaron en la sala, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a su madre con enfado por las palabras dichas hacia Naruto, vale que no había escuchado toda la conversación, pero escuchó lo esencial para que la ira de Naruto emergiera y fuese a su madre para golpearla, una parte de él deseó no a ver visto eso pero otra parte agradeció al estar en ese lugar por que vio a Naruto con ganas de golpear a su madre, tanto por las palabras dichas por ella como por todo lo que le decía en el pasado y él no hacía nada para defenderlo por el simple motivo que creía que Naruto era fuerte y olvidaba las malas palabras de su madre y los desprecios de su padre, a parte que no se sentía con valor de defender a Naruto ante su propio padre

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto

-solo espero que estés arrepentida-dijo con enfado Sasuke-y te lo dejó claro tanto a ti como a Fugaku que nunca haría nada en contra de Naruto y menos quitarle a su hijo-la mujer cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente

-estoy arrepentida, solo que no se que me pasó, ver a Menma y que no me reconociera y cuando supo quien era su mirada cambió drásticamente y solo pensé que Naruto-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior-Sasuke es mi nieto y me duele no poder verlo, ni abrazarle-Sasuke frunció el ceño-de solo pensar lo apegado que estaba a ti y también a mi y que me mire de esa forma me dolió, era un niño tan dulce y ahora solo veo resentimiento y odio hacia nosotros, no es justo que él sienta eso y lo mas fácil para mi fue culpar a Naruto por convertirlo a si

-crees que no me duele a mi que mi hijo me odie-alzó la voz Sasuke-lo único que has causado es que nos odie mas, pero no me arrepiento de dejarlo con Naruto, yo era su familia, éramos una familia, pero no te culpo ni a ti ni a ese viejo, fue culpa mía por dejarles, por no enfrentarme a vosotros dos, he perdido a mi familia y me he resignado a no tenerlos y tú también lo harás, no quiero verte cerca de Naruto no de Menma, si Menma se quiere acercar a nosotros que lo haga por que quiere, por que lo siente, no voy a obligarle a que tenga un acercamiento conmigo por que eso lo único que causara es que me desprecie mas-susurró esto con tristeza

-lo siento-susurró Mikoto-pero será muy difícil no acercarme a Menma-la mujer le dio la espalda

-a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas-dijo Sasuke, Mikoto no dijo nada solo salió de la sala con lágrimas en sus ojos subiendo las escaleras asta que llegó a su cuarto, una vez que cerró la puerta fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, las lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos, se sentía cansada pero sobre todo tenía un gran dolor en el pecho, saber que su hijo mayor murió a manos de su esposo y que su nieto no la quería solo deseaba desaparecer, morir y ver a su esposo para ella misma matarlo con sus propias manos, dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia el primer cajón de la mesita y lo abrió, metió la mano y sacó una fotografía la única que tenía de ella y su nieto de un año, veía la fotografía borrosa por las lágrimas de sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba ella con una sonrisa y Menma en brazos que la abrazaba por el cuello como si tuviera miedo que se fuera

-merezco este sufrimiento por haber tratado mal a Naruto siempre-susurró Mikoto-lo que daría por volverte a escuchar decirme abuelita-sonrió con nostalgia

- _Menma-alzó la voz Naruto con regaño al niño de un año en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto que estaba en ese lugar miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio por su actitud, por su forma que vestía pero sobre todo por esos gritos, ya que para ella Naruto no tenía derecho de regañar a su nieto, por que Naruto al ser el Doncel tenía que ser cariñoso y estar presentable para todas las ocasiones, la mujer se levantó sin mirar a su hijo Sasuke que estaba al lado suyo viendo unos papeles que le mostraba su esposo que este solo sopló por el grito del rubio de mala gana-cuantas veces debo de decirte que no te metas en la fuente es peligroso, y además estás todo mojado_

 _-Namikaze-dijo con un tono de desprecio Mikoto cuando se acercó al rubio-deja a mi nieto, no te pertenece regañarlo-Naruto agachó la cabeza el rubio-Menma, tesoro, ven con la anuela y te vestiré como se debe no como un pordiosero -Mikoto volvió a mirar al rubio-no entiendo que vio mi hijo en ti, no estás a su altura, él merece algo mejor que tú, ni siguiera mereces ser padre-Menma que miraba a los dos no entendía, Naruto solo cerró los puños con fuerza y miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke que este estaba de lo mas tranquilo al lado de su padre pero sabía que había escuchado por que Fugaku le miraba con burla y desprecio pero la sonrisa de medio lado confirmaba que habían escuchado los dos, Naruto miró a la dirección de Mikoto que tenía a su hijo en brazos sin importarle a ella mojarse su cara ropa_

 _-abuelita me vas a poner uno de esos trajes que se pone mi papa?-la mujer sonrió por lo listo que era su nieto, hablaba tan bien como un niño de cinco años y eso hacía que su orgullo se inflara_

 _-como se nota que tus genes Uchiha predominen, por que si tuvieras los genes Namikaze seguro que serían un niño enfermo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por eso a parte que era la tercera vez que había escuchado de parte de Mikoto eso y cada vez eso le enfadaba mas pero era consciente que era la madre de su esposo y debía respetarla_

 _-si abuelita yo quiero ser todo un Uchiha-dijo el pequeño Menma con inocencia y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso_

 _-dame a mi hijo-dijo Naruto serio pero sus ojos no se veían por que su flequillo se los tapaba, Mikoto miró con el ceño fruncido a Naruto-dame a mi hijo, señora-Mikoto se extrañó ante el comportamiento del rubio y Fugaku se levantó de la silla mirando con odio al rubio, Sasuke también se levantó y miró con el ceño fruncido a Naruto y comenzó a cercarse a su esposo y su madre, Naruto al ver que la mujer no le daba a su hijo se lo arrebató-que le quede claro señora-la mujer como los otros dos notaron desprecio en la voz del rubio-mi hijo es un Namikze_

 _-Naruto-dijo Sasuke como una advertencia y el rubio le miró serio cosa que extrañó a Sasuke pero ninguno de los dos se intimidaron por el cruce de miradas_

 _-me voy a casa con mi hijo-dijo el rubio con enfado y comenzó a caminar dando la espalda a los Uchiha, Menma puso su cabecita en el hombro del rubio y miró a su padre varón con tristeza_

 _-papa-susurró Menma y Naruto supo que con ese tono que lo dijo su hijo era como si le suplicara en no alejarse de él_

 _-controla a tu puta, Sasuke-Naruto aunque estuviera alejado lo pudo escuchar y paró unos segundos pero volvió a caminar al no escuchar a Sasuke defenderlo por las palabras de su padre y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro_

 _-no se lo que viste en ese Doncel Sasuke, él no es como nosotros, es un Doncel muy mal educado, solo espero que Menma no copie sus mañas-Naruto también escuchó eso y aligeró el paso por eso no le gustaba ir a la mansión Uchiha, pero tenía que tragar por que Sasuke era su única familia y habían formada una familia con su hijo_

 _-hablaré con él-dijo Sasuke serio y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde había ido Naruto_

-ahora me doy cuenta todos esos desplante que te hice y las palabras hirientes de Fugaku y no tenías a nadie que te defendiera, ni siquiera tu esposo-susurró Mikoto después de recordar unas de las visitas de Naruto en esa misma mansión cuando Menma era muy pequeño-mereces mis disculpas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando despertó, se dio una ducha y fue a desayunar, no comió muchas cosa pero intentó comer para tener fuerzas, se había levantado con dolor en el costado, pero lo peor para él fue la tos, pero esto no impidió que saliera de la mansión para caminar, aún era temprano y en su casa aún dormían y eso para Naruto estaba bien a si no verían su mal estado, salió de la mansión y caminó lentamente intentando que el dolor del costado, la tos, el dolor de cabeza y los sudores fríos le detengan en esa mañana para caminar y a si despejarse, caminó durante dos horas parando sentándose en cualquier banco que encontraba, se sentía bastante débil y se maldecía por eso, a parte de eso le costaba tener los ojos abiertos y por eso decidió ir a casa para tumbarse en su cama y dormir asta que se encontrase mejor, llegó a la verja de la mansión y agarró uno de los barrotes ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y su mano temblaba, paró unos segundos para intentar recuperar su respiración pero era algo imposible

-Naruto estás bien?-el rubio reconoció la voz y quiso fruncir el ceño pero por lo débil que se sentía no podía hacerlo

-maldita sea-maldijo en un susurro Naruto y se giró ara encarar a la mujer azabache y vio en los ojos negros preocupación y asta lastima, el rubio solo se dijo que debía de aparentar un mal estado para que esa mujer que tenía en frente le mirara con cara de lastima-que es lo que quieres Mikoto-dijo con voz débil-no estoy de ánimo para discutir ni escuchar tus groserías

-Naruto no vine a eso-dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia el rubio que este intentaba tener los ojos abiertos pero era algo imposible para él y pensó en lo humillante que sería si se desmayara delante de esa mujer-tienes muy mal aspecto-la mujer intentó poner su mano en la frente del rubio ya que veía que estaba sudando y se dijo que podría tener fiebre pero Naruto con un manotazo quitó la mano de la mujer

-que quieres-exigió intentando que su voz no pareciese débil, Mikoto suspiró

-vine a pedirte disculpas, por mi comportamiento de hace años hacia ti y sobre todo en mis palabras que te dije anoche-Naruto solo se sorprendió por las palabras de la mujer que parecían sinceras a parte que le hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa

-debo de estar muriéndome-susurró Naruto por que lo que estaba viendo era irreal para él

-solo quiero que aceptes mis disculpas-se enderezó Mikoto-fui una mala persona contigo y no lo merecías y se que eres incapaz de poner en contra de nosotros a Menma por que ese no es tu estilo, mas que nada ese es el estilo de Fugaku-Naruto parpadeó varias veces pensando que estaba soñando y suspiró pasando su mano por su rostro

-solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Naruto cansado

-se que no confías en mi pero tienes muy mal aspecto-Naruto la miró la vio preocupada y pensó en lo que pensaba antes cuando se emparejo con Sasuke sobre esa mujer y miró al lado quedando sin fuerza y como si en cualquier momento se desplomara en el lugar

-yo solo quería-susurró Naruto con dificultad-que fueses como una madre-la mujer al escuchar eso abrió los ojos diciéndose lo mala persona que fue con ese chico, pero se asustó de verdad cuando vio al rubio perdiendo el conocimiento y con una rapidez asombrosa de parte de ella lo agarró como pudo para que no se hiciera daño al caer contra el suelo, intentó que reaccionase el rubio pero no hubo forma, lo colocó en el suelo y al ver a un hombre que pasaba por el lugar le dijo que la ayudara para meter al rubio en su coche y a si llevarlo al hospital

Continuará …

Que os pareció … espero que os haya gustado el capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era de noche y hacía unos quince minutos que Juugo salió de la mansión de los Uchiha ya que había ido hablar con Sasuke, este al estar solo en la sala se sentó en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados pensando en las palabras de Juugo

- _Sasuke tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo con seriedad Juugo al azabache que le miraba también serio-Karin se ha percatado que todo el dinero de tu cuenta ha desaparecido antes que la embargaran por tres transferencias_

 _-como?-dijo Sasuke con los puños cerrados-ha podido averiguar quien ha hecho eso? Y sobre todo debo de denunciar ese echo_

 _-quien ha sido a sido causa por el contrato que firmaste a Kiba y es totalmente legal lo que han hecho-dijo Juugo-te dije que Shikamaru no deja cabos sueltos_

 _-mierda-susurró Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello azabache_

 _-lo han hecho antes que embargaran tus cuentas por que sabían que iba a pasar_

 _-por que Naruto está haciendo esto-susurró Sasuke mas para él que para el pelirrojo_

 _-no lo se-dijo Juugo-pero está claro que lo que quiere Naruto es que te humilles ante él_

Después de eso Juugo se fue diciéndole que cuando antes vendiera la empresa mejor por que una vez la tuviera embargada no podría hacer nada y menos pagar a los empleados y tendría muchos problemas

-no me voy a humillar ante Naruto-dijo con enfado Sasuke y después de unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír-debo de ser masoquista pero me siento orgulloso de Naruto, no eres tan ingenuo como todo el mundo creía-bebió un trago de su cerveza y la puerta de la casa se cerró con fuerza, Sasuke enarcó las cejas y miró hacia la entrada de la sala viendo a su madre que estaba bastante agitada y asta enfadada, la mujer le miró y se acercó a él, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en donde había estado en todo el día su madre

-Sasuke debes de acompañarme-el azabache alzó una ceja sin comprender

-donde has estado en todo el día?

-en el hospital-dijo Mikoto-y debes acompañarme allí

-has estado en el hospital? Por que?

-no tienes tiempo que perder

-antes quiero una explicación-dijo Sasuke y la mujer suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Mikoto seria-esta mañana fui a la mansión Namikaze

-que-dijo enfadado Sasuke-te dije que no te acercaras a Naruto ni a Menma

-déjame explicarte-dijo Mikoto-además recuerda que tu eres mi hijo y yo hago lo que quiera-Sasuke bufó

-solo espero que no compliques las cosas con lo de Menma

-he ido a pedirle disculpas a Naruto por lo de anoche y también por lo desagradable que he sido siempre con él cuando vosotros estabais juntos

-mama eso está bien de tu parte pero creo que no era el momento

-pues para mi si era el momento-dijo Mikoto-si no hubiera ido no me hubiera enterado de nada de lo que le pasa a Naruto por culpa de Fugaku

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-déjame que te explique-dijo Mikoto-mientras hablaba con Naruto lo noté extraño-Sasuke alzó una ceja-estaba muy pálido y lo noté débil, pensé que podría tener algo de fiebre pero que equivocada estaba, la cuestión es que se desmayó delante de mí-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendió

-como que se desmayó?

-muchas cosas se me pasaron por la mente por el estado que estaba, y asta pensé que estaría embarazado-Sasuke tragó duro al escuchar eso de su madre-pero no, lo llevé al hospital e inmediatamente lo atendieron, la doctora Haruno después que la llamara fue a tenderle y pudo estabilizarlo, ella se acercó a mi y me dio las gracias por traerlo por que si no lo hubiera llevado Naruto estaría en este momento muerto-la mujer suspiró-me quedé asta que estuviera segura que estaba bien sin acordarme de que avisaran a sus tutores de cuando era menor de edad, pasó las horas que estaba en observación y la doctora Haruno se acercó a mi diciéndome que Naruto estaba fuera de peligro y que necesitaba ser operado para que esto no vuelva a suceder por que los medicamentos que se toma ya no le hace mucho efecto

-mama que enfermedad tiene Naruto y por que no lo han operado

-el problema es que Naruto no quiere ser operado para extraerle una parte de su organismo que está afectada, yo no entendí muy bien y es cuando la doctora Haruno me preguntó el por que no estaba Kakashi, Rin, Obito o su propio hijo, al decir eso la doctora llamé a Obito para que informara a sus dos amigos y a Menma, hace una hora que ellos llegaron al hospital y es cuando me enteré de todo al igual que Rin, Kakashi, Obito y Menma, parece que de eso solo lo sabía la doctora por que parece que le tiene mucha confianza

-mama, dime lo que tiene Naruto-exigió Sasuke con preocupación

-por lo que contó la doctora Haruno hace aproximadamente un año a Naruto lo envenenaron

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke y Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior

-pudieron hacerle un lavado de estómago pero estuvo a punto de morir, pero finalmente eso no sucedió, pero hace unos ocho o nueve meses Naruto comenzó a encontrarse mal y por un desmayo que tuvo pudieron ver que ese veneno que le dieron se extendió en una parte de sus órganos, mas concretamente el riñón, la doctora le dijo de operarse pero Naruto se negó y a recalcado ella que no era por miedo a una operación si no por que tenía asuntos mas importantes que hacer y lo de operarse le debilitaría durante un tiempo y por eso se negaba a operarse

-asuntos mas importantes-susurró Sasuke creyendo que esos asuntos era él y mas concretamente su familia

-para esa operación se tiene que firmar unos papeles por si pasa algo, por que hay riesgo de muerte y mas por el avanzado que está el veneno en su organismo y Naruto no los ha firmado y no tiene intenciones de firmar, Kakashi, Obito y Rin al ser los tres su tutores legales cuando era menor se han ofrecido a firmar esos papeles pero sus firmas no cuentan por que Naruto es mayor de edad, asta Menma se a ofrecido a firmar pero al ser menor de edad no puede ser, cuando Rin iba a ir a ver a Naruto para obligarle a que firme me acordé de algo

-de que-dijo sin comprender Sasuke pero a la vez preocupado y también enfadado por lo terco que es Naruto por hacerse daño a si mismo

-de ti-dijo Mikoto seria-tú eres su esposo, no estáis divorciados, tú puedes firmar para autorizar esa operación-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por que a él no se le había ocurrido eso-le dije a la doctora Haruno que prepara esos papeles por que el esposo de Naruto los iba a firmar, al decir eso la doctora me miró extrañada, al parecer ella no sabe que Naruto esta casado, y es cuando vi las miradas de Rin, Obito y Kakashi que era de agradecimiento y es cuando me fui pero escuché como Obito le decía a la doctora que era verdad que Naruto estaba casado

-entonces vamos-dijo Sasuke-pero debemos de llevar a Inari ya que Hinata no está

-donde está Hinata?

-no lo se, pero me lo imagino-dijo Sasuke-la doctora Haruno dijo quien lo envenenó?-Mikoto miró al suelo-mama-exigió que le dijera y la mujer le miró a los ojos a su hijo

-Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Mikoto y hubo un breve silencio

-iré a por Inari y tú prepara el coche-la mujer no dijo nada solo fue hacia su coche y se subió al lado del conductor, no espero ni diez minutos y vio a su hijo con su nieta que se subían al coche y es cuando ella fue dirección al hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mas entrar al hospital Sasuke, Mikoto e Inari que estaba adormilada fueron a donde se encontraba Kakashi, Rin, Obito y Menma, a la sala de espera, una vez allí las cuatro personas que estaban allí se extrañaron, sobre todo Menma pero este no dijo nada solo se quedó sentado al lado de Rin y Kakashi mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados y suspirando de vez en cuando

-Sasuke, Mikoto-dijo Obito levantándose del asiento y acercándose a los mencionados-sinceramente no esperábamos que vinieseis

-creía que me conocías tío Obito-dijo Sasuke serio y miró a Menma y lo notó preocupado pero intentaba no demostrarlo

-iré a buscar a la doctora Haruno-dijo Mikoto marchándose del lugar

-parece que tienes sueño Inari-dijo Obito mirando a la niña

-estaba casi dormida cuando papa dijo que teníamos que irnos-dijo Inari y Obito miró a Sasuke como preguntándole el por que no se quedó durmiendo

-Hinata no estaba y no me gusta dejarla sola-dijo Sasuke y escucharon un soplido de mala gana que provenía de Menma, Rin solo le dio un codazo y Menma puso su mano en la frente, Inari se acercó a Rin para sentarse a su lado

-hola Rin-saludó Inari

-si tienes sueño puedes dormir aunque será algo incómodo-dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa y Obito volvió a sentarse al lado de Kakashi y Sasuke se acercó a ellos

-no entiendo como no os disteis cuenta que Naruto estaba enfermo-recriminó Sasuke con un toque de preocupación, Menma frunció el ceño pensando que Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho de recriminar nada

-Naruto sabe ocultar …

-a ti que te importa-cortó con enfado Menma a Rin-no eres quien para recriminar nada

-Menma-regañó Rin

-no te consiento que después de casi once años vengas aquí recriminando cosas que no debes por que crees que te une algo con mi padre y date cuenta que no te une nada-dijo Menma levantándose del asiento y mirando con ira a Sasuke este pudo notar los ojos rojos del menor por haber llorado-lárgate tú, esa mujer y tu hija

-Menma no tienes que ser de esa forma-dijo Rin levantándose y mirando a Menma con enfado-él solo ha venido ayudar-Menma al escuchar eso sonrió

-ayudar?-dijo Menma muy despectivamente y comenzó a reír a carcajada-por que ahora y no antes-frunció el ceño el menor, Sasuke le miraba serio sin mostrar nada de lo que sentía que era dolor por las palabras de su hijo-era antes cuando tenía de haberlo ayudado, cuando cierta persona que estaba a tu lado intentaba matarlo ante mi presencia para quedarse con toda su fortuna-eso le sorprendió a Sasuke pero no lo demostró-si te has preguntado el por que te odio ya tienes la respuesta, señor Uchiha, agradéceselo a tu padre, ese señor tan simpático que conocí hace cinco años y me demostró lo mala persona que era y que tú estabas de acuerdo con todo lo que le hacía a mi padre-Sasuke no pudo evitar demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba ante las palabras de Menma

-yo no sabía nada-dijo Sasuke

-eres despreciable-dijo con asco Menma-te mereces todo lo malo que te pase a ti y toda tu familia

-Menma basta-fue esta vez Kakashi que lo dijo con enfado

-no, este desgraciado no tiene derecho acercarse a mi padre, por su culpa mi padre está a si, todo es culpa de su familia pero sobre todo de él por que nunca le paró los pies a su padre y eso significa que era igual o peor que el bastardo de Fugaku Uchiha

-Menma-dijo con preocupación Rin ya que no sabía lo que había dicho Menma al igual que Kakashi como Obito

-nunca te voy a aceptar, ni a ti, ni a tu madre y a tu hija, por que me dais asco-dijo con desprecio Menma y se alejó para ponerse en la pared y deslizarse por ella y quedar sentado en el suelo, Sasuke no lo miró solo agachó la cabeza sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo y puso su mano tapando sus ojos para intentar que ninguna lágrima saliera de ellos

-recuerda Sasuke que Menma es un niño y no sabe muchos por ques de sus preguntas y solo se hace una idea por lo que ha pasado que en estos momentos nos hemos enterado-dijo Kakashi bastante serio

-Menma siempre ha sido un niño muy serio pero nunca ha mostrado ese rencor hacia a ti, asta que un día cambió radicalmente mostrando ese odio que es tiene y ahora se el por que-dijo Rin con preocupación-pero ahora a mi eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que Menma siente que está solo, no es un niño que demuestre mucho sus sentimientos y si demuestra algún sentimiento de dolor prefiere hacerlo solo, por eso a preferido estar antes solo en la habitación que está al lado de Naruto-Rin suspiró-como me gustaría que me contara todo lo que le aflige

-algún día contara todo lo que le pase por la cabeza-dijo Kakashi-o puede que se lo haya contado a Taro, le tiene mucha confianza-Rin le sonrió al peli plateado

-disculpar-dijo una voz de mujer que estaba atrás de Sasuke y este se giró quitándose su mano de sus ojos y vio a su madre y la mujer que hablo que tenía una bata blanca, cabello rosa y sus ojos de color verdes-tengo los papeles para que el supuesto esposo de Naruto los firme para que autorice la operación-Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar lo de supuesto esposo

-Sakura te hemos dicho que es su esposo-dijo Rin

-lo se-dijo Sakura y miró a Sasuke-pero al saber que es él se me hace mas difícil-le entregó unos papeles a Sasuke que este los cogió-firmalos pero tardaré un poco para comenzar la operación, por que tengo que hacer unas llamadas para que me confirmen si es legal que esta persona es su esposo-Sasuke abrió los ojos y volvió a fruncir el ceño

-soy su esposo-dijo Sasuke-y por que no lo cree?

-primero por que eres un Uchiha y se lo que le habéis hecho a Naruto por que él me lo ha contado y segundo mas importante Naruto en ningún momento me ha dicho que se casó en el pasado y que sigue casado y tercero tú eres la pareja de Hinata Huyuga, mi amiga, aunque Naruto no creo que sea tan tonto de casarse con alguien como tú y lo que representa tu familia para él

-sabe una cosa-dijo enfadado Sasuke y hacia donde colgaba la tarjeta donde ponía el nombre de la doctora-doctora Haruno debería de ser mas profesional y no meterse en la vida privada de los pacientes aunque sea su amigo y si Naruto no le contó es por que no la tendría mucha confianza o no sería muy buena amiga para él-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sakura frunció el ceño

-si alguien no le hubiera prohibido que estaba casado este problema no lo tendríamos ahora-dijo Kakashi serio y Sasuke le miró enfadado-ahora fue el turno de Sakura de sonreír con superioridad

-que haga lo que tenga que hacer pero el tiempo es oro-dijo Sasuke mirando a la doctora

-Naruto ahora está bien y ya tengo a una persona que está haciendo la llamada para verificar que tú Sasuke eres su esposo-el azabache volvió a fruncir el ceño por la confianza que tenía esa mujer con él

-no tengas tantas confianzas conmigo, doctora-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke fuimos compañeros en la escuela, pero tú solo te acercabas a tus tres amigos y a Naruto que eso a mi me extrañaba y ya se el por que-dijo con malicia Sakura

-no tengo interés en discutir con alguien como usted señora-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa de burla, Sakura solo le dio un tic por lo de señora y miró a las personas que estaban sentadas

-habéis ido hablar con Naruto?-dijo Sakura mas concretamente a todos los que estaban sentados y Sasuke se alejó para firmar esos papeles para autorizar la operación

-si, pero es un terco y no quiere firmar-dijo Obito negando con la cabeza

-también lo intentado yo y me está pidiendo el alta y yo no se la he dado-dijo Sakura y miró a Menma-ha ido a verlo?

-no, está enfadado con Naruto por no decirle nada y sobre todo por que no quiere operarse-dijo Kakashi esta vez-no se que tiene Naruto en la cabeza

-yo tampoco se el por que no quiere, ya ha hecho lo que quería hacer-dijo Sakura y miró de reojo a Mikoto que estaba cerca de ella

-aquí tienes-dijo Sasuke entregándole la autorización para que operaran a Naruto y Sakura la cogió-voy a ir hablar con Naruto-todos le miraron asta Menma que este frunció el ceño-no me lo va impedir nadie-miró esta vez a Menma-le voy a decir que se va operar por que yo lo he autorizado

-no tengo problemas de que vayas, Sasuke-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-pero si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias me encantaría ver como te echa a patadas-Sasuke frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación ya que antes se lo había dicho su madre-sigue igual de creído, engreído y todo lo que acabe en ido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la cama tumbado de lado, había estado pensando en todo que había pasado en todo estos años pasado y lo que había hecho para que los Uchiha fuesen unos miserables como habían hecho ellos a él, también pensó en él y aunque estaba algo arrepentido en no cuidarse no se arrepentía del todo, pero lo que mas le dolía era su hijo que le escuchó como lloraba en la habitación de al lado y se dijo que era un mal padre pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo era por que le dio todo, sobre todo cariño, sabía que si el muriese su hijo quedaría solo pero también sabía que su hijo era inteligente y saldría adelante con la ayuda de Kakashi, Rin y asta de Obito, cerró sus ojos azules haciendo un suspiro por que antes de morir por que eso era lo que quería tenía que hacer una última cosa en contra de los Uchiha, decidió sentarse en la cama mirando hacia la puerta y luego miró hacia el suelo, quería salir de ese lugar y Sakura su amiga no le daba el alta médica y eso le hacía enfadar, pero sabía que la chica estaba preocupada por él y que era una gran doctora y que el hospital estaba en buenas manos gracias a ella, suspiró con desgano y escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, Naruto pensó que era Sakura

-espero que me traigas el alta, Saku …-Naruto no acabó de hablar por que no era la chica si no Sasuke

-no me compares con esa metiche-dijo Sasuke serio y los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada pero Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia Naruto y paró dejando algo de distancia

-que haces aquí?-dijo enfadado Naruto-aunque si hablamos de metiches ti madre es mas por que te ha contado el cuento de que estoy aquí, pero la pregunta es a que has venido?

-admito que habrás cambiado en algunas cosas pero no has cambiado en que hablas mucho y no cosas que sean muy inteligentes-dijo Sasuke serio pero mostrando una media sonrisa al ver como el rubio hacia un intento de puchero

-has venido a recriminarme lo que te he hecho?-dijo Naruto mostrando él una media sonrisa

-he venido a recriminarte algo pero no eso-dijo Sasuke pero el rubio frunció el ceño al no conseguir que el azabache se enfadase si no que notaba que estaba enfadado por otra cosa

-no me importa lo que quieras decirme, ya te puedes largar

-he venido a decirte y recordarte que soy tu esposo-Naruto alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño

-entonces has venido a pedirme que cumpla mis deberes de esposo?-dijo Naruto y luego comenzó a reír, Sasuke frunció el ceño-que lastima pero creo que será que no por el simple hecho que tengo a alguien mucho mejor que tú-el rubio sonrió de medio lado al ver como el azabache mostraba ira en sus ojos negros y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza-creías que en estos años iba a estar sin que nadie me diera placer, que equivocado estabas-Sasuke sopló ya que necesitaba tranquilizarse y Naruto se puso de pie cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-me da igual con quien te hayas acostado en este tiempo-dijo Sasuke viendo como la sonrisa que tenía Naruto se borraba-yo también he hecho lo mismo-Naruto solo le dio la espalda mordiéndose el labio inferior y al cabo de unos segundos que se había recuperado volvió a encarar a Sasuke

-lárgate de aquí-alzó la voz el rubio

-que pasa, te molesta-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-no-dijo Naruto y el azabache alzó una ceja-ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe-el azabache entrecerró los ojos ya que no entendía muy bien lo que decía el rubio-siempre supe lo que pretendías pero no quería aceptarlo-Sasuke frunció el ceño imaginándose a lo que se refería Naruto-antes era tan ingenuo e iluso que creía en todas tus palabras llenas de mentiras y no veía lo que de verdad querías de mi

-y según tú que es lo que quería de ti-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-que es lo que quiere un Uchiha de un Namikaze?

-me estás diciendo que estuve contigo, me casé contigo para quitarte tu fortuna?-dijo Sasuke intentando no comenzar a reír-y como llegaste a esa conclusión?-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza por que la ira le estaba dominando mas que nada por el tono en el que hablaba Sasuke, tan indiferente pero sobre todo por que parecía que le hablaba como si él fuese un idiota retrasado, no pudo evitar agarrarle de la solapa de la ropa y acercarle a su rostro-nunca quisiste que nadie supiera lo que teníamos

-era lo mejor

-nunca me defendiste-dijo Naruto un poco alterado y lo empujó para apartarlo y soltarlo-nunca vas a conseguir lo que te propusiste con tu padre

-yo no tenía nada que ver en las cosas que hacía Fugaku-alzó la voz Sasuke-tú no quieres entender

-el que no entiendes eres tú pero me da igual

-yo quiero que entiendas que si me fui era para protegerte

-protegerme-susurró Naruto-de tu padre

-él me amenazó que te mataría si no me alejaba de tu lado, yo creí que estaba haciendo bien

-y una mierda-alzó la voz Naruto-tú no sabes lo que he perdido y las veces que intentó matarme tu querido padre para hacer desaparecer al último Namikaze y a si obtener todo mi patrimonio junto con mi empresa y quedar vosotros los únicos con poder, pero nunca te voy a perdonar a ti lo que de verdad perdí por tu culpa

-no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacía ese hombre, yo creí que estabas bien

-desapareciste de un día para otro, eras mi familia-alzó la voz Naruto con desespero-y por tu culpa lo perdí-bajó la voz pero fue escuchado por el azabache-y te atreviste a formar una familia como si nada, dándote igual que ya teníamos una

-nos obligaron a …

-no-gritó Naruto cortando al azabache-lo hiciste por que te dio la gana y no te importó tener un hijo y otro en camino

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke ante lo último dicho por el rubio-como que otro en camino

-tú lo mataste, por eso empecé a odiarte

-yo-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-no sabía nada, no me dijiste

-te lo iba a decir pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora los Uchiha no sois nada-Sasuke solo miró al suelo y recordó la última noche que estuvo con Naruto que quería decirle algo pero él le dijo que se la dijera a la mañana, miró a Naruto con suplica-eso ya no importa, tienes una hija que tendría que tener la misma edad

-Naruto si tú me hubieras …

-basta, no quiero hablar de eso-cortó Naruto al azabache y suspiró profundamente para olvidarse de esa conversación y a si decirle lo que de verdad quería-prefiero hablar contigo de otra cosa-Sasuke solo miró al lado pensando en ese hijo que iba a tener-escúchame por que te lo voy a proponer una vez-Sasuke le miró-quiero comprarte tu empresa-dijo serio Naruto

-que!

-lo que has escuchado-dijo Naruto-te la compro al mismo precio en la que te embargaran, yo de ti aceptaría por que se que dentro de dos días la tendrás embargada y no tienes nada para pagar a tus empleados y no tienes ninguna oferta

-por que … por que me la quieres comprar-susurró Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello y Naruto sonrió de medio lado

-por la simple razón de que un Namikaze a obtenido lo mas valioso que tiene un Uchiha-los dos se miraron a los ojos uno con superioridad y otro derrotado

-has cambiado tanto que no te reconozco

\- yo creo que no he cambiado o puede que yo buscaba lo mismo que tú buscabas en mi-dijo Naruto-yo lo haría sin pensarlo por que el tiempo se acaba y acabaras en la ruina total

-a ti nunca te intereso llevar la empresa, lo tuyo era la fotografía, no entiendo

-no puedes pensar que quería que tu creyeras eso-dijo Naruto-el tiempo pasa

-es que no lo entiendo el por que

-puede que lo que quiera es que donde está tu empresa sea un hotel o otra cosa similar para que la empresa Uchiha deje de existir, ya que las personas que llevan tu apellido son unos estafadores, si en el fondo os estoy haciendo un favor-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-aunque también puede que se la regale a Menma, ya sabes un regalo de su padre varón, el que le abandonó y no le importó nada de lo que le pasara-Sasuke cogió aire y lo sacó por la boca

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendió ya que creía que rechazaría su oferta-acepto por que creo que es lo mejor, por todo lo que te ha hecho Fugaku y a si recompensarte, llamaré a Juugo-Sasuke le dio la espalda

-eso significa que los Namikaze somos mejores que los Uchiha y eso me satisface, es como llegar en este momento al mejor orgasmo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke le miró sobre el hombro con seriedad-le mandaré un mensaje a Kiba Inuzuka, solo espero que me conteste rápido por que puede estar entretenido con alguien-Naruto le miró con burla-con alguien que tú conoces-Sasuke lo miró de frente-aunque ella tiene derecho ya que tú como has dicho tienes tus amantes

-exacto, yo tengo mis amantes e Hinata tiene los suyos

-amante que era su pareja antes de que tú te metieras en su vida-dijo Naruto

-veo que te diviertes, pero como te he dicho no me importa-dijo Sasuke-como que tampoco me importa con quien te revuelcas tú

-pasa lo mismo conmigo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

-te dejo para que te prepares, en cualquier momento tu amiguita la doctora de cuarta vendrá-Naruto alzó una ceja sin comprender y Sasuke le dio la espalda-como soy tu esposo he firmado para que te operen y a si te des cuenta que no quiero nada tuyo si te mueres-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no se esperaba eso, no replicó ni nada solo vio marchar a Sasuke de la habitación y él se sentó en la cama pensativo

Sasuke cuando salió de la habitación vio apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido a Menma, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos serio y Menma le miraba de igual modo

-espero que le hayas dicho a Naruto, Sasuke-el Uchiha escuchó la voz de la doctora Haruno y ni ña miró

-eso significa que crees que soy el esposo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke sin mirarla-no suelo mentir Haruno

-como es su esposo por desgracia-dijo Sakura y Sasuke vio la media sonrisa de Menma-iré a prepararle

-Sakura-dijo Menma mirando a Sakura que iba a entrar a la habitación y ella paró y lo miró con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que la iba a decir

-estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-dijo Sakura y entró a la habitación, Sasuke se iba alejar pero la voz de Menma hizo que no le hiciera

-ahora solo soy un niño, Uchiha-dijo Menma y Sasuke le miró-pero el tiempo pasa rápido, yo creceré y seré un adulto pero si a mi padre le pasa algo te digo en este momento que el que acabará contigo como con tu maldita familia seré yo-Menma sonrió de medio lado-los genes tuyos y de tu padre me servirán de algo no crees?-se dejó de apoyar en la pared y se alejó de Sasuke que este se le quedó mirando la espalda con dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza

-es mas doloroso que un hijo te odie que perderlo todo-dijo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Otro capitulo que espero que os guste … comentar para saber que opináis


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sasuke se sentó en la sillas que había en la sala de espera, estaba solo con la cabeza pegando en la pared, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas y su mirada negra mirando al frente en un punto fijo ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos ya que recordaba muchos acontecimientos de su vida con Naruto y también con su hijo

 _Llegó Sasuke a la puerta de su apartamento que convivía con su esposo, solo metió la lleve en la cerradura para luego apoyar la frente en la puerta y cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior, suspiró fuertemente para que su esposo no notase nada extraño en él, ya que él sabía que estaba desganado por que acababa de discutir con su madre y que su padre le miró de una forma nada bonita y eso le hacía temblar aunque no lo demostrase a nadie, volvió a suspirar y se apartó de la puerta para abrirla, lo primero que vio fue a su hijo Menma y a Naruto en frente de el niño haciéndole gestos, notó que el niño miraba al rubio serio como si estuviera enfadado_

 _-Menma ven con tu papi-dijo Naruto sonriendo y el niño siguió mirándolo serio asta que Sasuke cerró la puerta y el rubio como Menma le miraron, los dos le sonrieron y Menma corrió hacia el azabache con sus cortas piernas_

 _-papa, te extrañé mucho-dijo feliz el niño agarrando las piernas del azabache que este miró a su hijo sonriendo-te quiero mucho_

 _-yo también Menma-dijo Sasuke cogiendo en brazos a su hijo que este enrolló sus bracitos en el cuello de su padre varón para luego mirar serio al rubio que este miraba a los dos azabache con una sonrisa forzada, Sasuke miró a Naruto viendo en sus ojos azules tristeza y como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento y eso al azabache le extrañó, pero recordó que cuando entró veía al rubio que le decía a Menma que fuese con él y que su hijo llevaba unos días que le costaba ir con Naruto y que prefería su hijo estar con él, pero recordó que Naruto era fuerte_

 _-Naruto, que pasa?-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-estás celoso que mi hijo me prefiera a mi?-dijo de broma y vio como la sonrisa del rubio que era forzada desapareció para irse inmediatamente al cuarto que compartían-era una broma-susurró Sasuke_

 _-papa, quiero estar siempre contigo-dijo Menma sonriendo su padre y Sasuke le sonrió_

 _-siempre estaré contigo_

 _-promesa?-dijo el niño serio_

 _-claro, es una promesa-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y dando un beso en la cabeza a su hijo que este sonrió feliz_

 _-jugamos juntos?_

 _-claro-dijo Sasuke y se acercó donde estaban los juguetes de su hijo y se sentó en el suelo sentando a su hijo entre sus piernas y los dos comenzaron a jugar y a si pasó una hora, padre e hijo jugando y riendo asta que Menma comenzó a bostezar, Sasuke se levantó y cogió a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama ya que se durmió en sus brazos, lo llevó a su cuarto y lo tumbó en su camita, lo arropó y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con su esposo, cuando entró cerró la puerta y vio al rubio tumbado de lado, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama y cuando acabó se tumbó en la cama y abrazó por la cintura al rubio y acercó su rostro al cuello de Naruto para darle un beso y seguido por mas_

 _-no estoy de humor Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el azabache paró de darle besos pero se acercó mas a su cuerpo_

 _-solo era una broma y te prometo que no lo volveré hacer-dijo Sasuke y escuchó un sollozo de parte del rubio y se preocupó-que pasa? No te encuentras bien?_

 _-tengo el presentimiento que Menma me quiere cada día menos-susurró Naruto con dolor y Sasuke frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento se puso encima del rubio que este solo miró al lado, el azabache se percató que el rubio estuvo llorando por los surcos de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos_

 _-mi vida no digas eso-dijo Sasuke pasando con cariño uno de sus dedos por las mejillas del rubio-Menma te adora aunque seas su papi gruñón-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke se tumbó encima del cuerpo del rubio sin hacer presión para no hacerle daño, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y su mano acariciar sus cabellos rubios-si quieres cambiamos los papeles-sonrió Sasuke para luego suspirar ya que le encantaba estar en eso posición para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su esposo_

 _-ese no es el problema-susurró Naruto poniendo su mano en el cabello azabache y acariciando el cabello y su mano en la espalda, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para sentir mejor las caricias proporcionadas por su esposo-escuché a tus padres-Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar nombrar a sus padres-que iban hacer que Menma me odiara y yo no quiero que me odie mi hijo_

 _-eso no va a pasar-dijo serio Sasuke y asta enfadado alzando un poco su rostro para mirar al rubio que este comenzaba a tener lágrimas por su rostro-no lo voy a permitir_

 _-si Itachi estuviera aquí-susurró Naruto_

 _-yo soy tu esposo no Itachi, yo no voy a consentir que mis padres metan ideas absurdas a Menma_

 _-me prometes que Menma no se alejará de mi? No quiero una familia destruida_

 _-Menma siempre va estar contigo, te lo prometo-dijo Sasuke-y hablaré con mis padres-Naruto lo miró sin creerle que iba hablar con sus padres por que nunca los contradecía y menos a su padre_

 _-te creeré-susurró Naruto haciendo un suspiro y Sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para que le mirara a sus ojos negros que estaban serios_

 _-quiero que recuerdes siempre que eres lo que mas me importa y que por ti haría lo que sea para que no te pase nada, nunca dudes de mis palabras por que te amo mas que a mi vida_

 _-yo también te amo, eres mi familia-Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa y besó los labios del rubio y después su frente_

 _-no vuelvas a llorar por que si lo haces a mi me duele, mi vida-Sasuke le volvió a besar a los labios pero esta vez el beso era mas íntimo y profundo, cuando se separó de los labios del rubio fue hacia el cuello-eres mi todo, sin ti no podría vivir, por eso recuerda siempre que eres el único para mi, fuiste mi primero en todo Naruto y a si será siempre_

 _-y para mi eres el mas sexy-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió ya que el rubio le decía a si-mi chico sexy-Sasuke volvió a besar los labios de rubio para luego ponerse al lado del rubio y abrazarle con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a perderlo_

 _La mañana siguiente cuando Sasuke se levantó se duchó y desayunó para luego irse despidiéndose de su hijo Menma que le mirada triste como siempre cuando se iba y después se despidió de Naruto con un beso rápido en los labios, condujo asta que llegó a la mansión Uchiha y entró para ir a encarar por primera vez tanto a su madre como su padre_

 _-que pasa Sasuke estás muy serio-dijo Mikoto-podrías haber traído a mi nieto_

 _-de eso quiero hablar con vosotros dos-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a sus padres pero mas concretamente a su padre_

 _-le ha pasado algo?-dijo preocupada Mikoto pero en seguida frunció el ceño-aunque no me extrañaría si le pasa algo con el padre Doncel que tiene es normal-Sasuke frunció el ceño_

 _-os vengo a decir o mejor dicho a exigir que no metáis nada extraño a Menma en la cabeza-dijo Sasuke y Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida y Fugaku frunció el ceño_

 _-a que viene eso?-dijo Mikoto_

 _-el padre Doncel Menma es Naruto Namikaze y nadie va a cambiar eso_

 _-desgraciadamente-dijo con frialdad Fugaku_

 _-si Naruto es mi pareja es por que le amo y si no os gusta es vuestro problema, pero que os quede claro que si seguís diciéndole a Menma cosas en contra de Naruto yo mismo me voy a encargar que no veáis mas a mi hijo_

 _-te está comiendo la cabeza ese Doncel de cuarta, Sasuke?-dijo enfadada Mikoto_

 _-Naruto no me come la cabeza-dijo Sasuke enfadado-y respétalo-alzó la voz Sasuke por primera vez ante sus padres_

 _-debe de comértela bien-dijo Fugaku en doble sentido y con malicia y Sasuke miró con odio a su padre-por eso estás con él, por que debe de ser muy puta_

 _-no te consiento que hables de esa forma de mi esposo y si no lo respetáis olvidaros que tenéis un hijo y un nieto_

 _-no puedo creer que nos des de lado por ese Namikaze que no vale nada-dijo Mikoto-y no es justo que no pueda ver a mi nieto, además Menma es un Uchiha, debes darte cuenta que mi nieto prefiere estar con nosotros que estar con tu esposo-dijo con asco la palabra esposo-recapacita Sasuke, ese Namikaze no tiene que estar en nuestras vidas_

 _-Naruto está en mi vida y si no te gusta olvídate de Menma y de mi_

 _-no puedes quitarme a mi nieto_

 _-cuando respetes a su padre Doncel puede que te deje acercarte a Menma_

 _-eres injusto, Sasuke-dijo con desesperación Mikoto_

 _-espero que no sigáis con el plan de poner a Menma en contra de Naruto-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda para irse pero no pudo ya que un agarre en su brazo que era bastante fuerte le hizo girarse y también lo arrastro asta el despacho que tenía en la casa Fugaku, este que era quien agarraba a Sasuke una vez dentro lo soltó con brusquedad y quedaron los dos solos en el despacho_

 _-espero que te hayas desahogado por que ahora me toca a mi decirte unas cuantas cosas, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku con frialdad, Sasuke le miró seriamente-como sabes para mi es una desgracia que los genes Uchiha y los Namikaze estén juntos, pero acepto que ese mocoso que tienes por hijo puede ser un gran aliado para mi y lo que quiero de verdad_

 _-a mi hijo no lo vas a utilizar-dijo Sasuke y Fugaku sonrió con prepotencia_

 _-tú no vas a dar ordenes de nada, se hará lo que yo diga-Sasuke cerró sus puños con ira e impotencia-en este tiempo he pensado mucho sobre tu matrimonio con ese Namikaze-dijo con asco Fugaku el apellido-pero debo felicitarte por que has hecho algo bien en tu vida sin que yo te lo ordene-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos no le gustaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo su padre-te dejo que te lo folles todas las veces que quieras para tenerlo contento y el día menos pensado gracias a que estás casado con esa puta-Fugaku sonrió de medio lado al decir el insulto mirando a su hijo ya que este apretó mas sus puños y juraría el mismo Sasuke que le saldría sangre de lo fuerte que lo apretaba por las uñas-todo lo suyo será mío-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-y cuando eso pase le dejarás como la persona que no vale nada-Sasuke comenzó a respirar con dificultad por que no iba hacer eso, Fugaku estaba en la mesa de pie abriendo un cajón y luego lo cerró y se acercó a su hijo con una mano en la espalda_

 _-no lo voy a dejar nunca y menos le voy a quitar lo que es suyo-dijo con decisión Sasuke y vio la sonrisa de su padre que era maliciosa_

 _-entonces será a las malas-dijo Fugaku y con un rápido movimiento estampó a su hijo en la pared y le apuntó con un arma en la frente, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado-si no haces lo que te digo, me encargaré que mis hombres delante de ti se lo follen como la puta que es y lo maten-Sasuke aunque mirara los ojos de su padre no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos negros, no por él si no por Naruto, no quería que le pasara nada y menos por su culpa-si es a las buenas harás lo que te diga y a tu puta no le pasará nada, un día te largas de su vida con el mocoso para que pueda moldearlo a mi modo y yo me ocuparé del resto para que su fortuna y todo lo que sea de los Namikaze sea mío gracias a ese mocoso y a ti por ser su esposo-Sasuke no dijo nada solo pensaba que no quería que le pasara nada a Naruto-estás de acuerdo por que si no el día menos pensado y puta morirá como la puta que es_

 _-deja de decirle a si-dijo en un susurro que era difícil de escuchar pero su padre lo escuchó y comenzó a reír y se separó de Sasuke para guardar el arma_

 _-cuando apunté a Itachi con esa misma arma ni se imitó cosa que tú te has comportado como nenaza, siempre pensé que eras una deshonra y siempre lo serás, pero no me quedan mas hijos ya que Itachi huyó, pero has hecho bien en casarte con ese Namikaze, te felicito, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa-entonces como prefieres hacer las cosas? A las buenas o a las malas_

 _-a las buenas-susurró Sasuke_

 _-un Uchiha habla en alto no como un débil-dijo con diversión Fugaku por el estado de su hijo_

 _-las quiero hacer a las buenas_

 _-buena elección-dijo Fugaku acercándose a su hijo-sobre lo de ese mocoso lo traerás las veces que tu madre quiera y le dirá lo que quiera_

 _-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke_

 _-buen chico-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa-otra cosa ya te he buscado a alguien de nuestro nivel para que sea tu pareja, no me gusta nada que tengas de pareja a una puta fácil y menos que se apellide Namikaze-y sin mas Fugaku salió de su oficina, Sasuke al escuchar la puerta cerrarse solo se puso la mano en la boca y sin poder aguantar mas comenzó llorar pero debía de parar para salir de ese lugar y desahogarse en otro lugar, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando se calmó y salió de esa oficina, pasó por la sala para ir a la puerta principal como si no pasara nada y a si marcharse, cuando abrió la puerta escuchó unos pasos_

 _-Sasuke tu padre me ha dicho que ha estado hablando contigo y te ha tranquilizado y que estabas equivocado por que ese Namikaze te ha metido ideas absurdas sobre nosotros-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke solo le daba la espalda y la mujer no vio como se mordía el labio inferior_

 _-tengo que irme madre-dijo Sasuke con su voz indiferente, la mujer se extrañó ya que su hijo no la decía madre si no mama, pero lo dejó de lado_

 _-mañana traerás a Menma?_

 _-si-dijo con dificultad Sasuke_

 _-entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo la mujer_

 _-si-dijo Sasuke y sin mas salió de la mansión y se dirigió a su coche, se subió y lo puso en marcha para irse del lugar lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba estar solo y descargar todo lo que tenía en su interior, mientras conducía no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros y maldiciera a su padre y la maldita vida que llevaba_

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos por los recuerdos que no notó como una lágrima salió de sus ojos y sintió como alguien le movía por el hombro y no hizo caso

 _-_ Sasuke-el azabache conocía esa voz-reacciona-Sasuke al escuchar la voz preocupada miró a su tío Obito que le miraba con preocupación, también lo hacía Rin y asta Kakashi

 _-_ lo siento, tío Obito-dijo Sasuke -solo recordaba

 _-_ tu madre se llevó a Inari ya que la niña se estaba durmiendo-dijo Kakashi

 _-_ de verdad que estás bien?-dijo Rin preocupada

-si-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro

-Sasuke si quieres hablar conmigo de algo puedes decirme-dijo Obito pasando su mano por su cabello

-por que no fuiste tú mi padre-dijo en un susurro Sasuke y los otros tres se sorprendieron cosa que Obito se mordió el labio inferior

-yo también me he preguntado eso-dijo Obito-a mi me hubiera gustado tener te como hijo y también a Itachi

-hubieras sido un buen padre-dijo Sasuke-y si alguna vez lo eres serás el mejor padre, cosa que yo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-me gustaría que Menma y tú hablarais a si Menma comprendería y pensaría en darte una oportunidad

-me lo merezco Obito, por haber sido un cobarde, por haber sido un mal esposo con Naruto y por consentir que Fugaku le hiciera un contrato a Hinata para que no se aleje de los Uchiha

-joder con tu hermano mayor-dijo Kakashi-asta a la Huyuga la querido dominar

-todo es culpa mía-dijo Sasuke-no tuve haberme acercado nunca a Naruto-cerró los ojos con fuerza-estoy cansado de sentir este dolor-abrió sus ojos negros-debí haberme marchado lejos con Naruto y mi hijo

-huir no era una buena opción-dijo Obito serio-Fugaku era muy hábil para encontrar a las personas y os hubiera encontrado-Sasuke agachó la cabeza como dando la razón a su tío-encontró a Itachi y también a mi-Sasuke le miró-cuando me encontró creí que me iba a matar pero solo me golpeó varias veces por ayudar a Itachi a huir de la mansión Uchiha, creo que no me mató por que soy su hermano Doncel o por lo menos eso quiero pensar eso

-pero mató a su hijo mayor-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-me enteré por Kakashi y por eso me dejé encontrar por Fugaku para reclamarle por lo que había hecho, no tenía pruebas solo que yo creía eso como Naruto, la policía no nos iba hacer caso

-Naruto- susurró Sasuke con ganas de llorar pero impedía que las lágrimas no salieran-mi error fue dejarle solo, no quería que le pasara nada

-Sasuke creo que tienes derecho a saber algo-dijo Obito

-si se trata que Naruto estaba embarazado él mismo me lo ha dicho-Rin como Kakashi se sorprendieron

-embarazado?-dijo sorprendida Rin-yo no sabía, que pasó con el bebé?

-me imagino que no llegó a nacer-dijo Sasuke como ido-por que me echa la culpa, seguro que también soy el culpable de eso

-tuvo un aborto-dijo Obito y Kakashi y Rin lo miraron ya que no sabían nada, Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente-recuerdo que Rin me llamó por teléfono y me explicó que te fuiste dejando solo a Naruto y a Menma-Obito suspiró-por lo que me dijo Rin es que a los dos días Naruto intentó suicidarse-Sasuke miró a Obito sorprendido-Rin encontró a Naruto que se iba a tirar por la ventana-la castaña miraba al suelo y unas lágrimas caían por su rostro

-era tan extraño que Naruto no fuese con Menma a casa que decidí ir al apartamento donde vivíais, al tener una llave de repuesto entré, solo escuchaba el llanto de Menma, iba a ir a ver lo que le pasaba pero algo me decía que no era el momento de preocuparme de Menma y fue al cuarto que compartíais y lo vi subido en la ventana, tenía intenciones de tirarse, por que llegué a tiempo en el momento que iba a tirarse y lo agarré y lo metí con fuerza al cuarto, Naruto no me dijo nada durante varios minutos asta que yo le comencé a golpear en la cara por hacer lo que iba hacer, después me explicó todo, y es cuando cogí a Menma que no paraba de llorar diciendo que Naruto era malo y que quería estar contigo Sasuke, eso a Naruto le dolió y me dijo entre gritos que me llevara a Menma lejos de él, lo que hice fue llevarme arrastra a Naruto y nos fuimos a la mansión Namikaze, Naruto seguía igual, estaba ido yo creo que era por que no entendía lo que pasaba y decidió volver al apartamento alegando que ibas a volver en cualquier momento, Kakashi y yo intentemos que no se fuera por lo que intentó hacerse pero igualmente se fue diciendo que nosotros no éramos nadie, esas palabras me dolieron tanto que dejé que se fuera y seguramente que ha Kakashi también le dolió

-entonces en ese momento perdió el bebé-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas por su rostro y Obito negó con la cabeza

-yo tenía contacto con Itachi-dijo Obito-siempre supe la gran complicidad que tenían Naruto e Itachi y decidí contarle que le habías abandonado, Itachi solo te dijo que eras un cobarde y decidió volver-todos le miraban sorprendido-yo le dije que Naruto no quería ver a nadie y que se estaba aferrando a algo que no iba a volver-Obito miró a su sobrino-por lo que me contó Itachi fue al apartamento y vio a Naruto desmayado, se había tomado bastantes pastillas y aparte de eso se había cortado las venas, Itachi al verlo lo llevó al hospital mas próximo, fue ahí que perdió el bebé, pudo salir de esa y cambió radicalmente de expresión cuando Itachi le contó que sospechaba que Fugaku mandó a matar a sus padres y a él cuando era niño y que debía protegerse por que Fugaku lo que quería era acabar con él y a si tener toda su fortuna por estar casado contigo Sasuke

-por que no me dijiste-dijo Rin

-Itachi me contó y Naruto no quería que lo supiera nadie-dijo Obito y suspiró-si te dijo Sasuke que te culpa a ti es por que puede creer que si no te hubieras ido él no hubiera hecho eso o por que tiene que culpar a alguien

-hice las cosas mal y no puede hacer nada para arreglarlo-dijo Sasuke-lo peor de todo es que me presento con una hija que podría tener la misma edad

-si te preocupa que Naruto le vaya hacer algo a Inari él no es capaz-dijo Rin

-pero si que es capaz Menma-dijo esta vez Kakashi-Menma siempre a sido muy inteligente para su edad y asta me atrevo a decir que puede recordar cosas de ese tiempo que tú estabas con él y que tenía contacto con tus padres, te aconsejo que no dejes a tu hija con Menma a solas

-procuraré no dejarles solos-dijo Sasuke

-Menma es el mas perjudicado en esto, recuérdalo siempre Sasuke-dijo Kakashi-pero también debes de recordar que es un niño que de un día para otro perdió a su padre varón con quien estaba tan unido-Sasuke miró al peli plata y afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba sentado en un escalón de la entrada del hospital, ya había amanecido y miraba su teléfono que tenía en su mano con seriedad, hacía como media hora que contactó con su amigo Taro por que el día anterior habían quedado y le envió un mensaje diciéndole que no podía ir por él por que estaba en el hospital con su padre Doncel, suspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos

- _Menma siempre tienes que estar presentable y tener temple por ser un Uchiha para que te respeten-dijo una mujer azabache de pelo largo con una sonrisa dulce_

 _-a si seré como mi papá-dijo el niño_

 _-claro-dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello del niño-como se nota que eres un Uchiha, eres inteligente como nosotros y menos mal que no tienes nada de los Namikaze_

 _-mi papi es un Namikaze, abuelita_

 _-no debes de parecerte a él por que si no todos te despreciaran como lo hacen con tu padre Doncel-el niño alzó una ceja sin entender_

 _-pero mi papa quiere mucho a mi papi, eso significa que no le desprecia_

 _-a veces hay que aparentar asta que te cansas y eso cuando seas mayor te pasará, estarás con personas que no estarán a tu nivel y después las desechas por que no valen nada-el niño miró al suelo seguía sin entender_

 _-mi papa dejará a mi papi cuando se cansé de él?-la mujer desapareció su sonrisa al ver la tristeza del mas pequeño, miró un momento hacía atrás de ella viendo a su hijo con su esposo y parecía ausente como todas las veces que iba a casa desde el día que vino reclamando el por que decía cosas en contra de Naruto, la mujer frunció el ceño pensando que el rubio era el que tenía en ese estado a su hijo menor_

 _-tu padre necesita algo que esté a su altura, Menma-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa_

- _yo no quiero que haga eso_

 _-primero tienes que poner en alto tu apellido, mas concretamente el apellido Uchiha que llevas-el niño afirmó con la cabeza como dándola la razón-todo lo que le perjudique hay que desecharlo, un Uchiha no puede estar con un Namikaze-la mujer vio como el niño fruncía el ceño-con quien quieres estar siempre, Menma?_

 _-con mi papa, le quiero mucho y los Uchiha somos mejores que los Namikaze-la mujer sonrió_

 _-eres digno de ser un Uchiha y quieres a tu padre Doncel?-el niño la miró y se preguntó el por que no solía decir el nombre de su papi_

 _-si pero él es un Namikaze y no debo de quererlo-dijo serio Menma_

Menma al recordar eso en especifico cerró uno de sus puños y la mano que tenía el teléfono también la cerró con fuerza

-maldita vieja-susurró con odio Menma-se aprovechaba de mi y ese viejo también-se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta del hospital-se creerá que no recuerdo casi todas la veces que me decía que no quisiera a mi padre, no sabe con quien se ha metido-sonrió de medio lado e iba a entrar al hospital cuando escuchó una voz conocida

-Menma, espérame-el azabache miró hacia atrás y vio a Taro que venía y su semblante de ira cambio a uno mas sereno, el Doncel llegó asta él y comenzaron a caminar juntos

-por que has venido?

-eres mi amigo y debo apoyarte-dijo Taro con una sonrisa-sabes si algo te molesta me puedes decir-el Doncel se puso delante de Menma caminando de espalda sonriendo-recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos para lo bueno y lo malo

-gracias-susurró Menma-pero no creo que sea momento que estés aquí

-por que?-dijo extrañado Taro y se le acercó al rostro a Menma parando los dos inmediatamente y Menma no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía del otro y giró la cara con un suspiro

-hay una persona indeseable y que ahora se le ocurre hacer de responsable en algo que ya no le pertenece-dijo de mala gana Menma y comenzó a caminar y Taro le siguió

-te refieres a tu padre varón?-Menma frunció el ceño-parece que si

-él no es mi padre-dijo intentando no enfadarse Menma y Taro lo miró de reojo y suspiró sabía gracias a Menma que su padre varón les abandonó a su padre Doncel y a él y que Menma lo pasó mal y que no le gustaba hablar del tema y menos que le dijera que es su padre, subieron por el ascensor en silencio y cuando llegaron a la sala de espera los dos vieron a Rin, Obito, Kakashi y a su Sasuke sentados tomando café en un vaso de plástico

-como pueden tomar café, a mi no me gusta-dijo Taro y los cuatro adultos les miraron

-a ti te gusta las cosas tontas-dijo Menma de lo mas normal pasando por su lado

-eso no es verdad-recriminó Taro y luego suspiró para acercarse a los adultos-buenos días Rin, Kakashi, y Obito-dijo Taro sonriendo y miró a Sasuke preguntándose su nombre para poder saludarlo

-buenos días Taro-dijo Rin, Kakashi y Obito le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza-te presento a …

-no le interesa conocerlo-cortó Menma a Rin y agarró al Doncel para alejarse

-quien te ha dicho que no quiero conocerlo-recriminó Taro y Rin no pudo evitar sonreír

-lo digo yo-dijo Menma cruzándose de brazos

-me da igual, yo quiero conocer al chico sexy-dijo Taro acercándose a Sasuke que este le miraba sorprendido por la forma que se refirió a él y Menma frunció el ceño por que al escuchar como Taro se refería a Sasuke le vino la voz de Naruto hablando con Sasuke y le decía siempre chico sexy

-no le llames a si-dijo Menma bastante serio y Taro se extrañó por que a él no solía hablar con esa seriedad

-entonces preséntamelo tú para que no me refiera a él de esa forma-dijo Taro con una sonrisa de superioridad y Menma le miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante varios segundos, los adultos solo los observaba tres de ellos divertidos y Sasuke sorprendido por el cambio de actitud que tomaba Menma delante de ese Doncel, Menma suspiró y lo acercó a Sasuke y lo miró serio a los ojos-Menma no tengo todo el día para que me presentes al chico se …

-él es Sasuke Uchiha-cortó Menma a Taro que este sonrió por conseguir lo que quería

-soy Taro el amigo de Menma y la persona que le hace llorar-dijo Taro y Menma al escuchar lo último le dio un tic en la ceja y Rin, Kakashi y Obito no aguantaron mas y comenzaron a reír a carcajada

-muy gracioso-susurró Menma y Taro sonrió para luego mirar a Menma serio

-es algo tuyo?-dijo Taro señalando a Sasuke con el dedo

-no te pases-dijo Menma con frialdad

-de acuerdo-dijo Taro y se acercó al rostro de Sasuke unos segundos y miró a Menma otra vez que este le miraba con los ojos entrecerrado

-ahora que

-el señor Naruto tiene muy buen gusto para los varones-dijo sinceramente Taro con una sonrisa y a Menma le apareció otra vez el tic en la ceja-es atractivo y muy buen parecido, le preguntaré al señor Naruto que es lo que se tiene que hacer para conseguir un varón a si de atractivo

-se acabó-dijo Menma agarrando del brazo a Taro y alejarlo de los adultos para sentarse un poco alejados de ellos, dos sillas mas alejados de Rin, Taro no paraba de reír escandalosamente y Menma tenía el ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-no entiendo por que te enfadas, solo quería que te olvidaras un rato de este mal momento-dijo Taro

-lo has conseguido y debes de estar contento-dijo Menma

-a mi no hables con tus sarcasmos pero ahora en serio en que estabas pensando cuando estabas en la entrada del hospital-dijo Taro y los cuatro adultos aunque estuvieran metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación

-cuando era niño-dijo Menma serio mirando al frente, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Menma al escuchar eso

-cuando eres pequeño todo te divierte y te consienten-dijo Taro-si no mírame a mi, mi padre no para de decir a cada momento que tipo de relación que tengo contigo y que no quiere ser abuelo, mi viejo cada día está mas mal de la cabeza, como puede pensar en ser abuelo cuando solo tengo trece años? Y sobre todo que tengo algo contigo? Se nota que no te ha visto por que no eres nada sexy-Menma le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera matar lentamente a su amigo-ah otra cosa y madre todo el día diciendo no te olvides de los estudios y que no pasa nada por que no vea unos minutos a mi novio, te lo puedes creer-dijo alterado Taro-mis padres creen que somos novios, tú y yo, deben de estar mal de la cabeza, yo aspiro a un novio que sea sexy no a uno que sea un idiota

-no creéis que son divertidos?-susurró Rin a los tres hombres-sobre todo las caras de Menma y a veces Taro pone unas muecas bastante divertidas-los otros tres no pudieron evitar afirmar con la cabeza

-me estás diciendo idiota?-dijo Menma enfadado

-claro a quien crees que se lo estoy diciendo, ahora entiendes cuando te digo idiota-dijo Taro negando con la cabeza y a Menma le dio por tercera vez un tic en la ceja

-a mi tampoco me agrada que tus padres digan que somos novios

-deberías de estar feliz soy un buen partido-dijo sonriendo Taro

-tú un buen partido?-dijo Menma sarcástico-se nota que no te has visto, para mi tranquilidad eres demasiado hablador y acabo con dolor de cabeza, comes demasiado dulce y acabaras gordo-Taro mientras escuchaba a Menma le apareció un tic en la ceja-además no estás a la altura de mi gran inteligencia y sobre todo eres mal cocinero

-eso no es cierto-alzó Taro la voz-se cocinar y muy bien por cierto-se tranquilizó el Doncel-Rin me dijo que lo hago bien y mi madre me ha dicho que he mejorado y tu dijiste que estaba pasable el otro día

-te lo dijo para no escuchar tus lamentos-dijo Menma con burla-si la bola de arroz parecía un piedra-Taro se puso rojo de furia-pusiste mucha sal, y creo que también algo que no supe identificar, la verdad es que tu cocina sería buena para cuando haya una guerra a si con tu comida ganaríamos-Menma no lo vio venir el golpe de Taro con su bandolera en toda la cabeza-se me a olvidado decir que eres muy violento-tocándose el golpe en su cabeza

-te lo mereces, capullo-dijo enfadado Taro

-has empezado tú

-pero te has metido con lo que cocino que es lo mejor del mundo entero-Menma rodó los ojos

-si cocinas bien-dijo Menma para que dejara el tema y Taro miró a Menma sonriendo

-sabía que estabas mintiendo-dijo Taro

-se mentir muy bien-dijo Menma

-ahora recuerdo me vas a decir en que pensabas afuera en el hospital?

-te he dicho cuando era niño

-seguro que eran buenos momentos

-si para ti te refieres que son momentos buenos que tu única abuela solo me hablara cosas para que no quisiera a mi padre Doncel son buenos-dijo bastante tranquilo Menma y los adultos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos menos Sasuke que agachó la cabeza

-de verdad te lo decía?-dijo incrédulo Taro

-si-dijo Menma-me decía cosas como que mi padre varón dejaría a mi padre Doncel por que no vale nada y que por eso yo no tenía que querer a mi padre Doncel-Taro abrió la boca sorprendido-también me decía que los Namikaze era lo peor y que los Uchiha eran lo mejor y sabes lo peor es que yo aunque tuviese dos años hacía caso a esa mujer, me fue alejando de mi padre Doncel y me acerqué mas a mi padre varón por que lo veía que genial por que mi abuela me lo decía

-Menma yo-susurró Taro sin saber que decir

-no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado ha recordar cosas de ese tipo para poder despreciar y odiar a los Uchiha-dijo Menma bastante tranquilo-pero sabes lo mejor de todo esto, que mi padre varón lo sabía, escuchaba las palabras de su madre y ni siquiera se atrevía a decir que respetara a su esposo en su presencia-Menma se levantó y miró a Sasuke con odio

-puede que haya una explicación-dijo Taro levantándose y Menma lo miró serio-mis padres suelen decirme que para cada acto hay una explicación, por ejemplo tu tienes ese sentimiento hacia la familia de tu padre varón por que han tratado mal a tu padre Doncel, no crees que tu padre varón pueda tener una explicación?-Menma miró al suelo unos segundos como si pensara lo que había dicho Taro, levantó su mirada para comenzar a marcharse del lugar, Taro lo miró irse mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Taro-dijo Rin acercándose al Doncel-eres el único que le ha hecho pensar sobre ese asunto

-quieres que te sea sincero Rin?-la castaña afirmó con la cabeza-me gustaría que tuviera una buena relación con su padre varón solo para que no siente ese sentimiento que tiene, Menma aunque no lo demuestre está sufriendo y lo peor de todo es que el señor Naruto ni el señor Sasuke se dan cuenta ellos se a centrado en su dolor pero no se centran en el dolor que tiene el hijo que tienen en común-y Taro se fue por donde se había ido Menma

-un chico de casi trece años nos ha demostrado que es mas inteligente que los adultos-dijo Kakashi y todos estaban de acuerdo, Sasuke miró hacia donde se había ido su hijo y Taro y decidió en ese momento en hacer las cosas mas fáciles para el hijo que tenía en común con Naruto

Continuará …

No me tardé mucho en actualizar, espero que os haya gustado el capi y me gustaría que os pusierais en el lado de Sasuke por las amenazas que recibió, se que no hizo bien en defender a su esposo pero si no lo hacía es por el simple motivo que estaba amenazado por su padre … comentar a si se si os a gustado el capi


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sasuke llegó a la mansión Uchiha, solo deseaba darse una buena ducha por que no había salido del hospital desde que comenzó la operación de Naruto asta ese momento que había salido y que la doctora Haruno había dicho que todo había salido bien y que necesitaba reposo, por eso mismo decidió ir a casa, una vez que llegó a la mansión Uchiha fue directo a darse esa ducha sin saludar a su madre que estaba en la sala sola leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, se extrañó que su hija Inari no estuviera con ella pero era mas urgente la ducha

Mikoto al ver a su hijo que iba directo a la segunda planta quiso preguntar sobre lo de Naruto pero no lo hizo, supuso que su hijo necesitaba una ducha y descansar un rato, siguió leyendo el libro a si no pensar en lo que se había enterado en esos días lo que había hecho su esposo y el nuevo acontecimiento de Hinata, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo tranquilamente el libro ya que no miró el reloj cuando se percató que su hijo Sasuke se puso delante de ella, lo miró y lo notó demasiado serio, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la pequeña mesita

-a pasado algo Sasuke?-dijo preocupada Mikoto-aunque debo de contarte algo

-solo voy a decirte que me voy

-que!-dijo sorprendida Mikoto levantándose-tú también y por que?

-yo también-dijo extrañado Sasuke pero lo dejó de lado-me marcho de este lugar

-te vas de Konoha? No te voy a permitir que te vayas-dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido-tienes que recuperar a tu hijo

-no me voy de Konoha-dijo Sasuke y Mikoto alzó una ceja sin entender

-entonces?

-me voy a vivir a otro lugar

-por que? Donde?

-lo estado pensando y me voy a ir a vivir al apartamento donde vivía con Naruto

-por que?-seguía sin comprender Mikoto

-no quiero estar contigo-dijo directo Sasuke-te preguntaras por que ahora, pues es sencillo, cuando llegamos aquí ya lo tenía pensado en irme pero decidí estar unos días por Inari e Hinata, pero no puedo estar en este lugar y menos contigo

-conmigo-susurró Mikoto con dolor

-si y la verdad no se como he soportado tenerte cerca

-por que-volvió a susurrar Mikoto sentándose de nuevo lentamente

-creo que eso lo sabes como que sabes que no tenemos buena relación desde hace mucho

-lo se-susurró Mikoto y miró a su hijo seria-pero quiero que me lo digas tú

-tenía de haberme alejado desde un principio de ti y de él-dijo Sasuke-aunque tuve de haber hecho lo que os dije aquella vez que os reclamé con lo de Menma

-vi raro que cambiaras de opinión tan rápido

-tu esposo me amenazó aquella vez con una pistola y me dijo que iba a matar a Naruto, por eso seguía trayendo a Menma para que seguirás metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a mi hijo, eres culpable en eso pero yo mas y no quiero seguir viéndote por el simple echo que Menma aunque era muy pequeño recuerda lo que le decías y no voy a seguir a tu lado por que la maldita culpa de no a ver parado eso me mata, por eso me largo de aquí y a si no tener ningún contacto contigo

-Sasuke no puedes dejarme sola-dijo con dolor Mikoto

-lo voy hacer

-Hinata se ha llevado a Inari y no quiero estar en este lugar tan grande sola

-que Hinata se ha llevado a Inari?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-por la mañana me dijo que ya no la ataba nada a nosotros y menos seguir estando con nosotros-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa por que en el fondo le alegraba-todos estáis confabulados en dejarme sola y lo mas seguro que Hinata no me dejará ver a mi nieta al igual que Naruto

-no te consiento que digas algo que no es-dijo enfadado Sasuke-Naruto no te proibe que no veas a Menma y tampoco lo ha puesta en nuestra contra, es Menma que no quiere saber nada de nosotros por ser como somos, yo un maldito cobarde que los dejó y no saber afrontar a Fugaku y tú-la miró unos segundos-por mala persona

-no es justo que me digas eso-dijo con tristeza Mikoto

-no es justo?-dijo Sasuke-pero si eras tú que le decías a Menma que no quisiera a su padre Doncel, siempre poniendo que los Uchiha somos mejores que los Namikaze

-tú no hacías nada para evitar eso-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke se la quedó mirando unos segundos

-tienes razón, yo no hacía nada, antes de nacer Menma siempre despreciabas a Naruto y yo no hacía nada, luego cuando nació Menma seguías con lo mismo y yo no hacía nada, pero lo que hizo que cayeras mas bajo es que querías poner a Menma en contra de Naruto, la cuestión es que lo hiciste, te hubiera gustado que te lo hubieran hecho? Nunca pensaste, yo soy madre y que Naruto en ese aspecto era igual a ti

-yo ya tenía a mis hijos en contra-susurró Mikoto con lágrimas

-estás segura de eso?-dijo Sasuke-aunque te lo mereces-le dio la espalda Sasuke-hablaré con Hinata para felicitarla de que ese contrato que le obligó a firmar tu esposo no sea valido

-que-dijo sorprendida Mikoto-que contrato

-da lo mismo-dijo Sasuke-te dabas cuenta de lo que querías de las cosas que hacía tu esposo-y se alejó de su madre para ir a subir a la segunda planta para comenzar a recoger lo mas importante para irse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado mas concretamente un mes, Sasuke vivía en el apartamento donde estuvo viviendo con Naruto, cuando entró a ese lugar, lo primero que vio fue polvo por todo el lugar, el sofá, la televisión, las camas y algunas cosas mas tenía un plástico por encima para que no tuviera polvo, pero a parte de eso estaba todo igual que la última vez que estuvo allí y se notaba que ese lugar no había ido nadie en todos esos años, los primeros días solo se dedicó a limpiar ese lugar a fondo y sin poder evitar que los recuerdos le viniera en la cabeza, como cada cosa que cogía en sus manos o solo miraba su mente le bombardeaba de recuerdos buenos con Naruto, pero no quiso irse del lugar, una parte le decía que era su castigo por haber hecho las cosas mal y la otra parte le decía que era lo único que le quedaba de la vida compartida con Naruto, en ese tiempo estuvo hablando con Hinata y le contó lo que ya sabía, que se veía con una persona que era especial para ella y que volvió a verla cuando llegaron a Konoha y que en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera no tuvo ningún contacto con ella a parte que cuando su padre como Fugaku decidieron que estuvieran juntos ella era pareja de esa persona, a su hija la veía todas la veces que quería y asta en alguna ocasión se quedaba en el apartamento a dormir, en ese tiempo no vio a su madre ni tampoco la echaba de menos para coger el teléfono y llamarla, tampoco vio a ningún otro conocido, fue la misma Hinata por ser amiga de Sakura que le dijo que Naruto ya había tenido el alta médica pero que se tenía que tomar la vida con tranquilidad asta que estuviera cien por cien recuperado, pero hacía vida normal, ahora que no tenía la empresa ya que se la había vendido a Naruto y no tenía nada solo pensaba en que hacer con su vida asta que llegó a la conclusión en abrir algún negocio de algo

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, en su mano tenía una cámara de foto que eran de las profesionales y a su lado una cámara de video, miraba la cámara con nostalgia ya que era de Naruto ya que este le gustaba la fotografía y gravar todo lo que pasara en su vida, a parte que Naruto en el tiempo que estaban viviendo juntos no se ocupaba de su empresa si no que trabajaba de fotógrafo en una revista ya que le encantaba todo lo que sea relacionado con el arte

-tendría que informarle a Naruto que estoy viviendo aquí y devolverle la cámara-dijo Sasuke y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó la cámara a su lado-no debo estancarme-se dijo-pero si quiero tener un negocio no tengo el dinero para comenzar-frunció el ceño-y a mi madre no se lo voy a pedir-entrecerró los ojos y se puso la mano en la frente-y odio pedir ayuda a mis amigos, aunque si les piso a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin seguro que me ayudarían, pero no veo justo pedirle a ellos-miró las cámaras que estaban a su lado-Naruto-susurró y abrió los ojos-un negocio de electrodomésticos no estaría mal, sobre todo si son de cámaras y todo este tipo de cosas-miró al frente-recuerdo que Naruto me dijo hace tiempo que en Konoha era muy difícil de conseguir un equipo profesional de cámaras fotográficas-sonrió-bien ya tengo la idea, ahora solo falta que alguien confíe en un Uchiha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto iba caminando por las calles y a su lado su hijo Menma, el rubio bostezó de aburrimiento y eso lo vio Menma

-no puedo creer que mi conversación te aburra-dijo de mala gana Menma

-no me aburre lo que pasa es que siempre estoy hablando de cosas de la empresa y parece que te apasiona todo lo relacionado con la empresa

-en un futuro la llevaré, tengo que estar al tanto de todo

-que ganas tengo que seas mayor para que tú lleves las empresas

-no entiendo por que compraste la empresa Uchiha-dijo de mala gana Menma

-por que te pertenece a ti y no a ellos-dijo serio Naruto-como todo su patrimonio

-por eso le quitaste todo lo de sus cuentas y me las pusiste en la mía?

-no lo digas como si le hubiera robado, lo hice todo legal y ni siquiera se dio cuenta

-tuviste de haberte casado con un tipo mas inteligente

-si no hubiera estado con él tú no hubieras nacido

-tienes razón, por eso no voy a criticar el por que has estado con un tipo tan indeseable-Naruto lo miró unos segundos para luego mirar al frente, siguieron caminando ya que habían decidido ir a comer fuera los dos solos, pasaron por el escaparate de una tienda y Naruto paró, al darse cuenta de esto Menma se puso al lado de su padre Doncel viendo como miraba su padre las cámaras fotográficas, Menma le miró sin entender el por que miraba su padre esos artefactos con nostalgia-parece que te gustan, cómprate una y podrás decir que tienes una-sonrió con diversión Menma metiéndose sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Naruto lo miró de reojo

-esas cámaras no valen nada-dijo Naruto y Menma miró detenidamente esas cámaras digitales tan pequeñas sin saber como su padre sabía eso ya que solo las veía

-hablas como si entendieras-dijo Menma

-entiendo algo-dijo Naruto y Menma le miró viendo como el rubio hacía un suspiro

-se que no te gusta ser el que lleva la empresa, por que no dejas que Kakashi se ocupe de eso?-Naruto lo miró

-hubo un tiempo que Kakashi se ocupó de la empresa Namikaze, pero decidí que era momento de hacer lo que quería mis padres como Namikaze que soy

-deberías de hacer algo que te guste-dijo de lo mas normal Menma

-esperaré a que seas mayor-dijo Naruto-mientras aprovecha la edad que tienes para divertirte

-no hay muchas cosas que me gusten-dijo Menma y los dos comenzaron a caminar

-a mi me gustaban muchas cosas cuando tenía tu edad, no entiendo el por que no haces algo que hacen los niños de tu edad

-por que es aburrido

-cuando estás con Taro te diviertes y es un chico de tu edad-Menma miró a su padre entrecerrando los ojos para luego mirar al frente

-Taro es raro y eso me divierte-Naruto sonrió-sobre todo cuando quiere cocinar algo-el rubio lo miró-se lo toma muy a pecho y parece que va a ir a la guerra cuando quiere cocinar algo

-lo importante que salga bien lo que cocine

-la primera vez que me cocinó algo le dije que estaba malo y por casi me mata y después se puso a llorar diciendo que no valoraba el esfuerzo que hacía por mi-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño, Naruto entrecerró los ojos-por eso he optado por decirle que lo hace bien aunque todo lo que cocine esté malo, creo que quiere matarme-esto último lo dijo mas para él que para su padre Doncel

-deberías de ser sincero con él pero con palabras dulces a si comprenderá y no se enfadará

-si le digo como dices donde está la diversión?-dijo Menma sonriendo y Naruto suspiró-Rin me dijo que sabías cocinar

-ella me enseñó

-a mi nunca me has cocinado nada-dijo en un susurro Menma haciendo un puchero y Naruto lo miró unos segundos serio

-no tengo tiempo para eso-volvió a mirar al frente Naruto-además Rin cocina muy bien-Menma miró al suelo

-no puedo creer que seas tan malo conmigo-dijo Menma y Naruto al escuchar eso paró inmediatamente que Menma ni se dio cuenta, el rubio solo miró la espalda de su hijo

-siempre fui el malo para ti-susurró Naruto para él-si no me lo decías es por que él no estaba en tu vida y no te convenía-Menma al notar que su padre no le acompañaba se paró y miró hacia atrás y vio al rubio parado que le miraba, Menma no entendía el por que de la expresión de dolor de su padre asta que cayó en cuenta de las palabras dichas por él, se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable y se acercó al rubio

-papa yo no quise decir eso-dijo Menma apenado

-no se de que hablas-dijo Naruto serio

-para mi eres el mejor padre del mundo y te quiero-Naruto solo le miró unos segundos

-vamos a comer-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar y alejándose de su hijo, este inmediatamente se puso a su lado

-lo siento-dijo Menma-para mi no eres malo, eres el mejor padre del mundo-Naruto entrecerró los ojos y sin poder evitar que en su mente venga escenas de su hijo diciendo que él era malo y Sasuke bueno, también cuando le decía que fuera con él y le rechazaba diciéndole un rotundo no acompañado que con él no quería estar, pero lo peor era cuando le hacía algo de comer y no quería lo que él cocinaba y es cuando optó en no cocinar mas y era Rin la que cocinaba y Menma se comía la comida y él lo único que podía hacer es ir a su cuarto y llorar por que su hijo no le quería, pero al paso del tiempo su hijo comenzó acercarse a él como su padre cuando le vio llorar cuando Menma con cuatro años de edad le gritó que le odiaba y que para él nunca sería su padre, suspiró con dolor ante esos recuerdos que estaba seguro que Menma no recordaba y paró, Menma también lo hizo y le miró arrepentido-papa yo era un niño y …

-quiero estar solo-cortó Naruto a su hijo-ve a comer solo o invita a tu amigo Taro o a quien quieras

-eres injusto-dijo Menma impidiendo que el rubio caminara en diferente dirección a donde iban

-crees que soy injusto?-dijo Naruto irritado-aquí el injusto eres-no siguió al ver el semblante de Menma de tristeza-perdona no es justo, solo eras un niño-susurró-pero quiero estar solo, otro día vamos a comer juntos-y sin mas comenzó a caminar alejándose de su hijo, este se le quedó mirando como se alejaba con tristeza para luego fruncir el ceño y comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde iba

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó aún parque y se sentó en un banco, se sentó hacia delante mirando al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados

-no se que me pasa-susurró Naruto-siento que esa ira que tenía se ha ido y ha vuelto lo que sentía cuando se fue-se echó hacia atrás para mirar al cielo y hacer un suspiro

-puede que ya que has conseguido lo que querías en contra de los Uchiha los verdaderos sentimientos que tienes los muestras-el rubio miró a la persona que le habló que era un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y estaba acompañado de un castaño con cara de cansado

-Gaara, Shikamaru, que hacéis por aquí?-dijo Naruto poniéndose bien en el asiento

-hemos hecho algunos recados bastantes problemáticos

-para ti todo es problemático-dijo Gaara

-si es algo de Temari lo es-dijo Shikamaru haciendo un bostezo-aunque todas las mujeres y Donceles son muy problemáticos

-insisto para ti todo es problemático-volvió a decir Gaara

-será mejor que me vaya o si no tu hermana Temari se pondrá muy pesada-Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír por lo dicho por Shikamaru-nos vemos otro día Gaara y Naruto-y sin mas el varón se alejó

-con lo perezoso que es no se lo que vio mi hermana en Shikamaru

-eres el menor indicado en decir eso por tener por pareja a Sai-dijo Naruto y Gaara se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa

-estás bien?-dijo Gaara-te noto diferente cuando te vi en el hospital

-creo que estoe igual

-no me digas que has visto a Sasuke y has discutido con él-dijo Gaara y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-no le he visto desde que fue a visitarme al hospital para autorizar la operación-dijo Naruto-y por mi está bien-susurró

-creí que éramos amigos, Naruto y no me dijiste que eras pareja de Sasuke-el rubio lo miró serio

-era un dato sin importancia-dijo Naruto

-entonces las veces que salía con Sai cuando éramos adolescentes y tú y Sasuke veníais erais pareja?-preguntó Gaara que parecía mas una afirmación

-algo a si-susurró Naruto

-sabes lo que te pasa que ya no tienes en mente en descubrir los trapos sucios de los Uchiha por que ya lo has hecho y por eso te sientes extraños, mas concretamente melancólico-el rubio suspiró

-puede ser eso lo que me pasa-dijo Naruto

-tienes algo que hacer?-dijo Gaara

-no, solo iba a ir a comprar algo de comer y comerlo aquí tranquilamente

-entonces vamos a comer algo y después vamos a entretenernos al cine-dijo Gaara

-no tienes pacientes?

-es mi día libre-dijo Gaara levantándose-a veces tengo que dejar de lado mi trabajo de psicólogo-Naruto solo le sonrió y se levantó

-entonces vamos a comer algo y recordemos cuando íbamos al cine como cuando tú no estabas casado con Sai-los dos comenzaron a caminar para salir del parque y a si dirigirse algún restaurante para comer

-y tú con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo divertido Gaara y Naruto sopló de mala gana-además no creo que fuese todo tan malo, no? Seguro que el sexo era bueno-Naruto no pudo evitar reír

-Sai te ha contagiado su forma de hablar

-puede ser, pero no te he preguntado si el pene de Sasuke es grande, pero guárdatelo para ti o cuando veas a Sai que será lo primero que te preguntará

-se quedará con las ganas que le conteste-dijo divertido Naruto

-algo que quería comentarte

-que cosa?

-recuerdo que siempre te gustó la fotografía y trabajabas en una buena revista, por que no vuelves hacer lo que de verdad te gustaba?

-tengo otras responsabilidades

-la empresa, cierto?

-puedes dejársela a Kakashi como en el pasado-dijo Gaara sacando su teléfono y escribir un mensaje

-es mi responsabilidad-dijo serio Naruto y Gaara dejó ese tema para hablar de otros sin dejar de escribir mensajes de texto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ha sido una grata sorpresa que me invitarais a comer, sobre todo tú Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado ya que estaban en un restaurante

-que quieres decir con eso Uchiha?-dijo indignado Suigetsu-te recuerdo que yo soy el Doncel desvalido y el que me tiene que invitar eres tú o si no mi querido esposo aquí presente-Sasuke evitó no carcajearse con lo de Doncel desvalido y Juugo que estaba al lado de su esposo Suigetsu le miró alzando una ceja para luego centrarse en su comida y su teléfono que lo tenía en la mesa y de vez en cuando le llegaban mensajes de texto que él leía y respondía con rapidez

-de desvalido no tienes nada-dijo Sasuke

-te daré la razón para que tu ego de varón se agrande-dijo Suigetsu cruzándose los brazos en su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al frente que aunque tuviera a Sasuke no le miraba a él

-no le hagas mucho caso Sasuke, al estar embarazado de tres meses está un poco …

-estoy un poco que-cortó Suigetsu a Juugo con enfado-te recuerdo que si estoy en el estado que estoy ahora es tu culpa-acabaron de comer y de inmediato una camarera le recogió los platos vacíos y les preguntó que postre querían y la camarera se fue con una sonrisa

-no te quejaste en ningún momento-dijo Juugo de lo mas normal mirando a una de las mesas como si buscara algo, Suigetsu solo hizo una mueca de enfado y sonrojado, Sasuke solo sonrió y se percató que Juugo miraba a una de las mesas al igual que Suigetsu

-solo me falta que seas un descarado que miras algún Doncel o chica-dijo Suigetsu-y como te atrevas a serme infiel te corto las pelotas, Juugo-el nombrado miró a su esposo que estaba enfadado

-solo he visto a alguien conocido-dijo Juugo y Suigetsu solo se enfadó mas de lo que estaba y en ese momento llegó la camarera cn los postres de los tres para ponérselos y luego se marchó-y no es lo que piensas-suspiró Juugo por lo mal pensado que era su esposo

-entonces?-dijo Suigetsu mirando hacia donde miraba Juugo cosa que Sasuke no lo hizo ya que a él le daba igual y estaba mas concentrado en su postre aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de comer-no será la bruja de Karin?-sonrió Suigetsu asta que su sonrisa desapareció-no es ella-susurró

-solo espero que no se de cuenta-dijo Juugo

-es un chico educado y nos saludará-dijo de lo mas normal Suigetsu comiendo un poco de su bola de helado que tenía en una copa

-pues prefiero que no se de cuenta de nuestra presencia, no quiero que haya un espectáculo-dijo Juugo y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja

-si lo hace le decimos a Kakashi, él sabe ponerlo en cintura-dijo Suigetsu-bueno a veces hace caso-susurró esto último

-de que habláis?-dijo Sasuke interesado e iba mirar a donde miraba Juugo

-si miras me comeré tu postre Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu con intenciones de quitarle el postre al azabache

-oye que es mío y es mi favorito-dijo serio Sasuke impidiendo que le quitara su postre que era macedonia de todo tipo de frutas, pero Suigetsu quiso volver a quitárselo y Sasuke se lo impedía, Juugo los miró como si viera a dos niños pequeños y a si estuvieron un rato

-que hacéis?-Juugo al escuchar esa voz se paralizó, Suigetsu se puso pálido y Sasuke al reconocer esa voz solo abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber si mirar a la persona que había hablado, pero eso le pasaba a los otros dos y a si estuvieron unos cuantos segundos asta que Suigetsu cogió el plato de macedonia de frutas de Sasuke se levantó y se lo puso delante del rostro de la persona con una sonrisa nerviosa

-te regalo el postre de Sasuke, Menma, lo quieres?-dijo Suigetsu con nerviosismo, Menma entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke para luego mirar el postre y pasó otros segundos que fueron bastante incómodos para los tres adultos-si no lo quieres pues se lo daremos a los pobres-comenzó a reír con nerviosismo Suigetsu y Menma le miró sin quitar su expresión-este niño me da miedo y en mi estado no tengo que pasar miedo-se sentó en su sitio Suigetsu aún con el plato en la mano

-oye no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Menma con seriedad-y acepto comerme la macedonia-Juugo y Suigetsu le miraron sorprendido y Menma miró a Juugo que este entendió y se echó al lado de Suigetsu que este se puso mas cerca de la ventana y cuando Menma vio un hueco para sentarse se sentó, le cogió el plato de la macedonio y cogió un tenedor que le dio igual de quien era y comenzó a comer, los tres adultos solo le miraban sin entender la situación-me encanta la macedonia-Suigetsu miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados que este miraba a Menma sorprendido por que parecía bastante relajado y le extrañaba que no le dijera nada desagradable, Juugo por el comentario de Menma sonrió sin poder evitarlo-es mi favorito

-tenéis muchas cosas en común-dijo Suigetsu en un susurró pero fue escuchado por todos, Menma dejó de comer

-idiota-dijo Menma

-a quien le dices idiota-reclamó Suigetsu

-a ti-dijo Menma de lo mas normal volviendo a comer

-que poco respeto me tienes, niño

-claro aún soy un niño y no suelo respetar a idiotas-dijo Menma y a Suigetsu le dio un tic

-te consentí demasiado-dijo Suigetsu negando con la cabeza

-de que hablas si tú nunca me has consentido en nada-dijo Menma mirando a Suigetsu con la boca llena

-que asco, aprende a comer-dijo Suigetsu-pero aprende a respetarme por la sencilla razón de que soy …

-un viejo casca rabias-cortó Menma a Suigetsu que este enrojeció de ira

-iba a decir por ser Doncel y no soy viejo, niño-gritó Suigetsu y las personas que estaban en el lugar les miraron-soy bastante joven y atractivo, pero si dices eso también le dices viejo a Naruto que tiene mi edad-sonrió con superioridad

-mi padre también es viejo como todos los de tu edad-dijo Menma con una sonrisa burlona

-oye respétame-dijo Suigetsu indignado y enfadado

-eres un Doncel bastante raro-dijo Menma-por eso Juugo te soporta

\- Juugo me soporta y no soy raro, él me ama y para él soy el mejor en todo-gritó Suigetsu señalando amenazando a Menma con el dedo que este se comió el último trozo de fruta

-seguro que fuiste su última opción-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-todos los Donceles sois raros

-no soporto a este niño-dijo enfadado Suigetsu cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-si en el fondo se que me adoras-dijo Menma

-si tuviera tu edad ni te miraría-dijo con un puchero Suigetsu

-pues yo si me fijaría en ti-dijo Menma y Suigetsu lo miró

-ya sabía yo que algo escondías, estás enamorado de mi-dijo con orgullo Suigetsu y Menma pestañeó varias veces

-debo de ser eso-dijo Menma y miró al lado cuando pasó la camarera-señora-la camarera paró y miró al menor con un tic en la ceja por haberla dicho señora ya que era una chica de unos dieciocho años

-perdona, pero no soy tan mayor-dijo la camarera

-para mi si lo eres-dijo Menma y la camarera cerró su puño con fuerza ya que en la otra mano tenía una libreta que la apretaba-puedes traerme café?-la camarera entrecerró los ojos mirándolo

-no eres muy pequeño para tomar eso?-retó la camarera

-cuenta que soy maduro y un genio-dijo Menma

-no hay café a Naruto no le gusta que tomes café-dijo la camarera

-lo ves aquí?-dijo serio Menma

-no

-entonces me lo pones-dijo Menma sonriendo

-no te lo pondré-dijo la camarera y Menma miró a los tres adultos que estaban con él

-si me lo pones te consigo una cita con uno de ellos, se que no tienes novio y necesitas que un varón te invite a una cena y a lo que surja-la camarera se sonrojó para luego mirar a los dos varones y su mirada se puso en Sasuke que se sonrojó mas, cosa que este miraba a Menma incrédulo-elige al que quieras y el que elijas lo hará encantado por que me deben bastantes favores-los dos varones ante ese comentario fruncieron el ceño cosa que Suigetsu miraba a Menma como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento

-te traeré el café-dijo la camarera bastante roja quitando la mirada de Sasuke que este la puso en ella, de esto se percató Menma-pero no le digas a Naruto

-de acuerdo y me he percatado con quien quieres tener tu noche de cita-dijo Menma y la camarera miró a los adultos mas concretamente a Sasuke

-y vosotros vais a querer café-dijo la camarera con un poco de timidez

-nosotros dos café-dijo Juugo refiriéndose a él y a Sasuke-Suigetsu un té

-ahora os lo traigo-dijo la camarera y se acercó al oído de Menma-espero tener mi cita con el atractivo azabache o si no sabrás lo que es un buen golpe-la chica se levantó y se alejó

-que tipo de favores te debemos-dijo Juugo disimulando enfado

-pues muchos-dijo Menma

-especifica-dijo Juugo

-lo que tengo que hacer para poder beber café-susurró Menma-tú me debes tú compañía y él-señaló a Sasuke que inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos-todo, además tiene una cita esta noche o si no Sue le dirá a mi padre que he tomado café y se enfadará, y mi padre enfadado me da miedo

-yo no creo que sea para tanto-dijo divertido Suigetsu-Naruto es muy inocentón, por lo menos antes pero seguro que sigue a si, lo que pasa es que esconde con su mascara de seriedad que le ha enseñado Sasuke durante un perdiodo de tiempo que estuvieron juntos-Sasuke miró al Doncel frunciendo el ceño-es verdad, tú tienes cara de amargado y se lo habrás pegado al pobre de Naruto que ahora te mira y parece que quiere matarte lentamente y dolorosamente

-no se en donde ves en lo inocente en mi padre-dijo Menma haciendo una mueca-mi padre no me pasa ni una, siempre me regaña por todo, por eso te digo que da miedo enfadado-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza-la última vez que se enfadó me escondió todos los libros que suelo leer, fue eso tan desagradable-Suigetsu lo miró sorprendido

-te escondió libros?-dijo Suigetsu-no veo nada malo en eso-Menma lo miró con odio

-que inculto eres Suigetsu-dijo Menma-asta me amenazó que los iba a donar

-eres un niño raro-dijo Suigetsu-lo normal es que te prohíba no jugar a la video consola, no jugar al fútbol o tirarte las revistas porno

-eso es para idiotas-dijo Menma y los demás le miraron como si fuese un bicho raro menos Sasuke que le miraba serio ya que se estaba enterando lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba a su hijo, pero estaba extraño por la actitud que estaba teniendo en ese momento aunque hiciera que no estaba con ellos-yo soy mas que esos niños que juegan a esas tonterías y sobre revistas porno-Menma se puso a pensar-no me gustan

-por que aún no tienes edad-dijo Juugo

-tengo casi trece años y ya he visto a mujeres desnudas en vivo y no creo que sea para tanto-Suigetsu como Juugo abrieron los ojos sorprendido y miraron a Sasuke que este parecía sorprendido-también he besado alguna niña de mi edad y también Doncel y no lo veo que sea gran cosa, para que tener revistas porno si ya he visto a mujeres desnudas, a parte que eso no es que me llame la atención, no se por que a los adultos les gusta esas cosas

-no puedes negar que tenéis muchas cosas en común-dijo Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke

-a Sasuke no le llamaba la atención esas cosas a tu edad-dijo Juugo-os parecéis mucho-sonrió

-desgraciadamente ya me lo han dicho y no me agrada nada que me comparen con él, yo soy mas leal que él-dijo Menma poniendo su codo en la mesa y su mano en su rostro pasó unos segundos y la camarera poniendo el pedido en la mesa, Menma cogió el teléfono de Juugo y miró en su agenda-Sue dame una hoja y algo para escribir-la chica alzó una ceja pero igualmente le dio lo que la había pedido, Menma comenzó a escribir y se lo entregó a la camarera que esta miró lo escrito

-Sasuke-dijo la chica y el nombrado frunció el ceño

-su número de teléfono y también como se llama el azabache atractivo que has elegido para la cita-la camarera se sonrojó ya que se había olvidado de eso-llámalo y habláis, como puedes ver es tímido y alguien me comentó que es algo frígido, pero si lo estimulas seguro te hará el apaño-Menma sonrió inocentemente, pero se notaba que había burla en la voz, Sasuke en cambio se puso rojo de la ira ya que notaba el tono de voz de Menma que había burla con un toque de enfado, Suigetsu intentaba no reír a carcajada y Juugo hizo una media sonrisa divertida sin percatarse que Menma quería burlarse de Sasuke, en cambio la camarera estaba pálida-si no le llamas él no te llamará, has cogido al tímido-la chica sin mas se fue roja esta vez de la vergüenza y es cuando Suigetsu comenzó a reír a carcajada

-que bueno-dijo Suigetsu poniéndose sus manos en la barriga por no poder parar de reír-Sasuke es frígido, yo llegué a pensar que era asexual pero nunca frígido, pero que lo digas en su cara y con esa normalidad es lo mejor, pero sobre todo es ver su cara en este momento, estoy por hacerte una foto Sasuke y se la enviaré a Naruto con el título el señor frígido-siguió riendo Suigetsu-con las cosas que te decía Naruto en nuestros tiempos de adolescencia pero nunca se le ocurrió decirte frígido y menos prepararte una cita con una extraña

-por que no dejas de reírte-susurró enfadado Sasuke mirando a Suigetsu con odio, Juugo en cambio miraba a Menma que miraba a su esposo extrañado

-Menma sabes lo que es ser frígido?-dijo Juugo serio y Suigetsu dejó de reír para mirar al menor y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-es una persona que su amigo no se le levanta-dijo Menma de lo mas normal echando azúcar a su café y comenzar a moverlo-o simplemente no quiere que se le levante por que nada le excita

-en serio Menma, tú has estado hablando con Naruto de Sasuke, cierto?-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa divertida

-no se por que dices eso-dijo Menma

-por lo que has dicho antes-dijo Suigetsu-a Naruto le encantaba hacer enfadar a Sasuke y yo le ayudaba, ya sabes en nuestros tiempos de adolescencia tenía a toda chica y Doncel babeando por él, claro está que yo no y asta pensé que Naruto se libraba de su encanto rompecorazones pero me equivoqué, aunque a veces me hacían pensar cosas-susurró Suigetsu esto último ya que estaba recordando esos tiempo sobre todo la relación tan extraña que tenían Naruto y Sasuke

-yo no hablo con mi padre de él, tampoco me interesa, él para nosotros está muerto-dijo Menma enfadado, Sasuke agachó la mirada con dolor y Suigetsu se arrepintió de haber preguntado lo de antes, Juugo solo suspiró-y si lo he dicho es por que tiene cara de amargado-se bebió el café de una vez y se levantó-gracias por invitarme a café-les dio la espalda-me he divertido y espero que nos volvamos a ver, Suigetsu, Juugo-y sin mas se fue, los tres que quedaron en la mesa quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-tampoco ha estado tan mal-dijo Suigetsu-llegué a pensar que te diría cosas desagradables

-yo también lo creía-dijo Sasuke-pero por su despedida ha hecho como si yo no estuviera-Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron unos segundos

-poco a poco, si pones de tu parte y él tiene interés podréis tener un acercamiento-dijo Juugo

-yo también creo eso-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-es lo que mas deseo-susurró Sasuke-pero lo veo imposible

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Gaara que películas vamos a ver?-dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrojo que este estaba con su teléfono y se percató que siempre enviaba mensajes a alguien y algo le decía que no confiara en su amigo-con quien te mensajeas?

-con Sai-dijo Gaara

-te importa que nos acompañe?

-no-dijo Naruto y Gaara sonrió de medio lado-ya sabes que Sai me agrada, siempre fue un buen amigo-el pelirrojo solo fue a la taquilla y compró las entradas para ver una película de policías y de romance y se acercó a su amigo y le entregó una entrada que el rubio cogió-espero que sea buena

-yo también lo espero-susurró Gaara mirando el lugar

-tardará Sai en llegar?

-no creo, me ha dicho que estaba cerca del lugar

-queda media hora para que comience la película-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro y Gaara lo miró

-Naruto se que no lo has pasado muy bien en estos años pero extraño tus sonrisas, tus comentarios sin sentido y sobre todo ese brillo de ojos de felicidad y de inocencia-el rubio miró a su amigo unos segundos y volvió a suspirar

-tú mismo lo has dicho, me han pasado muchas cosas y estado solo para superarlas-dijo Naruto y Gaara se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia

-si tú me hubieras dicho por lo que estabas pasando te habría ayudado, somos amigos desde que éramos niños

-siempre he estado solo y siempre he salido de todo solo, no necesitaba ni tu ayuda ni la de nadie-dijo Naruto mirando la cartelera de los cines pero en verdad no la miraba, Gaara le miraba con dolor

-nos prometimos que estaríamos para lo bueno y lo malo-Naruto lo miró serio

-tú tenías a tus hermanos cuando tus padres viajaban por negocios, yo no tuve a nadie-dijo Naruto

-tenías a Kakashi, Rin y asta Obito-dijo Gaara-asta estaba yo, mis hermanos, Sai y nuestros amigos

-ningunos de vosotros erais mi familia-dijo Naruto con frialdad y Gaara agachó la mirada ya que eso le dolió

-yo siempre te he considerado mi familia-dijo Gaara y miró a Naruto serio-y me duele que me digas eso, eres injusto

-parece que el injusto soy yo-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar hacia delante mas concretamente la entrada de los cines-tuve una vez a mi padre y a mi madre y me los arrebataron por poder, luego volví a considerar a una persona mi familia que hizo que fuese padre y se largó por que según él era lo mejor para mi, pero lo peor de todo tuve que aguantar a un hijo que me despreciaba durante cuatro años por las cosas que le metían en la cabeza los padres o mas concretamente la madre de la persona que consideraba mi familia-Gaara notó que en vez de hablar el rubio con ira hablaba con dolor y es lo que veía en sus ojos azules cuando le miraba

-tuvo que ser duro, pero Menma no te da de lado y recuerda que era un niño-dijo Gaara y Naruto suspiró-yo podría haber estado para ti-dijo con tristeza y Naruto lo miró sintiendose culpable-para mi eras mi hermano y aún te considero mi hermano que nos metía en líos cuando éramos niños, solo quiero que seas feliz y que arregles las cosas para que vuelvas a ser ese chico que alegraba a todos con sus comentarios sin sentidos pero sobre todo que tus ojos brillen como brillaban

-no tuve de decirte lo que te dije-susurró Naruto-además no se que me pasa, es como si me sintiera como cuando sentía ese dolor en el pasado

-eso se llama tristeza y dolor que no has superado y te refugiaste en el odio a la familia Uchiha, pero como has hecho lo que querías ha vuelto por que no lo has superado-Naruto sonrió forzadamente por las palabras del pelirrojo

-solo quiero que se vaya ese sentimiento-dijo Naruto-cualquier palabra que escucho o veo algo que esté relacionado en ese tiempo ya no me llena de ira si no de dolor y no quiero sentirlo

-solo tienes que afrontar el pasado para que vuelvas a ser feliz-dijo Gaara haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-quieres que me enfrente a Mikoto Uchiha y a si decirla lo que de verdad pienso de ella?

-eso sería una opción pero también debes de enfrentarte con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo serio Gaara viendo la reacción de Naruto muy diferente a como reaccionaba antes, solo mostraba dolor y tristeza y se preguntó si antes mostraba ese dolor pero no lo veía nadie por que lo camuflaba por la ira

-según él me dio sus explicaciones

-y no le crees-dijo Gaara haciendo un suspiro

-es difícil de creerle por las acciones que tenía

-debe de ser difícil ya que él no quería que nadie supiera que estabais casado

-tampoco me defendía pero me da igual-Naruto miró otra vez la entrada del cine y miró el reloj-será mejor que entremos

-adéntrate y compra palomitas, te esperaré dentro con Sai-Naruto lo miró-no tardaremos-Gaara le sonrió y el rubio se adentró al cine, el pelirrojo miró al lado y ya veía la cabellera negra de su esposo que se le acercaba, su teléfono sonó y Gaara miró el mensaje de texto

- _Gaara ya estamos casi llegando a la entrada del cine, Suigetsu, Sasuke y yo_

 _-ya tengo las entradas_

 _-de acuerdo, pero que no os vea Sasuke o si no sospechará_

 _-bien, estoy algo alejado de la entrada, dile a Suigetsu que venga y os doy las_

 _entradas para que Sasuke no sospeche_

 _-solo espero que salga bien y que Naruto y Sasuke hablen tranquilamente_

 _-por eso hemos elegido el cine, no creo que hagan un escándalo_

 _-Naruto puede hacerlo_

 _-el Naruto de antes, Juugo, el de ahora no suele ser tan escandaloso_

 _-nos vemos dentro del cine_

 _-Naruto está dentro comprando las palomitas_

 _-espero que no se complique las cosas_

 _-yo también lo espero_

Gaara guardó su teléfono y se fue donde estaba Sai que estaba alejado de la entrada, una vez allí tanto Sai como Gaara vieron a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo en la entrada y que el matrimonio hablaba de algo, Juugo se fue a la taquilla y Suigetsu sin ser visto por Sasuke se dirigió hacia ellos

-crees que saldrá bien, Gaara-dijo Sai

-espero que si-dijo Gaara

-no me hace mucha gracia pero esos dos tienen que hablar

-sobre todo Naruto-dijo Gaara serio y Suigetsu ya estaba con ellos

-espero que tu idea salga bien Suigetsu-dijo Sai

-todas mis ideas son geniales y si alguna vez no a salido bien a sido culpa de terceras personas-dijo Suigetsu y Gaara le dio tres entradas

-esta es para Sasuke-dijo Gaara serio-los dos estarán sentados juntos y nosotros un poco mas alejado de ellos por si pasa algo

-de acuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-pero creo que saldrá bien

-nos vemos dentro-dijo Sai y Suigetsu se fue para ir con su esposo que se acercó a él demasiado cerca para darle las entradas y a si este darle la entrada a Sasuke, cuando este se fue Sai y Gaara se acercaron a Juugo y Suigetsu

-le hemos dicho que vaya a la sala mientras nosotros compramos algo-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-Sasuke es muy observador creo que sospecha algo-dijo Juugo-no paraba de mirarnos demasiado serio

-mas de lo normal?-dijo Sai-siempre ha tenido cara de amargado, no se que le vio Naruto

-Sai por que dices eso-dijo Gaara-si cuando salíamos cuando éramos novios y ellos venían acompañarnos solías decirme que ellos acabarían juntos y que te gustaba como pareja por que eran muy diferentes

-te tengo que recordar que tú no querías que ellos fueran pareja?-dijo Sai-la cuestión que ahora entiendo por que venían a nuestras citas y se la pasaban juntos y a veces desaparecían

-nosotros sospechábamos-dijo Juugo

-sobre todo cuando Naruto se le acercaba mas de la cuenta a Sasuke y este no decía nada-dijo Suigetsu-a Sasuke nunca le ha gustado que se le acercaran demasiado, ya sabéis su espacio personal era muy apreciado para él-los cuatro suspiraron sincronizados por pensar en ese tiempo y no darse cuenta que eran pareja aunque sospecharan

-os imagináis si salen de aquí agarrados de la mano, sería magnifico y esos dos me tendrán que regalar un viaje-dijo Sai sonriendo

-no creo que salgan de aquí agarrados de la mano-dijo Juugo

-yo pienso igual-dijo Gaara

-a mi me encantaría que me regalaran un viaje-dijo Suigetsu

-no lo van hacer-dijo a la vez Gaara y Juugo

-pues si lo hacen nos iremos juntos Sai y yo-dijo Suigetsu

-eso sería genial-dijo Sai

-a si recordamos cuando les hicimos ver a estos dos que éramos novios para que se pusieran celosos-dijo Suigetsu

-vamos-dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido cogiendo la mano de su esposo y Juugo hizo lo mismo con su esposo y se adentraron al cine

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a la sala correspondiente para ver la película, había tardado mas de la cuenta por el simple echo que era bastante indeciso para elegir que tipo de palomitas comprar, pero eso no era todo su indecisión se incrementó cuando el chico de dieciocho años que le atendía le coqueteaba y eso hacía que su indecisión para elegir que tipo de palomita se incrementara, pero al final las cogió del bote mas grande y las de colores que eran mas dulces, a parte de una bebida gigante de naranja, entró a la sala que las luces ya estaban apagadas y el acomodador de la sala le dijo en que asiento le tocaba, suspiró al tener que pasar por delante de unos chicos que le miraban divertidos, frunció el ceño como diciéndoles que si se atrevían a tocarle unos buenos golpes recibirían, pasó intentando no rozar las piernas de esos chicos que eso fue algo bastante difícil y llegó a su asiento viendo como Gaara ya estaba sentado y miraba la pantalla como si estuviera aburrida y asta juraba que enfadado por su tardanza, Naruto antes de sentarse sintió como el chico de su izquierda le acariciaba con su pie su pierna de una manera descarada, el rubio lo miró con odio y sin pensarlo le pisó el pie con fuerza para luego sonreír al escuchar el pequeño grito de el adolescente para luego sentarse en su asiento

-malditos adolescentes llenos de hormonas desbocadas-susurró enfadado Naruto y notó la mirada de Gaara-se que debes de estar molesto por mi tardanza pero el chico de las palomitas era otro adolescente que no dejaba de coquetearme y me costó elegir las polimatías y cuando las elegí le golpee por grosero-mientras decía eso tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirando la pantalla que comenzaba la película y miró a su lado izquierdo donde estaba el adolescente que le miraba asustado para luego levantarse y quitar a su amigo de su asiento para que le cambiara el asiento

-venga Mark déjame sentarme en tu lugar por que el Doncel de mi derecha creo que quiere matarme

-yo también quiero seguir viviendo-dijo el otro adolescente intentando que no le sacara su amigo del asiento-estará bueno el Doncel pero quiero seguir viviendo y este es mi asiento

-que poco me aprecias-dijo resignado el adolescente sentándose en su sitio a parte que las personas de su lado como los de atrás le decían que se quedaran quietos-mi vida está en peligro-dijo con temor

-eso te pasa por tocarlo-dijo el amigo en un susurro

-gracias por animarme-dijo del mismo tono de voz a su amigo con sarcasmo y miró la pantalla pero miraba a Naruto de reojo que este le miraba

-idiotas-susurró Naruto y miró a la gran pantalla unos segundos y se preguntó por que Gaara no dijo nada pero notaba su mirada en su persona pero algo le decía que la mirada de Gaara era diferente a como siempre le miraba, suspiró aburrido y miró a Gaara y abrió sus ojos azules ya que la mirada de Gaara era diferente, la oscuridad del lugar no podía verlo claramente pero la mirada no era aguamarina si no parecía mas oscura, frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a la persona de la derecha, estaba seguro que no era su amigo Gaara y frunció mas el ceño por que el acomodador se había equivocado y le había puesto en otro asiento, pero tenía curiosidad sobre esa persona que estaba a su derecha por que se le hacía muy conocido, se notaba que era varón con cabello azabache con un corte bastante peculiar-volvió a mirar a la pantalla algo aturdido por que el peinado de esa persona era igual a alguien que conocía, fue frunciendo el ceño y dejó con tranquilidad la bebida del suelo e iba hacer lo mismo con sus palomitas

-se … se que hemos empezado mal-dijo el adolescente de su izquierda y Naruto entrecerró los ojos ya que se le notaba que le costaba hablar-mi nombre es Josh-dijo el chico mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pensando el por que le a tocado sentarse al lado de un adolescente idiota y al otro lado a una persona con el mismo peinado que alguien que no quería ver-podríamos conocernos y-se le notaba que le costaba hablar-no me importa la edad, soy muy maduro para tener diecisiete años, y creo que siento amor a primera vista por ti y te he dicho que no me importa la edad?-dijo todo lo que le vino a la mente ya que la mirada del rubio le ponía nervioso y asta le asustaba pero aceptaba que ese Doncel le gustaba-me gustas-alzó un poco la voz y vio una media sonrisa del rubio

-entonces-dijo tranquilo Naruto-comete esto-y le puso el bote de palomitas a la cabeza al adolescente cayéndole todas las palomitas y dejándole el bote en ella, el adolescente quedó en shock-lo que me faltaba lidiar con un adolescente hormonado como tú niñato-sopló Naruto y miró a su derecha y pudo notar como esa persona intentaba no reír-por lo menos este no es un adolescente declarándose, pero esto me las va apagar el estúpido del acomodador y Gaara-Naruto siguió mirando al chico de la derecha ya que quería salir de dudas ya que esa persona le recordaba mucho Sasuke pero eso era imposible, se acercó mas al rostro de esa persona y notaba como este se tensaba por la cercanía, pero Naruto cada vez abría sus ojos pensando que era una broma de mal gusto que la persona de su derecha fuese Sasuke, frunció el ceño otra vez creyendo que era una treta del Uchiha y le vino a la cabeza su amigo Gaara y las palabras dichas por él, cerró los puños con fuerza y vio el suspiro de ese azabache y le miró, al estar tan cerca confirmaba que era Sasuke y eso no le agradó, pero una sensación que le inundó en su pecho hizo que se separara y mirara la pantalla mostrando en sus ojos azules un sentimiento de nostalgia y asta de dolor, se mordió el labio inferior sin entender lo que le pasaba y sin poder evitar su mente se llenó de imágenes de cuando Sasuke y él eran novios, podía notar la mirada de la persona de la derecha tan penetrante en su persona y asta notaba la mirada de ese adolescente como si fuese un trozo de carne y eso le hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza, cogió la bebida del suelo destapó la tapa y se levantó y sin mas le tiró el contenido de la bebida al adolescente por la cabeza que este gritó y Naruto salió con enfado de ese lugar pisando los pies con fuerza a los demás adolescentes que gritaron de dolor y salió de la sala de cine para ir al servicio y mirarse al espejo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Unos asientos mas atrás de Naruto estaban Juugo, Gaara, Suigetsu y Sai, vieron al rubio como reaccionó y Suigetsu no paraba de reír por lo que le hizo Naruto al pobre adolescente que no tenía culpa de nada de las emociones del rubio, Sai también se reía pero mas discreto, Juugo solo miraba serio como Sasuke salía también de la sala de cine y Gaara solo estaba apenado por que recibiría el enfado de Naruto y bien merecido lo tenía

-Naruto no ha cambiado nada-dijo Suigetsu intentado hablar flojo pero era algo imposible por el escándalo que tenían esos adolescentes por lo que le había echo Naruto

-tienes razón-dijo Sai con una sonrisa-recuerdo una vez que a mi me tiró las palomitas en la cabeza por decirle que tenía el pene pequeño pero a Sasuke le tiró la bebida en la cabeza por reírse de mi comentario

-en el fondo Naruto no a cambiado-dijo Suigetsu

-parece que Sasuke ha ido atrás de él-dijo Juugo-o quiero pensar eso

-espero que no se maten o que Naruto no le mate-dijo Gaara no me gustaría llamar a Shikamaru o a Kiba para que le saquen de la cárcel por asesinato

-a mi no me agradaría preparar el funeral de Sasuke-dijo Juugo-aunque se lo merezca en parte

-toda la culpa no es de Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu-no supo actuar como esposo que era, pero debéis de saber que tener un padre como tenía Sasuke no es agradable

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Sai

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de echarse agua en la cara para tranquilizarse salió del baño y fue directo a comprarse unas palomitas ya que por culpa de ese adolescente se quedó sin palomitas, las compró y esta vez le atendió una chica que era bastante simpática, salió de los cines y comenzó a comer palomitas, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras comía y caminaba lentamente, no tenía que huir del lugar, solo quería estar solo y ya le diría a Gaara lo que pensaba por hacerle lo que le había hecho, por que Naruto no era tonto, sabía que Gaara tuvo mucho que ver para sentarlo en el cine al lado de Sasuke

-si Menma ya me fastidió el día por su comentario esos adolescentes y Gaara lo terminaron por rematar-susurró con enfado Naruto y escuchó en ese momento como hablaban animadamente una pareja con su pequeño hijo que estaba en brazos de su madre que la agarraba con fuerza y cariño por el cuello, paró y los miró mientras pasaban por su lado y su rostro cambió a nostalgia, miró el bote de palomitas y hizo un puchero, cogió un puñado de palomitas con su mano y se las metió en la boca para masticar con enfado-vaya mierda-dijo y comenzó a caminar y al ver un bote de basura tiro las palomitas y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mirando al suelo, se notaba que estaba triste-debo de hacer algo-sacó su teléfono para llamar algún conocido y a si salir un rato, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero quería distraerse, ya no tenía nada que le mantuviera ocupado ya que había conseguido lo que quería pero necesitaba distraerse con otra cosa y no sabía con que-Kiba estará ocupado con esa Huyuga-sopló de mala gana-ella no tiene nada que ver, solo fue la victima de ese tipo, puede que no sea una persona por lo menos eso dice Kiba-suspiró fuertemente y caminó unos metros mas guardándose el teléfono, notando como alguien le seguía desde hace un buen rato, volvió a parar frunciendo el ceño y se metió en el callejón que tenía al lado y sin mas se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, esperó unos segundos intentando tener tranquilidad, abrió sus ojos con en enfado-que es lo que quieres, Sasuke-el azabache solo le miraba serio-te mordió la lengua el gato?

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo Sasuke serio

-buen truco lo del cine, pero que involucres a Gaara y a Sai es caer bajo para tu gran orgullo

-yo no tuve nada que ver con eso-dijo Sasuke-es cosa de Juugo, Suigetsu y tus dos amigos

-siempre poniendo las cosas a tu favor, no se por que te pregunto-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto separándose de la pared y deshaciendo sus brazos del pecho y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-Sasuke suspiró-di lo que quieras, te escucho, no tengo otra cosa que hacer y estoy aburrido-se encogió de hombros y Sasuke frunció el ceño y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios segundos-se que buscas las palabras adecuadas para que me hagas creer algo que te convenga

-no busco las palabras adecuadas solo quiero que escuches la verdad el por que siempre he actuado mal contigo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por varios segundos para luego comenzar a reír

-desde cuando tienes la culpa de tus acciones? Desde que no tienes a tu papa para decirte lo que hacer-Naruto sonrió de medio lado ya que vio en la mirada negra ira

-se perfectamente que clase de persona era Fugaku

-a si?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja-eso quiere decir que tenemos que hacer una fiesta por tu gran descubrimiento-dijo con burla y sarcasmo Naruto

-deja de burlarte-exigió Sasuke

-por que debería hacerlo-dijo Naruto-tú te has burlado de mi durante mucho tiempo y yo no me quejé

-nunca me he burlado de ti-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño con enfado e iba a contestar pero su teléfono sonó

-disculpa su majestad pero me llaman-dijo Naruto con burla y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla y sopló de mala gana-que quieres Menma-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tono utilizado hacia Menma-no dices que eres mayor, apañatelas-Naruto cerró los ojos sabiendo que estaba pasándose con su hijo, pero tener a Sasuke en frente le enfadaba pero a parte de eso las palabras de Menma le hicieron enfadarse a parte que le recordaba como su hijo le rechazaba sin una pizca de remordimiento aunque solo fuese un niño pequeño cuando lo hacía-se que parezco duro pero necesito estar solo, y no quiero verte, tú eres muy independiente y se que puedes divertirte con tus cosas o si no puedes ir a ver a tu amigo Taro o si no ve a visitar a tu abuela Mikoto-sonrió con malicia Naruto y se quitó el teléfono de la oreja-me colgó-seguro que irá a visitar a tu madre-se guardó el teléfono

-por que le has dicho eso-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-por que te pones a si, es lo que quieres no? Que se acerque a tu madre y a ti para ponerlo de vuestro lado-sonrió Naruto

-yo no quería que hiciera eso mi madre

-por eso no lo impedías-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Menma es un niño, debes de entender eso

-no me vengas ahora de padre bueno que ya no te queda-Sasuke cerró los ojos-no estuviste con él y fui yo el que tuvo que lidiar con sus berrinches durante cuatro años-Sasuke le miró-no sabes lo que es que tú hijo te diga cada segundo que no me quiere, quería estar con su otro padre y con su adorada abuelita por que ellos eran los buenos y yo el malo, en que no quería acercarse a mi por que los Namikaze no son dignos y los Uchiha si, que cada segundo del día me dijera que era malo y por eso te fuiste-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza ya que sentía el dolor en las palabras del rubio-cuatro años tuve que soportar eso, el hijo que tuve dentro de mi durante nueve meses y es difícil de olvidar esas palabras que me dirigía-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del rubio-pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarme por que su padre adorado no volvía por él por que él esperaba que volvieras para que lo llevaras con él por que no quería estar conmigo

-Naruto yo …-susurró Sasuke

-yo no soy como tú y tu estúpida familia, debo de ser idiota, pero al sentir ese dolor que sentía se que lo sientes tú en este momento y lo veo injusto que te de de lado-Sasuke agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostros-pero una parte de mi me dice que te lo mereces por que nunca hiciste nada para que mi hijo no me trata de esa manera

-yo … yo lo intenté-susurró como pudo Sasuke sin levantar su rostro-pero creía que tú podías con todo por que no te quejabas

-cuantas veces te dije que Menma me estaba dejando de querer-Sasuke no contestó-contéstame-alzó la voz

-muchas-dijo Sasuke-pero creía que se le pasaría a lo primero pero me di cuenta que Fugaku le decía a mi madre lo que tenía que decirle a Menma para que esté en tu contra, pero-alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules del rubio-no hice nada, solo fui un cobarde delante de Fugaku, no podía pelear contra de él, por eso le hice lo que le hice, quería que pagara lo que yo estaba sufriendo-Naruto le miró extrañado durante varios segundos por las palabras del azabache

-tú en contra de tu padre-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa forzada-lo estoy viendo y no me lo creo

-Itachi se largó dejándome solo con Fugaku y yo no podía contra él, le tenía …

-miedo-acabó Naruto ya que Sasuke no acababa la frase-sabes por que se fue Itachi?

-por que era lo mejor y sabía lo que hacía Fugaku-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro-y se fue por miedo

-que ingenuo eres, creía que conocías a tu hermano, pero estaba equivocado-dijo Naruto serio quitándose las lágrimas-Itachi era el único que se libraba de tu maldita familia-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior ya que le dolía esas palabras del rubio-sabes con quien me desahogaba, Sasuke?-el azabache no dijo nada solo miraba con dolor al rubio-con Itachi, le contaba todo a él por que a mi pareja no podía por que solo veía lo genial que era su familia, Itachi me consolaba, sabes lo gracioso de eso?-Naruto sonrió sin ganas-cuando Itachi ya no tenía tan buena relación con tu padre comenzó a decir sobre todo a ti que Itachi y yo nos acostábamos y tú le creíste-dijo con ira

-yo nunca creí eso-dijo Sasuke preguntándose el por que Naruto sabía eso ya que él nunca le dijo

-a no?-dijo Naruto-entonces por que fuiste a reclamarle a Itachi-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-se perfectamente que te peleaste con él y lo golpeaste recalcándole que yo era tuyo y no se que patrañas mas de las tuyas, ni siquiera me lo dijiste, pero ese no es el punto, si no que Itachi no se fue por lo que tú crees, se fue por que tú padre le amenazó por que tu hermano le encaró diciendo que él fue quien mató a mis padres pagando a Danzo, por eso se fue, por que quería demostrar lo podrida que era tu familia, los Uchiha, algo que tú no querías ver y que pasó algo para que te dieras cuenta que tu padre no era lo que aparentaba, pero me da igual lo que descubrieras por que tú eres como él-Sasuke cerró los puños por decirle que era igual a su padre-te aliaste con él para tenerme a tu merced, casándome contigo y a si conseguir lo que de verdad queríais los dos

-eso no es cierto-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz-nunca me ordenó que tuviera una relación contigo, yo estuve contigo por que quise

-nunca te voy a creer eso, aunque tu padre me lo recalcó cuando fui a identificar el cuerpo de Itachi, pero por eso no es por que no te creo, si no por tu actitud

-si es por que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie lo hubieras dicho, yo no te hubiera dejado por eso

-no te interesaba-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-joder Naruto, debes de creer que eras mi vida-dijo con desesperación Sasuke-yo nunca hubiera estado contigo si no hubiera estado enamorado de ti

-no se por que quieres que crea en algo que no sentías, pero la culpa es mía por creer en ti en esos sentimientos que decías que tenías por mi cuando en verdad no sentías nada por mi-Sasuke se puso su mano en la frente para intentar calmarse pero era algo imposible

-mis sentimientos era verdaderos-susurró Sasuke con dolor-yo estaba enamorado de ti y lo estoy, mi error fue es que nunca te separé de mis padres y solo tenía de a verte visto a ti mi única familia con nuestro hijo-Naruto solo le miraba y veía dolor en el azabache el mismo dolor que él tenía, negó con la cabeza

-ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti-susurró Naruto mirando al cielo

-nunca me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de ti-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke

-te volveré a decir lo mismo si quieres que Menma se acerque a ti yo no te voy ayudar por que tú no lo hiciste, pero seguro que lo tienes fácil, tú siempre fuiste el bueno y yo el malo

-yo no quiero que tu seas el malo para él ni yo ser el bueno, tenemos que ser iguales

-seguro que te alegrará que te diga que Menma me ha dicho que soy malo, ya tienes tú y tu madre un paso dado hacia él, no desperdicies esa oportunidad-dijo Naruto sin sentimientos y comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado de Sasuke que le volvieron a salir unas lágrimas

-es injusto-susurró Sasuke y al ser escuchado por el rubio se paró frunciendo el ceño-es injusto que nos pasara esto por culpa de otras personas-suspiró Sasuke-solo quería protegerte por que Fugaku me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti sus hombres delante mía te-el azabache tragó duro-violarían y te matarían, por eso decidí hacer caso a Fugaku para marcharme lejos de ti por que él me prometió que estarías bien y no te pasaría nada-Sasuke se giró para mirar la espalda del rubio-te juro que es verdad eso, yo no quería que te pasara nada, pero la culpa fue mía por creer en sus palabras ya que para él sería mas sencillo al no estar yo contigo para hacerte daño y lo hizo-Sasuke como si no tuviera fuerza cayó al suelo de rodillas y Naruto lo miró-te pido mis disculpas-el rubio solo miraba esos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior ya que nunca hubiera imaginado a Sasuke en esa posición y menos en ese estado-todo es culpa mía, yo no quería que te pasara nada y menos que Menma te odiara, solo creía que solo era un niño y se le pasaría, pero como siempre he estado equivocado, creía que si Fugaku moría todo se solucionaba pero siempre me equivoco en todo y perdí a mi hijo y a ti por ser un maldito cobarde irresponsable que tenía de haber estado al tanto de mi verdadera familia que eras tú y Menma-cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control, Naruto solo se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura

-eso ya ha pasado aunque será difícil de olvidar se puede intentar-dijo Naruto neutral-solo intenta acercarte a Menma, él te quería mucho y se que aún lo recuerda-Sasuke abrió los ojos viendo los ojos azules del rubio-Menma es muy impulsivo al igual que yo pero si ve que tienes buenas intenciones con él puede que te deje que te acerques como padre

-es lo que mas deseo en este momento-Naruto sopló

-entonces deja de comportarte de esta forma, tú no eres a si-dijo Naruto-aunque si sigues de esta forma tendré que decirle a todos nuestros conocidos esta parte de ti que no quieres que se vea-sonrió el rubio divertido y Sasuke también lo hizo levantándose

-gracias-dijo Sasuke

-por que?

-por animarme-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro

-tampoco soy tan malo-dijo Naruto-ahora tengo que irme-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-debo de hablar con Menma, a veces es muy retorcido y no quiero que me sea indiferente por días por lo que le he dicho-Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando y a Naruto eso le incomodaba asta que carraspeó-adiós, chico sexy-y el rubio comenzó alejarse del azabache que este solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma a que se refirió a él ya que Naruto siempre le decía chico sexy de una forma cariñosa y sin poder evitarlo sonrió de una forma que hacía tiempo no lo hacía y solo lo hacía cuando Naruto y él eran pareja

-adiós, mi vida-susurró Sasuke de la forma que él le decía de forma cariñosa a Naruto

Continuará …..

Que tal el capitulo? Es mas largo este capítulo y la verdad es que me costó un poco … espero que os guste, decirme en un comentarios si os agrada o no …. Asta la próxima


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La música sonaba en el local y las luces de colores que parpadeaban hacía que Naruto se marease, a su lado estaban sus amigos, Shikamaru con su esposa Temari, Gaara con Sai, Sakura con su esposo Lee y Kiba que fue acompañado de Hinata, eso a Naruto no le agradó mucho pero se dijo que por que no dar una oportunidad a la chica de ojos perlados, pero lo que mas le sacaba de sus casaillas era Shino con su cara de amargado que en verdad no estaba amargado para las personas que lo conocían si no que era demasiado serio, Naruto negó con la cabeza al quitar su mirada de Shino que este con sus gafas de sol miraba al frente como si estuviera escaneando a alguien

-Shino deja de mirar a esa chica con esa cara que la asustas-dijo divertido Kiba alzando su botellín de cerveza-aún no comprendo el por que te casaste pero comprendo el por que te divorciaste-y el castaño comenzó a reír escandalosamente pero su risa paró al sentir la mirada de Shino bajo sus gafas de sol que era de odio

-la vida hay que vivirla por eso escojo a quien se me acerque para divertirme-dijo Shino serio como siempre lo hacía

-Naruto como no tiene pareja podría hacer como tú Shino-dijo Lee feliz con unas copas de mas-viva la fuerza de la juventud-gritó esto con euforia

-en eso le voy a dar la razón a Lee-dijo Sai-tienes un montón de varones que te miran, deberías de darle una alegría a tu cuerpo, Naruto-el rubio bebía un trago de su botellín con los ojos entrecerrados

-no soy ese tipo de personas-dijo el rubio

-pero si no intentas conocer gente nunca conocerás a esa persona que haga vibrar tu corazón-dijo esta vez Hinata metiéndose en la conversación y el rubio la miró serio ya que en ningún momento habían hablado

-estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-además por que hables con un varón no significa que te acuestes con él inmediatamente

-puedes ser amigos y después puede surgir algo-dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto sopló

-podrías presentarle a tu primo, Hinata-dijo Kiba y la de ojos perla miró al castaño alzando una ceja

-mi primo Neji tiene novia desde hace muchísimos años-dijo Hinata

-lo se, pero tu primo no ha formalizado su relación con su novia, ni siquiera viven juntos-dijo Kiba y Naruto volvió a soplar

-Neji viaja muchísimo y Tenten también, ya que ella viaja muchísimo por su trabajo, pero ellos se quieren mucho-dijo Hinata

-que tipo de trabajo tiene la novia de tu primo?-dijo Lee

-es fotógrafa y fotografía todo lo que cree que es arte, pero sobre todo le gusta coleccionar todo tipo de armas-dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros

-como es Tenten?-dijo Naruto interesado mirando a Hinata y esta se le quedó mirando sin entender su reacción hacia la novia de su primo

-bueno, ella es-dijo Hinata pensativa-es castaña con pelo largo, le gusta tenerlo recogido en dos moños o dos coletas, sus ojos son marrones, tiene un fuerte carácter y es un poquito mas bajita que yo-Hinata quedó mas pensativa aún-ah le gusta vestir cómoda a veces viste como chico, creo que por eso le gusta a mi primo, por que no es una chica estirada, con maquillaje y todas esas cosas

-es que hace años conocí a una chica con ese mismo nombre-dijo Naruto pensativo-y como me la has descrito se parece mucho

-ahora que recuerdo, Naruto-dijo Sakura-tu trabajaste en una de las revistas mas prestigiosas de este país como fotógrafo

-por eso lo digo-dijo Naruto

-Tenten trabaja en la mejor revista de este país-dijo Hinata

-si asta conocerás a la novia del primo de Hinata-dijo Shikamaru que solo estaba escuchando aunque aparentara aburrimiento-que problemático

-para ti todo es problemático, Shikamaru-dijo Temari negando con la cabeza

-y Kiba quería que le quitaras el novio, que mal amigo-dijo Shino negando con la cabeza y Kiba y Naruto lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

-oye, que yo creía que su relación no funcionaba como no se ven mucho-dijo indignado Kiba

-a mi no me interesa-dijo Naruto-además lo poco que escuchado de Neji Huyuga es demasiado serio-todos le miraron-no me gustan los serios

-si claro-dijo con diversión Sai-por eso te metías en la cama con el Uchiha bastardo-sonrió y Naruto lo miró enfadado

-eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo Naruto

-solo falta que me digas que el Uchiha bastardo era todo diversión en la intimidad mas concretamente en la cama-dijo divertido Sai y Naruto rodó los ojos-hablando de sexo-se acercó al rostro del rubio con los ojos entrecerrados-seguro que tiene el pene grande, deberías de confirmarlo o desmentirlo-el rubio se puso rojo de la vergüenza aunque se esperase ese comentario

-no … no te voy a contestar eso-dijo como pudo Naruto-además no te importa y ni siquiera me fijé-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, asta Shino que se quitó las gafas de sol

-si no te fijaste, significa que la tiene pequeña-dijo Sai con una media sonrisa que decía que ya sabía como hacer enfadar a Sasuke

-que decepción-dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca-y que pensaban las chicas y Donceles que iban detrás de él en la escuela que estaba bien dotado

-corrección Sakura, tú estabas incluida con todas esas chicas-dijo Gaara sonriendo con burla y la chica frunció el ceño con un pequeño sonrojo

-tú también estabas detrás de él Gaara-dijo Sakura para molestar al pelirrojo-y decías que estaba bien dotado

-no lo niego en ningún momento-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara

-que-dijo sorprendido Sai y Gaara le miró

-por que te sorprendes ya lo sabías-dijo el pelirrojo

-es que tengo que aparentar que no lo sabía-dijo Sai y Gaara negó con la cabeza

-no puedo creer que mi amiga y mi amigo fuesen detrás de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo enfadado Naruto

-de mi ya lo sabías-dijo Sakura-pero Sasuke nunca notó mi presencia como que ni siquiera sabía que íbamos a la misma aula

-me has defraudado Gaara-dijo Naruto

-no se que decirte ante eso, Naruto-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa-tu gritabas a los cuatro viento que Sasuke era poco atractivo, que era feo y que no era tu tipo por ser un creído y sobre todo un Teme amargado-el rubio entrecerró los ojos-y resulta que fuiste su novio, os casasteis y que aún seguís casados y asta tenéis un hijo-el rubio no dijo nada solo miró al otro lado y solo podía ver la sonrisa de todos

-yo pienso todo eso de Sasuke-dijo Hinata de lo mas normal y todos la miraron-pero tenemos una hija en común, que es lo único que ha sabido hacer bien-sonrió la chica

-en eso estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su cerveza y dejaron ese tema para hablar de otras cosas mas triviales, pasaron unas cuantas horas que todos bebieron y asta parecían mas contentos, el rubio suspiró y se levantó tambaleándose un poco por todas las cervezas bebidas

-Naruto ya te vas?-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-si, me voy a casa, estoy cansado y creo que he bebido un poco-dijo Naruto

-un poco solo?-dijo la chica sonriendo divertida-yo diría que bastante

-pero puedo sostenerme en pie y quiero caminar un rato para que se me pase un rato y luego cogeré un taxi-dijo Naruto

-si quieres te llevo a casa Naruto-dijo esta vez Kiba-no creo que sea bueno que vayas caminando por la calle en tu estado

-puedo defenderme y caminar sin ayuda-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Naruto entiende que es tarde y no estás en tus plenas facultades-volvió a insistir Kiba y el rubio suspiró

-te lo agradezco Kiba pero te digo que estoy bien, un poco mareado por haber bebido un poco mas de la cuenta, solo caminaré un poco y cogeré un taxi-ahora el que suspiró fue Kiba como rindiéndose

-de acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me llamas-Naruto le sonrió

-despedirme de los demás-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura como a Kiba

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakura viendo como el rubio salía del local un poco tambaleándose

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules con cansancio, se estiró y miró el lugar con los ojos entrecerrados y pasando su puño por sus ojos, miró a la ventana que estaba un poco abierta y supo que el sol del nuevo día le había despertado, se sentó en la cama poniendo sus pies en el suelo y miró el cuarto extrañado, luego se dio cuenta que no tenía la ropa puesta de la noche anterior si no unos pantalones azules oscuros que le iban grandes y una camiseta blanca que también le quedaba grande, alzó una ceja ya que esa ropa no la recordaba como suya y menos para ponérsela para dormir, abrió sus ojos asustado levantándose de golpe y miró el cuarto detenidamente

-donde estoy-dijo asustado Naruto y es cuando se percató de su ropa bien doblada en una silla, se acercó y se la puso con rapidez, cuando acabó de vestirse iba a salir de ese cuarto pero la puerta se abrió

-por fin te despertaste-Naruto miró a la persona que habó y que acababa de entrar que era un Doncel de cabellera rubia larga atada en una coleta alta y ojos azules, Naruto se dio cuenta que era mas alto que él y asta se dijo que era demasiado alto para ser Doncel

-quien eres?-el rubio de pelo largo sonrió de medio lado-me has secuestrado?-la otra persona comenzó a reír y en ese momento entró otra persona de pelo rojo con cara seria y un poco mas bajo que el Doncel y supo que era varón

-Deidara no asustes a este chico-dijo el pelirrojo y el rubio de pelo largo dejó de reír para mirar al pelirrojo con enfado

-yo no le asusto-dijo Deidara como si fuese un niño pequeño

-me podéis explicar que hago aquí?-dijo Naruto-y quienes sois?

-deberías de agradecernos de que te trajéramos a nuestro apartamento-dijo Deidara

-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño por la actitud del rubio de pelo largo

-madre mía, voy a pensar que todos los rubios sois unos tercos y enojones-dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa burlona

-oye-dijeron a la vez los dos rubios para luego mirarse y suspirar

-mi nombre es Sasori y él es mi pareja Deidara-dijo el pelirrojo

-yo soy Naruto Namikaze

-Namikaze?-dijo sorprendido Deidara y miró al pelirrojo que este miró al rubio de pelo largo serio

-si, pasa algo?-dijo extrañado Naruto

-no pasa nada-dijo Sasori-lo que pasa es que teníamos un amigo que tenía muy buena relación con un tal Naruto Namikaze y resulta que te ayudemos a ese Naruto

-un amigo?-dijo sin entender Naruto y miró a Deidara que agachó la cabeza con tristeza-por que habláis en pasado?

-nuestro amigo murió-dijo en un susurro Sasori

-lo siento-dijo Naruto y miró a las dos personas unos segundos cayendo en cuenta que ese amigo que conocían ellos le conocía a él-habéis dicho que me conocía vuestro amigo

-exacto, nos habló de ti en algunas ocasiones, no solo a nosotros si no a nuestros amigos que teníamos en común-dijo Sasori y en ese momento se escuchó un llanto, Deidara inmediatamente salió-nuestro hijo varón

-parece que despertó-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-tiene dos años-dijo Sasori

-perdona pero tengo curiosidad sobre vuestro amigo que me conocía-dijo Naruto

-su nombre era Itachi Uchiha-dijo Sasori-Deidara siempre que le escuchaba hablar de ti y lo preocupado que estaba por ti se ponía muy celoso y era inaguantable

-Itachi-susurró Naruto y agachó la cabeza unos segundos para luego mirar serio al pelirrojo-él nunca me habó de vosotros las pocas veces que hablaba con él

-lo sé-dijo Sasori

-alguna vez me mencionó un tal Kisame-dijo Naruto-pero nunca lo conocí

-Kisame era el mejor amigo de Itachi, nosotros le ayudemos mucho para que tuvieras toda información de Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Sasori-asta después de muerto seguimos buscando información de ese tipo para enviártela

-gracias-dijo Naruto-y os puedo recompensar-Sasori sonrió

-no hace falta, ese tipo mató a nuestro amigo y lo hicimos con gusto, además a quien tenemos que agradecer de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha es a Hinata Huyuga como Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi, que este aunque no supiera lo que le hizo a Itachi acabó con su vida-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no se podía creer aunque Sasuke se lo insinuara que haya echo algo en contra de su padre-pero no hablemos de eso

-sinceramente no me gusta hablar de Itachi por que no fue justo que el muriera y sinceramente me siento culpable

-Itachi tenía un gran sentido de la justicia-entró al cuarto Deidara cargando un bebé pelirrojo con ojos azules, Naruto solo dio unos pasos hacía el rubio de pelo largo para acercarse al bebé

-hola-dijo Naruto agarrando la mano del bebé-soy Naruto, como te llamas?

-Dariu-dijo el bebé mirando a Naruto y estiró sus brazos para que lo cogiera el rubio de marquitas

-te gustan los niños-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-me encantan-dijo Naruto con el bebé en brazos

-y Dariu lo nota, es raro que quiera que alguien lo cargue y menos sin conocerlo-dijo Deidara

-me hubiera gustado tener muchos hijos, pero solo tengo uno de casi trece años y es demasiado independiente-dijo Naruto con una mueca

-le pasa lo mismo a mi hija Sayuri-dijo Deidara sonriendo y Naruto lo miró ya que le estaba acariciando los cabellos al bebé

-tenéis otra hija?-dijo Naruto

-tiene once años-dijo Deidara-y no es hija de Sasori, ella es muy independiente, debe de ser los genes Uchiha-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin saber que decir

-es hija de Itachi-dijo Sasori con una sonrisa-él no llegó a conocerla, pero le hablamos todos de Itachi-Naruto se sentó en la cama y sentó en sus piernas al bebé y seguía sin saber que decir y hubo un silencio en el ambiente solo se escuchaba las palabras de Dariu que le hablaba a Naruto y este le sonreía forzadamente

-espero que no te sientas culpable Naruto-dijo Deidara-mi hija es feliz y eso es lo que importa-Naruto lo miró y le sonrió

-como distéis conmigo?-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir realmente

-anoche llegamos a Konoha-dijo Sasori-para llegar al apartamento teníamos que pasar por un parque y Sayuri pues vio una persona sentada en la fuente y dijo que estaba haciendo el idiota-Naruto frunció el ceño por lo de idiota-cuando conozcas a Sayuri podrás ver por tus propios ojos que tiene comentarios desagradables que ha heredado de los Uchiha-negó con la cabeza Sasori haciendo un suspiro

-la cuestión que miramos y vimos que un tipo cayó a la fuente y que no salía de ella, no acercamos y supimos que te habías tropezado por que estabas bebido y te quedaste en el agua-dijo Deidara-y decidimos sacarte de allí y traerte a nuestro futuro hogar

-gracias-susurró apenado Naruto-no soy bueno bebiendo

-si no lo eres por que bebes?-dijo Deidara

-puedo que sea para no pensar-dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-lo importante que estés bien-dijo con una media sonrisa Deidara

-lo mejor es que vayamos a comer algo-dijo Sasori

-vamos Naruto-dijo Deidara cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y los tres salieron del cuarto, cuando llegaron a la sala , lo primero que vio fue una mirada negra penetrante-Sayuri, él es Naruto Namikaze-la niña siguió mirándolo seria durante unos segundos como si estuviera analizándolo, Naruto solo tragó duro esa mirada era tan parecida a la de Itachi cuando quería sacarle información cuando iba de visita a la mansión Uchiha

-el rubio idiota que hacia el idiota anoche-dijo la niña haciendo una media sonrisa, Naruto solo afirmó con esa media sonrisa que se notaba los genes Uchiha asta su hijo la tenía, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño por el insulto

-Sayuri respeta a los invitados-dijo Deidara con regaño

-claro, papi-dijo Sayuri acercándose al rubio de pelo corto-encantada de conocerte Naruto Namikaze, soy Sayuri Uchiha-hizo una reverencia para luego alejarse y sentarse, Naruto solo la miraba asombrado, ya que era igual que Itachi pero en chica con su pelo largo atado en una cola baja y bien recogido y sin las marcas de ojeras en la cara

-es igual a Itachi pero en chica-susurró Naruto y negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Sayuri y Deidara-puedo haceros una pregunta?-todos le miraron, el pequeño Dariu era el único que comía solo pero con un poco de dificultad ya que Sasori al mirarlo dejó de ayudarle

-claro-dijo Deidara

-por que habéis venido a Konoha?-dijo serio Naruto

-este lugar es donde nació mi papa-dijo Sayuri seria y Naruto se preguntó si siempre hablaba de esa forma tan seria ya que no era normal para una niña de once años-quiero conocerlo por que mi papi me ha dicho que mi papa hablaba muy bien de Konoha

-entiendo-dijo Naruto

-también quiero que Sayuri conozca a su tío como sus primos-dijo Deidara de lo mas normal

-y quiero saber por mis propios ojos como es Mikoto Uchiha-dijo Sayuri

-es normal que quieras conocer a tu familia-dijo con nostalgia Naruto

-tú eres el padre de mi primo mayor, cierto Naruto?-dijo Sayuri

-si-dijo Naruto

-no quieres que lo conozca?-dijo seria Sayuri sin quitar su mirada en los ojos azules del rubio de pelo corto

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-Menma puede que no quiera conocerte por llevar el apellido Uchiha-Sayuri hizo una media sonrisa

-solo preséntamelo, de lo demás me encargo yo-dijo Sayuri con confianza y siguió comiendo-y de mi prima Inari que puedes decirme?

-no la conozco, pero parece diferente a ti y a Menma-dijo Naruto

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Sayuri

-parece que sea una niña muy inocente y mimada, pero no me hagas caso, no la conozco-dijo Naruto

-ahora tengo mas ganas de conocerles-dijo Sayuri y sonrió de medio lado-a si podré fastidiarlos y divertirme

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasori junto a Deidara dejaron a Naruto en la puerta de su mansión, se quedó solo por varios segundos pensando en lo que había descubierto, sonrió no pudo evitarlo en recordar a Sayuri, era una niña callada pero cuando hablaba sabía lo que se decía para solo tener once años

-Itachi era un genio, normal que su hija lo sea-dijo Naruto con cariño para luego fruncir el ceño-debería decirle a Sasuke de la existencia de Sayuri?-se mordió el labio inferior-aunque sería divertido ver su cara descolocada por saber que su hermano tiene una hija-el rubio suspiró-por que soy tan blando-se recriminó-debería decirle-sacó su teléfono del bolsillo-llamaré a Karin para que me diga donde vive Sasuke, ya que Hinata dijo que Sasuke ya no vivía en la mansión con su madre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama bocabajo, intentaba dormir por el simple echo que estaba aburrido, no había salido de la casa para nada, por eso llevaba unos pantalones negros un poco anchos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes para estar cómodo, decidió levantarse ya que no había forma de dormir un rato y salió del cuarto, fue a la sala y encendió la televisión por si había una película interesante, pasó canal en canal asta que lo dejó en un documental de animales, mas concretamente de serpientes, dejó el mando interesado en la vida de las serpientes ya que era uno de los animales que mas le gustaba por no decir su favorito, iba a sentarse y miró la pequeña puerta que había en el mueble debajo del televisor, recordaba cuando hizo la limpieza que había cintas en ese lugar, y se dirigió ahí abriendo la puerta por si había alguna película para verla después de que terminase el documental, miró cada cinta de video extrañado ya que eran cintas caseras, asta que llegó a la última que ponía algo escrito y cuando lo leyó se le cayó de las manos e inmediatamente supo que esas cintas fueron grabadas por Naruto, ya que el rubio al gustarle todo que tenga que ver con una cámara gravaba todo con la cámara de video y las guardaba como un tesoro como un recuerdo, volvió a mirar la cinta que le cayó de las manos que ponía su nombre y el de Naruto y la iba a coger para ponerla en su sitio pero en ese momento tocó la puerta y se levantó mirando la puerta extrañado ya que no esperaba a nadie, fue a la puerta y se tranquilizó un poco ya que al recordar esas cintas de video gravadas por Naruto desde que fueron novios asta que el se fue le hicieron sentirse mal, abrió la puerta con su cara de seriedad y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Naruto en la puerta que le miraba serio, Sasuke recordó que no l había dicho nada al rubio que vivía en ese lugar ya que ese apartamento era de los dos

-que haces aquí-dijo serio Naruto pero con una pizca de enfado, Sasuke no supo que contestar asta que frunció el ceño, le iba a decir algo pero Naruto le apartó y entró al apartamento, el azabache solo cerró la puerta quedándose en ese lugar mirando al rubio que miraba la cinta que estaba en el suelo-no vas a contestar?-el rubio lo miró con los brazos cruzados

-si no recuerdas este lugar me pertenece-dijo Sasuke y Naruto entrecerró los ojos-te lo iba a decir el otro día

-olvídalo-dijo Naruto chasqueando la lengua-sinceramente me da igual

-como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Karin me dijo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sasuke se acercó al rubio ya que estaba al lado del mueble de la televisión y se agachó para coger la cinta de video y la puso donde estaba para cerrar la puerta del mueble y se levantó

-no es por nada, pero a que has venido?-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse

-tengo que decirte algo que me enterado, por eso he venido-dijo Naruto

-a si?-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja sin sentarse

-por lo menos aparenta emoción por lo que tengo que decirte-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-ni siquiera se por que he venido a informarte

-no te he pedido que me informaras nada

-bastardo-dijo Naruto

-seguro que es una mala noticia por eso no me emociono

-tú cuando te emocionas por algo?-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa burlona

-si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo, quiero estar solo-el rubio alzó una ceja

-yo que venía con muy buena intención y tú la desprecias

-deja los rodeos, me lo dices y te vas

-ahora te quedas con las ganas y no me voy a ir, tú no eres quien para decirme que me vaya de este lugar-Sasuke sopló de mala gana pensando que siempre que se viese con el rubio discutirían por tonterías pero aceptaba que había empezado esta vez él

-no quiero pelear y si te quieres quedar te quedas, como has dicho este lugar también es tuyo

-si en verdad soy idiota por venir a decirte algo para que no te coja por sorpresa-se dijo a si mismo Naruto

-de que se trata-dijo Sasuke pasándose su mano por su cabello

-de Itachi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró serio y no dijo nada solo miraba los ojos azules del rubio y este los ojos negros del azabache

 _-La época de apareamiento de la mayoría de las serpientes comienza a mediados de la primavera. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros animales, las serpientes no tienen rituales ni competencias en el proceso de selección del macho. Cuando las serpientes macho están listas para reproducirse, se acercan a otras serpientes que encuentran. Utilizan sus lenguas para detectar las feromonas que emiten otras serpientes, que transmiten su género, su especie y la disposición de la pareja potencial. Si la otra serpiente es macho, suele generarse una breve pelea. Si la otra serpiente es hembra de la misma especie y está lista para aparearse, el macho comenzará con el proceso de reproducción._

 _Las hembras se resisten al apareamiento desde el comienzo y durante todo el proceso. La serpiente macho retiene a la hembra con la cabeza y enrosca su cola alrededor de la cola de la hembra. La hembra intenta continuamente huir reptando, y arrastra al macho con ella mientras este intenta alinear su cloaca con la de la hembra. Cuando lo consigue, una tarea que puede llevarle de un par de horas a varios días, el macho penetra a la hembra con uno de los penes (denominados "hemipenes"), que se hincha para no salirse. En ese momento, la hembra deja de resistirse y ambas serpientes permanecen quietas durante el resto del apareamiento, que generalmente tiene una duración de cerca de una hora._

Naruto como Sasuke al escuchar eso de la chica que hablaba en la televisión los dos miraron viendo como dos serpientes estaban juntas, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo como una serpiente se removía como queriendo quitarse a la otra serpiente de encima asta que dejó de moverse

-pero que-dijo Naruto sorprendido para luego mirar a Sasuke que parecía bastante interesado en lo que hacían las serpientes-quiero pensar que te gusta la voz de la mujer que habla no lo que estás viendo-Sasuke miró al rubio

-no sabías que todos los animales se reproducen para que su especia persistan-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache

-eres un pervertido que te pone como lo hace dos serpientes, ya sabía yo que escondías algo sobre las serpientes, por eso te gustan tanto-Sasuke rodó los ojos y cogió el mando de la televisión para apagarla

-dime lo que es eso de Itachi que me tiene que sorprender-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá-aunque me gustaría que me dijeras donde está enterrado-dijo serio

-no se donde está enterrado, pero eso te lo podrá decir Deidara-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró preguntándole quien era ese tal Deidara-la verdad es que yo no le conocía, la cuestión es que Deidara e Itachi eran pareja

-eso es lo que me tiene que sorprender?

-idiota eso no es-dijo Naruto cogiendo aire para luego soltarlo por la boca para luego dirigirse a sentar al lado de Sasuke que este le miró extrañado por la cercanía ya que creía que el rubio no lo quería cerca-como te he dicho Deidara e Itachi eran pareja, cosa que yo no sabía, bueno la cuestión que le he conocido esta mañana con su pareja y su hijo en común

-sigo sin entender lo sorprendente de esta historia-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente-aunque lo sorprendente es que ese Deidara hubiera sido una pareja estable, mi hermano era el típico que tenía muchos amigos con derecho a roce

-ya se la vida amorosa de tu hermano-dijo de mala gana Naruto ya que era lo único que no le agradaba de Itachi, que cada día tuviera una persona diferente en la cama-pero esa no es la sorpresa en el asunto

-y según tú cual es-dijo Sasuke siguiendo mirando al frente sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo por que la cercanía de Naruto y esa forma de hablarle de tanta confianza le ponía tenso ya que al azabache le gustaría otro tipo de cercanía mas íntimo que sabía que no sucedería en realidad si no en sus sueños

-no dices que eres listo?-Sasuke giró su rostro entrecerrando los ojos-que te parece que te diga que tienes una sobrina-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido-te puedo asegurar que Sayuri es igualita a Itachi pero en niña, tiene once años y te mira de la misma forma que Itachi cuando quiere descubrir tu secreto mas oculto

-estás seguro de eso?

-claro, cuando la veas dirás, es hija de Itachi-dijo convencido Naruto-pero debes de prometerme una cosa

-depende de lo que me pidas-dijo Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa y Naruto se le acercó mas a su rostro

-sabes que me lo debes y debes de hacerlo-dijo Naruto serio

-de acuerdo-dijo en un susurro Sasuke por lo cerca que estaba el rubio de su rostro y que sabía que Naruto ni cuenta se daba

-cuando la conozcas debes de aparentar sorpresa y después actuar como el bastardo que eres-dijo Naruto

-vale-susurró Sasuke y Naruto sonrió y los dos se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos asta que Naruto abrió sus ojos y se separó de golpe levantándose del asiento con un pequeño sonrojo ya que no se había dado de la cercanía que tenía con el azabache cosa que había hecho él y al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedaron en silencio unos minutos que Sasuke pensó en intentar un acercamiento con el rubio ya que este había venido en son de paz

-debería irme-susurró Naruto

-quieres quedarte a cenar?-dijo Sasuke rezando interior mente que aceptara el rubio pero una vocecita en su mente le decía que no se iba a quedar-pero entiendo si no quieres-el rubio le miró unos segundos y se imaginó a Sasuke cuando eran novios o cuando se casaron en ese momento, negó con la cabeza diciéndose que ya no era las cosas como antes, que esa persona que fue su novio y que se casó con él solo aparentaba y que nunca sintió nada por él, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente apareció en su mente su hijo Menma, ese hijo que tenían en común y algo le impulsó a intentar a llevarse bien por que tenían algo en común, abrió sus ojos y vio a Sasuke con la mirada perdida como si hubiera cometido un error en ese momento

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró sorprendido y asta con un brillo en sus ojos negros que era esperanza-pero quiero que me expliques la muerte de tu padre-Sasuke solo frunció el ceño-y que tiene que ver Hinata en ello-Sasuke suspiró

-de acuerdo, te lo explicaré-susurró Sasuke-pero deberás ayudarme a cocinar algo para los dos

-hace tiempo que no lo hago-dijo Naruto con intenciones en sentarse

-me da igual, tú me ayudas y no hay mas que hablar-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto suspiró viendo como el azabache iba a la cocina y el rubio le siguió-además eres mejor que yo cocinando-el rubio no dijo nada y Sasuke solo pudo pensar que había dado un paso hacia el rubio

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado el capi …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron la comida con tranquilidad y hablando lo necesario sobre lo que estaban preparando, una vez echa se sentaron a comer uno en frente del otro y en silencio, parecía que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos asta que se escuchó un mensaje del teléfono de Sasuke que este miró el texto y volvió a guardarlo, siguió el silencio acabando de comer, recogieron los platos y la mesa y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá uno al lado del otro pero con una taza de café en las manos

-te contaré antes de que llegue Inari-dijo Sasuke después de beber un pequeño sorbo del café para luego mirar con seriedad el líquido oscuro, Naruto lo miró unos segundos tomando un poco de café para luego mirar al frente serio-no se si es casualidad pero Hinata y yo pensemos lo mismo que te hizo Fugaku-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando el momento que empezó a odiar a su padre-hace dos descubrí que Fugaku amenazaba a Hinata para quitarla Inari, los dos estaban discutiendo, yo me sorprendí que Hinata encarara a Fugaku y es cuando interferí cuando Fugaku la golpeó, le reclamé y nos amenazó a los dos con pistola incluida, a ella la exigía que firmara un documento para que todas sus propiedades fuesen de los Uchiha o si no la mataría, yo la dije que no lo hiciera y ella como no tiene familia, solo Neji Huyuga su primo, yo no iba a permitir que eso hiciera, pero a mi me amenazó a parte que no recibiría nada de su patrimonio que le iba hacer daño a Menma, Hinata al no saber nada sobre Menma y nunca le dije se imaginó que sería alguna pareja mía o algo-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza-que equivocada estaba, después de eso la vida de Hinata y la mía fue un calvario, mi madre no se enteraba de nada e Hinata cogió mas resentimiento del que tenía por ella por lo ciega que era ante Fugaku, Hinata y yo decidimos hacer algo, deshacernos de Fugaku, pero queríamos que nadie se diera cuenta y que fuese algo natural y sobre todo que sufriera en su agonía-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke y Naruto se echó para atrás en el sofá dejando la taza con contenido de café en la pequeña mesa y se puso la mano en la frente acariciándola como si algo le molestara-después de buscar y buscar encontremos algo, un veneno bastante potente que si le dabas las dosis adecuadas al día iría muriendo con dolor y lo mas importante no notarían que fue envenenado, pero también eso lo teníamos en cuenta, si cuando se le hiciera la autopsia y encontraban en su organismo algo de veneno podríamos pagar y nadie se daría cuenta-volvió a suspirar-una vez que empecemos hacer eso, se notaba que Fugaku estaba mas débil y sufría aunque él no lo demostraba, asta que el día que no podía levantarse de la cama, pero igualmente el seguía con sus negocios sucios, mi madre se desvivía por él cuidándole y ni cuenta se daba, asta el día que murió, el médico no notó que le estábamos envenenando y dijo que el corazón se le paraba lentamente asta que dejó de funcionar, Hinata como yo actuemos normal, en ningún momento tuvimos remordimientos y menos ahora que Fugaku mató a sangre fría a mi hermano y te quiso matar varias veces, sinceramente creo que es lo único que hecho bueno en mi vida, cuando pasó un tiempo decidimos volver, ahora se el interés de Hinata y me alegro-sonrió Sasuke-y yo quería volver para arreglar las cosas contigo pero eso es algo imposible y también por mi hijo-sopló el azabache apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y mirando al techo-aunque eso es imposible, Menma me odia y me lo merezco, odio que haya heredado que sea tan resentido como yo-volvió a ponerse hacia delante para acabarse el café y dejar la taza en la mesita y no escuchó nada de parte del rubio por varios segundos

-yo también creo que es lo único que has hecho bien en la vida-dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados siguiendo masajeándose la frente ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza, Sasuke le miró de reojo

-yo solo quería escuchar una sola vez de parte de Fugaku que estaba orgulloso de mi, siempre desde pequeño quise escuchar eso, por eso siempre hacía lo que él me pedía, asta que me di cuenta cuando me amenazó que te mataría si no te dejaba que no era el hombre que creía y después con lo de Hinata comencé a odiarlo, por el simple echo que se me abrió los ojos y es cuando me di cuenta que si quería todo lo que le pertenecía a los Huyuga también quería lo de los Namikaze, por eso se rehusaba a que te enviara los papeles del divorcio, se que en una ocasión me dijo que tendría todo lo tuyo pero no le di importancia asta ese momento, sabía que podía estar haciendo algo en contra de ti para que firmaras los papeles para dejarte sin nada y quedarse con lo tuyo ya que era tu esposo-otro silencio invadió el lugar por bastante tiempo y Sasuke miró a Naruto que seguía con los ojos cerrados y tenía un pequeño sonrojo-Naruto, te encuentras bien?-el rubio abrió sus ojos lentamente y parecía irritados

-estoy cansado-susurró el rubio

-déjame ver-dijo Sasuke quitando la mano de la frente del rubio con delicadeza y luego poner su mano en la frente

-me duele la cabeza

-puede que tengas algo de fiebre-dijo Sasuke

-puede que sea por lo de anoche-dijo Naruto-salí y bebí un poco, luego me caí en la fuente del parque

-nunca has sido bueno con el alcohol-dijo divertido Sasuke

-no te metas conmigo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se levantó

-te traeré una pastilla para que se te pase el malestar-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al baño, el rubio le miró extrañado pero a la vez con nostalgia ya que Sasuke siempre se preocupaba por él por cualquier tontería cuando eran pareja, sopló de mala gana al recordar eso-aquí tienes, tómatela-el rubio la cogió y también el vaso de agua y se la tomó dejando el vaso en la mesa volviendo a echarse hacia atrás

-déjame descansar un rato y me voy a casa

-puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta y el azabache fue abrir, cuando la abrió no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hija Inari en la puerta sonriéndole y con una mochila en su espalda

-papa-dijo Inari

-pasa-dijo Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos azabaches de su hija y esta entró-no ha venido tu madre?

-me dejó en la puerta, yo ya soy grande para subir sola-dijo seria Inari sin dejar de mirar al rubio que estaba con los ojos cerrados sentado en el sofá-está durmiendo el señor Namikaze?

-dile a tu hija que no me llame a si-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado pero sin abrir sus ojos

-no se encuentra muy bien, y dile Naruto-dijo Sasuke y la niña solo miraba al rubio y a su padre extrañada ya que no entendía que hacían los dos juntos-vino a decirme algo y le invité a comer

-vale-dijo Inari quitándose su mochila y se fue a uno de los cuartos donde solía dormir ella para dejar la mochila y volvió a la sala viendo a su padre que se había sentado al lado del rubio que este parecía que se estaba durmiendo-puedo ver alguna película?

-claro-dijo Sasuke e Inari sonrió para mirar el mueble donde estaba la televisión ya que sabía que había películas en ese lugar ya que las vio los días que estuvo anteriormente, mientras la niña miraba la películas que había y menos entendía de que se trataban ya que no ponían nada el teléfono sonó, Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento y Sasuke al percatarse que no era el suyo si no el del rubio que estaba en la pequeña mesa lo cogió y miró en la pantalla de quien se trataba, miró al rubio que parecía que se había dormido decidió descolgarlo tocando a la pantalla y ponerlo en su oreja que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que la voz del otro lado de la línea comenzó hablar

- _papa, vas a venir pronto a casa?-_ Sasuke dejó de respirar durante unos segundos por que se imaginó que ese papa era dirigido a él- _Rin se hha ido, Kakashi se hha ido con Obito hacer sus guarradas, en otras palabras estoy solo con el tarado de Taro, y me gustaría que vinieras para que no queme la cocina ya que ha dicho que quiere hacer la cena y mira que queda mucho tiempo para la cena, la cuestión que no se como decirle que no cocine por que si se lo digo lo mas seguro que te quedaras sin tu único hijo-_ Sasuke al escuchar a Menma que hablaba casi en un susurro no supo que decir pero no podía quedarse callado- _papa, se puede saber que estás haciendo o con quien estás para que no me contestes?-_ el azabache solo pensaba en que decir pero nada le salía, en cambio Inari cogió una de las películas que la miró minuciosamente y decidió ponerla- _estás con algún varón?-_ Sasuke notó que estaba sorprendido _-me alegra si es eso, por que necesito la presencia de un varón en mi vida y como sabes Kakashi no es un gran ejemplo, la cuestión es que me lo presentes, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso-_ Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Menma aceptara a si por que si algún varón cualquiera en la vida de Naruto

-Menma-dijo Sasuke y notó como Menma se calló de repente como conteniendo la respiración-Naruto está conmigo y en estos momentos no se puede poner-el silencio continuó durante varios segundos, y Sasuke vio como su hija se sentó en el suelo entre el rubio y él con el mando de la tele en la mano-hola?-dijo Sasuke pensando que Menma había colgado la llamada o la señal se había ido

- _que haces con mi padre-_ dijo enfadado Menma- _como te atreves estar con él a solas, dime donde estáis-_ Sasuke suspiró sin ánimos sabiendo que su hijo no quería que ni siquiera se acercase a Naruto

-estamos en la calle Reinegan, bloque cincuenta y ocho, piso tres, puerta seis-dijo sin pensar Sasuke pero inmediatamente se arrepintió por decirle-y fue Naruto quien vino a verme

- _eso no te lo crees ni tú, Sasuke Uchiha-_ el azabache notó en la voz de su hijo desprecio al pronunciar su nombre- _a saber lo que le estás haciendo a mi padre-_ Sasuke iba a contestar pero escuchó otra voz que no supo identificar pero se imaginó que era el amigo de Menma

- _hola Sasuke Uchiha, soy Taro-_ el azabache se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del amigo de Menma pero también escuchaba a su hijo diciéndole al otro que le devolviera el teléfono- _Naruto está contigo? Que pregunta por la expresión del cretino de Menma es afirmativa, la cuestión es que vamos para allí y yo os voy a preparar a todos la cena, soy un estupendo cocinero, adiós Sasuke, nos vemos dentro de un rato-_ Sasuke miró el teléfono sin entender ya que Taro le había colgado, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se dio cuenta que Menma vendría al apartamento y eso era sinónimo de problemas, suspiró fuertemente ya que no podía hacer nada ante eso y es cuando sintió como algo se apoyó en su hombro, Sasuke miró y vio la cabeza del rubio en ese lugar durmiendo placidamente, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo y como si fuese algo normal puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo y es cuando el brazo de Naruto pasó por el cuerpo del azabache mas concretamente con su estómago quedando su mano en su cintura como si fuese un abrazo, Sasuke solo sonrió y puso con delicadeza su cabeza en la cabeza del rubio y con su otra mano libre acarició la mejilla como los cabellos rebeldes del rubio, Sasuke miró a su hijo que esta los estaba mirando seria para luego sonreír, volvió a mirar la pantalla y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-Inari, luego vendrá Menma y su amigo Taro, cuando llamen les abres la puerta-dijo Sasuke viendo la pantalla con nostalgia ya que su hija había puesto unos de los videos caseros que había gravado en el pasado Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Inari-todos los videos son caseros, papa?

-si-dijo Sasuke-los gravó Naruto, le gustaba gravar todo como también hacer fotografías

-por lo poco que veo Naruto sonreía mas-el azabache no dijo nada solo se mordió el labio inferior diciéndose que eso era culpa suyo

-Naruto luego solía montarlos y no están puestas por fechas-dijo Sasuke-podrás ver que a veces sale Menma de pequeño y otras veces no

-que está desordenado-dijo divertida Inari

-exactamente-dijo Sasuke notando como el rubio se movió un poco y este le pasó la mano en la frente notando que aún tenía un poco de fiebre, volvió a mirar la pantalla viendo aún sonriente Naruto subido en una silla colocando la cámara

-parece que solía poner la cámara en cualquier lugar para a sin salir él-dijo Inari y el azabache no dijo nada solo vio al rubio bajarse de la silla y hacer un signo con el pulgar como diciendo que su cometido estaba bien echo y miró hacia la puerta de entrada como si esperase a alguien, tanto la niña como Sasuke miraban impaciente la persona que entraría por la puerta

 **Video**

 _A Naruto se lo notaba feliz pero también nervioso, miró su reloj de pulsera varias veces asta que la puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando aún azabache con cara de cansado, pero al ver al rubio le sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios_

 _-que pasa?-dijo el azabache extrañado por la actitud de su esposo_

 _-tengo que decirte una gran noticia-dijo Naruto feliz_

 _-por fin te vas a poner al frente de tu empresa-Naruto frunció el ceño_

 _-no-dijo el rubio pero inmediatamente sonrió_

 _-entonces_

 _-la verdad es que la noticia que te quiero decir no la teníamos planeada, pero igualmente me hace feliz_

 _-de que se trata-dijo bastante interesado Sasuke_

 _-solo espero que tú pues te la tomes bien_

 _-Naruto por que no vas al grano-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño_

 _-no seas impaciente, bastardo-gritó Naruto para luego suspirar para tranquilizarse-pero como quieres que te lo diga de sopetón te lo diré de esa forma-el rubio cogió una bocanada de aire-estoy embarazado-soltó el aire y miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido-no te agrada la noticia-dijo con tristeza_

 _-lo dices en serio?_

 _-si, vamos a ser padres-sonrió Naruto y vio como Sasuke cada vez se ponía mas pálido asta que cayó al suelo desmayado-lo mate-gritó el rubio-dejé a mi hijo sin padre-y el rubio comenzó a llorar con desesperación, no pasó ni unos segundos cuando Sasuke comenzó a levantarse y acariciando su cabeza por el golpe por desmayarse, miró al rubio y se acercó a él ya que estaba llorando_

 _-Naruto no llores_

 _-no quieres a nuestro hijo_

 _-claro que lo quiero, pasa que la noticia me impactó_

 _-de verdad que lo quieres?_

 _-claro que si-dijo Sasuke sonriendo_

 _-me haces tan feliz Sasuke que quieras a nuestro hijo-dijo Naruto abrazando al azabache_

 _-voy a ser padre y tu me vas a dar ese privilegio, mi vida-el rubio se separó del azabache y cogió la silla para subirse pero Sasuke se lo impidió-que haces?_

 _-voy a quitar la cámara_

 _-lo has gravado?_

 _-tenía que hacerlo, para que en un futuro enseñárselo a nuestros hijos y nietos y vean que también fuimos jóvenes-el rubio iba a volver a subirse a la silla_

 _-déjame a mi, estás embarazado y no debes de hacer esas cosas-dijo Sasuke subiéndose a la silla_

 _-Teme, que no estoy invalido y por que me suba a una estúpida silla no me va a pasar nada_

 _-lo se, pero me apetece hacerlo a mi_

 _-asta haciendo lo que estás haciendo ahora eres mi chico sexy-Sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho por el rubio para cortar la grabación_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, se notaba que era de noche y por las velas que estaban en la mesa, no paraba de mirar el reloj de su muñeca en cada momento, se notaba que estaba nervioso y por eso se levantó para dirigirse a la mesa perfectamente puesta por dos velas los platos y una flor de color blanca en medio de la mesa en un pequeño jarrón, se miró el mismo viendo que el Kimono que llevaba estaba bien colocado y era perfecto, de color azul celeste con bordados dorados_

 _-dejé a Menma con Rin, no tengo que preocuparme por él-susurró Naruto mordiéndose una uña-la mesa está bien puesta y he preparado la comida preferida de Sasuke-miró desde ese lugar hacia la ventana y su mirada se entristeció-no te mortifiques Naruto, si no te ha felicitado Sasuke esta mañana por nuestro cuarto aniversario de casado es que me quiere dar una sorpresa, aunque eso nunca lo haya hecho-susurró lo último y se sentó en la silla y poniendo un codo en la mesa y la mano en la mejilla, miró el reloj-es muy tarde, nunca suele llegar tan tarde-se mordió el labio inferior-no te has olvidado, verdad Sasuke?-en ese momento sonó su teléfono en modo de mensaje y fue corriendo a cogerlo por si era su esposo, cogió el teléfono y miró el mensaje, la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro desapareció, dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesita para luego apagar las velas y después acercarse al mueble donde había puesto la cámara y apagarla_

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Sasuke al ver eso del video recordó ese día, no se olvidó de su cuarto aniversario, solo que quiso cambiar y no felicitarlo en la mañana quería hacerlo en cuando se viesen por la noche a si poder darle el regalo y sabía que Naruto le haría una cena para celebrar, ese día había pedido el día libre el rubio como el siguiente, pero recordaba perfectamente que su padre apareció y les mandó tanto a él y a su secretaria unos trabajos que eran urgentes y que no podían hacerlos el día siguiente, y estuvo asta bastante tarde con su secretaria en su oficina, su teléfono no lo encontraba por ningún lado y por no perder tiempo a parte que se le olvidó no llamó ni le dijo nada a Naruto, solo pararon un momento que bajaron al restaurante que había al lado para cenar, en ese momento solo pudo pensar que era otra treta de su padre para fastidiar a Naruto

Recordaba cuando llegó al apartamento a altas horas de la noche pero con la satisfacción de haber acabado todo lo que le mandó su padre y que tendría el día siguiente libre, que la mesa estaba arreglada para una cena para dos, pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver a su esposo dormido en la cama con surcos de lágrimas, solo pudo susurrarle en el oído unas disculpas para luego tumbarse en la cama y dormir pero la mañana siguiente supo que poco a poco estaba perdiendo a su esposo aunque le costase admitirlo en aquel entonces

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke se despertó, lo primero que hizo es notar que su esposo no estaba en la cama, suspiró y se fue a dar una ducha, cuando salió se vistió informalmente con una cajita entre sus manos y en la espalda, llegó a la sala y vio a Naruto desayunando tranquilamente con su teléfono en la mano, supo que se enviaba algún mensaje con sus amigos, pero eso no le iba a enfadar y controlaría sus celos, se acercó a Naruto asta ponerse a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

 _-buenos días, mi vida-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que Naruto podría estar enfadado_

 _-buenos días-dijo Naruto como si no le importara nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor_

 _-quería que me disculparas sobre lo de ayer, pero el trabajo es trabajo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto acabó de enviar un mensaje y se levantó para encarar al azabache-te puedo recompensar hoy, tengo el día libre-el rubio entrecerró los ojos-felicidades-dijo Sasuke e iba a besar los labios del rubio pero este giró la cara y Sasuke besó su mejilla-mira-le enseño la cajita de terciopelo que era mas bien mediana-tú regalo-el rubio la cogió y sin mucho ánimo la abrió viendo una pulsera de oro fino con piedras azules de color de los ojos del rubio y la cerró para dejarla en la mesa donde estaba desayunando_

 _-gracias-dijo seco el rubio y el azabache frunció el ceño_

 _-Naruto estoy intentando …_

 _-no intentes nada-cortó Naruto al azabache-me voy a trabajar-pasó por el lado del azabache_

 _-hoy tenías el día libre_

 _-lo tenía pero he decidido trabajar-dijo cortante Naruto-y como tú tienes el día libre ve a buscar a Menma que está con Rin_

 _-debes de comprender que trabajo en una empresa que exige mucho de mi_

 _-también se que tú eres el jefe_

 _-por que sea el jefe no tengo que aprovecharme de eso_

 _-vete a la mierda-dijo con enfado Naruto marchándose a su cuarto para coger sus cosas del trabajo y luego ir a la sala donde estaba Sasuke_

 _-no es para tanto, Naruto, es un estúpido aniversario_

 _-como es un estúpido aniversario, regálale eso a quien te de la gana, por que ya no va haber mas estúpidos aniversarios que celebrar-dijo Naruto enfadado pero se le notaba tristeza y dolor, Sasuke solo vio como se marchaba dando un portazo_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke recordó eso y cerró los ojos con tristeza ya que sabía que ese día era especial para Naruto como para él, volvió a centrarse en la pantalla de la tele y recordó ese momento en especial y pensó que esa cinta de video era los momentos malos que habían vivido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Video**

 _Tanto Naruto , Sasuke y Menma iban vestido de calle, mas concretamente informal, Menma en todo momento estaba al lado de Sasuke que este estaba hablando por teléfono_

 _-Menma ya verás que te divertirás en nuestro día de picnic -dijo Naruto sonriendo y el niño solo se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia y miró a su padre varón, el rubio sopló con frustración, Sasuke dejó de hablar por teléfono y se lo guardó en sus pantalones_

 _-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sasuke y miró a Menma-nos vamos a divertir mucho, Menma_

 _-si, nos divertiremos, papa-dijo Menma sonriendo agarrando la pierna del azabache_

 _-pero antes iremos a buscar a mi madre y estaremos los cuatro-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal acariciando el cabello de su hijo_

 _-si, con la abuelita-Naruto al escuchar lo dicho por Sasuke frunció el ceño mirándolo_

 _-como que vamos a buscar a tu madre-dijo Naruto_

 _-es que está sola ya que mi padre viajó por negocios-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Menma miró al rubio serio_

 _-los domingos era nuestro día de familia, por eso ninguno de los dos trabajaría_

 _-lo estamos haciendo-dijo Sasuke_

 _-yo quiero que venga la abuelita-dijo serio Menma_

 _-claro que vendrá con nosotros-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa y Naruto entrecerró los ojos y sacó su teléfono_

 _-no puedo creer lo que has hecho-dijo enfadado Naruto pero no se le notaba lo decepcionado que estaba-puedes estar con tu madre todos los días y hoy también tiene que estar con nosotros, es nuestro día de familia-Sasuke miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido_

 _-ella es mi madre-dijo Sasuke-no la voy a dejar sola, no es culpa mía que no tengas padres y no sepas lo que es pasar tiempo con ellos-el rubio abrió los ojos con dolor por las palabras de Sasuke, quería llorar pero no lo iba hacer, cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró su teléfono ya que le había sonado en un mensaje_

 _-prefiero a la abuelita antes que a mi papi-dijo Menma agarrando con fuerza la pierna de Sasuke, Naruto miró a su hijo y luego a Sasuke que este solo suspiró_

 _-no le hagas caso se le pasará a Menma-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-será mejor que nos vayamos-Naruto frunció el ceño y marcó de su teléfono un número que conocía y puso el teléfono en su oreja para luego adentrarse a su cuarto, Sasuke miró hacia donde había ido el rubio y luego a su hijo-Menma no vuelvas a decirle eso a Naruto-el niño lo miró sin entender pero no dijo nada, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando el rubio salió del cuarto con una mochila que Sasuke supo que se trataba se su cámara de fotos y demás cosas de trabajo-por que llevas eso?_

 _-me voy a trabajar-dijo Naruto_

 _-que-dijo enfadado Sasuke-decidimos que los domingos no había nada de trabajo_

 _-lo decidimos, pero tú lo has estropeado, ya no va haber mas días de que la pasemos en familia_

 _-no entiendo el por que y menos por que me echas a mi la culpa_

 _-ve a pasártelo bien con tu madre ya que yo como no la tengo no puedo saber que hacer-dijo con enfado Naruto y se fue hacia la puerta, Sasuke solo abrió los ojos recordando lo que le había dicho al rubio sin pensar_

 _-Naruto yo no me di cuenta de lo que te decía-dijo Sasuke pero el rubio no le dijo nada al respecto_

 _-me iré unos días de viaje por asunto de trabajo-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta_

 _-papa no lo pasaremos mejor sin él-dijo Menma sonriendo y el rubio al escuchar a su hijo agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, ero eso no lo podía ver Sasuke por que le daba la espalda_

 _-seguro que se le pasará, cierto, Sasuke?-y sin mas Naruto se fue cerrando la puerta_

 _-los dos solos sin él, que bien papa-dijo feliz Menma y Sasuke le miró con tristeza-vamos a por la abuelita que nos estará esperando-Sasuke volvió a mirar a la puerta con dolor_

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Sasuke al ver eso no quiso pensar en eso, por que ahora se daba cuenta o mejor dicho hace unos años se dio cuenta que lo hizo todo mal, tanto en el matrimonio, pero sobre todo con su hijo por que nunca tuvo de haber permitido que Menma tratara de esa forma a Naruto, recordó que cuando llegó ese día Naruto no estaba y algunas prendas suyas no estaban, no lo volvió a ver en una semana, que no le cogía el teléfono a él y se dio cuenta que el problema no era que fuese su madre con ellos si no que ese día solo era de ellos tres como la familia que eran, no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto que dormía placidamente en su hombro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior, miró a su hija que le miraba con enfado

-se que soy pequeña pero no soy tonta-dijo Inari-pero por lo que veo no le diste su lugar, el de tu esposo-dijo seria y Sasuke no dijo nada ya que eso ya lo sabía-como podías consentir que Menma tratase de esa manera a su padre, a mi no me gustaría si en un futuro tuviera un hijo que me dijera esas cosas y si sabías de quien se trataba la persona que le decía cosas malas a Menma sobre Naruto no debías de haberlo dejado estar con esa persona

-eso ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Sasuke-creía a lo primero que era una etapa de Menma asta que me di cuenta que no se trataba de eso

-eso quiere decir que había una tercera persona que le decía cosas a Menma para ponerlo en contra de Naruto

-si

-y me imagino que esa persona era el abuelo Fugaku

-en parte pero no era el él directamente-la niña alzó una ceja-tu abuela Mikoto-Inari abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego mirar la pantalla que se veía toda oscura, cogió el mando y quitó la cinta, para levantarse y ponerla en su lugar, volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio mirando la pantalla para poner cualquier cosa que hiciera en algún canal

-si la abuela hacía eso merece que Menma no quiera saber nada de ella-dijo Inari-asta que no quiera saber nada de ti para que sepas lo que sintió Naruto en ese tiempo-Sasuke no dijo nada y con lentitud quitó los brazos de Naruto de su cuerpo

-lo llevaré a la cama, para que descanse mejor-dijo Sasuke-si llame alguien pregunta quien es, si se trata de Menma y su amigo abre-no hubo contestación de parte de Inari y Sasuke cogió en brazos a Naruto para llevarlo al cuarto, cuando entró lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó con la sabana, luego cerró la puerta para apoyarse en ella mirando al rubio dormir, puso su mano en su frente durante unos segundos y se dirigió a la cama para tumbarse en ella, se acercó al cuerpo del rubio y lo abrazó por la cintura quedando cara a cara con él, le acarició la mejilla para luego poner uno de sus cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja, Naruto se removió un poco para encontrar una posición cómoda y su cabeza quedó en el pecho del azabache-te amo, Naruto-susurró

Continuará

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber que opináis


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Inari estaba sentada en el suelo viendo la televisión una serie de comedia comiendo una bolsa de patatas, no se extrañó que su padre no volviera a la sala, supuso que estaría también cansado y decidió dormir un rato, pasó como una media hora cuando el timbre sonó, miró a la puerta y se levantó, se dirigió a ella con una silla y subirse en ella ya que no llegaba a la mirilla y a si saber de quien se trataba, solo vio perfectamente un chico castaño que miraba al lado con el ceño fruncido, Inari supuso que al que miraba era a Menma, se bajó de la silla para ponerla al lado y abrió la puerta, el chico castaño la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y ella seria

-intuiré por tu mirada de desconfianza que eres algo de Menma-dijo el castaño e Inari alzó la ceja-soy Taro, amigo de Menma-el castaño cogió del brazo al azabache-está Naruto?-Inari solo miraba a Menma sin saber que decir pero con seriedad y este la miraba con el ceño fruncido-haré la cena-dijo Taro feliz mostrando su bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos y luego otra bolsa que llevaba Menma, Inari miró las bolsas

-no le des explicaciones a este mocosa-dijo Menma y Taro le golpeó el brazo

-respétala, es una niña y la puedes asustar con tu mal carácter-dijo Taro con regaño e Inari le sonrió

-como si me importara-dijo Menma y empujó a Inari para entrar al apartamento

-no seas tan maleducado Menma-volvió a regañar Taro mientras que Menma observaba el lugar con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscara algo

-puedes entrar Taro-dijo Inari y miró la espalda de Menma-cosa que a ese no le dado permiso para que lo hiciera-Menma la miró sobre el hombro

-este lugar es mas mío que tuyo-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-si quisiera te echaría de este lugar

-este lugar es de mi papa-dijo Inari con el ceño fruncido mirando a Menma que este la encaró con una sonrisa de superioridad con los brazos cruzados, Taro estaba en medio de los dos mirándolos

-y del mío-dijo Menma e Inari sabía que se refería a Naruto

-no es de Naruto, es solo de mi papa, entras palabras de nuestro padre varón-sonrió de medio lado Inari, Menma dejó de sonreír y dio un paso hacia la niña y Taro al saber las intenciones de Menma le puso una mano en su pecho y entendiendo la relación que tenían esos dos

-repite lo que has dicho, bastarda-dijo con odio Menma e Inari abrió los ojos con dolor por el insulto, ya que sabía lo que significaba esa palabra que le había dicho

-Menma-dijo Taro alzando un poco la voz-me dijiste que no te pelearías cuando llegáramos aquí-Menma miró a su amigo y relajó sus facciones dándose la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá con mala gana y poner los pies en la mesa y dejando la bolsa en el suelo, Taro suspiró y miró a Inari a los ojos que parecía que intentaba no llorar-como te llamas?

-Inari Uchiha-Taro volvió a suspirar

-no le hagas caso a Menma, a veces dice cosas sin pensar-dijo Taro con una pequeña sonrisa y miró de reojo a Menma que este miraba a la pantalla del televisor como si quisiera destrozarla-voy hacer la cena y será lo mejor que hayas probado-Inari intentó sonreir-soy bueno cocinando

-si tú lo dices-susurró Menma pero fue escuchado por los otros dos, Taro lo miró con indignación

-no te metas con mi cocina-dijo Taro y volvió a mirar a Inari-donde está Naruto y Sasuke?

-le hablas con mucha confianza a Naruto y a mi padre-dijo Inari extrañada

-a Naruto lo conozco desde hace años, y somos vecinos-dijo Taro-y sobre tu padre pues me imagino que no le gustará nada que le hable con respecto-Inari sonrió-si fue pareja de Naruto me imagino que serán muy parecidos en eso-Inari agachó la mirada

-mi padre no se parece en nada a ese-dijo Menma levantándose y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, Inari miró a Menma recordandole a su padre

-Naruto está durmiendo-dijo Inari-mi padre dijo algo que no se encontraba bien, lo llevó para que durmiera y me imagino que mi padre estaría cansado y se durmió también

-están durmiendo juntos?-dijo sorprendido Taro y miró a Menma que miraba en dirección donde estaba los dormitorios

-creo que si-dijo Inari y Taro se acercó a Menma mas concretamente a su oído, Inari vio este gesto en ellos dos y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-no crees que sería maravilloso que tus padres volvieran a estar juntos?-Menma solo rodó los ojos por lo dicho por el Doncel

-no permitiría tal cosa-dijo Menma

-estoy seguro que no-dijo Taro separándose de Menma

-sois novios?-dijo Inari, Menma la miró sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo que solo vio ella y Taro la miró alzando una ceja

-somos amigos-dijo Taro-me acompañas a la cocina a dejar esto, Inari?-la niña miró a los otros dos por unos segundos

-claro-dijo Inari cogiendo la bolsa que llevaba antes Menma y dejaron solo al varón, que este se adentró hacia el pequeño pasillo que habían cuatro puertas, no recordaba mucho el apartamento, pero sabía que había tres dormitorios y un cuarto de baño, uno era el suyo, el otro donde dormían sus padres y otro era el de invitados pero en ese tiempo su padre varón lo utilizaba a veces de oficina, fue directo hacia uno de los dormitorios y puso la mano en la maneta, cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego abrió lentamente la puerta asta que vio la cama de matrimonio y dos cuerpos durmiendo abrazados en ella, se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Sasuke y a su padre de esa forma ya que hacía años que nos les veía de esa forma tan pacifica, se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos sin poder evitar recordar cuando era pequeño y se salía de su cama y corría a ese mismo cuarto y veía a sus padres en esa misma posición diciéndose que siempre los quería ver de esa forma, abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al ver como Sasuke se removía para despertarse, Menma esperó en ese lugar asta que Sasuke despertó y besó la frente de Naruto, se levantó y abrió sus ojos al ver en la puerta a Menma que le miraba con odio, se puso de pie

-que es lo que quieres conseguir-dijo con frialdad Menma sin quitar su mirada en Sasuke

-que

-no me vengas como que no entiendes

-no se a que te refieres-dijo Sasuke

-buscas algo, que es lo que quieres-volvió a decir Menma y Sasuke le miró con dolor que el mas joven ni se inmutó

-estas errado en lo que piensas-dijo Sasuke con voz calmada

-no te quiero cerca de mi padre-ordenó Menma

-no le he hecho nada

-mi padre es Doncel y una palabra bonita le pude nublar la mente, recuerda que pasaba mucho tiempo con tu madre y supe tus intenciones, pero ahora es diferente, no pienso permitir que te acerques a mi padre para que lo confundas

-yo no quiero confundirlo-dijo serio Sasuke-y no busco nada de él-Menma entrecerró los ojos

-aléjate de él-dijo Menma con odio y dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke-nunca tuviste de haberte aparecido, estábamos bien sin ti-sonrió de medio lado-deberías de largarte, desaparece de nuestras vidas como lo hiciste en el pasado-se metió sus manos en los bolsillos-recuerda esto siempre, nunca te voy aceptar, ni querer, siempre te voy a odiar, y mientras yo te odie mi padre no querrá nada contigo-puso su dedo en la frente-tu madre me enseñó muy bien como poner en contra a las personas, esos son tus maravillosos genes-volvió a sonreir-que te quede claro que lo que te quise en el pasado ahora es odio hacia ti-le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto, Sasuke solo se quedó en el mismo lugar unos segundos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se dirigió al baño que había en ese cuarto y entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas en su rostro y lloró

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, miró hacia ella mordiendose el labio inferior, suspiró y se levantó para salir del cuarto, fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara, cuando se secó la cara se notó que no estaba tan cansado, a paso lento salió del baño y se dirigió donde escuchaba las voces, supo que se trataba de Taro y de Inari

-si Naruto está enfermo no podrá ayudarme a cocinar-dijo Taro

-pero no dices que eres un gran cocinero?

-claro que lo soy Inari-dijo Taro

-entonces por que necesitas a Naruto?-dijo Inari sin entender

-para que me supervise-dijo Taro

-hola chicos-dijo Naruto y los tres le miraron

Naruto te encuentras mejor?-dijo Inari acercándose al rubio con preocupación y el rubio la sonrió

-si-dijo Naruto

-entonces podrás ayudarme hacer la cena-dijo Taro ilusionado

-claro-dijo Naruto y miró a Menma-cuando estemos en casa quiero hablar contigo, Menma-el azabache le miró alzando una ceja

-de que-dijo Menma

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-dijo Naruto serio y volvió a mirar a Taro-que es lo que quieres hacer para cenar Taro?

-arroz con curry-dijo Taro

-traiste los ingredientes?

-creo que si-dijo Taro-ves a mirar por si falta algo-Naruto fue hacia la cocina y Taro miró a Menma y se sentó a su lado, Inari les miraba ya que no entendía que relación tenían ellos dos aunque la haya dicho Taro que eran amigos-Menma que pasa? Te noto algo extraño

-es este lugar-dijo Menma

-entonces estuviste viviendo en este lugar un tiempo-dijo Taro

-muy poco tiempo, pero recuerdo bastante cosas de ese tiempo -dijo Menma

-recuerdas cosas de hace diez años atrás y no recuerdas cosas de hace un año, eso es extraño-dijo Taro

-hay cosas en la vida que te marcan para toda la vida-dijo Menma

-tienes razón-dijo Taro y Naruto se acercó al castaño y le extendió un papel-y esto?

-faltan estas cosas-dijo Naruto-ir a comprarlas

-de acuerdo-dijo Taro y miró a Menma y a Inari sucesivamente, ya que estaba pensando en algo y solo esperaba que no se mataran por el camino-Menma-dijo Taro acercándose un poco mas a Menma con inocencia

-no voy a ir

-por favor-dijo Taro y Menma rodó los ojos

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma y Taro sonrió dándole el papel donde estaba escrito lo que faltaba para hacer la cena

-podría acmpañarte Inari-dijo Taro como si no viene la cosa y Menma que ya estaba de pie lo miró serio e Inari sorprendida-para que no os aburráis y por que quiero que Naruto me hable de algo-el rubio lo miró

-y de que quieres hablar con mi padre?

-no te importa por que es cosa de Donceles-dijo Taro-recuerda que Inari es pequeña y no debe de enterarse de algunas cosas de adultos

-no soy tan pequeña, tengo diez años-dijo indignada Inari

-lo se, pero lo que quiero hablar con Naruto es algo importante para mi y el único que me lo puede aclarar es Naruto-Menma le miró desconfiado-no seas tan creído Menma, no voy a comentarle nada de ti

-como si me interesara-dijo Menma dirigiendose a la puerta y abrirla, Inari solo miraba a los dos Donceles-vamos niña-Inari lo miró y decidió irse con Menma con desconfianza y el rubio lo notó

-Menma-dijo Naruto serio y su hijo lo miró-cuida de Inari, recuerda que es tu medio hermana

-para mi no lo es-dijo Menma

-te guste o no lo es-dijo Naruto-y si me entero que la has dicho o hecho algo vas a estar una temporada larga castigado, demuestrame que eres responsable con ella

-vale-dijo Menma e Inari sonrió a Naruto que este la devolvió la sonrisa-vamos Inari

-si-dijo sorprendida Inari y los dos salieron del apartamento, Naruto miró a Taro

-que querías decirme?

-nada-dijo Taro-solo quería que tuvieran un acercamiento, creo que Inari no tiene la culpa de nada y Menma no se da cuenta de eso

-eres muy maduro, Taro-dijo Naruto

-aunque si quería decirte algo-dijo algo tímido Taro y Naruto alzó una ceja

-el que

-como se puede conquistar a un varón?

-de una manera fácil y que nadie la toma en cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-a si? Como

-aún varón se le conquista por el estómago-dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo

-eso me dijo Rin-dijo Taro

-ella me lo dijo a mi y creo que a mi me funcionó-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-tuvo de ser difícil conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio le miró sin entender-es que es muy atractivo-dijo sonrojado el castaño

-no creo que lo haya conquistado-susurró Naruto

-por que dices eso? Yo creo que si, o si no no se hubiera casado contigo y tener un hijo contigo

-puede que le interesara-volvió a susurrar Naruto y Taro lo miró durante varios segundos asta que sonrió

-pero a parte de eso, no crees que es súper atractivo Sasuke?-Naruto abrió los ojos al no saber el por que le preguntaba eso cosa que intuía que algo quería saber con su respuesta

-entonces crees que soy atractivo?-los dos Donceles miraron a la voz y el castaño se sonrojó asta las orejas y sin saber donde meterse-eso me halaga

-te gusta Sasuke?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-no es eso-susurró Taro

-no creo que a Menma le agrade escuchar eso que piensas de mi-dijo Sasuke acercándose a los dos Donceles, Naruto no le quitó ojo pero no dijo nada

-Menma es idiota-dijo Taro de mala gana cruzando sus brazos en su pecho-y un creído

-no hay duda que ha heredado muchas cosas de Sasuke-dijo con diversión Naruto y el azabache lo miró

-te encuentras mejor, Naruto?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto-Menma e Inari han ido a comprar algo que faltaba para hacer la cena

-ya verás Sasuke lo buen cocinero que soy-dijo con entusiasmo Taro y Sasuke le sonrió-pero como Menma se meta con mi comida le corto el cuello-cambió de semblante el castaño a uno de enfadado, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un taxi paró y de él salió una niña de cabello azabache y ojos negros guardándose el teléfono, se despidió del taxista y se dirigió al edificio de enfrente, miró el número y sacó un papel que ponía una dirección, sonrió al concordar en número de bloque en el papel escrito, iba a entrar pero miró al lado viendo como un chico un poco mas mayor que ella se acercaba con seriedad y murmurando algo y unos pasos atrás una niña menor de cabello azabache que miraba al frente pero se le notaba incómoda por algo, sonrió de medio lado al ver como estas dos personas se acercaban a ella y solo pudo pensar que el mundo es muy pequeño al encontrarse a ellos dos en ese momento cuando iba a visitar al hermano menor de su padre varón, la niña vio pasar por su lado al chico que parecía que no le importaba nada a su alrededor, vio pasar a la niña que llevaba una bolsa y la miró, supo que la intimidó por que retiró su mirada rapidamente de ella

-tú eres Menma, cierto?-el mencionado paró y miró a la niña que habló-soy Sayuri Uch …

-no me importa quien eres-cortó Menma a Sayuri que esta frunció el ceño pensando que era un niño deshagradable

-pensaba que eras idiota pero en estos momentos he confirmado que eras muy idiota-sonrió de medio lado Sayuri, Menma frunció el ceño y Sayuri miró a Inari-no deberías de intimidarte Inari-la mas pequeña abrió sus ojos sorprendida por que sabía su nombre-ya sabes los genes Uchiha hace que tengamos una mirada bastante intimidante-sonrió Sayuri

-Uchiha?-dijo Inari

-como he dicho antes soy Sayuri Uchiha, pero mi apellido no pude decirlo por que un idiota me interrumpió

-si eres un Uchiha significa que somos familia?-dijo Inari

-si, mas concretamente soy vuestra …

-ese infeliz se estuvo burlando de mi padre-las dos niñas le miraron, la mas pequeña sorprendida pero a la vez con tristeza y la otra con enfado

-he venido a conocer a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sayuri seria

-crees que me importa-dijo Menma-solo espero que cuando te conozca decida largarse de este lugar junto contigo y esta-y sin mas Menma se adentró al edificio

-nos odia-susurró Inari haciendo un suspiro-pero me alegra tener una hermana-sonrió Inari y Sayuri la miró

-oye yo …

-vamos dentro y a si conocer a papa-cortó Inari cogiendo la muñeca de Sayuri y adentrarse al edificio con rapidez

-debe de ser de familia que no me dejen terminar-susurró Sayuri y llegaron al ascensor donde estaba esperando Menma que este sopló al sentir a las dos niñas, se abrió la puerta y los tres entraron

-cuantos años tienes, Sayuri?-dijo Inari feliz por saber que tiene una hermana mayor, la nombrada solo pasó su mano por su cabello

-once años

-tu madre sabe que has venido?-siguió Inari

-mi padre es Doncel y si lo sabe, cuando venía para aquí le llamé, me gritó pero al final accedió a que viniera, aunque no tenía mas remedio-sonrió Sayuri aunque hablara con monotonía

-es genial, podremos jugar juntas-dijo Inari entusiasmada, Sayuri la miró extrañada

-no suelo jugar en cosas de niñas pequeñas-dijo Sayuri e Inari se deprimió

-no se por que tengo hermanos tan aburridos-susurró con tristeza Inari

-de verdad que eres una Uchiha?-dijo Sayuri sin entender el comportamiento de la mas pequeña que esta la miró seria-no me mal interpretes pero eres demasiado entusiasma y por lo que me a contado mi papi los Uchiha no son a si y yo eso lo heredado al igual que Menma-el mencionado sopló de mala gana

-a mi no me metas en esa familia-dijo con frialdad Menma

-te guste o no lo eres-dijo de lo mas normal Sayuri y Menma la miró con odio que esta ni se inmutó por que lo retó con la mirada

-mi abuela me dice que me parezco en la forma de ser a mi madre pero también a mi padre, ya que él era de pequeño mas abierto con las personas pero cuando fue creciendo cambió radicalmente para que mi abuelo Fugaku se sintiera orgulloso de él y a si no le felicitara a mi tío Itachi-los otros dos la miraron serios e Inari decidió no hablar mas asta sentir un silencio incómodo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los tres salieron y fueron hacia la puerta del apartamento tocando el timbre, a los segundos Taro abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Sayuri que estaba en medio de Menma e Inari

-quien eres?-dijo Taro

-una fastidiosa-dijo de lo mas normal Menma

-y tú un idiota-dijo Sayuri y los dos se miraron con odio a los ojos

-que ha pasado cuando habéis ido a comprar?-dijo Taro mirando a Inari

-la encontremos en la puerta del edificio-dijo Inari

-quien es él-dijo Sayuri referiendose al castaño

-el novio de Menma-dijo de lo mas normal Inari entrando al apartamento y se escuchó una risa que Menma reconoció como la de su padre rubio y se puso rojo de la ira

-no es mi novio-alzó la voz Menma y entró al partamento

-lo único que me queda claro que es un idiota-dijo Sayuri

-yo soy Taro y soy amigo de Menma

-Sayuri Uchiha

-Sayuri eres tú-dijo sorprendido Naruto poniendose al lado de Taro-pero que haces aquí? Tu padre sabe que has venido? te has escapado?-los demás solo miraban sin comprender a Naruto y se acercaron

-me confirmas en estos momentos que los rubios son poco inteligentes, Naruto-dijo Sayuri con una media sonrisa divertida

-oye, que soy inteligente-dijo indignado Naruto

-pero tu hijo en verdad que es idiota-dijo Sayuri haciendo un suspiro

-te ha dicho algo indebido Menma?-dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo que este estaba a su lado ya que le extrañó que conociera a esa niña-cuantas veces debo decirte que trates bien a las chicas y los Donceles-le dio una colleja a su hijo y miró a Sayuri

-pero papa, no le he dicho nada-dijo Menma-y a sido ella la que a empezado

-no le hagas caso Sayuri y entra-dijo Naruto y se apartó para que entrara la niña y esta entró y miró fijamente a Sasuke que este la miró minuciosamente y poco a poco abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-mi padre y Sasori saben que he venido-dijo Sayuri sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke

-y Deidara accedido a que vinieras sola?-dijo Naruto

-le avisé en el taxi y no tuvo mas remedio-dijo Sayuri

-asta en eso te pareces a Itachi-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Menma como Inari al escuchar ese nombre miraron a Sayuri sin comprender

-ya que no tengo a mi padre varón conmigo me alegra parecerme a él, tío Naruto-dijo Sayuri mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa

-te he dicho que ya no soy tu tío-dijo Naruto

-para mi lo eres estás casado con el hermano menor de mi padre y si no os habéis separado como debe ser es por que volveréis-dijo de lo mas normal Sayuri viendo como Naruto giró la cara para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y Sayuri miró a Sasuke de nuevo

-pero no habías dicho que eras hija de mi papa?-dijo Inari sin comprender

-este idiota pensó que era hija de Sasuke Uchiha y no me dejó aclararlo-dijo Sayuri

-a quien le dices idiota-dijo Menma enfadado

-a quien va a ser a ti-dijo Sayuri y dio un paso hacia Sasuke-deberías de decir algo Sasuke o simplemente como diría mi papi un abrazo de cariño, pero sin pasarte, no me gustan las muestras de cariño-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa

-estoy sorprendido-dijo Sasuke-no hay duda que eres hija de mi hermano

-quería conocerte para que me hablaras de mi padre, por que estoy segura que tú sabes mas cosas que mi papi como los demás amigos de él-dijo Sayuri con una pequeña sonrisa

-me encantará hablarte de mi hermano Itachi-dijo Sasuke agachándose a la altura de Sayuri

-también quería conocer a la familia de mi padre varón-dijo Sayuri y miró a Inari-como a mi prima y también a mi primo

-yo no soy … -Menma no acabó de hablar por que Taro le pellizco el brazo

-me alegra que quieras conocernos-dijo Sasuke-aunque si supieras algunas cosas no querrías saber de nosotros

-yo se-dijo Sayuri-pero tú no le hiciste nada a mi padre, tampoco ellos dos como tu madre, tengo interés de conocerla aunque no tanto como a ti, quiero verla para saber si tengo que miscuirme con ella

-yo no te voy a obligar a que la veas y tengas una relación con mi madre-dijo Sasuke-ella tiene que recibir su castigo por hacer lo que hizo en el pasado-Sayuri no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke

-te pareces mucho a mi padre-dijo Sayuri

-me lo han dicho-dijo Sasuke y luego la abrazó y fue correspondido por la niña y se separaron

-hay que celebrar-dijo Taro ya que hubo silencio en el ambiente

-si-dijo Inari

-no me gusta celebrar-dijo Menma al igual que Sayuri y los dos se miraron a los ojos serios

-idiota

-fea-y los dos giraron la cara con enfado

-empecemos hacer la cena-dijo Naruto

-puedo ayudar-se ofreció Sayuri

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto

-yo soy un gran cocinero-dijo Taro

-a si?-dijo Sayuri alzando una ceja

-el mejor, Menma el otro día me dijo que mis bolas de arroz eran las mejores que había probado-dijo con orgullo Taro y Menma palideció-y le prepararé unas a él

-no hace falta-dijo Menma pálido pero Taro no le escuchó ya que se había ido a la cocina y Naruto le sonrió con diversión

-no te gusta como te cocina tu novio-dijo Sayuri con burla y Menma le miró

-no es mi novio-dijo Menma sentándose en el sofá

-parecéis novios-dijo Sayuri

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Inari y Menma entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo a esas dos niñas-a que hacen buena pareja?

-si-dijo Sayuri, Sasuke solo les miraba a los tres

-no entendéis nada-dijo Menma mirandolas con enfado-Taro es el peor cocinero del mundo y me obliga a comer todo lo que cocina, creo que me quiere matar

-y por que no le dices?-dijo Sayuri-no deberías decirle que cocina bien-Inari solo estaba pensativa por lo que había dicho Menma

-se lo he dicho, y cuando lo he hecho quería matarme, por eso he optado por decirle que todo lo que cocina estaba bueno-dijo resignado Menma-la última vez me preparó unas bolas de arroz que estaban asquerosas y me las tuve que comer, estuve todo el día en cama y en el baño, creía que iba a morir

-en una relación tiene que haber confianza-dijo Sayuri-por lo menos es lo que se tienen Sasori y mi papi

-Taro no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo-dijo Menma

-si Taro cocina tan mal quiere decir que nos quiere matar a todos y que parezca un accidente-dijo Inari asustada-yo no quiero morir, soy pequeña, quiero conocer nuevos lugares del mundo, también a mi chico ideal, quiero que me den mi primer beso, quiero casarme y tener muchos hijo, si Taro me mata con su comida no voy hacer nada de eso, el futuro padre de mis hijos estará solo sin mi-los demás la miraron como si fuese una niña tonta por la exageración en la que habó y asustada

-la mezcla de un Uchiha y una Huyuga es igual aún gen defectuoso-dijo Sayuri seria y Menma sonrió dando la razón a Sayuri, Sasuke los miró con enfado e Inari les miró seria varios segundos pensando en lo que había dicho Sayuri

-yo no soy tonta-dijo enfadada Inari-soy alegre, no como vosotros dos que sois aburridos

-niña si quieres te enseño una forma muy divertida para mi-dijo con malicia Menma y Sayuri frunció el ceño sabiendo las intenciones de Menma ya que tenía una sonrisa retorcida

-ella será la rara pero no voy a dejar que la hagas daño-dijo Sayuri seria y asta amenazante y Menma la sonrió

-adiós diversión-dijo Menma y escucharon un ruido o mas bien un chillido

-que es eso-dijo asustada Inari y todos miraron en dirección a la cocina, vieron alejado a Naruto que miraba a Taro sorprendido y el castaño cortando las verduras a lo basto gritando

-cree que está en la gueera-dijo Menma poniéndose una mano en la frente

-cuando comencéis a vivir juntos te compadezco que puedas dormir asta tarde por sus gritos al hacer el desayuno-dijo Sayuri divertida y Menma no contestó mirando hacia otro lado, Naruto se acercó a donde estaban con su mano en el corazón y respirando con dificultad ya que estaba asustado

-Taro da miedo cuando tiene un cuchillo en la mano-dijo Naruto mirando hacia la cocina y Sasuke se levantó

-me va a destruir la cocina-dijo Sasuke-tengo que detenerlo-Menma se levantó donde estaba sentado y se puso entre medio de sus padres ya que eran los que estaban mas próximo0s a la cocina

-me tendré que sacrificar-susurró de mala gana Menma-Taro-el mencionado lo miró

-por que tenéis esas caras de susto-dijo sin comprender Taro mirando a los dos adultos

-olvidalos a ellos-dijo Menma serio-he estado pensando una cosa

-tu piensas?-dijo Taro sonriendo y a Menma le dio un tic en la ceja y sopló para tranquilizarse

-he llegado a la conclusión que yo debo de ser el único en comer tu magnifica comida-dijo serio Menma y Taro abrió sus ojos sorprendido-pero que sea esa ensalada que me preparaste hace unas semanas-todos vieron la gran rápidez de Taro para acercarse a Menma para agarrarle sus manos y mirarle con estrellitas en sus ojos, Menma solo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-lo dices en serio?-dijo ilusionado Taro

-si-dijo Menma y los dos se miraban a los ojos, uno con ilusión y el otro pensando que se pondría enfermo o moriría

-es cosa mía o veo corazoncitos en el aire-dijo Sayuri acercándose con una sonrisa de burla, Inari también se acercó con estrellitas en los ojos

-que romántico-dijo Inari con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho-se nota que están enamorados-Menma al escuchar eso se deshizo del agarre de sus manos y miró a los niñas

-aquí nadie está enamorado-dijo Menma serio y con un pequeño sonrojo, Taro también se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo-prefiero a las chicas con pechos grandes-sonrió como si se estuviera imaginando a una mujer con grandes pechos-Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke rodó los ojos, Taro solo le miró con enfado-como los pechos de Hinata Huyuga, ella los tiene enormes-Naruto abrió los ojos, Sasuke se puso su mano en la frente negando con la cabeza, Sayuri frunció el ceño e Inari lo miró sin entender

-te gusta mi mama?-dijo con inocencia Inari

-me gustan sus pechos, eso es diferente-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa pero se le borró al sentir un golpe en su cabeza de parte de Naruto

-eres pequeña para fijarte en esas cosas-dijo Naruto enfadado-respeta a Hinata y a las mujeres

-que violento eres, papa, como sigas a si ningún varón querrá estar contigo-dijo Menma serio acariciandose la zona afectada-ahora que recuerdo, un profesor del internado que te conoció no paraba de decirme que quería tu número de teléfono para conocerte mejor

-espero que no se lo dieras-dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos pero al ver la sonrisa de Menma sopló-deja de darle mi número a los profesores y a los varones que conoces

-pero si lo hago por tu bien

-si claro-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-tienes que divertirte, sobre todo darle una alegría a tu cuerpo-dijo de lo mas normal Menma pero recibió otro golpe en su cabeza de parte de Naruto que este después de golpearle le agarró de la camiseta que llevaba y lo zarandeó

-no necesito divertirme y deja de hacer de celestino conmigo-alzó la voz Naruto con desespero y soltando a su hijo

-pero si todas las citas que hecho que tengas cosa que tú los has dejado plantados eran buen partido-dijo Menma sin comprender el por que le molestaba a Naruto eso-además Kakashi me dijo que estabas algo necesitado hace un tiempo y Obito me comentó que a los Donceles como a las mujeres les gustaba que estuvieran bien proporcionados-el rubio solo se puso rojo sin saber que hacer, matar a su hijo en ese momento o ir donde estaban los pervertidos de Kakashi y Obito y cortarles la cabeza a los dos a la vez para que murieran juntos como enamorados que eran

-en este momento te prohíbo que hables con Kakashi y Obito-ordenó Naruto

-aunque me lo prohíbas los veré igualmente, ellos me hablan de sexo, a parte de Internet-dijo Menma

-ya verán esos dos cuando los vea-susurró Naruto enfadado

-no entiendo eso de bien proporcionados-dijo mas para ella Inari que a los demás, Menma la miró y sonrió con malicia

-niña idiota, eso es el pe …

-eres demasiado pequeña para saber eso Inari-cortó Sasuke a Menma que este rodó los ojos y luego frunció el ceño

-niña mimada-susurró Menma de mala gana y miró a Taro-deja que cocine mi padre y tú me haces esa ensalada

-te sorprenderé, Menma-dijo Taro sonriendo

-si no sois novios por que te pone feliz cocinar a Menma?-dijo Inari mirando al castaño

-por que si a él le gusta lo que cocino podré conquistar al varón que me gusta-dijo Taro y Menma frunció el ceño-Rin me comentó que al varón que te gusta se le conquista por el estómago

-yo opino igual-dijo Naruto sin pensar-Rin me dijo lo mismo

-le saldrá una ulcera a ese varón-dijo enfadado Menma

-y a ti nadie te quitará tu cara de amargado estreñido-contraatacó Taro mirando con odio a Menma que este le retó con la mirada

-vamos Taro-dijo Naruto agarrando del brazo a Taro y llebarselo a la cocina

-que conste que os he salvado a todos de una muerte segura-dijo Menma dirigiéndose al sofá pero paró mirando una de las puertas que había en el pasillo

-debes de estar muy enamorado-dijo Sayuri divertida, Menma la miró de reojo viendo la medio sonrisa de la niña y volvió a mirar la puerta-necesita modales este chico-dijo Sayuri mirando hacia Sasuke que este volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes y se puso su mano en la frente como si estuviera pensando-espero que no te molestara que viniera, tío Sasuke-el nombrado la miró

-no me molesta, solo es que estoy cansado-dijo sin mucho ánimo Sasuke

-espero que Naruto no te haya pegado lo que tenía antes, como tenía fiebre-dijo Inari preocupada, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos

-no te preocupes, no es eso, solo estoy pensando lo que me han dicho antes-dijo Sasuke y las dos niñas se miraron sin entender a que se refería, Menma aunque escuchara esa pequeña conversación siguió mirando la puerta y como si fuese un acto inconsciente se dirigió a ella con la atenta mirada de las dos niñas que lo miraban serias, Sasuke solo tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que le había dicho Menma cuando lo vio en el cuarto cuando despertó, Menma puso la mano en la maneta de la puerta y la abrió, al ver el cuarto que era un poco mas pequeño que el cuarto donde estaban durmiendo sus padres vio que había un cama individual, un armario y en una esquina piezas de un mueble desmontado que supuso que era una cuna, suspiró fuertemente y entró y visualizó en la pared juguetes de niño pequeño, pero lo que le llamó mas la atención fue un oso de peluche que estaba encima de la cama, se notaba que estaba viejo por los años, Menma se acercó y lo cogió mirándolo, lo recodo como el juguete que siempre llevaba con él, pero no recordaba quien se lo regaló

-mi antiguo cuarto-susurró Menma dejando el oso de peluche en la cama y miró hacia donde estaba los demás juguetes y se acercó para agacharse y coger dos coches, uno rojo y otro negro, miró el de color negro entrecerrando los ojos y recordó que siempre cuando jugaba con Sasuke con los coches, Sasuke siempre cogía el negro y él el rojo, dejó en el suelo el rojo y se levantó sin dejar de mirar el coche negro, lo miró mas detenidamente e inconscientemente lo empezó apretar con su mano-hipocrita-susurró-no sabes cuanto te odio

-de verdad le odias tanto?-Menma miró hacia su espalda y vio a Sayuri que le miraba seria-cuando odias a una persona no la soportas tener al lado

-al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca para saber sus debilidades y cuando llegue el momento poder destruirlo como se merece-Sayuri se sorprendió por las palabras sin demostrarlo

-yo puedo entenderte en algunas cosas Menma-dijo Sayuri-pero en ese odio no te entiendo

-tú no eres como yo-dijo Menma

-yo también podría odiar a todo el mundo con el apellido Uchiha, pero no lo hago-Menma solo la miraba para que siguiera hablando y a si saber a donde quería llegar-un Uchiha asesinó a mi padre a sangre fría por que no le convenía, no le conocí y siempre pienso, como será mi padre? Estará orgulloso de mi? Pero eso no lo sabré nunca, me conformo con lo que me cuentan de él y de las fotos que tiene mi padre Doncel

-a donde quieres llegar?

-nunca he tenido el pribiligio de estar un segundo con mi padre varón, tú si, sabes como es fisicamente y como es su forma de ser

-lo estás diciendo ahora, conozco lo despreciable que es Sasuke Uchiha

-no lo conozco, pero mi padre Doncel me ha contado cosas que le dijo en el pasado mi padre varón de su hermano menor, yo creo que no deberías de tratarlo mal, por que cuando no lo tengas de verdad te darás cuenta que no has sido justo con él-Sayuri sonrió al mirar hacia la ventana-daría lo que sea por tener un minuto a mi padre varón, le he hecho mucho de menos, pero eso no va hacer que sea feliz

-tú nunca tuviste a tu padre varón contigo y no sabes lo que es tenerlo y que de un día para otro desaparezca por que eso era lo que iba hacer desde un principio-dijo Menma con ira-no sabes nada, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé y lo mal que traté a mi padre Doncel por culpa de él, ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido para no sentir lo que siento cuando lo veo

-seré mas pequeña que tú, pero cuando una persona hace algo es por algo, le has pedido una explicación?-Menma sonrió forzadamente-yo lo haría y si esa explicación no me convence actuaría como estás actuando-Sayuri lo volvió a mirar seria-tú solo estás en medio por ser el hijo de ambos, y el que debería de estar resentido es Naruto y él está haciendo el esfuerzo de tener buena relación con él por ti

-eres ingenua-dijo Menma con burla y Sayuri frunció el ceño-nunca recibí una llamada, ni una maldita carta de mi padre varón, y no vayas a decir por que no podía por que eso no me lo creo-Menma miró el coche negro-y sobre lo de mi padre Doncel es normal, ante todo es Doncel y sentimental, una palabra bonita, una caricia o cualquier cosa que venga de Sasuke que sea de cariño lo tendrá a sus píes, soy varón y se como llevar a mi terreno a Donceles como a las niñas de mi edad, el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero Sasuke sabe de eso, lo hizo durante años con mi padre Doncel, por que no volver hacerlo para conseguir algo que tenga en mente de mi padre? Que poco conoces a tu tío recién conocido

-y según tú como es?

-una persona que no tiene sentimientos por nadie, por que crees que se comporta de esa forma con esa niña?-Sayuri sabía que se refería a Inari-ella es una Huyuga-sonrió Menma-no creo que seas tan tonta para saber a lo que me refiero-Sayuri entrecerró los ojos-y si quiere algún acercamiento conmigo es por que yo soy el heredero de todo lo que tiene los Namikaze, pero ve que yo no quiero nada con él y lo busca de la forma mas fácil, mi padre Naruto, eso es mas fácil para él, siempre a sido mi padre Doncel el camino fácil para él-cerró en puño la mano donde tenía el coche negro con fuerza-no voy a permitir que tenga un acercamiento con él, por eso decidí venir y cuando sea el momento-abrió la mano y se mostró el coche algo abollado-lo destruiré como el maldito bastardo que es-giró la mano y el coche cayó al suelo rompiendose algo, Menma sonreía de medio lado con malicia, a Sayuri esa sonrisa no le gustó nada y asta le daba algo de temor al igual que su mirada

-yo insisto que ese odio que tienes no debe de ser bueno para ti, no creo que al tío Naruto le agrade verte y menos escucharte de esta forma

-la hipocresía es buena, lo heredado de mi padre varón-dijo Menma y chafó con su pie el coche-espero que no te metas en mis asuntos

-las segundas partes son buenas

-yo no lo creo-dijo Menma comenzando a caminar-dale tiempo al tiempo y las tres personas que tengo en mente caerán con su propio peso-sonrió saliendo del cuarto, Sayuri se quedó en el lugar unos segundos, cuando supo que estaba sola miró a la puerta-Fugaku Uchiha a conseguido lo que quería, que seas como él o peor-comenzó a caminar y miró el coche negro destrozado-tres personas-susurró-abrió los ojos sabiendo a quienes se refería, sabía de dos pero la tercera no sabía pero ya sabía a quien se refería-Inari-salió del cuarto y vio a Menma sentado en el sofá como si nada, miró hacia la cocina viendo a Naruto y a Taro-espero que ellos le hagan cambiar y que sepan lo que pretende-susurró mas para ella, miró a Sasuke que estaba con Inari sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión y frunció el ceño sabiendo que tenía que advertirle que Menma en un futuro querrá hacer daño a Inari, a Mikoto como a él

Los seis cenaron tranquilamente, Inari, Taro como Naruto eran los que tenían una conversación entre ellos, cosa que los otros tres al ser mas serios estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Menma no tuvo mas remedio que guardarse sus palabras deshagrado de la ensalada que le hizo Taro, pero también comió lo que preparó Naruto, después de cenar, Naruto, Menma y Taro se fueron por que ya era tarde, Sayuri se quedó en el apartamento con Sasuke e Inari

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente Sasuke fue al parque para estar tranquilo y a si estar relajado, mirando su teléfono por impulso envió un mensaje a Naruto que este le contestó y decidieron verse por que Sasuke le quería decir algo importante

-hola Sasuke-dijo Naruto llegando al parque y sentándose al lado del azabache-que es lo que me quieres decir?

-quiero hacer las cosas bien, no como lo hice en el pasado-dijo Sasuke serio pero mirando al suelo

-a que te refieres?

-me voy-dijo directo Sasuke alzando el rostro mirando al rubio que le miraba sorprendido-es lo mejor, hablaré con Hinata por la hija que tenemos y a si poder verla siempre

-es por Menma?-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-en parte-dijo Sasuke-pero no me pongas la excusa que yo te daba que era la edad-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-anoche tuve unas palabras con Menma cuando lleguamos a casa

-no tienes que interferir

-no lo hago-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-pero si te vas te comportas como un cobarde que no sabe manejar a Menma

-él me odia

-me dijo que va a intentar tener un acercamiento contigo-Sasuke se sorprendió

-lo dices en serio?

-si-dijo Naruto-Menma no es malo, solo dice las cosas como las piensa como tú-sonrió Naruto-e impulsivo, como yo-creo que tiene lo malo de nosotros, pero se puede arreglar, pero yo se que no es malo

-yo también se que no es un mal niño-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente-solo está enfadado y es demasiado orgulloso para escucharme y a si poder darle alguna explicación-Naruto como Sasuke miraban al frente y no se dijeron nada durante un buen rato

-no te vayas-susurró Naruto-y si lo ibas hacer no tenías de decirme, lo tuviste de decir en el pasado

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-yo no quería hacerte daño, creía que era la única forma de protegerte y nunca pensé que Fugaku te haría daño al no estar contigo-suspiró-nunca quise dejaros a ninguno de los dos

-eso es pasado-susurró Naruto-no quiero recordarlo-suspiró-pero dale tiempo al tiempo sobre Menma, aunque no quiera escucharte demuestrale que eres un buen padre para él, no te alejes que eso será peor-Naruto lo miró y le sonrió, Sasuke también sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del rubio como este los ojos negros durante algunos segundos-no me gusta que pienses que no sentí nada por ti-Naruto agachó la mirada-yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez, creía que lo tendría fácil por todas mis admiradoras como admiradores pero me lo pusiste muy difícil para que aceptaras una cita conmigo

-ha escondidas-susurró Naruto

-nuestra primera cita sabes que no fue a escondidas

-parecíamos mas unos buenos amigos que una cita, pero es igual

-lo siento por todo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio que este le volvió a mirar y el azabache pasó un dedo por su mejilla-eras y eres lo mas importante para mi

-no me digas eso-dijo con dolor Naruto y Sasuke quitó su dedo de la mejilla

-no he podido evitarlo-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa triste-vuelve a ser tú, no me gusta que dejaras lo que mas te gustaba por mi culpa-cambió de tema-eres bueno en la fotografía no lo dejes de lado por un idiota bastardo como yo-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír

-siempre supe desde que te vi por primera vez que eras un bastardo creído-dijo Naruto y los dos miraron al frente

-me encantaría decirte que rehacieras tu vida pero no quiero ser hipócrita-dijo Sasuke mirando a una pareja que pasaba por el parque-lo que mas deseo es que la rehacieras conmigo

-conformate a que seamos amigos-dijo Naruto levantándose y poniéndose de pie

-será difícil pero eso es un paso grande para llegar a ti-dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos azules de Naruto

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y encarar al rubio-dejame hacer algo que deseo hacer desde que te volví a ver-Naruto solo lo miró con intensidad sabiendo a lo que se refería

-si vamos a ser amigos no deberías pedirme eso

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero después te prometo que solo serás mi amigo-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un paso hacia el azabache que este puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio y se acercó lentamente asta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento demostrando en ese acto el amor que se tenían

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capítulo? Sobre todo la actitud de Menma, recordar que en el primer capi Naruto comenta que su hijo tiene mas odio que él hacia los Uchiha, y también alguna vez le han dicho que se parece a Fugaku, la cuestión que Menma acabará mal, solo está esperando a ser mas mayor para hacer lo que quiere hacer … comentar para saber que opináis


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sus manos finas recorrieron con delicadeza el cuerpo del varón que la tenía apresionada contra la puerta mientras pasaba con sus manos grandes y varoniles por la espalda con brusquedad haciendo que gimiera de placer, esas manos grandes se posaron en las piernas desnudas ya que la falda la tenía subida y con fuerza la subió a sus caderas, ella solo pudo incrustar sus uñas bien arregladas en la espalda del varón por que sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría lo que quería, estaban los dos tan metidos en ese acto, sobre todo la chica que no escuchó unos pasos

-Menma, donde estás-dijo otra voz de atrás de la puerta que parecía enfadado, el mencionado que era el varón se separó de la chica de malos modos y abrochándose la camisa lentamente y luego el pantalón, la chica solo miró al azabache con el ceño fruncido por no culminar el acto que deseaba desde hace un tiempo

-me voy-dijo friamente Menma mirandose al espejo por si sus cabellos se habían despeinado de su coleta que llebaba-tardab en salir, recuerda que es el baño de varones-se puso un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja mostrando dos pendientes de aro en la oreja y en la otra uno, se dirigió a la puerta del baño

-no puedes dejarme a si-reclamó la chica

-salte de la puerta-dijo friamente Menma, la chica sintiendo la amenaza se apartó de la puerta arreglándose la ropa, Menma se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo para abrirla

-si tanto te gusta ese Doncel, deberías de dejar de ser tan bastardo-Menma solo sonrió

-métete en tus asuntos y búscate a otro para que te baje la calentura, zorra-abrió la puerta y salió del baño como si no pasara nada asta que vio la cabellera castaña de su amigo-por que tanta urgencia, Taro-el nombrado le miró ya que le daba la espalda

-te recuerdo que habíamos quedados?-le reclamó enfadado-cuarenta minutos esperandote, si tenías otros planes no deberías de quedar conmigo

-solo fui al baño-Taro solo lo miraba serio pero a la vez triste ya que Menma no parecía el niño que conoció hace años, ahora era casi un adulto de diecinueve años que no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie y eso le asustaba, pero lo que mas le asustaba era como trataba a Inari, haciendo que confiara en él pero sabía que eso no era de buenas intenciones de Menma, si no que lo que quería era la confianza de Inari para luego hacerla daño, pero no sabía como-te llevaré a casa para que quites esa cara

-de acuerdo-dijo Taro haciendo un suspiro y comenzando a caminar con el azabache por los pasillos de la Universidad-Menma nos conocemos de hace muchos años-el azabache le miró de reojo ya saliendo de las puertas de la Universidad-puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo puedo ayudarte

-no me pasa nada-dijo de lo mas normal Menma-tengo relación con mi prima Sayuri, paso tiempo con Inari-Taro notó que le costó decir el nombre de su medio hermana-y lo mejor de todo tengo una estupenda relación con Sasuke -sonrió Menma y llegaron al coche del azabache de color rojo y deportivo, se suvieron, el castaño de copiloto y el azabache de piloto, no dijeron nada mas en todo el trayecto y Menma miró su teléfono ya que le sonó en un mensaje y sonrió de medio lado, Taro al percatarse de la sonrisa de Menma sopló de mala gana

-no deberías de ir con esas compañías

-voy con quien quiero-dijo Menma con frialdad parando el coche en la puerta de la casa de Taro-llegaste a casa-miró al castaño-deberías de agradecerme algún día mis servicios de taxista-Taro frunció el ceño y salió del coche dando un portazo

-que te lo agradezca tu conquista de turno-dijo enfadado Taro

-los celos son muy malos, amigo mío-dijo con burla Menma sonriendo-aunque yo podría quitarte ese humor que te cargas, te lo pasarías bien

-antes de meterme en la cama contigo prefiero cortarme las manos-dijo Taro y Menma miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados por lo enfadado que estaba por ese comentario-ve a que alguien te baje la calentura que te ha dado tu amiguita del baño-y sin mas Taro se fue hacia su casa

-se que me suplicaras-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-pero antes debo de preparar un trabajito para esta noche-puso en marcha el coche y se alejó del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de reuniones de su empresa después de acabar una reunión, estaba solo y solo tenía una cosa en mente, su único hijo Menma, ya que se puso a pensar en todos los acontecimientos pasados desde hace seis años, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando el mismo Menma dos días después de conocer a su prima Sayuri llamó a Sasuke como a Inari para que comieran juntos, se sorprendió bastante con eso, y también lo notó de Sasuke, cosa que Inari solo pudo sonreír por el acercamiento que quería Menma con ellos en especial con ella, recordaba las palabras de su hijo cuando llegaron Sasuke e Inari, _" somos una familia y actuemos como tal "_ esas fueron las palabras de Menma ese día y no se las podía quitar de la cabeza sobre todo esa sonrisa, y por ese motivo estuvo observándole sin reclamar nada en todos los encuentros de Sasuke e Inari con Menma, quería pensar bien de su hijo pero algo le decía que Menma tramaba algo y su hijo solo esperaba el tiempo indicado, a parte que las compañías que tenía no le agradaba aunque los haya visto de lejos y que Taro en alguna ocasión le comentó que Menma no estaba bien, cerró sus ojos para sacar el aire de sus pulmones y después de abrirlos se levantó de su cómoda silla para salir de la sala de reuniones metido en sus pensamientos mas concretamente pensando en su hijo sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los empleados de la empresa

-Naruto estás muy pensativo-el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y se dio cuenta que tenía en frente a Sasuke que le miraba con preucupación, no pudo evitar recordar cuando le ofreció trabajar en la empresa como la mano derecha de Kakashi, pero lo que le sorprendió es que aceptara sin pensarlo, " _otra humillación mas, trabajar para mi sin importarle las miradas de todos solo para demostrarme que lo que le importa soy yo, algo que no deja de decirme"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos el rubio-habido algún problema en la reunión?

-no, solo pensaba

-es sobre la revista en la que trabajas?-el rubio alzó una ceja-me imagino que tu compañera Tenten te ha dicho algo y piensas sobre eso-el rubio notó diversión en las palabras de Sasuke

-yo solo le doy la razón a Tenten para que me deje en paz, luego hago lo que quiero

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Sasuke y miró el reloj-te invito a comer, te apetece?

-tengo que llamar a Menma, por si tiene un hueco para comer con su padre-Naruto negó con la cabeza por que era bastante difícil que Menma accediera a pasar un rato con él

-podríamos ir a comer los tres juntos-Naruto lo miró varios segundos-hoy debe de venir a la empresa

-si, y desde que a empezado a estar en la empresa su ego se ha subido a la cabeza-frunció el ceño Naruto

-cuando empiece a dirigir la empresa de verdad se le pasará eso de soy el jefe y me tenéis que hacer caso en todos mis caprichos-dijo Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa

-si tu lo dices?-dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono para llamar a su hijo, pero no lo hizo por que escuchó un ruido como si a alguien se le hubiera caído las cosas

-lo siento, no me di cuenta señor-dijo una chica jovencita de unos diecinueve años que estaba en prácticas, Naruto como Sasuke la miraron y el rubio frunció el ceño y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-como pueden tener en esta empresa personas tan patosas-dijo una voz fría y la chica que recogió los papeles que llevaba del suelo con nerviosismo miró a quien la habló

-señor Menma, no me di cuenta-susurró la chica acabando de recoger los papeles y poniéndose de pie

-no te autorizado para que me digas por mi nombre

-perdone

-lo que tengo soportar-susurró de mala gana Menma-te soporto en clase y también aquí-La chica miró al suelo apretando los papeles en su pecho

-Menma-dijo Naruto con enfado acercándose a su hijo que este le miró y luego a Sasuke que también se acercaba a ellos-no la trates a si-Menma chasqué la lengua con enfado

-ella debe de saber cual es su lugar-dijo Menma-pero no venía a eso, quería invitarte a comer-y miró a Sasuke-y si él quiere que venga-los dos mas mayores se miraron

-Mitsuri-dijo Naruto-disculpa las malas palabras de mi hijo

-no pasa nada señor Namikaze-dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-dime Naruto-Menma rodó los ojos y la chica con paso rápido se alejó, el rubio miró a su hijo-no trates mal a los empleados

-solo te falta invitarla a comer-dijo Menma

-es amiga de Taro y me dijo que era una de las mejores de su clase

-no tanto como yo-dijo Menma y Naruto sopló por que no soportaba ese comportamiento tan frío y engreído de su hijo

-espero que no la hayas echo nada, Menma-dijo serio Naruto, Sasuke le miró sin entender y Menma alzó una ceja

-a que te refieres?

-te conozco-dijo Naruto

-piensas que por que esa chica esa una retraida en clase es blanco de mis burlas?-Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hijo

-tengo que pensar en eso?-dijo Naruto

-mi tiempo es muy preciado para pensar en esa chica-dijo Menma-pero dejemos de hablar de esa incompetente

-Menma-regañó Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza-vamos a comer?

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado, Sasuke solo miraba serio a Menma que este le miró unos segundos para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse al ascensor

-pensabas en él, cierto?-Naruto miró a Sasuke

-no te entiendo

-cuando nos encontremos

-tanto se nota?

-un poco-dijo Sasuke-pero no te preocupes

-Sasuke creo que Menma está planeando algo y desde hace tiempo-dijo seguro Naruto-y si lo se es por que soy su padre y lo conozco

-yo eso lo creo desde hace tiempo-dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar-nunca vi normal que me aceptara de un día para otro, pero me gustaría que me lo dejaras a mi ya que si Menma trama algo es en contra de mi-Naruto lo miró con tristeza

-espero que no este metido en líos por esos amigos que tiene

-te lo vuelvo a repetir Naruto, si va hacer algo es en contra de mi-dijo Sasuke serio llegando al ascensor donde estaba Menma mirando su teléfono

-papa, llegaré tarde, esta noche-dijo Menma

-vas a salir?

-si, no me esperes-dijo Menma y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres entraron

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran altas de la noche cuando Menma llegó a su casa, cuando pasó por la sala vio a Naruto sentado en el sofá con el ordenador encendido, el azabache entró y miró serio a su padre

-trabajando o esperándome-dijo serio Menma y Naruto lo miró

-las dos cosas pero mas la segunda-dijo Naruto cerrando el portátil y levantándose-donde has estado?

-divirtiendome-dijo de lo mas normal Menma pero mostró una media sonrisa que el rubio interpretó maliciosa

-estuviste con esos amigos tuyos?

-si y se cuidarme solo

-no me gustan

-no los conoces para opinar de ellos-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño y Naruto sopló

-no tengo por que impedirte que te diviertas pero no me gusta como actúas a veces

-no soy como tú-dijo Menma-me divirtiere a mi modo, no voy a joderme la vida como hiciste tú cuando tenías mi edad-Naruto abrió los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño

-y según tú como me jodí la vida

-amarrandote a un tipo que no te valoraba y no te divertías para luego tener un hijo a la edad de veintiún años

-ese hijo eres tú

-lo seré, pero un hijo que deseaba el otro para amarrarte tan joven y tú ni te enterabas, a mi no me pasará

-yo también deseé …

-no me vengas con justificaciones-dijo Menma cortando a su padre-me divertiré con lo que quiera y con quien quiera, y no te metas en mis planes-le dio la espalda a su padre-y dile a Taro que no se meta en mis amistades a trabes de ti

-Menma que te pasa-susurró Naruto

-cada persona debe de recibir lo que se merece y eso pronto llegará-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa que Naruto no vio ya que le daba la espalda

-no quiero que te destruyas tu solo-Menma cerró sus manos en puño con fuerza y el rubio lo vio

-estoy destruido desde hace muchos años-dijo con odio Menma para comenzar a caminar y alejándose del rubio e ir a su cuarto

-mañana es sabado-dijo Naruto y Menma paró antes de empezar a subir las escaleras

-y que con eso?

-Sayuri e Inari vienen a casa

-genial-dijo Menma con indiferencia

-recuerda que una es tu prima y la otra tu hermana-Menma entrecerró los ojos

-lo tengo presente

-Inari no lo nota y te a cogido confianza y te aprecia, te quiere como su hermano mayor, pero yo noto como Sayuri tu desprecio hacia ella-Menma se giró con una media sonrisa

-felicidades por los dos-dijo Menma subiendo las escaleras como si nada y Naruto solo le miraba con dolor asta que dejó de verlo

-no hagas nada que te puedas arrepentir, Menma-susurró Naruto suspirando y caminó hacia las escaleras para ir a dormir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, y como había dicho Naruto Sayuri como Inari fueron a la casa del rubio, el Doncel vestía comodamente y estaba en el jardín, delante de él estaba las dos chicas, una de diecisiete años que vestía también cómoda, la otra chica tenía dieciséis años, llevaba unos pantalones estrechos asta las rodillas y una camiseta corta también negro, ropa deportiva y se notaba emocionada como todos los sábados ya que iba a la casa de Naruto ya que este las enseñaba a las dos artes marciales para que supieran defenderse, llebaban mas de una hora practicando y se notaba en las chicas cansancio aunque Sayuri intentaba disimularlo en su expresión seria

-descansemos un poco chicas-dijo Naruto quitándose el sudor con una toalla, las dos chicas cogieron la toalla para quitarse el sudor y una botella de agua

-cada día noto que progreso rapidamente-dijo Inari después de beber agua y arreglarse su cabello largo que le llegaba asta la cintura, pero en esta ocasión tenía una coleta para que no le molestara su cabello, Sayuri en cambio tenía el cabello por los hombros y una cinta en la cabeza

-deberías cortarte un poco el pelo-dijo Sayuri-ya que a veces puede ser molesto

-a mi me gusta mi cabello-dijo Inari acariciando su cabello

-presumida-dijo Sayuri mirando como Naruto se sentaba en uno de los escalones del porche bebiendo un poco de su botella de agua

-no soy presumida-dijo Inari con un puchero-me gusta tener mi cabello bien cuidado

-seguro que tienes muchos varones detrás de ti-dijo Sayuri y Naruto miró a Inari viendo el gran parecido que tenía con Sasuke pero en chica

-estoy seguro que tienes algún amigo-dijo Naruto

-no quiero ese tipo de amigos-dijo Inari-quiero estudiar para ser una buena doctora, además tengo mucho tiempo para conocer al varón que me ame y yo le ame

-eres la única chica que conozco que piensa que solo quiere estar con un varón y con quien estés será el padre de tus hijos y morir con él cuando seas viejos-dijo Sayuri

-para mi eso es romántico-dijo Inari y Naruto la sonrió

-eso es anticuado-dijo Sayuri-lo divertido es estar con el varón que te guste y si no funciona hay muchos mas

-yo creo que hay un varón para cada chica o Doncel, no se necesita estar con otros-dijo Inari

-pensamos diferente-dijo Sayuri-de mientras aparece el indicado para mi quiero divertirme como hacen los varones-Naruto negó con la cabeza por lo que dijo Sayuri ya que esta se sentó al lado de él-y no creo que el futuro varón que será el padre de tus hijos sea virgen como deseas tú ser cuando lo encuentres-Inari solo miró al lado-lo mejor es tener algo de experiencia para no quedar como una inculta con el sexo-Inari la miró seria

-si ese varón la quiere eso no será un problema-dijo Naruto metiéndose en la conversación-además hay que respetar los pensamientos de todo el mundo

-si la entiendo tío Naruto, pero es raro que alguien piense como ella-dijo Sayuri-virgen asta el matrimonio, es vastante extraño que alguien piense a si, vale que la gente mayor tenga esos pensamientos pero los de nuestra edad no piensan a si

-yo creo que es algo bonito-dijo Naruto

-tú te casaste virgen?-dijo con diversión Sayuri mirando al rubio

-no-dijo Naruto

-ves Inari, el tío Naruto es un viejo y piensa como yo-dijo Sayuri mirando a su prima y al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja por lo de viejo

-no soy un viejo-dijo Naruto-aún soy joven

-si claro-dijo Sayuri con burla y haciendo una media sonrisa

-hablas como si me propusiera tener hijo no podría, y sabes aún puedo tener hijos-dijo Naruto

-eso quiere decir que tienes en mente tener hijos-dijo Sayuri y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse-no creo que a Menma le agrade tener algún hermano

-estoy segura que mi hermano lo aceptaría-dijo Inari sentándose también al lado de Sayuri que esta la miró al igual que Naruto

-no confíes tanto en Menma-dijo seria Sayuri e Inari la miró sin comprender para luego mirar a Naruto que este miró serio al frente

-Menma es un buen hermano y confío en él-dijo con seguridad Inari

-eres muy inocente para la edad que tienes-dijo Sayuri y frunció el ceño al ver a una distancia de ellos a Menma que parecía que se acercaba, pero tenía su teléfono en la mano como escribiendo algo-idiota-susurró e Inari miró donde miraba su prima y sonrió de alegría y se levantó

-Menma-gritó Inari, el mencionado miró hacia ellos, Naruto lo miró y suspiró para levantarse, Sayuri también se levantó-me llevaras a dar una vuelta con tu moto-dijo ilusionada la chica cuando Menma se acercó

-no-dijo Menma serio e Inari hizo un puchero-tengo cosas que hacer

-cuando tengas tiempo me llevarás?

-tengo la moto estropeada-dijo Menma y Naruto supo que mentía al igual que Sayuri

-creía que hoy no te vería, Menma-dijo seria Sayuri y Menma la miró como si no valiera nada

-he venido a buscar unas cosas-dijo de lo mas normal Menma-y también a deciros algo que le a pasado a Mikoto Uchiha a noche

-a mi abuelita-dijo Inari preocupada, Sayuri como Menma rodaron los ojos al escuchar el diminutivo

-ya no eres una niña para decirla de esa forma-dijo Sayuri negando con la cabeza

-siempre será una boba y no cambiará-dijo con malicia Menma pero Inari no lo vio de esa forma si no como una broma y no le dio importancia

-la pasó algo?-dijo Inari

-la robaron-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa y Sayuri supo por esa forma de sonreír que él tuvo que ver en algo

-y estás feliz por lo que la apasado a la abuela-dijo Sayuri

-claro que está preocupado-dijo seria Inari-una cosa es que no tenga mucha relación con ella y otra que no sienta algo por si la pasa algo, Menma no es tan malo como crees Sayuri-dijo con enfado y todos la miraron sorprendidos asta Menma

-cuando me enteré lloré mucho-dijo con sarcasmo Menma

-veis como se a preocupado? Se que no a llorado por que Menma no es de llorar-dijo con seguridad Inari y los demás seguían mirándola-llamaré a papa para saber si sabe algo

-lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero que me contagien alguna enfermedad mental-dijo Menma

-oye que yo no estoy enferma-dijo enfadada Inari cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-nunca has pensado que te adoptaron-dijo enfadado Menma

-eh-dijo sin comprender Inari

-olvídalo, niña-dijo Menma

-que no soy una niña-dijo Inari haciendo un puchero y Menma comenzó alejarse de ellos-ya soy mayor

-llama al tío Sasuke-dijo Sayuri seria

-claro-dijo Inari y cogió su teléfono de color rosa con dibujos de flores que estaba en ese lugar en el suelo

-no entiendo como puede ser tan inocente-dijo Sayuri mas para ella que a las otras personas, pero solo la escuchó Naruto

-la carcasa del teléfono se la regaló Sakura-dijo Naruto e Inari se alejó un poco de ellos para hablar por teléfono-y a veces es mejor ser inocente y no ver las malas intenciones de las personas para no sufrir

-poro yo creo que no debería de confiar tanto en Menma-susurró Sayuri

-yo pienso lo mismo y soy el padre de Menma-dijo Naruto con tristeza-Sasuke hablado con Inari sobre Menma y ella la defiende de una manera que a mi me alegra pero a la vez me entristece-Sayuri miró al rubio con tristeza-siento que Menma en algún momento hará daño a Inari

-si eso pasa Inari lo pasará mal-dijo Sayuri

-ya hablé con papa-dijo Inari acercándose a ellos-dice que la abuela está bien y no quiere denunciar por el robo

-por que?-dijo Sayuri sin comprender

-no lo se-dijo Inari-puede que los ladrones la amenazaran

-o que conociera la persona que entró a su casa-dijo Sayuri con seguridad y entrecerrando los ojos

-por que dices eso?-dijo Inari

-tío Naruto puedes decirme si Menma estuvo ayer por la noche en casa?

-llegó tarde, por que lo dices?-dijo Naruto para luego abrir los ojos-no creo que él-no continuó-es imposible, él no tiene necesidad de robar

-pero si de hacer daño a tres personas-dijo Sayuri seria y pensativa

-no creo eso-dijo con seguridad Naruto e Inari los miraba sin entender

-te comenté lo que me dijo hace años Menma y parecía muy dispuesto hacer-dijo Sayuri

-por eso le estado vigilando y observando detenidamente-dijo Naruto serio encarando a Sayuri

-y lo único que sabes que cada día es mas rencoroso y lleno de malicia-dijo Sayuri

-si pero-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir y miró a Inari

-y las compañías que tiene no son muy buenas que digamos-dijo Sayuri

-de que estáis hablando?-preguntó Inari

-nada importante-dijo Sayuri -quieres que te lleve a casa?

-papa vendrá a buscarme-dijo Inari-a si paso mas tiempo con Rin y que me enseñe otra de sus recetas para aprenderlas

-y también querras ser la típica ama de casa que esperará a su querido esposo, que anticuada como lo de perder la virginidad la noche de bodas-dijo divertida Sayuri

-claro que no le esperaré-dijo Inari-seré la mejor doctora y el que me esperará en casa será mi esposo-Sayuri sonrió

-me ducho y me voy, tío Naruto-dijo Sayuri

-te espero el próximo sábado-dijo Naruto y la chica se alejó adentrándose a la casa

-el próximo sábado no se si podré venir, Naruto-dijo Inari

-por que?

-mi mama se irá hacer un viaje con Kiba

-creo que me comentó Kiba algo-dijo Naruto recordando la última vez que vio a su amigo

-se irán el viernes

-y que tiene eso que ver?

-es que he quedado con una amiga para quedarme en su casa el sábado para dormir ya que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas, tendré que preparar las cosas del trabajo y lo mas seguro que no venga

-lo importante es que vayas bien en la escuela

-soy la mejor-dijo Inari orgullosa

-primero la escuela y después la diversión-dijo Naruto sonriendo-vamos a comer algo y después nos duchamos

-claro, tengo hambre-dijo Inari y los dos se adentraron a la casa sin saber que Menma escuchó toda la conversación con una media sonrisa desde que se fue, escribió un mensaje de texto y decidió irse del lugar

Continuará

Antes de nada aclaro que a pasado unos años y en esos años Menma se ha metido en un mundo oscuro que sospecha Naruto, por el cambio tan rádical que tiene Menma …. Lo mas seguro que en el siguiente capi haya Lemon … espero que os haya gustado el capi y que os esperabáis la forma que tendrá de actuar Menma en los siguientes capítulos


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Menma estaba sentado comodamente en un sillón que había en la sala de espera al lado de la oficina que le pertenecía a Kakashi en la empresa, miraba fijamente a la secretaria que trabajaba en su escritorio, de vez en cuando torcía la cabeza cuando la secretaria se agachaba, escuchó unos pasos y vio a la chica en prácticas, frunció el ceño ya que esa chica iba a su clase, se le notaba que no le gustaba ya que la chica parecía para su gusto esas chicas tontas que solo pensaba en sus estudios y como llevaba gafas parecía una empollona que se la pasaba siempre estudiando, la miró de arriba abajo viendo que vestía como una vieja, ropa negra de traje y un moño bajo, pero le molestaba esa actitud de la chica que le daba miedo lo que iba a decir o hacer, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, su teléfono de última generación lo tenía en sus manos, iba a dirigirse a la chica ya que se acercó a la secretaría y a si quitarse el aburrimiento que tenía ya que estaba esperando a Kakashi y a Sasuke que habían ido a por unos documentos, vio como Mitsuri comenzó alejarse de la secretaria

-oye-alzó un poco la voz y Mitsuri paró, Menma notó que el cuerpo de la chica se tensó y sonrió metiendose las manos en el bolsillo-traeme un café si es que tu patética inteligencia sabe hacer uno-la chica agachó la cabeza

-no hace falta que hagas eso, Mitsuri-Menma al escuchar esa voz sopló de mala gana pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó mirando hacia Sasuke que había hablado y le miraba con enfado y a su lado estaba Kakashi que le miraba de la misma forma

-debo entregarle estos papeles, señor Kakashi-dijo Mitsuri tímidamente extendiendo los papeles al peli plateado que este los cogió

-gracias-sonrió Kakashi

-podrías habérmelos dado a mi-dijo Menma mirando a la chica que esta en ningún momento lo miró

-no tiene por que hacer eso-dijo Kakashi mirando a Menma y luego miró a la chica-puedes seguir con tu trabajo Mitsuri-la chica afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó, Kakashi miró a Menma con enfado-deja de intimidarla

-cuando deje de ser una mosquita muerta-dijo Menma y Kakashi le dio una colleja-por que hiciste eso

-te lo moreces, respeta a la chica-dijo Kakashi

-lo que necesita es un buen polvo-dijo Menma y recibió otra colleja de parte de la secretaria ya que se acercó a ellos

-está mal que te dirijas a si a una chica-dijo la secretaria y Menma la miró de arriba abajo-y deja de mirarme como un trozo de carne que me he dado cuenta todo el rato de tu mirada

-es que tienes buenas tetas-la secretaria le dio otra colleja

-deja de mirarmelas con ese descaro, niño-dijo la secretaria-cuando está Naruto no eres tan descarado

-por que Naruto le daría unos buenos golpes-dijo Kakashi

-mi padre da miedo enfadado-dijo Menma

-será mejor que entremos-dijo Sasuke metiendose en la conversación y leyendo los papeles que le había dado Mitsuri a Kakashi

-oye Shira me trairías un café-dijo Menma con inocencia y la secretaria le miró con seriedad

-os traeré un café-dijo Shira

-y que sepas que Hinata Huyuga tienes los pechos mas grandes que tú-dijo Menma sonriendo con burla que la secretaria frunció el ceño alejandose de ellos-joder que trasero tiene-Kakashi solo lo cogió del brazo para adentrarlo en la oficina ya que Sasuke ya había entrado, cerró la puerta el peli plateado

-sientate y comportate como un adulto y no como un adolescente en celo-dijo Kakashi

-mira quien habla-dijo Menma-el que me daba revistas porno

-no te las daba, me las quitabas-dijo Kakashi-y pasaba lo mismo con las películas

-gracias a eso se como disfrutar del sexo libre y sin ataduras-dijo Menma sentándose en el sofá como peso muerto, Kakashi negó con la cabeza y miró a Sasuke

-algún problema?-dijo Kakashi y Menma se sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para comenzar a mirarlo y escribir

-no-dijo Sasuke-todo está bien

-como está tu madre?-dijo Kakashi como si nada y sentándose en la silla y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero enfrente de él-Obito me contó lo del robo-Menma miró a los dos adultos

-bien-dijo Sasuke-sigue sin querer denunciar, asta Sayuri la ha querido convencer pero no hay forma-Menma no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa que fue vista por Kakashi ya que Sasuke miraba al peli plateado

-parece que ya tienes mas relación con tu madre-dijo Kakasi

-no te creas, tampoco la quiero, pero lo del robo hace que esté mas pendiente de ella, aunque no entiendo su postura de no querer denunciar para que atrapen a los ladrones

-Obito me dijo que puede que tenga miedo

-puede que sea eso, pero algo me dice que no es eso y Sayuri piensa lo mismo

-por que lo dices?

-su reacción al decirla que denuncie, se pone nerviosa y no es ese nerviosismo de miedo si no no puedo hacer eso por que no me lo perdonaría-dijo Sasuke-me está ocultando algo

-puede que conozca al ladrón-dijo Kakashi y Menma frunció el ceño guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo

-yo también lo pienso-susurró Sasuke

-dejar ese tema-dijo Menma levantándose del asiento y dirigirse a donde estaba sentado Sasuke y sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado-no se el por que te preocupa eso, Kakashi-dijo de lo mas normal-cada uno se merece lo que hace

-Menma-regañó Kakashi y Sasuke solo miró al frente con dolor

-esa vieja debe morir sola como todos los que tenga que ver con ella-dijo con frialdad Menma, Sasuke le miró sorprendido pensando que su hijo ya había pasado la etapa de odiar a todos los Uchiha, en cambio Kakashi le miró con enfado

-en un futuro te arrepentiras de tus palabras-dijo Kakashi

-tu crees?-dijo Menma alzando una ceja y con una media sonrisa

-tú eres parte de ella te guste o no-siguió Kakashi para saber la reacción del mas joven de los tres y vio como Menma fruncía el ceño y su mirada azul se transformaba en odio, ira, resentimiento y muchas cosas mas que eran negativas, Sasuke también vio eso-no hagas nada estúpido, que te arrepentiras

-como es en la cama Obito?-preguntó Menma cambiando radicalmente de tema con una sonrisa, Kakashi ni se inmutó por lo que le dijo y siguió mirándolo con seriedad-sabes Kakashi creo que Obito no te da sexo, por eso tienes este humor tan desagradable-miró a Sasuke-también va por ti, Sasuke, solo tenéis que mirarme a mi, lo bien que estoy y sin tensión ni nada

-solo espero que no haya sorpresas de tu parte-dijo Sasuke y miró a Kakashi con seriedad que este le miraba de la misma forma

-soy precavido pero a mi padre le encantaría ya que le hubiera gustado tener mas hijos-dijo de lo mas normal Menma

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y salieron de la empresa Kakashi, Sasuke y Menma como los demás empleados para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares

-están cansado tratar con contratos y clientes mal humorados-dijo Kakashi cansado cuando salieron a la calle

-es bastante agotador-dijo Sasuke con su teléfono en la mano mirándolo y con una pequeña sonrisa

-algún admirador o admiradora?-dijo con picardía Kakashi y Menma los miró de reojo para luego mirar al frente ya que un coche paró en la entrada

-se trata de Inari, me ha enviado una foto de un pastel echo por ella-dijo Sasuke

-a veces pienso que si de verdad esa chica es tu hija-dijo con diversión Kakashi y Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido-pero me aleghra que haya heredado el carácter de Hinata

-no se si darte las gracias-dijo Sasuke

-Hinata se va de vacaciones con Kiba, cierto?-dijo Kakashi

-si, durante una semana-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro-Inari se quedará conmigo ese tiempo

-el amor es a si, hacer viajes con tu pareja-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-la verdad es que se merecen un viaje esos dos-dijo Sasuke-no han hecho ninguno desde que están juntos y menos desde que nació su hijo Doncel

-yo debería de hacer un viaje con Obito-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa pícara y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua

-no se por que dices eso, tú y Obito soléis hacer muchos viajes-dijo Sasuke de mal humor

-te aconsejo que te espaviles con Naruto para hacer viajes placenteros, Sasuke-dijo Kakashi con diversión-el tiempo pasa rápido y si sigues a si seréis unos viejecitos que no podrés tener momentos placenteros

-no digas tonterías-dijo Menma metiéndose en la conversación-mi padre no es un idiota para volver con la misma persona que lo abandonó-Sasuke solo suspiró y Kakashi negó con la cabeza

-no le hagas caso-susurró Kakashi a Sasuke-tenéis buena relación y salís de vez en cuando los dos juntos-Sasuke solo le sonrió, el chico que paró en la puerta con su coche salió después de acabar de hablar por teléfono y se acercó a Menma

-como te ha ido Menma? No te he visto en todo el día

-aburrido, Taro-dijo Menma-pero ahora que has llegado será muy divertido-el Doncel rodó sus ojos

-ni en tus sueños, idiota-dijo Taro y miró a los dos adultos-hola Kakashi, Sasuke

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Taro-dijo Kakashi acercándose al Doncel

-la Universidad te quita tiempo-dijo Taro sonriendo

-has venido a buscar a Menma?-dijo Sasuke que también se acercó al Doncel

-que va-dijo Taro-he venido a buscar a Mitsuri

-debe de estar al salir-dijo Kakashi

-he quedado con ella a tomar algo-dijo Taro de lo mas normal

-seguro que se ha perdido-dijo con burla Menma y Taro le miró con enfado

-deja de burlarte de ella-dijo Taro enfadado

-que la jodan-dijo Menma de mal humor

-eres un grandísimo idiota y ella es muy buena amiga que hizo lo correcto al decirme lo que estabas haciendome

-ella se metió donde no debía-recriminó Menma

-ella hizo lo que hacen los amigos-dijo Taro de mal humor y los dos adultos se miraron entre si sin entender muy bien la conversación pero se hacían una idea

-te pedí disculpas y como eres un rencoroso no las aceptastes-dijo Menma cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-demasiado que sigo siendo amigo tuyo-dijo Taro

-pues yo no quiero ser tu amigo, ya te lo dije

-que te jodan-dijo Taro-y sigue con tus amiguitas de turno y con esos amigos raros que tienes

-no son raros y si están conmigo es por que saco probecho de ellos-dijo Menma

-cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes hablemos como es debido, de mientras no-dijo Taro como dando punto y final a esa conversación y vio a su amiga y sonrió-Mitsuri-alzó la voz y la chica con tranquilidad se acercó a su amigo

-hola Taro-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-vamos antes que me entren ganas de golpear a este bastardo insensible y sin corazón-dijo Taro agarrando de la muñeca a Mitsuri para alejarse de los varones-adiós a todos

-se puede saber el por que del comportamiento de Taro?-dijo Sasuke

-la verdad es que no entiendo, Menma, a veces parece que estáis bien como amigos y otras parece que no te soporta-dijo Kakashi

-los Donceles son bastante recorosos, o por lo menos Taro-dijo Menma

-la verdad es que tengo una idea del por que de su comportamiento y por lo que escuchado Mitsuri está metida-dijo Kakashi serio

-se metió donde no debía esa inepta-dijo Menma de mal humor

-en otras palabras le fuiste infiel a Taro y Mitsuri te pilló y se lo contó a Taro-dijo Kakashi con seguridad

-no pienso hablar de eso-dijo Menma

-parecíais que estabáis bien como pareja y de un día a otro se acabó

-Kakashi-advirtió Menma

-me lo estás confirmando por tu forma de actuar en estos momentos-dijo Kakashi

-solo teníamos dieciséis años-dijo Menma-no quiero estar atado a la misma persona desde joven

-pero parece que quieres volver con él-dijo Kakashi ya que no entendía, por que no le cuadraba sus palabras dichas en ese momento a lo que le dijo a Taro

-tengo que irme-dijo Menma para comenzar alejarse de Sasuke y del peli plateado

-este chico no sabe ni lo que quiere-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza

-yo creo que si sabe lo que quiere-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a su hijo como se alejaba de ellos para ir donde tenía su coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche entró y se veía a Menma en un garito con dos chicos de su edad, el lugar se notaba que era un lugar de dudosa reputación con personas que se notaba que su forma de vida no era nada legal, se escuchaba música a todo volumen y Menma y sus dos acompañantes estaban sentados en una de los sofás de ese lugar, en la mesa a parte de bebidas alcoholicas había una bolsa con un polvo blanco y algo esparcido en la mesa que Menma después de beber de su vaso esnifó algo de ese polvo que estaba esparcido para echarse luego la cabeza hacia atrás y pasar su mano por la nariz, después de unos segundos Menma se puso bien en el asiento y sacó su teléfono para buscar algo y cuando lo encontró puso su teléfono en la mesa para que vieran la foto sus dos acompañantes

-quien es ella-dijo uno de los acompañantes de Menma que este solo miraba la fotografía de una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos negros que mostraba inocencia

-Inari Uchiha-dijo serio Menma

-está buena-dijo el mismo chico con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios, Menma miró a sus dos acompañantes y vio lujuria en los dos

-quiero que me hagáis un trabajo-dijo sin sentimientos Menma

-que tipo de trabajo?-dijo el otro chico que no dejó de ver la fotografía de la chica que llebaba el uniforme de la escuela y miraba sonriendo la cámara

-es algo sencillo, Roy-dijo Menma cogiendo su teléfono y quitar la fotografía y guardarse el teléfono

-tiene pinta esa chica que la den fuerte-dijo sonriendo con malicia el chico que había hablado el primero, Menma le miró con enfado

-puedes conseguir a cualquier chica, Mat-dijo Menma-pero a lo que os hablaba y espero que os hayáis quedado los dos con su rostro

-claro que si, esa chica está buena para olvidar su rostro-dijo Roy

-os pagaré bien por el trabajito que os voy a mandar-sonrió de medio lado Menma

-ahora que lo pienso, has dicho que tiene el apellido Uchiha cierto?-dijo Mat

-Inari Uchiha-volvió a decir Menma con desprecio

-es de esa familia que era tan prestigiosa y que ahora se atenido que arrastrar para trabajar con los Namikaze?-dijo Roy-en otras palabras con tu familia?

-exacto-dijo Menma

-quieres seguir con la cadena de odio entre los Namikaze y Uchiha aunque estos últimos ya no son como eran-Menma miró a Mat que era el que había hablado y le sonrió de medio lado

-por tu sonrisa parece que si-dijo Roy-por eso fuimos a la mansión de esa mujer para asustarla

-fue bastante divertido-dijo Menma para volver a beber de su vaso haciendo una sonrisa

-una suerte que no denunciara, aunque sería algo difícil que la policía sepa que fuimos nosotros tres junto Dan-dijo Mat

-ese si que está loco-dijo riendo Roy-quería divertirse con esa vieja, menos mal que estabas Menma o si no la hubiera matado de placer

-me gusta tener cerca de mi gente como él-dijo Menma

-y que es exactamente lo que quieres hagamos con esa chica?-dijo Roy

-os daré la dirección en donde estará el sabado-dijo Menma serio-solo quiero que la asustéis, no quiero enterarme que os habéis pasado con ella-los dos chicos se miraron unos segundos serios para luego sonreirse de medio lado

-le diremos a Dan-dijo Mat volviendo a mirar a Menma los dos que este miraba al frente con los ojos entrecerrados como si pensara en algo que odiaba y a si no notar las sonrisas de sus dos amigos

-hacer lo que queráis, os pagaré bastante bien-dijo Menma

-no vendrás con nosotros?-dijo Mat

-no-dijo fríamente Menma acabándose su bebida-os mandaré la dirección, y si hacéis algo a la chicas que no me guste yo mismo me encargaré de los tres

-nos estás amenazando?-dijo serio Roy

-os estoy advirtiendo-dijo Menma mirando a sus dos compañeros

-por que le agrades al jefe y te tenga estima no vayas de jefe, Menma-el Namikaze sonrió de medio lado

-el jefe solo ve que soy competente en el trabajo-dijo Menma levantándose del asiento-recordar que ganaréis dinero extra chicos-sonrió para comenzar alejarse de los dos chicos

-creído-susurró Roy

-pero que no crea que le tenemos miedo, si nos a mandado estrabajo nos vamos a divertir por lo menos yo y estoy seguro que Dan también-dijo Mat con malicia

-nos vamos a divertir y Menma ni se enterará-dijo Roy

Continuará ….

Se que este capi es mas corto, pero el siguiente será mas largo lo prometo …. Se que dije que podría haber la posibilidad de Lemon en este capitulo pero como os habréis dado cuenta no lo hay, pero si lo habrá en el siguiente Capítulo …. Gracias por leer el capi y comentar para saber si os gusta o no, por fa que si son críticas que sean constructivas


	16. Chapter 15

Antes que nada tengo que decir que hay Lemon, por eso me tardé tanto ya que no soy muy buena con el Lemon

Capitulo 15

Sasuke cuando aparcó el coche de mal manera salió corriendo directo a entrar al hospital, detrás de él entró Naruto ya que estaba con él, al rubio se le notaba preocupado cosa que a Sasuke se le notaba preocupado, asustado y con algo de enfado, cuando Sasuke llegó al mostrador con la respiración agitada, cerró los ojos pensando que lo que le habían dicho por teléfono no era nada grave

-buenas noches señor-dijo la chica detrás del mostrador de recepción

-soy el padre de Inari Uchiha, me han llamado y me han dicho que estaba aquí-dijo lo mas rápido posible Sasuke, la chica solo tecleó el ordenador con tranquilidad asta que poco a poco puso cara de seriedad y miró al azabache que ahora tenía al lado a Naruto

-ahora mismo está en la primera planta, los doctores la están atendiendo-la chica hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada

-dime como está-exigió Sasuke enfadado

-eso no le puedo decir yo, los doctores la están tratando-dijo seriamente la chica comprendiendo la reacción del varón

-Sasuke tranquilízate-dijo Naruto compresivamente-seguro que ha sido un susto

-pueden ir a la primera planta a la sala de espera, yo misma avisaré al doctor que sus padres están aquí-dijo la chica y Naruto agarró por la muñeca a Sasuke para ir hacia el ascensor, cuando subieron al ascensor Naruto suspiró, Sasuke solo tenía el rostro con seriedad pero se le notaba la preocupación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde vieron a otras personas, pero la mirada del azabache solo miró a una chica de dieciséis años que estaba sentada en una de las sillas con sus manos en su cabeza y llorando, el azabache se acercó a ella y Naruto lo siguió ya que él no conocía a esa chica

-Yuri que pasó-dijo serio Sasuke y la chica se quitó las manos de la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke con el rostro lloroso y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naruto al notar el nerviosismo y la tristeza de la chica se sentó a su lado y le puso su mano en su hombro

-Sasuke no está enfadado contigo, está preocupado ya que Inari iba a pasar la noche en tu casa para hacer un trabajo, por eso no entiende-dijo Naruto con cariño, la chica lo miró-soy Naruto Namikaze y no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos-la chica le sonrió forzadamente

-soy Yuri e Inari me hablado de ti-dijo la chica quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano

-que pasó, cuando el hospital llamó al teléfono de Sasuke no le dijeron muchas cosas-dijo Naruto quitando su mano en el hombro

-Inari y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo para la escuela, cuando acabemos de hacer el trabajo íbamos hacer la cena ya que mis padres fueron a cenar fuera-la chica se mordió el labio inferior-Inari sugirió pedir una pizza pero yo no quise, prefería hacer algo de cena pero me faltaban unos ingredientes, entonces Inari dijo que iría ella, yo la dije de acompañarla pero ella no quiso-las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos-accedí a que fuera ella sola aunque estuviera oscureciendo, comencé a preparar la cena, y cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo me preocupé, la comencé a llamar por teléfono pero no me contestaba, insistí asta que el teléfono ya no dio señal, comencé a desesperarme y salí a buscarla, no la encontré en el supermercado ni por ningún lugar, decidí volver a casa por si ella había vuelta y me sorprendí que mis padres ya habían vuelto, es cuando me ercaté que ya era muy tarde, les expliqué a mis padres y ellos fueron a buscarla y yo me quedé en casa, asta que no pasó una media hora que mi padre vino sin mi madre y eso me asustó, mi padre solo me abrazó y decidimos venir ya que mi madre fue la que acompañó a Inari en la hambulancia, lleguemos aquí y lo único que me dijeron mis padres que la habían robado cuando iba hacia el supermercado, pero se que no me dicen la verdad-la chica se puso la mano en la cara y comenzó a llorar con desesperación

-tranquilízate, ya verás que no pasó nada grave-dijo Naruto que miró a Sasuke que este se mordía el labio inferior, el rubio se levantó para poner su mano en la espalda de Sasuke y comenzar acariciar

-Yuri-dijo una voz varonil y el rubio y el azabache giraron viendo a un varón y una mujer que tenían en sus manos un vaso de plástico con café-Sasuke, siento no haber cuidado de tu hija

-no tienes que disculparte-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-si no hubiéramos ido a cenar esto no habría pasado-dijo esta vez la mujer con dolor

-nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, y no es culpa vuestra-dijo como pudo Sasuke, el matrimonio se miró y afirmaron con la cabeza

-acompáñanos un momento, Sasuke-dijo el hombre con seriedad y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza, Naruto miró unos segundos por la gran ventana y vio el cielo oscuro y decidió acompañar a Sasuke como al matrimonio-esto va ser difícil de explicar-susurró el hombre y su esposa le dio ánimos poniendo su mano en su hombro

-a Yuri solo la hemos dicho que la han robado-dijo la mujer ya que estaban alejados de su hija-a parte que se siente culpable

-para que la hayan traído aquí no solo la han robado, cierto?-dijo serio Naruto y el matrimonio lo miró-perdonar soy Naruto Namikaze

-cuando lleguemos a casa no estaban ni nuestra hija ni Inari y eso me hizo enfadar-dijo el hombre-Yuri es nuestra única hija y soy bastante protector con ella, no me gusta que salga a altas horas de la noche-Naruto como Sasuke solo le miraban con seriedad

-cuando llegó Yuri estaba preocupada y llorando, por eso mi esposo no la regañó, ella con nerviosismo nos dijo que no encontraba a Inari por ningún lado ya que había ido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena-la mujer suspiró fuertemente-salimos nosotros a buscarla

-nos imaginemos que Yuri fue a los lugares cercanos como al supermercado, allí nos dijeron que no había entrado ninguna chica con las características de Inari

-entonces comencemos a pensar lo peor-dijo la mujer en un susurro pero audible-busquemos en los callejones mas cercanos y -la mujer cogió aire y las lágrimas no la dejaron hablae

-la vimos-dijo el hombre serio pero con dolor-sin pensarlo llamé a una ambulancia mientras mi esposa se acercó a Inari-suspiró fuertemente-Inari se defendió

-lo noté en sus manos-dijo la mujer como pudo

-tenía todas sus pertenecías, la golpearon y-el hombre sopló-y la violaron con violencia

-lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla mientras ella estaba inconciente y mientras llegaba la ambulancia

-decidí no decirle nada a Yuri y solo decirla que la habían robado-dijo el hombre cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abrazó a su esposa que lloraba silenciosamente, Naruto al escuchar todo solo abrió los ojos asustado y su corazón latía con fuerza y solo tuvo en ese momento un sentimiento lástima, miró a Sasuke que este estaba pálido por lo que había escuchado y vio como lentamente unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, el rubio sin saber que hacer o decir decidió abrazarlo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

 **Un día antes**

-otra vez aquí? Parece tu casa-dijo serio Menma entrando a la casa que vivía y vio a Inari que estaba hablando con Rin que esta frunció el ceño a Menma

-se que lo dices de broma Menma-dijo sonriendo Inari-además mi mama confía mucho en Naruto y yo le quiero como si fuese mi otra madre y se que él también

-si mi padre te ha cogido cariño es por que él iba a tener un hijo y lo perdió por culpa de tu padre y te ve como ese hijo que no tuvo ya tendría mas o menos tu edad-dijo con frialdad Menma e Inari solo gachó la cabeza

-Menma no puedes ser mas amable?-dijo Rin con el ceño fruncido y Menma rodó los ojos

-sus padres la protegen demasiado por eso es tan boba y mojigata -dijo Menma con diversión lo último

-yo no soy mojigata-dijo seria Inari

-a no?-dijo Menma alzando una ceja

-yo solo quiero encontrar al varón de mi vida-dijo con seguridad Inari y asta con ilusión

-hay muy pocas chicas que piensen como tú Inari-dijo con una sonrisa Rin

-lo se, pero estoy segura que pronto llegará el varón que haga latir mi corazón con frenesí-dijo feliz Inari

-eres una cría-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza-puede que tú te conserves casta al matrimonio pero ese varón que tú quieres encontrar no esperará a eso-Inari se entristeció

-hay muchos varones que son capaces de todo por la persona amada asta esperar a que su pareja esté preparada-dijo Rin sonriendo a la adolescente

-tienes razón-dijo Inari-y mi papa es uno de ellos-Menma la miró con odio y decidió ir a su cuarto

-Menma pronto prepararé la cena-dijo Rin

-y mi padre?-dijo Menma

-a salido con Sasuke-dijo Rin

-no se por que últimamente sala con él-dijo de mal modo Menma

-estaba con ellos Gaara y Sai-dijo Rin

-estudiaré un poco-dijo Menma y subió las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta

-te quedas a cenar, Inari?-dijo Rin y eso lo escuchó Menma

-no, mama vendrá a por mi dentro de un rato-dijo Inari y Menma no escuchó mas de lo que hablaban

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se estaba arreglando en su cuarto, mientras hacía eso se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero haciendo pequeños suspiros, se miró de todos los lados posibles por si ese Kimono le quedaba bien, vale que hacía mucho tiempo no se ponía ropa de ese estilo, pero como era una ocasión especial decidió ponérselo, además de eso se le notaba que estaba nervioso

-nunca te había visto vestido a si, papa-Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a su hijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa

-tengo una cita-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-ya era hora, siempre te digo que conozcas a gente y veo que me has hecho caso-dijo Menma-y quien es el afortunado? Y espero que le hayas hablado de mi?-Naruto no pudo evitar reír divertido ante la última pregunta-te queda bien, si no fueras mi padre no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo como pareja-sonrió con diversión

-no hace falta hablarle de ti ya que te conoce-Menma alzó una ceja-gracias por el cumplido, creo

-y yo lo conozco?

-claro-dijo Naruto esta vez con dificultad ya que no sabía como lo tomaría su hijo-pero antes de decirte quien es me gustaría que supieras que durante mucho tiempo ha intentado que tengamos una cita y yo le decía que eramos amigos asta que hace dos días decidí aceptar ya que él mismo preparará la cena en su casa

-vas a estar en su casa?-dijo Menma-creo que vas demasiado rápido

-si viniera de otra persona lo que me has dicho diría que si, pero como viene de ti no creo que sea una opción que me critiques

-y de quien se trata?-dijo interesado Menma y Naruto volvió a mirarse al espejo minuciosamente pero veía a su hijo reflejado en el espejo-debe de gustarte mucho para que estés dudando de lo que llevas puesto-Menma deshizo el cruce de brazos de su pecho

-no dudo-susurró Naruto

-dudas por que crees que ha esa persona no le gustará-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa sabiendo que había acertado por el pequeño sonrojo de su padre

-yo espero que si-dijo Naruto mas para él que para su hijo pero este le escuchó

-quien es? Estoy intrigado

-no se si alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad Menma, pero el primer amor aunque te haga daño nunca se olvida-dijo Naruto y Menma abrió los ojos sospechando con quien tenía la cita o cena romántica

-no me digas que es ….

-Sasuke-acabó Naruto lo que iba a decir su hijo que este frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza y Naruto lo vio y se dio la vuelta-se que no comprendes pero Sasuke es Sasuke-Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa al decir eso

-nunca lo voy a comprender-dijo enfadado Menma-pero haz lo que quieras

-aunque no quisieras iba a ir ya que tú sales con quien quieres y te da igual mi opinión

-cuando te deje no vengas llorando como Doncel que le han roto el corazón la misma persona que te dejó hace años por que le dio la gana-dijo con odio Menma y sin mas se fue

-Menma-alzó la voz Naruto y fue donde su hijo que este paró-creo que las segundas oportunidades no son tan malas y Sasuke me ha prometido que no volverá hacerme daño-Menma le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-sabes como suelo conquistar a Donceles y a las chicas?-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-de la misma forma que Sasuke te conquista a ti y yo no me quedo con ninguna de las personas que le digo cosas para acostarme con ellas

-sabes lo que te digo …

-no hace falta que me digas nada, se que piensas que él no te hará nada por que ya te ha vuelto a conquistar -dijo Menma-me voy a mi cuarto

-vas a salir?-dijo Naruto

-me voy a quedar toda la noche en casa, no me apetece salir a ningún lado, ya me has dado la noche-dijo Menma y Naruto solo lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos

-se que me ocultas algo, como que también se que no eres lo que aparentas

-a que viene eso?

-y sabes por que lo se-dijo Naruto-por que soy tu padre, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-por que me dices eso-dijo serio Menma

-sospecho que has tenido mucho que ver por lo que le pasó a Mikoto Uchiha-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido uno segundos y luego frunció el ceño

-yo no tenga nada que ver con esa mujer, me deshagrada y no la quiero cerca-dijo enfadado Menma

-quiero confiar en ti Menma, no me decepciones-dijo Naruto y se acercó un paso mas a su hijo y le acarició con cariño la mejilla-eres mi hijo y te quiero, no te dejes llevar por ese sentimiento que tienes dentro que lo que está haciendo es ahogarte en un mundo que no te pertenece y no te deja ver lo bueno de la vida y las oportunidades que te da para estar con la persona que quieres

-no se por que me dices eso-susurró Menma haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-te quiero, nunca lo olvides, confío en ti que no harás daño a nadie-dijo Naruto para volver a su cuarto y acabar de arreglarse, Menma en cambio se quedó en ese lugar unos segundos para luego irse a su cuarto y encerrarse en él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto aparcó su coche y fue hacia el edificio donde vivía Sasuke, entró con tranquilidad metiéndose en el ascensor, marcó el número y comenzó a subir el ascensor, pasó unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron saliendo el rubio para dirigirse al apartamento, una vez que llegó tocó el timbre haciendo un suspiro, esperó unos minutos y la puerta se abrió mostrando aún azabache sorprendido

-olvidaste que me habías invitado a cenar?-dijo Naruto con sus manos en sus caderas y con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza-entonces por que esa cara de sorprendido?-Sasuke solo se apartó de la puerta para que el rubio entrara y mientras lo hacía no le quitó la vista de encima cerrando la puerta-huele delicioso-el rubio volvió a fruncir el ceño por dos razones, Sasuke se le quedó mirando como estatua y segundo sabía que el azabache no era muy bueno haciendo algo de comer y comenzó a sospechar que haya ido algún restaurante y él estuviera calentándola en ese momento-si te iba mal invitarme no lo tenías de haber echo

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke saliendo de su estupor-es que me sorprendí, hacía años que no te veía vestido a si-el rubio se miró ya que iba en Kimono e hizo un puchero pensando que no lo quedaba bien-no pienses mal, te queda genial-el rubio le miró

-creía que Menma me mintió y a si sacarme algo de sus caprichos de niño consentido-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió

-creo que no estoy a tu altura, como debes de saber no soy bueno en cocinar, pero me esmerado-dijo Sasuke

-si lo has hecho tú solo espero no acabar en el hospital-dijo con diversión Naruto

-muy gracioso-dijo Sasuke-y se acercó a Naruto-dame cinco minutos y me pongo algo que este acorde contigo-dijo el azabache ya que iba en vaqueros y una camisa blanca abrochada tres botones

-no hace falta, lleves lo que lleves puesto te ves sexy-dijo Naruto sin pensar lo que dijo y giró la cara sonrojado y Sasuke sonrió

-me gusta que aún pienses que soy sexy-dijo divertido Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina y el rubio fue tras él viendo la mesa perfectamente colocada para una cena romántica para dos

-te ayudo en algo?

-no, eres mi invitado-dijo Sasuke-pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones que será la cena algo sotisficado, no soy bueno en esto

-y como sobrevives?-sentándose en la silla y miró hacia el sofá viendo en él un peluche, el rubio sin pensarlo fue a cogerlo y volver a sentarse en la silla para poner el peluche en su regazo y acariciarlo

-Inari cocina bien, sobrevivo gracias a ella, cuando está conmigo, los otros días comida para llevar o alguna cosa que hago que son fáciles, pero me defiendo mejor que Taro-Naruto hizo una sonrisa

-lo de cocinar no es para Taro y mira que se esfuerza-dijo Naruto-ni siquiera a mi me costó tanto

-te pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke percatándose que el tono de voz del rubio era algo triste y nostálgico y se acercó a él viendo que tenía el peluche en su regazo-Inari a veces lo coge y suele decirme que ve extraño que Menma tuviera cariño aún objeto como este

-Inari no estaba cuando Menma era el propietario de este peluche-dijo casi en un susurro Naruto

-pasa algo con Menma?-dijo serio Sasuke

-tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no quiero darle vueltas-dijo Naruto suspirando y Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos para luego ir hacia la cocina, Naruto en cambio miró al frente para levantarse y poner el peluche en el lugar donde estaba antes y volver a sentarse, Sasuke volvió con dos platos rebosantes de carne en salsa, puso uno donde estaba el rubio y en frente puso el suyo y se sentó

-si no te gusta me dices, puedo pedir algo por teléfono como una pizza-dijo Sasuke

-a Menma no le agradado que estuviera en estos momentos contigo-dijo Naruto comenzando a comer y Sasuke suspiró

-me lo he imaginado-susurró Sasuke-pero me conformo con pasar tiempo con él en la empresa

-ese fue un motivo de que aceptaras trabajar allí, cierto?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-a Menma no le agradó-dijo Naruto y el azabache se mordió el labio inferior y decidió abrir la botella de vino y echarse un poco en su vaso y el de Naruto-estoy preocupado que esté metido en algo malo-Sasuke le miró serio ya que veía con nostalgia el liquido de su vaso

-por que lo dices?

-sus compañías, su forma de actuar y sobre todo como te mira a ti y a Inari, creo que trama algo y no es nada bueno

-entiendo que no quiera saber nada de mi pero que tiene que ver Inari?

-es tu hija-dijo serio Naruto y con seguridad

-es su hermana-susurró Sasuke metiéndose en la boca la copa de vino y beber un poco y dejar la copa en la mesa

-hace unos años Sayuri me comentó algo que le dijo Menma-dijo Naruto

-sobre que

-la dijo que quería tener a sus tres enemigos cerca que lejos, ya sabes para que se confíen-dijo Naruto

-se refería a mi, cierto?

-si-dijo Naruto-también a Inari y a tu madre

-si planea hacer algo en contra de mi que lo haga a si se desahogará y se sentirá mejor consigo mismo

-creo-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior-que ha tenido algo que ver en lo que pasó con tu madre, se que a ella no se le acercado, aunque me gustaría estar equivocado-Sasuke lo miró a los ojos con seriedad viendo en los ojos azules sufrimiento-pero y si le hace algo a Inari? No me gustaría que ha ella la pasara nada, me sentiría muy culpable por no haber criado como se debe a mi hijo

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke-confío en Menma-el rubio le miró incrédulo ya que no entendía ya que veía en los ojos negros confianza y se maldijo en no confiar en su propio hijo-se que él no haría algo en contra de la ley ni tampoco haría daño a Inari, ni a mi madre, puede que lo que quiera es hacerme daño a mi directamente

-me alegro que confíes en él-dijo Naruto-vosotros dos siempre habéis estado conectados desde el día que nació

-eso fue hace muchos años, ahora dudo que tengamos esa conexión-dijo Sasuke

-aún la tenéis aunque no queráis verla ninguno de vosotros dos, yo siempre he tenido que hacer de todo para entender y tener esa confianza en Menma-dijo Naruto

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Sasuke viendo como el rubio mostraba dolor en en sus facciones-Inari me dio la receta, salió bien? A mi me gusta-sonrió y Naruto también le sonrió pero forzadamente

-no está mal para un principiante-dijo Naruto para al cabo de unos segundos comenzar a reír

-no veo lo gracioso-dijo Sasuke indignado

-es que recordé algo cuando éramos unos adolescentes-dijo Naruto

-el que

-el día que Gaara, Sai tú y yo estuvimos en mi casa y tuvimos que preparar una comida en pareja-dijo Naruto sonriendo-Gaara y yo contra Sai y tú, fue divertido, parecía que Sai y tú os ibais a matar y acabasteis llenos de una salsa que hicisteis de color verde u que sabía horrible

-ya me acordé-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-recuerdo que Rin por casi nos mata a los cuatro por destrozar la cocina, y tú gritabas que la culpa era de Sai y mía

-pasemos en esos tiempos muy buenos momentos-dijo Naruto-a veces me gustaría ir a esos tiempos para volver a pasar esos momentos, ya que cuando eres un adulto n puedes hacer esas cosas

-yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a esos tiempos y cambiar muchas cosas y a si no volver a vivirlas-dijo Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar eso no supo en que momentos quería borrar el azabache por eso decidió acabarse la cena y de vez en cuando tomar algo de vino, Sasuke también decidió acabar su cena, cuando acabaron, entre los dos recogieron la mesa y pusieron los trastes a labar, cuando acabaron se pusieron en el sofá con un café en las manos, Sasuke encendió el televisor y puso una película de terror-espero que no tengas miedo-sonrió Sasuke sin mirar al rubio

-claro que no-dijo Naruto tragando duro y haciéndose el duro-ya no soy un niño

-me lo dices con tanta seguridad que me lo creeré-dijo divertido Sasuke y Naruto le miró con enfado

-no tengo ganas de estamparte el vaso en tu cara de bastardo engreído-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar la pantalla ya que había empezado la película, se bebió el café y dejó el vaso en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir

Poco a poco iba la película avanzando, Sasuke estaba de lo mas normal sentado mirándo de reojo a Naruto por que se divertía por sus reacciones cuando salía algo en la película, que se tratase de tensión o sobre todo el espirito maligno

-no vayas a esa habitación-dijo Naruto a la chica que iba a entrar como si ella le escuchara, Sasuke sabía que el rubio estaba asustado ya que cogió el cojín y lo abrazaba con fuerza, a parte que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración estaba algo agitada por la anterior escena-por que entras-reclamó a la chica de la película para luego gritar por que el espirito se puso detrás de la chica para llevársela, pero Naruto ya no vio nada mas por que la pantalla se puso negra ya que Sasuke apagó el televisor y miró al rubio

-lo mejor es que veamos otra cosa-dijo Sasuke viendo al rubio que no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla, abrazado a si mismo y con breves temblores en su cuerpo-no puedo creer que aún te de miedo estás películas-dijo con diversión

-no me dan miedo-dijo Naruto-solo que me meto en el papel de los personajes de la película-miró al azabache con una sonrisa forzada

-lo que tu digas-susurró Sasuke con los ojos entre cerrados para luego levantarse e ir a buscar otra película pero esta vez de otro genero, cinco minutos pasó cuando volvió a poner la televisión mostrando otra película que esta vez era comedia

-prefiero este tipo de películas-dijo Naruto mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo le sonrió sentándose otra vez a su lado

-solo intenta no destrozarme los tímpanos con tus carcajadas

-y tú no me los destroces con tu humor tan desagradable -dijo Naruto y la película comenzó, mientras avanzaba la película solo se escuchaba las carcajadas de Naruto y Sasuke solo suspiraba por lo exagerado que era el rubio, volvió a levantarse para traer dos vasos y dos botellas de licor

-bebamos -dijo Sasuke echando la bebida en los vasos, y le dio uno al rubio que este se lo bebió casi de un trago, Sasuke en cambio bebió con mas tranquilidad y negando con la cabeza ya que Naruto no sabía beber con tranquilidad, el tiempo pasó tranquilamente y los dos comenzaron hablar y reír, el rubio con mas notoriedad el que el azabache y sin percatarse de la película que asta terminó, , se habían bebido casi las dos botellas y a Naruto se le notaba un poco la borrachera cosa que a Sasuke no pero también estaba un poco bebido, los minutos pasaban y cada vez estaban mas a gusto los dos y cada vez mas cerca, asta que Sasuke acarició la mejilla del rubio que este cerró los ojos por el contacto dejando sus dedos cerca de los labios del rubio y poco a poco se fue acercando asta que juntó sus labios con los del Doncel para darle un beso tierno pero rápido pero sin separarse completamente de esos labios que tanto le gustaban en el pasado como en esos momentos, unos segundos después sin decir nada volvió a besarle pero esta vez durante mas tiempo en un beso lento mostrando el amor que le tenía, de inmediato Naruto le correspondió de la misma forma asta que se separaron, el rubio soltó aire con nostalgia y se miraron a los ojos

-alguna vez me quisiste? -susurró Naruto y el azabache puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio

-siempre y nunca he dejado de hacerlo-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-desde el principio lo hice mal contigo por miedo a mi padre-puso su frente en la frente del rubio cerrando los ojos y Naruto también los cerró-tuve de haber sido valiente para no haberte hecho daño, pero creí que era lo mejor-hubo un silencio cómodo como si las dos personas recordara los buenos momentos que vivieron los dos-pero lo estropeé todo, dejándote solo y me arrepiento de todo-suspiró el azabache con tristeza-tú eras y eres lo mas importante de mi vida, solo quería protegerte, pero fallé perdiéndote a ti y a nuestro hijo, ni siquiera el tiempo puede quitarme el dolor de no tenerte conmigo-Naruto pasó con delicadeza su mano por la mejilla del azabache sin abrir los ojos asta que dejó su mano en el cabello azabache-eres el único para mi, fuiste el primero y será a si siempre-abrió sus ojos negros y le resbaló una lágrima de sus ojos-no quiero tenerte lejos de mi, me duele tu lejanía-volvió a suspirar y Naruto abrió sus ojos azules para hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-no quiero volver a equivocarme contigo-susurró Naruto

-no lo harás-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa-confía en mi como yo confío en ti

-confío en ti-dijo Naruto sonriendo con sinceridad y Sasuke le sonrió de la misma forma sin separarse ni un centímetro de distancia de sus rostros, asta que Sasuke volvió a besarlo en los labios lentamente bajando sus manos de su mejilla al cuello del rubio lentamente causando en Naruto cosquillas como placer con ese simple acto, se separaron unos segundos para volver a besarse en los labios pero esta vez con pasión y desenfreno, Naruto agarró con fuerza con sus manos la cabellera negra para impedir una separación y Sasuke pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio para atraerlo mas a su cuerpo, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron con la respiración irregular y mirándose a los ojos y con ese simple acto supieron lo que hacer en ese momento, se levantaron para volver a besarse en los labios con lujuria y agresividad y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Sasuke que una vez los dos compartieron, hubo algún tropezón mientras llegaban al cuarto y se escuchó la risas de los dos pero sobre todo del rubio, cuando llegaron al cuarto y cerró la puerta el azabache con el pie, comenzaron a desnudarse como un acto desesperado por el tiempo que había pasado desde que estuvieron juntos de esa forma

-estás seguro de esto?-susurró Sasuke cerca del oído para luego morderlo y hacer temblar al rubio

-si -dijo Naruto incrustando sus uñas en la espalda del azabache que este empujó al rubio en la cama para tumbarlo y subirse encima de él para comenzar a besar el pecho y morderlo

-menos mal por que estoy muy caliente

-no mas que yo-susurró Naruto y el azabache sonrió de medio lado bajando lentamente por el pecho dando pequeños besos asta que llegó al vientre mas concretamente al ombligo, para meter y sacar su lengua sucesivamente y a si escuchar los suspiros del rubio, sus manos viajaron asta los muslos haciendo caricias de arriba abajo, su boca al dejar el ombligo lentamente bajó mas abajo asta que llegó al miembro erecto del rubio para comenzar a lamer lentamente y posar sus labios en la punta y luego engullirlo, Naruto al sentir su miembro caliente por la cavidad bucal del azabache gimió con fuerza pero sobre todo cuando esa boca comenzó hacer su trabajo, Naruto puso sus manos inconscientemente en los cabellos negros para agarrarlos con fuerza y a si marcar él el ritmo y comenzar hacer los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes y desesperados, el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que en cualquier momento terminaría y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior quitando sus manos de los cabellos azabaches para poner su brazo tapando sus ojos y su otra mano agarrando con fuerza la sábana-para-susurró como pudo pero el azabache siguió asta que sintió que todo el líquido bajaba una parte por su garganta y otra se quedaba en su boca y se separó del miembro del rubio para seguidamente besar los labios del rubio para que probara su esencia, se separaron y Sasuke siguió besando y succionando la piel del rubio bajando lentamente de su cuello a su pecho, metió tres dedos en la boca de Naruto para que este los ensalivara y a si lo hizo por varios segundos, cuando los dedos estuvieron bien ensalivados sacó el azabache los dedos de la boca ajena y los bajó lentamente por el costado del rubio asta que llegó a su entrada que el rubio alzó sus piernas para que tuviera mejor acceso, mientras comenzó el azabache a introducir los dedos uno por uno fue besando los labios degustándolos mientras Naruto daba pequeños suspiros de placer por la intromisión, Sasuke sacó sus tres dedos cuando creyó que la entrada estaba preparada para recibir su miembro, se acomodó mejor poniendo una pierna en su hombro y otra en su cintura y lentamente fue entrando en la entrada del rubio que este cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó de respirar asta que el miembro de Sasuke estuvo completamente dentro de su interior, los dos al mismo tiempo soltaron aire que se notaba que era de placer, el azabache miró al rubio viendo que este intentaba aguantar el dolor por la intromisión y una lágrimas resbalaba por su mejilla, se las quitó con delicadeza con su mano para luego besar la frente y seguir con besos la mejilla y los labios asta que el beso fue mas profundo asta que el rubio dio la señal con su pierna que estaba en la cintura que podía comenzar a moverse, Sasuke con ese movimiento de pierna comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo tanto él como el rubio pequeños gemidos de placer asta que comenzó las embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes de parte del azabache y asta con ayuda del rubio ya que este se movía al igual que Sasuke para sentir mejor las estocadas en ese punto que lo volvía loco y le nublara sus pensamientos, Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto gemir fuerte comenzó con las estocadas mas fuertes que asta la cama se movía y parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento

-que … estrecho eres-dijo como pudo Sasuke con la respiración entre cortada

-no … pares … y sigue … dándole ahí-gimió Naruto ya que la mano del azabache estaba en su miembro otorgándole mas placer y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr-en cualquier momento voy acabar-dijo como pudo el rubio y Sasuke le besó en los labios con lujuria asta que sintió que el rubio se corrió entre sus pechos y él al sentir que las paredes del interior del rubio apresaba su miembro dio a dar unas estocadas mas con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y se corrió en el interior del rubio para luego tumbarse encima de Naruto para recuperar su respiración normal, pero no dejó de acariciar el cuerpo del rubio lentamente y este acariciar la espalda como el cabello azabache, cuando recuperaron la respiración normal Sasuke besó los labios del rubio en un beso lento y lleno de cariño y de amor, cuando se separaron el azabache salió del interior del rubio con delicadeza para ponerse a su lado y atraer el cuerpo del Doncel a su lado y abrazarlo protectora mente y dándole un beso en la frente ya que este puso su cabeza en el pecho blanco de Sasuke, no se dijeron nada y el ambiente era tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre ellos

-te amo-dijo Sasuke apretando mas el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo, el rubio al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar el pecho del varón

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto y esta vez sonrió Sasuke

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke acariciando los cabellos rubios-te prometo que no volveré a ser el idiota y bastardo que fui-el rubio frunció el ceño y alzó su cabeza para mirar los ojos negros que le miraba con seriedad

-mas te vale-dijo Naruto serio-por que si vuelves a ser un idiota, desconsiderado, egoísta y bastardo te juro que te la cortaré a trocitos y nunca la volverás a usar-el rubio sonrió con malicia y Sasuke se puso pálido sabiendo que Naruto sería capaz de hacerlo y tragó duro

-con esa amenaza te prometo que no te haré mas daño-dijo Sasuke mostrando algo de pánico

-eso incluye no tener pensamientos impuros con otras personas

-nunca los he tenido ya que solo pensaba en ti-Naruto volvió a sonreír-pero tú tampoco puedes tenerlos

-yo tampoco los he tenido-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de Sasuke como pidiéndole algo mas y el azabache sonrió de medio lado para alzar su mano y acercar el rostro del Doncel al suyo y besar sus labios y cuando no tuvieron aire se separaron

-quieres que lo intentemos, Naruto?

-crees que saldrá bien?

-no están mis padres ni nadie para fastidiar nada de lo que tengamos

-me prometes que no harás caso a tercera personas?

-te lo prometo, solo tú y yo, los demás no cuentan-Naruto le dio un beso rápido en los labios para volver a poner su cabeza en el pecho del azabache

-y Menma?

-sabes que Menma es otra historia, pero si nosotros como padres nos ponemos firmes con él lo aceptará y asta volverá a ser el niño que era en el pasado

-Menma es un adulto y tiene sus ideas

-muy claras no las tiene y lo sabes-dijo Sasuke-no quiere escucharme aunque aparente escuchar lo que le digo, y si es a si con las demás personas yo se que es por mi culpa, pero si de verdad me odia lo que quiero es que pague ese odio conmigo no con tercera persona

-yo creo que no te odia, no se explicarme el por que lo se, poro estoy seguro que no te odia-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no dijo nada mas-pero le debemos decir a Menma y lo tendrá que aceptar, él está haciendo su vida y tú como yo tenemos derecho a rehacerla también

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke escuchando un bostezo de parte del rubio-lo mejor es que descansemos-solo sintió un movimiento de cabeza y los dos decidieron cerrar los ojos para descansar

Pasó casi dos horas cuando el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y le despertó, lentamente fue despertando sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar a Naruto y cogió su teléfono como pudo ya que estaba en el suelo mas concretamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estiró su brazo para coger el pantalón y con ganas de matar a la persona que lo estaba llamando en ese momento y justo cuando alcanzó el pantalón su teléfono dejó de sonar, pero al dejar de estirar el brazo y estar en una mala posición no pudo evitar caer de la cama

-mierda-dijo Sasuke con enfado y cogió el pantalón escuchando sonidos de la cama sabiendo que Naruto podría despertar, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y volvió a sonar frunciendo el ceño y miró la pantalla sin conocer el número que le llamaba pero se extrañó ya que era mas largo que un teléfono normal y corriente

-por que no lo coges-dijo adormilado Naruto y Sasuke le miró unos segundos para volver a mirar la pantalla del teléfono-ese número parece del hospital

-por que lo dices?

-por que a mi me llamaban con uno de esos tan largos, pero puede que no sea del hospital-dijo Naruto quitándole hierro al asunto, Sasuke solo apretó la pantalla y se lo puso al oído

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla

- _perdone por molestar señor pero llamo del hospital central de Konoha-_ Sasuke por inercia miró al rubio para luego poner el altavoz ya que Naruto le hizo un gesto para que lo pusiera de ese modo

-del hospital?

- _si señor, le llamábamos por que usted es el padre de Inari Uchiha_

 _-_ si, ella es mi hija, la ocurrido algo?-dijo desconcertado Sasuke viendo de reojo como Naruto se levantaba de la cama y se metía al baño con gran rapidez

- _señor Uchiha, el doctor que la atiende la podrá dar mas información, solo le informamos que tiene que venir por que ella se encuentra aquí_

 _-_ que la a pasado a mi hija-dijo alterado Sasuke levantándose y viendo como Naruto salía del baño ya que se había aseado lo mas rápido posible y con una toalla en la mano que parecía mojada y la dejó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse

- _lo único que le puedo decir que la robaron y por eso está aquí, el doctor que la atiendo le dará mas información, yo no puedo decirle mucho mas, seño-_ Sasuke suspiró fuertemente tranquilizándose

-voy hacia allí-dijo Sasuke colgando y dejando el teléfono en la cama-voy al hospital algo la a pasado a Inari

-voy contigo-dijo Naruto-esa toalla esta mojada para que te limpies, una vez que nos diga que Inari está bien vendremos a darnos una ducha en condiciones-Sasuke solo le sonrió y cogió la toalla para comenzar a limpiarse con rapidez para luego vestirse, una vez los dos vestidos salieron del cuarto como del apartamento-conduzco yo tu coche, estás algo nervioso aunque no quieras aparentarlo-el azabache no dijo nada solo le dio las llaves del coche-ya verás que solo ha sido un susto

-si, seguro que es un susto-susurró Sasuke

 **Tiempo actual**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, los dos habían decidido decirles a los padres de Yuri que se fueran a casa y que ellos le llamaría por cualquier cosa y cuando despertara Inari, no supieron el tiempo que pasó cuando los padres de la amiga de Inari se fueron pero el tiempo en ese lugar era eterno

-si quieres irte a casa Naruto, puedes irte-dijo Sasuke con la voz cansada, el rubio frunció el ceño

-no lo voy hacer asta que Inari despierte-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-debería de avisar a Hinata, ella tiene el derecho de saber-dijo Sasuke

-que es lo que tiene que saber Hinata?-dijo una voz femenina y el rubio y el azabache miraron al lado viendo a la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes

-Sakura-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla-que haces aquí?

-trabajo aquí Naruto y mi turno comienza dentro de unos minutos-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido-que hacéis aquí los dos y que es eso que debe de saber Hinata?-Naruto miró a Sasuke y supo que aunque mirara a la chica no la iba a decir nada

-Inari está en el hospital-Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no dijo nada para que el rubio continuara-tuvo un altercado-Naruto no sabía como decirle a Sakura

-la han atracado?-dijo Sakura, el rubio volvió a mirar al azabache con tristeza y luego a la chica que esta se estaba impacientando ya que Naruto no era una persona que hablara con rodeos a las cosas

-la han golpeado y …

-no quiero saber mas-cortó Sakura imaginándose lo que le iba a decir su amigo rubio-miraré su informe-miró a Sasuke-no ha despertado aún?

-el médico no nos ha dicho gran cosa-dijo Sasuke cerrando sus manos como puños

-eso es por que no ha despertado y la policía debe de estar rondando por aquí y para que ella no hable con nadie antes que con ellos-dijo Sakura

-la policía?-dijo Naruto

-es el protocolo del hospital-dijo Sakura-cuando hay pacientes de maltrato tenemos que llamar a la policía, cuando hay un paciente que le han disparado también, cuando les roba, golpean o violación también debemos de llamarles

-ya veo-susurró Naruto

-espero que ella quiera denunciar, para que cojan a ese tipo-dijo Sakura

-lo hará-dijo serio Sasuke-de eso me encargo yo

-antes de nada quiero comentarte algo Sasuke-dijo Sakura seria-cuando tenemos pacientes que han sido violados, suelen rechazar al varón inconscientemente

-que quieres decir?-dijo Naruto ya que vio al azabache que abrió con sorpresa los ojos y asta se puso mas pálido de lo que estaba

-Sasuke al ser varón lo rechazará, pero eso será cuestión de tiempo, Inari sabe que tú no eres como esa persona-el azabache agachó la cabeza sin saber que decir y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza-pero no solo será a ti si no a todos, a los que conoce como a los que no conoce

-Sasuke yo estaré para ti y para Inari-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Sakura solo sonrió

-sobre lo de Hinata yo me ocuparé de decirla y si me prometes Naruto que te ocuparas de Inari la convenceré para que se quede en esas vacaciones que tanto ha estado planeando ella

-si es necesario Inari se viene a vivir a mi casa, no tengo problema con eso-dijo Naruto

-te recuerdo que contigo vive Menma?-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

-Menma no suele estar mucho en casa, aparece solo cuando ya es de noche-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-cuando sepa en que está metido ese niño lo golpearé asta cansarme-Sakura no pudo evitar de sonreír

-iré a leer el informe de Inari y vendré para deciros y para que paséis a la habitación que esté-dijo Sakura-ahora nos vemos-y la chica se fue a paso apresurado

-no crees que Sakura es genial-dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse donde estaba antes pero Sasuke no contestó

-tengo que asumir que Inari también me va a rechazar-dijo con dolor Sasuke-no hay duda que soy el peor padre que existe

-no compares lo de Inari y lo de Menma, por que sabes que no es lo mismo

-lo se pero-Sasuke no continuó ya que se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto puso sus manos en la mejilla de Sasuke para que le mirase a los ojos

-no te culpes por lo de Inari, ella lo va a superar y volverá a ser la misma de siempre y seguirá teniéndote como el padre mas atractivo del país-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el rubio ya que su hija le decía eso para conseguir lo que querría

-gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos-susurró Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa y el rubio hizo lo mismo

Pasó una media hora que se le notaba tanto a Sasuke como Naruto cansados en sus rostros y llegó Sakura que esta al verlos enarcó una ceja ya que el rubio tenía su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y ella carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos que Naruto inmediatamente se levantó como Sasuke

-Sakura nos puedes decir algo?-dijo Naruto

-luego me explicaras lo que he visto-dijo Sakura-ahora os diré lo que sé

-te escuchamos-dijo Naruto

-ella despertó?-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-sigue durmiendo por que el médico que la atendió la inyectó tranquilizante por que despertó-dijo Sakura haciendo un suspiro-lo que os iba a decir es que Inari se defendió y en sus uñas encontraron ADN de los sujetos que la atacaron

-sujetos?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-eso quiere decir que fueron dos-dijo Sasuke cerrando sus puños con ira y Sakura volvió a suspirar

-fueron tres-dijo Sakura seria-encontremos también semen de las tres personas y la policía está trabajando en eso por si están registrados el los registros de la policía y a si atraparlos

-tres-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando no imaginar lo que esos tipos le hicieron a su hija

-Sakura puede haber cualquier casualidad de que Inari-Naruto no dijo nada mas por que no sabía si sabría expresarse bien y Sakura solo lo miró seria percibiendo a lo que se refería

-no os preocupéis por las consecuencias que no las habrá por que se ha encargado de eso el doctor que la atendido-Naruto suspiró al escuchar eso y miró a Sasuke que este solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos ya que no sabía ni que pensar ni que hacer en una situación como esa-os llevaré a la habitación en la que está-la pelirrosa hizo un gesto para que el rubio y el azabache la siguiera y estos la siguieron sin decir nada asta que llegaron al fondo del pasillo donde estabas las habitaciones asignadas para los pacientes y Sakura señaló la puerta indicando que Inari estaba en ese lugar-ahora está descansando y lo mas seguro que despierte en unas horas, cuando lo haga avisaré al agente que esté a cargo de este caso para que ella le cuente lo que pasó y ella ponga la denuncia para que esas personas paguen por lo que han hecho

-no molestaremos a Inari-dijo Naruto y Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y miró al azabache

-Sasuke que no te siente mal si ella reacciona contigo de malos modo, es algo normal en estos casos-dijo Sakura-depende cómo reaccione avisaré a Hinata para que venga y esté con su hija

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-cualquier cosa me avisáis, llamaré a Hinata en este momento para decirla lo que la ha pasado-dijo Sakura alejándose del lugar

-Sasuke en estos momentos tienes que mostrar fuerza para que Inari no se sienta mal y a si seguir adelante con su vida-dijo Naruto y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza, Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y los dos entraron, cerró la puerta el rubio y los dos se acercaron a la cama donde estaba Inari durmiendo tranquilamente, los dos pudieron ver como la chica tenía moratones, y el labio roto, Sasuke solo cogió la mano con delicadeza de su hija ya que las uñas de los dedos estaban rotas y los nudillos rojos en señal que luchó, Naruto solo se mordió el labio inferior percatándose que no solo tenía moratones en la cara si no en los brazos y se imaginó que en otra parte de su cuerpo también los tendría, miró a Sasuke que este tenía la mano de su hija agarrada y puso su frente en ella y los ojos cerrados, el rubio volvió a mirar a la chica viendo como en el brazo tenía puesto el suero que le ponía en el hospital, se acercó al otro lado de la cama y acarició la mejilla de la chica sin poder pensar que la quería como una hija ya que Inari inconsciente o conscientemente se hacía querer, por su inocencia y su alegría ya que siempre veía lo positivo de todo, agarró la otra mano Naruto con cariño y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y Sasuke al tener también una silla a su lado también se sentó, no hablaron nada ni hicieron ningún movimiento durante un buen rato, mas concretamente durante una hora o algo mas, Naruto quitó su mano de la mano de Inari ya que sintió que su teléfono sonaba y se levantó para separarse un poco y sacar su teléfono del bolsillo-Menma no puedo hablar contigo en este momento

- _me lo imaginado cuando no has venido a casa a dormir-_ Naruto sopló de mala gana por la forma de hablar de su hijo- _solo quería decirte que en cualquier momento va amanecer y si vienes y no me ves es que he tenido que hacer algo importante, pero no creo que tarde_

 _-_ -cuando pueda iré a casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa

- _en casa de Sasuke no hay ducha?-_ el rubio notó burla en las palabras de su hijo

-la hay pero no estoy en casa de Sasuke estoy en el hospital

- _te ha pasado algo? Si ha sido Sasuke quien te ha hecho algo te juro que no respondo_

 _-_ cálmate Menma-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-no se trata de mi si no por otra cosa que ya te explicaré cuando llegue a casa

- _es algo malo?_

 _-_ se trata de Inari pero luego te cuento-el rubio sintió un soplido de disgusto cuando dijo el nombre de Inari

- _no te entretengas tanto con ella que no es tu hija-_ dijo Menma con rabia y el rubio lo notó

 _-_ luego nos vemos y no hagas ninguna tontería que te puedes arrepentir, Menma

- _estaré en casa pronto y espero que tú también, deja a Sasuke con su responsabilidad y recuerda que no es la tuya_

 _-_ Menma no seas tan egoísta-dijo con regaño Naruto y escuchó como su hijo se despedía y colgó-es un mal criado-susurró Naruto y miró a Sasuke y se acercó a él-Sasuke voy a por un café, te traeré uno

-no me apetece-dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de Inari que estaba suelto

-igualmente te lo traeré-dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación dejando a padre e hija solos, decidió ir a la cafetería y a si despejarse un poco

Pasó media hora y Naruto volvía a la habitación donde estaba Inari con un vaso de plástico en la mano con café, mientras se acercaba comenzó a escuchar gritos desesperados y aceleró el paso asta que vio fuera de la habitación a Sasuke apoyado en la pared y agachado y su cabeza en las rodillas, Naruto se acercó a él y puso escuchar como Inari gritaba viendo un poco en la habitación alguna enfermera y a Sakura tranquilizándola, dejó el vaso de plástico en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de Sasuke y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-que pasó?-dijo preocupado Naruto y Sasuke le miró y el rubio vio como una lágrimas bajaba por la mejilla del Uchiha

-despertó-susurró Sasuke-y al verme comenzó a decir que no me quiere cerca y a gritar cosas que no entendía, llegó una enfermera y me sacó de la habitación y luego llegó Sakura con otra enfermera, me imagino que la estarán tranquilizando

-no te preocupes esto pasará-dijo Naruto-Sakura te dijo que esto podía pasar

-me siento como si yo fuese el culpable de lo que le ha pasado, he visto su mirada llena de miedo y me la dirigía a mi

-Inari necesitará un Psicólogo para que supere este mal trago-dijo Naruto-y ella volverá a ser la misma de antes, yo estaré para lo que sea, eso no lo debes dudar ni un segundo

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y Naruto lo abrazó para darle apoyo

-parece que siempre os pillo en esta situaciones-Naruto solo miró a Sakura que había salido de la habitación

-Sakura como está Inari?-dijo Naruto sin separarse de Sasuke ya que este lo tenía aferrado a su cuerpo

-será un proceso duro, pero todo se supera con ayuda, pero es la típica reacción que debe de tener cuando a pasado por algo a si-dijo Sakura

-si no hubiese reaccionado a si no sería algo bueno?-dijo Naruto

-si hiciera como que no ha pasado nada habría un gran problema-dijo Sakura-como a reaccionado ella es lo mas normal

-lo mejor es buscarle un buen Psicólogo-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sakura-te recomiendo que sea Gaara a parte que él es Doncel y podrá abrirse mejor con él que con alguien que no conoce

-pensé en él-dijo Naruto separándose de Sasuke y poniéndose de pie al igual que el azabache

-sobre lo de Hinata hablé con ella y quiso venirse para estar con ella, la convencí que no lo hiciera-dijo Sakura para luego mirar a Sasuke-la dije que tiene un buen padre que la ayudará a todo y que con él está Naruto, confía en los dos y también la dije que no era tan malo lo que le pasó, se que a pasado un tiempo y quiero confiar en Sasuke-miró a Naruto-y en Menma ya que como sabes no confío en el hijo que tenéis en común con respecto a Inari

-se que está mal lo que voy a decir pero yo tampoco me fío cuando Menma está con Inari-dijo Naruto con decepción-pero ella confía tanto en Menma que no entiendo el por que

-es su hermano mayor, por eso confía en él-dijo Sakura-Hinata me ha dicho que le llames por cualquier cosa

-y lo haré-dijo Naruto

-ir a casa, cambiaros, ducharos, Inari está en buenas manos-dijo Sakura

-ella está despierta?-dijo Sasuke

-si, no podemos estar todo momento inyectándola cosas para que duerma-dijo Sakura-ahora iros y descansar un poco

-llámanos, Sakura en el tiempo que no estemos aquí. Y recuerda que yo me encargo de ella-dijo Naruto cogiendo la muñeca del azabache y los dos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de Sakura que ella los miraba alejándose y alzó una ceja

-parece que estos dos están muy unidos-susurró Sakura para luego sonreír de medio lado-llamaré a Hinata para decirle mis sospechas con esos dos idiotas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la mansión donde vivía el rubio, dejaron el coche bien aparcado de Sasuke en la entrada y sin hablar nada en el camino hacia la vivienda se adentraron asta que llegaron al salón viendo a Rin que estaba tejiendo algo que Naruto sabía que llevaba días haciendo y no sabía el que ni para quien, pero le sorprendió ver sentado cómodamente sentado a Menma con los pies en la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente del sofá donde estaba sentado, Naruto al ver de esa forma a su hijo frunció el ceño sabiendo que no había hecho caso a Rin para que no pusiera los pies en la pequeña mesa, se acercó a su hijo sin que este se diera cuenta por que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la pierna

-cuantas veces debo de decirte que no te quiero ver con los pies en la mesa-dijo Naruto enfadado, Menma al escuchar a su padre Doncel abrió los ojos y sopló de mala gana

-para algo debe de estar esa mesa-dijo de mala gana Menma y Rin aunque no dejó de hacer lo que hacía solo negó con la cabeza, Menma al mirar al rubio se percató que estaba Sasuke y entre cerró los ojos

-creía que no estarías-dijo Naruto soplando

-decidí hacer el asunto que iba hacer mas tarde-dijo Menma

-y de que se trata ese asunto?-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y Menma volvió a mirar al rubio

-yo no te digo si es correcto que cuides a una niña que no es tu hija y que pases la noche que él-dijo Menma enfadado y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Sasuke

-Naruto dame las llaves del coche para que vaya a casa-dijo Sasuke serio mirando al rubio sin ganas de discutir con Menma

-mi coche está en la zona donde vives, tengo que ir igualmente por eso me ducho, me cambio te llevo a tu casa y luego volvemos al hospital-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este suspiró

-al hospital?-dijo Rin dejando lo que hacía y levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-no te lo ha dicho Menma?-dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo que este hizo una mueca como si no fuese gran cosa no haberla dicho a Rin que Inari estaba en el hospital

-no le di importancia-dijo Menma-seguro que es una caso de una niña mimada y caprichosa que quería que su adorado padre esté mas al pendiente de ella-sonrió de medio lado el mas joven

-si supieras lo que la a pasado no hablarías con ese desprecio-dijo Naruto con regaño, Sasuke solo miraba Menma con enfado

-seguro que se le rompió una uña y quiere que la curen-dijo con diversión y burla Menma-pero que se le puede esperar de una niña boba-se levantó de donde estaba sentado

-Menma no hables de esa forma-regañó Rin-Naruto que la pasó?

-anoche la atracaron-dijo Naruto mirando a Rin pero observaba de reojo a su hijo que este ni se inmutó

-la hicieron algo?-dijo preocupada Rin

-fueron tres varones que la atracaron, pero no la atracaron-dijo Naruto suspirando-la golpearon y la violaron esos tres tipos-Rin al escuchar eso abrió la boca asustada y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Naruto puso una mano en su hombro pero vio la reacción de su hijo, vio algo de sorpresa en sus facciones pero en seguida volvió a la normalidad, pero con el pequeño detalle que sus puños se cerraron y su ceño se frunció-despertó, pero Sakura nos dijo que es normal que rechace a los varones durante un tiempo, por eso decidí que cuando la den el alta se vendrá aquí a vivir asta que Hinata venga de su viaje

-no va a venir Hinata?-dijo sorprendida Rin

-Sakura hablado con ella y la convencido para que se quedase en sus vacaciones y que vea normalidad Inari para que no se altere-dijo Naruto

-entiendo-susurró Rin y miró al Uchiha-Sasuke ya verás que lo que le ha pasado a Inari lo superará pronto-Sasuke la sonrió

-voy a darme una ducha-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo que estaba escribiendo en su teléfono-Menma ocurre algo?

-no-dijo fríamente Menma-tengo que salir, no creo que tarde en llegar a casa-el mas joven cogió su casco de su moto y salió de la residencia, Naruto solo le miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Menma solo me odia a mi y no sería capaz de hacer daño a Inari aunque hable de esa forma de ella-dijo Sasuke con seguridad

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Naruto para luego dirigirse a la planta de arriba

-Menma es muy impulsivo, Sasuke-dijo Rin-pero a la vez tiene ese carácter tan retorcido, en estos años ha cambiado mucho y al único que respeta mas es a Naruto y creo que es por que se lo debo por la forma que lo despreciaba cuando era pequeño

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma llegó a la zona mas conflictiva de Konoha y aparcó su moto, se bajó de ella y se quitó el casco dejándolo colgado en su brazo, fue hacia uno de los callejones donde estaba la puerta de atrás de la discoteca donde había mas conflictos y se apoyó en la pared mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, se le notaba en su mirada el enfado por que no habían seguido sus ordenes, pasó unos minutos cuando tres personas se pusieron en frente de Menma

-por que tanta urgencia Namikaze?-dijo el que iba en medio de los tres individuos que era Dan, Menma los miró a los tres con frialdad y odio

-me alegra que hayáis venido, Mat, Dan y Roy-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa y dando un paso hacia ellos mostrando un aura amenazante

-nos vienes a felicitar por nuestro trabajo?-dijo Mat con diversión

-la muy puta se defendió, pero la dimos su merecido-dijo Roy-aún tengo las marcas de su arañazo

-la verdad es que sabía arañar-sonrió Dan-a los tres nos arañó como nos golpeó, debe de ser el orgullo Uchiha-y los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajada, Menma solo los observaba y sonrió de medio lado

-espero que disfrutarais por que esas no eran mis ordenes-dijo Menma y los otros tres pararon de reír ya que notaron la frialdad del Namikaze

-es una Uchiha te debe de dar igual lo que le pasara ya que tú eres un Namikaze-dijo Roy

-nos vas a dar la otra parte del dinero acordado?-dijo Dan serio

-claro-dijo Menma mas cerca de ellos y sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado metiendo su mano dentro del casco para disimular y en un rápido movimiento lo alzó para darle con fuerza a Dan que estaba en medio-dije solo un susto, prohibí que la tocarais de esa forma-los otros tres al saber las intenciones de Menma sabían lo que iba a pasar pero ellos no se dejarían vencer por un chico menor de edad que ellos

Continuará …

Perdonar por la tardanza, por eso es mas largo el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Era de noche y Naruto junto con Rin ya tenían un cuarto de invitados de la mansión para Inari ya que al día siguiente la chica tendría el alta médica, ahora ellos dos estaban en la sala cenando tranquilamente en el sofá y viendo la televisión, Naruto de vez en cuando miraba el reloj de pulsera con preocupación ya que no había visto a su hijo desde la mañana suspiró recordando ese día, sobre todo cuando vio a Inari junto con Sasuke, a la chica la vio desganada y se la notaba una gran tristeza y dolor en los ojos, pero lo que le dolió fue su forma de actuar hacia Sasuke, podría entenderla el por que de su reacción por lo que le había pasado pero él no podía hacer nada para que Inari cambiara con respecto a Sasuke, pero ese no era su gran problema, había estado pensando en ese día en su hijo Menma, por la forma que actuaba, asta entorno a él mismo pero quería averiguar que es lo que le pasaba y asta a veces pensaba que había sido un mal padre pero algo le decía que no lo fue, vale que fue estricto y lo sigue siendo pero creía que su hijo se le iba de las manos y que necesitaba una ayuda para manejarlo, sospechaba que estaba metido en algo turbio, lo notaba en sus salidas como en su forma de actuar y desgraciadamente le recordaba a cierta persona que en ese momento ya estaba muerta

-que ha dicho Menma sobre lo de Inari?-dijo Rin seria sin percatarse de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento el rubio

-nada-dijo Naruto-Rin, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la chica lo miró

-claro, sabes que hay confianza-dijo Rin haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-crees que he sido buen padre para Menma?

-para haberlo criado sin la ayuda de Sasuke a sido un buen padre-dijo Rin-pero como te dije en el pasado el fallo que tuviste fue meterlo en un internado

-no quería que se mezclase con personas indeseables y le metiera cosas en la cabeza-dijo Naruto e hizo un suspiro-pero fallé, Menma a veces me recuerda a esa persona-Rin solo se mordió el labio inferior como dándole la razón

-estoy segura que Menma cambiará-dijo Rin-está en la etapa que es adulto pero no maduro y hace cosas sin pensar

-últimamente tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Naruto-solo espero estar equivocado

-Menma será a veces retorcido con algunas personas pero no creo que sea una mala persona

-yo creo que no es una mala persona-susurró Naruto convenciéndose de eso

-has criado a tu hijo como tenías que hacerlo, no te culpes nunca de las cosas que él haga mal-dijo seria Rin y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, la chica solo lo abrazó durantes unos segundos y escucharon como la puerta se cerraba y se separaron para mirar hacia el lugar sabiendo que era Menma, los dos lo vieron aparecer y este iba a ir directo a su cuarto pero Naruto al ver su ropa sucia y asta algo rota se preocupo y se puso de pie al igual que Rin

-Menma-alzó la voz Naruto y acercándose, el mencionado paró dándole la espalda a su padre-que te pasó?

-nada-dijo fríamente Menma, Naruto puso su mano en su hombro y lo giró para abrir sus ojos azules para ver como su hijo tenía un rastro de sangre seca en su labio como en la ceja

-quien te hizo eso?-dijo preocupado Naruto

-personas sin importancia, pero ellos quedaron peor-dijo Menma haciendo una media sonrisa

-te peleaste? Por que?

-cosas mías, papa-dijo Menma y suspiró al ver la preocupación de su padre Doncel-no te preocupes no es nada, solo rasguños

-rasguños?-dijo Naruto-si tienes sangre-dijo alterado

-no soy ningún niño-dijo frunciendo el ceño Menma y fríamente-se defenderme y no tienes que meterte en mis cosas-Naruto solo cerró los ojos con dolor

-soy tu padre, y si te veo a si me preocupo

-pues no te preocupes-dijo Menma y su mirada era llena de indiferencia como que no tenía sentimientos y eso al rubio no le gustaba y no podía evitar pensar en cierta persona que a él le miraba de esa forma en el pasado-yo no me meto en tus cosas y tú no debes de meterte en las mías

-eres como él-susurró Naruto inconscientemente y Menma abrió sorprendido los ojos durante un segundo para luego fruncir el ceño sabiendo a quien se refería y eso le hizo llenarse de ira algo que notó Rin como Naruto

-ire a por el botiquín y curarte Menma-dijo Rin para que no haya ninguna pelea ni enfado de parte de Naruto como de Menma

-estás insinuando que me parezco a Fugaku Uchiha?-dijo sin sentimientos Menma y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-ven conmigo Menma-dijo seria Rin acercándose a padre e hijo y agarrar al mas joven por la muñeca-voy a curarte esas heridas-y sin mas lo alejó de Naruto para llevarlo a curar, el rubio se puso la mano en la boca y sin poder evitar unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules ya que esa forma de hablar tan despectiva y sobretodo maliciosa era igual que Fugaku Uchiha pero sobre todo la forma que lo miró, era como si tuviera en frente al mismo Fugaku Uchiha y eso le asustaba, como si fuese por inercia subió lentamente hacia su cuarto, cuando estuvo allí se sentó en la cama y cogió la foto que tenía en la mesita de al lado de la cama que era de él y de Menma que este tenía unos diez años y sonreía con una media sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban como niño que era pero teniendo ese toque que tenían los miembros que pertenecían a los Uchiha

-es culpa mía-se dijo Naruto-por mi culpa Menma es como él-se tumbó en la cama con la fotografía en su pecho y llorando silenciosamente-si yo no hubiera actuado como actué él no sería de este modo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de que Rin le curara sus heridas Menma fue hacia su cuarto y se encerró en él, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, se sentó en la ventana dando caladas con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos minutos asta que decidió apagar el cigarrillo y bajar de donde estaba sentado y mirarse al espejo con el ceño fruncido, sus puños se iban cerrando por la ira que se metía en su cuerpo y dio un puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo, no se miró la mano que le salía algo de sangre ya que eso era lo de menos

-con que me parezco a él-dijo con frialdad Menma sin quitar su mirada enfadada algunos trozos de cristal del suelo, sonrió de medio lado-entonces seré como él, acabaré con esos dos Uchiha-cogió un trozo del espejo roto y lo miró-ellos empezaron y me cansé de fingir algo que no siento-se percató que algo salado resbalaba por su mejilla y con su mano se lo quitó-pagarás por el día que me abandonaste Sasuke Uchiha-tiró hacia la pared el cristal de su mano

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, Naruto se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse y arreglarse, luego fue a desayunar y al entrar a la cocina vio a Rin poniendo el desayuno en la mesa y sentado ya estaba Menma acabando de desayunar

-buenos días-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Menma y Rin se sentó a su lado para comenzar a desayunar

-buenos días Naruto-dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa, Menma se acabó su zumo y se levantó

-buenos días-dijo Menma serio-tengo que irme a la Universidad

-Menma quería decirte que yo no pienso …

-déjalo-cortó Menma al rubio-discúlpame por haber sido de esa forma contigo, no volveré actuar a si contigo-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-Rin me ha dicho que la dan el alta a Inari-el rubio miró a la chica y luego a su hijo

-si-dijo Naruto

-si ella no se mete en mi camino haré como si no existiera-dijo con frialdad Menma-eso quiere decir que me da igual que esté aquí una temporada-se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir pero antes paró-otra cosa, me da igual que tipo de relación tengas con ese Uchiha, aunque veo que no tienes dignidad como Namikaze que eres-el rubio como Rin sabían que se refería a Sasuke-solo te pido que no se aparezca por aquí por una sencilla razón-Menma sonrió de medio lado-por que yo voy a seguir con ese odio hacia los Uchiha que se tenía de generación en generación, sobre todo con esos dos-Naruto abrió los ojos al igual como Rin-y tú como Namikaze no te metas-les dio la espalda-como dijiste voy a ser peor que Fugaku Uchiha-y sin mas se fue de la vista del rubio y de la chica, los dos sin poder evitarlo les comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Naruto que te pasa-dijo Sakura, los dos estaban en hospital con Sasuke y se habían percatado de lo ausente que estaba el rubio y eso les hacía preocuparse-te ha pasado algo? Puedes contar conmigo, puedo ayudarte

-puedes ayudarme a retroceder el tiempo?-susurró Naruto con tristeza

-por que lo dices?-dijo esta vez Sasuke y el rubio lo miró para luego mirar al frente y no dijo nada, Sakura eso la hizo preocuparse mas y puso su mano en la frente

-no tienes fiebre ni nada-dijo Sakura y puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio-Naruto desahogarte te vendrá bien

-es Menma-susurró Naruto

-ese niño-susurró Sakura de mala gana

-le ha pasado algo?

-anoche vino-dijo Naruto sacando aire por la boca-se había peleado, el problema no es ese, hablamos y su forma de hablar y de mirarme me recordó a alguien-el rubio se puso la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados-y se lo dije, no le agradó, está mañana, seguía con esa actitud fría e indiferente y supo que ya no fingiría mas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ciertas personas-al rubio le cayó unas lágrimas por su rostro-me dijo que iba a ser peor que Fugaku Uchiha ya que le comparé con él-el rubio se puso sus manos en la cabeza y los codos en sus piernas-fui un mal padre, es culpa mía que sea de esa forma-Sakura solo le miraba sin saber que decir pero le consolaba pasando su mano por la espalda, en cambio Sasuke solo miraba al frente, él sospechaba que Menma fingía delante de él como de demás personas

-no es culpa tuya, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con seguridad-la culpa es mía

-no te quiere cerca Sasuke, ni tampoco a tu madre, se que va hacer algo en contra de vosotros, no se el que, pero se que si hace algo malo se va arrepentir y eso le va a doler mas-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke sin que sus lágrimas dejen de caer de sus ojos azules-no quiero que mi hijo sea como tu padre-el azabache frunció el ceño

-crees que yo quiero que sea como ese hombre?-dijo enfadado Sasuke mirando al rubio

-Naruto-dijo Sakura y los otros dos la miraron-tú alguna vez le has dicho a Menma que trate a Sasuke como su padre y a Mikoto como su abuela?-dijo seria

-no-dijo Naruto

-menos mal-dijo Sakura-por que si Menma los odia a los dos no le puedes obligar a que cambie sus sentimientos hacia dos personas que no quiere ver ni saber de ellas

-yo no le obligado ni le he dicho nada-dijo Naruto-se perfectamente el resentimiento que les tiene, y estoy seguro que no les odia o por lo menos a Sasuke

-lo dices muy seguro-dijo Sakura

-no se como explicarlo-dijo Naruto-pero lo veo cuando está con él y habla de él, eso que siente no es odio es resentimiento, y creo que Menma como todos lo confundís por que es muy parecido

-te puedo hacer una pregunta mas personal, Naruto?-dijo Sakura seria

-claro-dijo el rubio

-si tuvieras que elegir entre tu hijo y Sasuke a quien elegirías?

-a mi hijo-dijo con seguridad Naruto y Sasuke sonrió-por que lo preguntas?

-cuando estudié medicina también estudié algo de psicología y puedo darte algún consejo como que si Menma no acepta a Sasuke no le metas en su vida-dijo Sakura

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-y hace unos años me lo dijiste-la chica suspiró

-al contratar en la empresa a Sasuke lo metiste en la vida de Menma, puede que eso ayude en algunas relaciones, pero cuando una persona siente que odia a la persona que le están metiendo en su vida sin su consentimiento, en otras palabras, que le obliga a vivir con esa persona, lo único que logra es que tenga mas odio

-Sakura-dijo serio Naruto-fue Menma quien me dijo que lo contratara

-le gusta tener bajo control todo y asta me atrevo a decir que manipulador-dijo Sakura

-sabe como convencer a las personas-dijo Naruto

-alguna vez le llevaste algún profesional, Naruto?-dijo Sakura

-que-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-parece que no-dijo Sakura-o puede que todo ese odio que dice tener hacia Sasuke es por que le abandonó-la chica se mordió la uña del dedo-no tengo mucha idea de psicología pero creo que es mas el abandono que no superó de Sasuke que el daño que te hicieron a ti, Naruto

-Menma estaba muy unido a Sasuke, yo siempre decía que estaban conectados-dijo Naruto

-puede que sea también que tu sintieras eso por que mi madre le manipulaba-dijo serio Sasuke y los otros dos le miraron y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sakura

-disculparme seguro que es que ya todo está arreglado sobre el alta de Inari-dijo Sakura alejándose de ellos dos ya que estaban en el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Inari

-será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Inari se altere-dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento

-cuando quieras visitarla me llamas-dijo Naruto -y quedamos-Sasuke le sonrió

-gracias-dijo Sasuke para darle un beso rápido en los labios

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto bajó del coche que el mismo conducía, aparcó en su mansión y bajó, abrió la puerta de la entrada de la casa y miró la puerta del coche de la parte trasera con mirada preocupada, suspiró por que sabía que la persona que estaba en esa parte de atrás del coche estaba en su mundo y que no saldría del coche asta que alguien la sacara por un momento de su mundo donde estaba ella y su sufrimiento, Naruto se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa que era forzada

-Inari hemos llegado a mi casa-dijo Naruto y la chica solo se movió lentamente asta que salió del coche, en ningún momento miró su alrededor o al rubio solo miraba al suelo, su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta baja pero con unos cabellos sueltos que la tapaban un poco la cara-Rin te preparó un cuarto que seguro será de tu agrado-el rubio al no escuchar nada de la adolescente sonrió forzadamente pensando como haría para que la chica hablara un poco ya que si hablaba eran monosílabos y con monotonía -vamos a entrar-susurró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando los pasos de la adolescente que arrastraba los pies, cuando Inari entró Naruto cerró la puerta e inmediatamente Rin apareció con una sonrisa y abrazó a Inari que esta no la correspondió solo hizo una mueca de disgusto por ese acto tan cercano a su cuerpo, Rin al notar eso se separó de la adolescente como si nada y la agarró de la muñeca

-te llevaré a tu cuarto, si alguna cosa no te gusta me dices-dijo Rin sonriendo-y cualquier cosa me hablas de lo que quieras-Inari solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada-vamos-y Rin comenzó a subir las escaleras sin soltar la muñeca de Inari, Naruto solo miraba a las dos y suspiró, caminó hacia la sala y vio a Menma en la sala cogiendo de la mesa unos libros

-creí que ya estabas en la Universidad-dijo Naruto y Menma lo miró

-no tenía clase a primera hora y decidí repasar-dijo Menma acercándose al rubio con unos libros en la mano-ya llegó?

-si-dijo Naruto sabiendo que se refería a Inari-sinceramente me preocupa que no hable-Menma alzó una ceja-habla lo justo y como si no tuviera ganas de nada-el azabache entrecerró los ojos

-tiempo al tiempo-dijo Menma

-lo mejor de esto es que Inari decidió denunciar

-denunciar?-dijo sorprendido Menma

-si-dijo sonriendo Naruto-atraparan a esos tres tipos ya que están fichados

-como sabes que eran tres, Inari lo dijo?

-ella dijo que era tres varones, como que también dijo que sería capaz de reconocerlos en cualquier lugar-dijo Naruto-la verdad es que nos sorprendió mucho a Sasuke, a mi y a Sakura cuando le dijo eso a la policía, lo dijo con esa seguridad, con ese desprecio que solo puede heredar los que tienen los genes Uchiha-el rubio sonrió ante eso sin quitar la mirada de su hijo ya que le notó sorprendido por que Inari decidiera denunciar-aunque pudieron extraer pruebas de las uñas de Inari

-pruebas?

-ADN-dijo Naruto-y esos tres están fichados, parecen que son de una banda bastante peligrosa-Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo sonriendo-y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a eso que le hicieron a Inari se encontrara al jefe de esa banda como a sus demás compinches, y yo personalmente me voy a encargar que esos no salgan de la cárcel

-por que te involucras tanto con esa chica?-dijo con indiferencia Menma y Naruto quitó la mano de su hombro

-por dos simples razones-dijo Naruto serio y con el ceño fruncido, Menma le miró de reojo-primera por que soy Doncel y esas cosas me indignan y asta podía ponerme en lugar de ella cosa que lo varones nunca os podréis poner en ese lugar y los varones que hacen eso son personas que no merecen nada como quien manda en que haga eso-Menma entrecerró los ojos-y la segunda por que es tu hermana te guste o no y se que en fondo la aprecias, lo noté cuando te dije lo que la pasó

-será mejor que me vaya a la Universidad-dijo Menma

-Menma-dijo serio Naruto-confío en ti, se que eres inteligente para hacer cosas bien, se que no eres él-y el rubio decidió irse a la segunda planta, Menma solo se fue para ir a la Universidad

Naruto al escuchar la puerta sabía que Menma se fue, soltó aire por la boca y miró hacia el cuarto de su hijo, se acercó lentamente y con seriedad y puso la mano en la maneta para abrir la puerta, contó asta tres y la abrió para adentrarse en ella y cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, miró el cuarto que estaba ordenado

-no tendría que hacer esto-susurró Naruto-pero hay algo que me dice que Menma no está haciendo las cosas bien-el rubio caminó por el cuarto y se sentó en la cama, miró el lugar desde ahí asta que su mirada azul paró a la mesita y sonrió, ya que solo había en ese lugar una foto de Menma y él cuando Menma tenía unos seis años, los dos sonreían y a simple vista parecían felices, Naruto solo la miró unos segundos asta que abrió el primer cajón abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía ya que lo veía tan extraño por la forma de actuar de Menma, Naruto metió la mano en el cajón y se acercó la foto que había visto y estaba seguro que Menma la veía a cada momento del día, Naruto la miró detenidamente y se mordió el labio inferior ya que esa foto era de hacía muchos años, Naruto recordaba que esa foto la hizo él mismo cuando Sasuke, Menma y él mismo vivían juntos-eras tan pequeño-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír, ya que la foto estaba Sasuke tumbado en el sofá durmiendo y encima aún pequeño Menma durmiendo siendo abrazado para que no se cayera al suelo, los dos tenían una pequeña sonrisa y se les notaba paz en sus rostro, Naruto dejó la foto en el cajón y lo cerró, miró al frente con melancolía durante varios segundo y comenzó a mover una de las piernas hacia delante y atrás signo que era una persona que no podía estar quieta ni siquiera en ese momento-si no te abrías ido las cosas serían diferente?-preguntó como si en frente estuviera Sasuke-solo habría cambiado algunas cosas, no todo-sopló de mala gana y se iba a levantar pero algo le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que su pie dio con algo que había debajo de la cama, se agachó y metió la mano para sacar una caja que la puso en cima de la cama-como sean películas o revistas porno te las tiraré, Menma-lo dijo como si su hijo estuviera en ese lugar y con regaño, pero algo le decía que no vería nada de eso y en el fondo deseó que fuera lo que creía, puso sus manos en la tapa de la caja y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron al ver una fotografía que él había visto cuando había ido a la mansión Uchiha, la cogió con rapidez y miró las personas que estaban en la foto, estaba Fugaku Uchiha con un agujero en el rostro como si alguien hubiera metida la punta de un bolígrafo en medio del rostro, al lado del patriarca esta Mikoto Uchiha que esta tenía una cruz, delante de Fugaku un adolescente Itachi que este estaba normal, y delante de Mikoto un pequeño Sasuke que sonreía con inocencia, pero lo que tenía debajo del rostro mas concretamente era una raya como si tuviera el cuello cortado, pero eso no fue lo que a Naruto le hizo respirar con dificultad si no que ponía al lado del pequeño Sasuke un pronto, el rubio dejó la foto en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse, volvió a mirar la caja y se extrañó de otra cosa que conocía ya que se lo había visto puesto a alguien, tragó duro y metió la mano para coger la cadena de oro que era fina, pero justo al cogerla sus dedos chocó con algo duro pero lo dejó de lado para sacar el colgante viendo el dije que era una flor de color azul y rojo y los bordes dorados, miró la cadena y supo que fue arrancada de alguien a la fuerza, su mirada fue a la fotografía viendo como se veía ese mismo colgante a la única mujer de la fotografía, cerró los ojos y dejó el colgante en cima de la fotografía y volvió a mirar el interior de la caja, se mordió el labio inferior sin escuchar que una voz le decía que no mirara mas, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando y metió la mano quitando una hoja blanca que había algo escrito pero la soltó al ver lo que de verdad se temía y la hoja volvió a tapar el objeto, Naruto inmediatamente cogió la foto y el colgante y lo metió en la caja y la cerró, seguidamente puso la caja debajo de la cama y se fue del cuarto de Menma, cuando salió suspiró fuertemente e intentó quitarse unas lágrimas de sus ojos que comenzaron a salir al ver el último objeto que lo asustó de verdad ya que era una pistola

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma tenía los brazos cruzados e mirando por la ventana, su mirada era seria y todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado o compañeros no se atrevían acercarse a él por su aura que decía alejarse, una chica que lo observó desde el momento que comenzaron las clases solo le miraba con preocupación, pero no se atrevía acercarse a él ya que nunca lo hacía por que él solía tratarla mal, se acercó lentamente poniéndose detrás de Menma pero a una distancia prudente

-estás … estás bien, Menma?-dijo con timidez la chica y sin saber de donde le salió el valor, el azabache se giró y la miró con seriedad, la chica miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-te doy miedo, Mitsuri?-la chica al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró, ya que este la miraba seria no había rastro de burla ni nada

-no

-no lo parece-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y dándola la espalda para seguir mirando por la ventana

-se -la chica cogió aire por la boca para tener valor de seguir hablando con el azabache, ella no le tenía miedo ya que le conocía de años por ser amigo de Taro ya que ella era amiga del Doncel desde que eran muy pequeños-se que no me tienes confianza y crees que soy tu enemiga por lo de Taro-volvió a coger aire con lo ojos cerrados, cuando lo soltó abrió los ojos viendo los ojos azules de Menma que la miraba como si fuese algo insignificante y apoyado en la ventana

-sigue hablando-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-creo que es lo mas largo que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos

-solo quería decirte que si tienes algún problema puedes decirme-dijo rápido Mitsuri y Menma no pudo evitar suavizar sus facciones para sonreír divertido ya que la expresión de la chica parecía avergonzada y algo mas que no supo identificar

-ahora mi pregunta es el por que te acercas ofreciéndome eso cuando yo te trato mal-dijo Menma entrecerrando los ojos y la chica agachó la mirada apenada-solo puedo pensar que quieres algo a cambio

-no quiero nada a cambio-dijo Mitsuri con la cabeza gacha y la alzó para mirarlo a los ojos con determinación y seriedad-es que siempre te veo solo -Menma frunció el ceño de una manera que la chica no le gustó y se asustó-lo que quiero decir es que a veces es bueno contar con alguien para que te ayude con tus problemas, no es bueno guardártelos en tu interior

-y que va saber una mojigata como tú, que no siquiera se atreve a salir por si le pasa algo y solo está al lado de su papa y su mama-dijo con burla Menma

-mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y tenido que salir adelante sola, con la ayuda de mi tutor-el azabache al no saber eso de la chica abrió los ojos apenado pero no lo demostró

-a veces es mejor estar solo-susurró Menma volviendo a mirar por la ventana-yo tendré a mis padres pero es como si no tuviera al que yo de verdad quiero-el varón suspiró-yo elegido mi camino y nadie va hacer que cambio de opinión-frunció el ceño

-a veces es mejor desahogarte de las cosas que te molestan a hacer daño por que llega el momento que te dolerá mas a ti que a la persona que va dirigido ese odio que tienes-Menma entrecerró los ojos mirando al horizonte para luego mirar a la chica

-no deberías de hablar con Taro de mi, vas hacer que piense algo que no es-sonrió de medio lado Menma para luego alejarse, Mitsuri solo se quedó en ese lugar con un pequeño sonrojo asta que se acordó de algo y corrió hacia el azabache

-Menma-el mencionado paró

-que

-podrías hacerme un favor?-el varón la miró alzando la ceja ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso de parte de esa chica, en cambio Mitsuri miró al lado recordando unas palabras de su amigo Taro que eran, " _si quieres que Menma te trate bien, hazle ver que no te intimida pero a la vez le gusta sin darse cuenta ayudar a las personas, no le muestres que le intimides, Mitsuri si no nunca se fijara en ti, él quiere alguien con carácter",_ Mitsuri sopló y miró a Menma-Taro me ha dicho que a quedado con un amigo y a mi no me apetece coger el transporte público, te importaría llevarme a la empresa cuando acabemos las clases?-sonrió tímidamente la chica y Menma solo la miraba extrañado

-a quedado con un chico Taro?-dijo Menma con algo de dolor y Mitsuri se percató de eso y bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio

-ese chico insistió mucho para que aceptara una cita con él, y al final Taro aceptó unos meses atrás

-eso quiere decir que llevan tiempo saliendo

-si-susurró Mitsuri

-ahora entiendo-susurró Menma

-entonces me …

-tengo que irme-cortó Menma a la chica que esta volvió a bajar la cabeza-cuando acabe las clases si estás en la salida de la Universidad te llevo-y sin mas Menma se alejó y la chica le miró con tristeza como se alejaba

-no entiendo el por que estropeaste la relación que tenías con Taro, si aún sigues interesado por él-susurró Mitsuri

-yo creo que no está interesado en mi-la chica se asustó por escuchar la voz de Taro a su espaldas y lo miró

-me asustaste-dijo Mitsuri y Taro la sonrió

-solo te voy a decir una cosa Mitsuri con respecto a Menma-dijo Taro poniéndose serio-Menma no está enamorado de mi y ni siquiera se si está enamorado en este momento de alguien, pero si le intereso yo es por que le trato como alguien igual a mi, no como si el fuese alguien superior como hacen las chicas y Donceles, si le tratas como un igual tendrás su atención completamente

-ya te he dicho muchas veces que no le agrado-dijo con tristeza Mitsuri

-si en el pasado me hubieras dicho que te interesaba Menma como varón yo nunca hubiera aceptado ser su novio-la chica alzó una ceja-sabes perfectamente que nos hicimos novios por que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y Menma solo me dijo no quiero tener una pareja que alabe todo lo que hago si no alguien que me contradiga las cosas cuando están mal, y la perfecta pareja para mi eres tú por que se que nadie me va a contradecir, eso solo lo haces tú

-pero parecías perfectos

-yo creo que no lo éramos, Menma se aferró a mi y cuando se dio cuenta que había persona que besaban el suelo donde pisa se aprovechó y por eso me fue infiel

-y yo tuve que ver eso-dijo Mitsuri con un pequeño sonrojo

-si te dolió mas a ti que a mi-dijo divertido Taro-mira, teníamos de romper en cualquier momento, nosotros dos no podemos estar juntos por que yo le veo como un hermano y estoy seguro que él me ve como ese hermano que quiso tener y no llegó a tener-Taro la agarró del brazo y la acercó a él-le has pedido que te lleve?

-si-dijo Mitsuri-si estoy en la puerta cuando salga me llevará

-ahora compórtate delante de él como eres de verdad cuando salimos de fiesta, y no dejes que Menma te intimide a si, recuerda que cuando yo os presenté él me dijo que le agradabas y que eras linda-la chica volvió a sonrojarse-pero tú tardaste en decirme que Menma te gustaba y mucho-Taro la guiñó el ojo-si Menma sigue tratándote mal enfréntale ya verás como cambiará contigo

-es muy fácil decirlo-susurró Mitsuri

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases de la Universidad terminaron y Menma estaba sentado en su coche mirando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, escuchó el sonido como si alguien tocara la ventanilla y Menma miró viendo a Mitsuri y la abrió la puerta

-disculpa, es que el profesor tuvo que decirme algo cuando acabó la clase y no podía decirle que tenía prisa-Menma solo guardó su teléfono y arrancó el coche

-no te he pedido explicaciones-dijo Menma comenzando a circular-pero sabía que el profesor te requería para algo-Mitsuri lo miró ya que creía que Menma no solía darle algo de interés lo que hiciera las otras personas

-no te importa que mientras llegamos a la empresa me arregle un poco?-Menma la miró de reojo viendo como la chica tenía el cabello suelto

-no me importa-dijo Menma mirando al frente pero percatándose todo lo que hacía la chica que se estaba recogiendo el cabello-por que te recoges de esa forma el pelo?-la chica lo miró-te queda mejor de la otra forma-la chica se sonrojó y Menma como la estaba mirando por que el coche había parado por el semáforo se sorprendió-si te sonrojas por que creías que no me daría cuenta que te queda mejor el cabello suelto pues estás equivocada, te conozco de hace algunos años

-lo dices en serio? De verdad te gusto con el pelo suelto?

-si-dijo Menma como si fuese lo mas normal y Mitsuri eso lo notó y sopló

-si lo recojo es para que no me moleste, el cabello largo para hacer algunas cosas es mejor tenerlo recogido-Menma volvió a reanudar la marcha por que el semáforo dio luz verde

-mi hermana también dice lo mismo, pero dice que le gusta su cabello largo y que no se lo cortará nunca-dijo Menma de lo mas normal sin percatarse que al pronunciar lo de su hermana no había rencor, ni enfado hacia ella

-a mi me hubiera gustado tener hermanos-dijo Mitsuri acabándose de hacer el moño y poniéndose en el asiento cómodamente por que se sentía mas cómoda- pero como no los tengo tendré hijos, creo que como mínimo serán tres-sonrió la chica y Menma la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado

-sabes que uno de los motivos que me metía contigo a parte por decirle a Taro lo que le hice?-Mitsuri se mordió el labio inferior-que en cierta manera me recuerdas a mi hermana Inari

-eso es bueno o es malo

-es malo por que no la soporto-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido

-estás seguro de eso? Es que antes cuando la has mencionado hablabas como habla los hermanos mayores de su hermana pequeña-Menma la miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y luego miró al frente-no conozco a tu hermana pero Taro alguna vez me la a mencionado y sinceramente por lo que me ha dicho Taro parece una chica inocente, pero agradable

-suele agradarle a todo el mundo-dijo Menma como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos-como a mi padre Doncel, debería odiarla pero no, la quiere y es la hija de mi padre varón, yo si estuviera en su lugar no querría ver al hijo del padre de mi hijo

-cada persona es como es, y lo poco que conozco a tu padre Doncel parece muy agradable-dijo Mitsuri y Menma no dijo nada ante eso-tu padre varón es mas serio pero no parece mala gente-sonrió la chica y en ese momento paró el coche bruscamente

-hemos llegado-dijo con enfado Menma y Mitsuri lo miró notando que no le agradaba a Menma que se hablara de su padre varón y se mordió el labio inferior

-no sabía que tuvierais mala relación-dijo apenada Mitsuri y decidió salir del coche ya que habían llegado, Menma hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de la chica para entrar a la empresa

-intentaré molestarte lo menos posible-dijo Menma parando de caminar para mirar hacia atrás

-pasa algo?

-creía que había visto a alguien que conocía-dijo Menma desconcertado ya que creía que había visto a uno de los hombres que trabaja para su jefe

-recuerda que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de economía-dijo Mitsuri

-las clases de mañana no tienen mucha importancia-dijo Menma ya entrando al edificio junto con la chica-por que no vienes a mi casa mañana por la mañana y a si comenzamos el trabajo?

-vale-dijo la chica-estaré a primera hora

Continuará

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo … comentar para saber que opináis


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La mañana llegó y como había dicho Menma no fue a la Universidad para hacer el trabajo con Mitsuri, estaba en la sala sentado tranquilamente tomando café y escuchando las noticias cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se levantó y con tranquilidad fue hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla, cundo la abrió vio a Mitsuri y que esta comenzaba a sonrojarse y mirar hacia el lado, Menma alzó una ceja sin comprender y se miró lo que llevaba puesto por si algo estaba fuera de lugar, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes que se podía ver sus marcados músculos sin pasarse a la exageración

-pasa-dijo Menma-cuando antes comencemos antes acabaremos-se puso al lado para que la chica entrara y fue directa hacia la sala, Menma fue tras ella asta que volvió a sentarse en el sofá y Mitsuri se sentó a su lado mirando la televisión-quieres café?-la chica iba a contestar pero al ver a Menma que se ponía serio mirando las noticias decidió no decir nada y ella decidió escuchar pero sobre todo ver las imágenes que mostraban las noticias

-lo he leído en el diario el tiroteo que hubo en esa discoteca-dijo Mitsuri sorprendida y asta con miedo-el jefe de esa banda y algunos secuaces se han escapado de la policía-Menma entrecerró los ojos-ha habido algunos muertos que no tenían nada que ver con esas personas que solo desean hacer el mal-dijo seria-deberían de meterlos a todos en la cárcel y que nunca salgan

-eso si los pillan-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y acabándose el café-no me has contestado quieres café?

-no-dijo Mitsuri y Menma se encogió de hombros y se levantó para llevarse los trastes sucios a la cocina, Mitsuri se quedó sola en ese lugar y escuchó el sonido del teléfono que estaba en la mesa, ella sabía que era de Menma ya que el suyo lo tenía en su bolsillo, la chica se mordió el labio inferior con la indecisión de mirar el teléfono de Menma, miró un segundo hacia donde se había ido el varón y cogió con rapidez su teléfono viendo un mensaje de texto que quien se lo había enviado al chico ponía jefe, abrió el mensaje y abrió sus ojos sorprendida ya que leyó el contenido- _" la policía la tenemos cerca, no hagas nada"-_ la chica solo puso el teléfono en modo de bloqueo y lo volvió a poner en el lugar que estaba y tragó duro, miró hacia la entrada de la sala y se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que ese mensaje era como una advertencia para Menma para que la policía no vaya detrás de él, suspiró con tristeza y vio como Menma se acercaba a ella

-te ocurre algo?-dijo Menma serio y la chica lo miró-estás pálida

-es que me levanté rápido y me mareado-dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada que fue notada por el varón que alzó una ceja

-cuando antes empecemos mejor-dijo Menma-si quieres algo me pides-el azabache cogió su teléfono y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, Mitsuri agachó la cabeza por que seguro que Menma se dio cuenta que ella había leído el mensaje y se preparó para que la dijera algo nada bonito-mejor lo hacemos aquí Mitsuri-la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida por que la voz de Menma parecía normal-y si quieres saber algo me lo dices-la chica supo con eso último que Menma indirectamente le estaba diciendo que sabía que había leído el mensaje de texto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Inari se levantó de la cama como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, e involuntariamente por que la mente de la adolescente estaba en blanco se dirigió al baño con los pies arrastrando y haciendo pequeños suspiros, una vez que entró al baño se desnudó sin mirarse y se adentró a la ducha, abrió el grifo sin importarle que el agua salía fría, se quedó mojándose con el agua fría unos minutos asta que cogió la esponja y echó jabón en ella para comenzar a frotarse lentamente el cuerpo, su mirada negra miraba al frente pero en verdad no miraba nada y su manos poco a poco con la esponja en la mano iba apretando mas fuerte su cuerpo dejando la piel blanca roja por la fuerza que hacía para limpiarse, no hizo ningún sonido de dolor aunque le doliese por la fuerza que ejercía solo las lágrimas de sus ojos negros salía sin hacer ningún sonido que estaba llorando con desesperación, estuvo de esa forma mas de quince minutos dejando todas las partes de su cuerpo de color rojo y es cuando dejó de mover su mano que tenía la esponja y soltarla, como si fuese un robot salió de la ducha lentamente sin importarle que le quedara algo de jabón en el cuerpo, se dirigió a la puerta del baño y cogió el albornoz y se lo puso para salir del baño y adentrarse en su cuarto sin importarle las gotas que caían al suelo de su cabello largo negro, se sentó en la cama sin ninguna expresión y miró hacia la maleta , suspiró con tristeza y abrió la maleta por que sabía que tenía ropa, sacó toda la ropa con el ceño fruncido ya que no quería ponerse ninguna prenda de ese estilo, se levantó y sin importarla que mojaba el suelo con sus pies mojados como su cabellos salió de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Naruto, en ese lugar como no había nadie fue directa al armario y miró asta que encontró unos pantalones que sabía que a ella la quedarían anchos y una camiseta que la quedaría del mismo modo, no le dio importancia al color ni que fuese de hombre y se llevó esas prendas a su cuarto, cuando entró sopló de mala gana y comenzó a vestirse con esas prendas que la quedaban bastante anchas, algo que no la importó ya que no quería enseñar nada de su piel por que la daba repulsión, cuando acabó de vestirse su vista volvió al espejo y se miró detenidamente asta que sus manos se posaron en su cabello largo y suelto, lo acarició lentamente asta que lo agarró con ira, miró hacia la puerta del baño y entró con decisión asta que cogió las tijeras que estaban en el botiquín de primeros auxilio y volvió al cuarto para mirarse al espejo, cogió todo su cabello poniéndolo como si fuese una coleta en el lado y con las tijeras comenzó a cortarlo a medida donde estaba su oreja, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir ya que su cabello era algo que a ella le gustaba y lo cuidaba

-ellos me lo tocaron, no lo quiero, me da asco, me da asco todo de mi-dijo con dolor y con ira Inari sin dejar de llorar-quiero morirme-dejó de cortarse el cabello dejando mal cortado por la mediada de la oreja, se quitó las lágrimas de su cara como de sus ojos y dejó las tijeras en la cama y salió del cuarto dejando en el suelo el cabello que se corto como si no le importase, bajó a la primera planta relajada creyendo que estaría sola pero su sorpresa fue escuchar la voz dulce de una chica, eso no le importó-es una chica, no me hará nada-susurró y caminó para ir a la cocina, pero para llegar a ese lugar tenía que pasar por la entrada de la sala y a mediada que se acercaba escuchaba la voz de la chica que desconocía y la de un chico que conocía perfectamente, al escuchar la voz varonil del chico paró de inmediata sin percatarse que se paró en la misma entrada de la sala y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar inconscientemente y comenzó abrazarse ella misma sin poder evitar que esa persona con esa voz varonil la podía hacer algo que no quería

Menma y Mitsuri estaban en la sala haciendo el trabajo, de vez en cuando hablaban sobre el trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero lo que era mas extraño que hablara mas la chica cosa que extrañó a Menma aunque él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar por que sabía que esa chica había leído el mensaje, pero no quería enfadarse y menos estar en malos términos con Mitsuri

-por que no descansamos un poco?-dijo Menma y la chica lo miró-vendría bien tomar algo de café

-la verdad es que me apetece mucho-dijo Mitsuri con una pequeña sonrisa, Menma la miró y no pudo evitar mirar los labios de la chica, pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido y los dos miraron a la entrada de la sala, Mitsuri inmediatamente se levantó preocupada por ver a una chica adolescente abrazándose a si misma, temblando y sobre todo llorando, por que parecía que tenía miedo, Menma en cambio solo miró a la adolescente preocupado, nunca se imaginó verla en ese estado tan deplorable, con esas ropas que sabía que era de su padre Doncel y ese corte de pelo que estaba mal cortado, a paso lento se acercó a ella y solo paró ya que veía como la chica se encogía mas por su acercamiento y supo que era por miedo, Mitsuri al ver como la adolescente no quería que se le acercara Menma decidió ir donde estaba ella y la puso una mano en el hombro y escuchó mas fuerte los sollozos de la menor y sin pensarlo la abrazó y miró a Menma para que la diera una explicación del por que esa chica estaba en ese estado y quien era

-es Inari, mi hermana menor-dijo Menma preocupado a parte que no sabía que hacer

-Inari soy Mitsuri una amiga de Menma-la adolescente comenzó a respirar con dificultad-creo que la está dando un ataque de ansiedad-miró a Menma seria-creo que tu eres el problema-el varó abrió los ojos sorprendido

-quiero que paren-dijo Inari poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos y estirándolos

-tranquilízate, Inari, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada-dijo Mitsuri seria y con decisión

-me hacen daño y yo no quiero-alzó la voz Inari y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros con rapidez

-mírame-ordenó Mitsuri-no voy a dejar que te hagan nada, lo entiendes-miró a Menma-llama a tu padre y tú no deberías de estar cerca de ella-Menma solo miró a Mitsuri serio y luego a Inari que esta solo lloraba pero esta vez mas calmada, sopló y salió del lugar y llamó a su padre Doncel-Menma se fue, vamos a sentarnos-la agarró del brazo y la llevó al sofá y las dos se sentaron-te hizo algo Menma?-la adolescente solo miraba al frente sin intenciones de decir nada-te traeré algo para que te tranquilices-se levantó Mitsuri e Inari la agarró de la mano como si no quisiera que la dejara sola-Menma no va a venir aquí, confía en mi-sonrió con cariño y la acarició el cabello

-no lo toques-dijo con asco Inari y Mitsuri apartó su mano de su cabello-ellos me lo tocaron-Mitsuri frunció el ceño imaginándose el por que ese comportamiento y rezaba que Menma no tuviera que ver en eso-y da asco

-tu cabello es bonito

-no lo es-dijo Inari

-ahora vuelvo-dijo Mitsuri saliendo de la sala y fue hacia la cocina, fue una suerte de no perderse pero la encontró rápido, la chica al entrar vio a Menma sentado en la mesa con expresión seria pero preocupada y en su mano su teléfono-Menma

-he llamado a mi padre, ya viene-dijo Menma

-podrías decirme que la ha pasado? Y por que actuado a si contigo?-dijo Mitsuri seria y Menma la miró serio que hizo que la chica se estremeciera con su mirada

-yo no la hecho nada, también actúa a si con su padre varón-dijo Menma

-pero actúa como si -Mitsuri negó con la cabeza no quería pensar en eso ya que la adolescente era una niña-lo que decía parece

-la violaron y la golpearon tres tipos el otro día-dijo fríamente Menma y Mitsuri abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se puso su mano en la boca-me he ocupado de esos tipos-Mitsuri se quitó la mano de la boca por que eso confirmaba que Menma sabía quienes eran esos tipos-mi padre Doncel y su padre no saben quienes son, y la policía les busca-la chica solo le miraba y supo que se lo decía por que sabía que había leído el mensaje de texto, se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose en que estaba metido Menma y recordó las noticias que había leído en el diario y había visto en la televisión, y la forma de mirar Menma la televisión tan fríamente pero diciendo a mi nadie me atrapa en algo tan patético

-Menma tú-la chica no pudo decir nada ya que la mirada de Menma la confirmara sus sospechas, negó con la cabeza-tú no puedes ser malo-Menma sonrió de medio lado

-no me conoces, nadie me conoce-dijo Menma y a Mitsuri le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos con lentitud

-aunque no lo creas yo te conozco y se que si actúas de esa forma es por que no sabes expresar lo que te pasa-dijo con seguridad Mitsuri quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro

-nunca hemos tenido una conversación mas larga de tres minutos para que digas que me conoces-dijo Menma

-no se como decirte esto pero se que desde el día que te conocí sabía que eras importante para mi-dijo Mitsuri mirando al suelo y Menma abrió los ojos por que no se esperaba lo dicho por la chica-te observo mas de lo que crees y veo que sufres aunque no quieras demostrarlo, ese dolor lo siento aunque tú veas que soy una chica rara y no te interese nada de mi-a la chica la volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y Menma solo la miraba ya que no sabía que pensar por lo que había escuchado, no sabía si eso era una declaración romántica o era solo afecto hacia él por que se conocieron hace mucho tiempo gracias a Taro, pero prefería pensar que era algo romántico por que algo que nunca había sentido se removía en su interior, se acercó a la chica lentamente y supo en ese momento que algo hacia que siempre mirara a esa chica desde el momento que la conoció aunque sea para bien o para mal, pero la llamaba la atención, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, estaba claro que él no iba a dejar que la pasara nada, una cosa es que el la dijera cosas para molestarla y otra cosa es que una tercera persona quisiera hacerla daño, eso no lo iba a permitir, abrió sus ojos azules y la miró, ella le miraba a los ojos y la quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, no sabía el que pero nunca la había tenido tan cerca y hacía que deseara que Mitsuri le besara pero la chica apartó la mirada-podrías darme Té para Inari-dijo Mitsuri con tristeza

-claro-dijo Menma descolocado por lo que quería hacer con la chica, fue hacia el armario y comenzó hacer el Té, Mitsuri solo le miraba

-si tienes algún problema puedes contarme antes de que hagas algo de que te puedas arrepentir toda la vida-dijo con dolor Mitsuri

-no quería que la hicieran eso a Inari-susurró Menma pero fue escuchado por la chica

-pero se lo hicieron, sabías como eran esas personas y no te importó

-ya me siento demasiado culpable-alzó la voz Menma mirando a la chica

-pero no te arrepientes-alzó la voz Mitsuri y Menma solo puso el Té en el vaso y se lo dio a la chica

-llévaselo-ordenó Menma-y recuerda que tú tampoco me importas-la chica se mordió el labio inferior con el vaso en la mano

-aunque no lo creas tú me importas-susurró Mitsuri-no quiero que te pase nada, y se que con esas personas con quien te juntas podría pasarte algo

-no correspondo tus sentimientos hacia mi-dijo sin sentimientos Menma

-lose, siempre lo he sabido-susurró Mitsuri y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, Menma solo la mirada sabiendo que la había mentido ya que se estaba dando cuenta que esa chica le agradaba, que aunque hablasen poco siempre le interesó lo que decía, siempre miraba donde iba, siempre inconscientemente preguntaba a Taro por ella, quería saber todo de ella aunque aparentara que no le interesase-voy a llevarla esto a tu hermana-dijo decaía Mitsuri y en el momento que iba a irse de la cocina algo se lo impidió, fue rápido el movimiento, ya que solo sintió como el vaso que llevaba en la mano fue puesto en la mesa y que Menma la besaba los labios de una forma que no sabía identificar por eso no podía corresponderle, estaba impresionada, pasó unos segundo y comenzó a corresponderle de la misma forma pasando sus brazos por el cuello y acariciando esa parte, el aire se estaba acabando con ese demandante beso pero tuvieron que separarse de ese beso al escuchar un carraspeo, abrieron los ojos sorprendido y Mitsuri miró al lado con un gran sonrojo, Menma en cambio entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo a la persona que había interrumpido

-no puedo crees que traigas a tus ligues de un rato a la casa del tío Naruto, Menma-dijo la voz de chica y Menma la reconoció

-que haces aquí, Sayuri-dijo Menma mirándola serio y la chica lo miraba de la misma forma, Mitsuri los miró y solo puso decirse el gran parecido que tenían esos dos a la hora de hacer miradas de odio

-solo debes de respetar a tu padre-dijo Sayuri y miró a la chica despectivamente

-te repito que haces aquí-dijo Menma

-estaba con tu padre cuando llamaste, me contó lo de Inari y decidí venir-dijo Sayuri que no dejaba de mirar a Mitsuri-tu ligue es diferente a otros que he visto-Menma sopló-tus ligues suelen ser prostitutas y esta parece una ama de casa virginal-sonrió divertida y burlona Sayuri, Menma rodó los ojos sin darle importancia a su prima y Mitsuri se sonrojó-no me la vas a presentar, Menma?

-se llama Mitsuri, estudia lo mismo que yo en la Universidad y está de prácticas en la empresa-dijo Menma y cogió el vaso que estaba en la mesa comprobando si aún seguía caliente y a si era

-yo soy Sayuri-sonrió y Mitsuri la miró-no caigas en su juego, te dejará como un trapo cuando consiga lo que quiere de ti-Menma la miró con odio y Sayuri le sonrió de medio lado

-no te preocupes, Sayuri-dijo Mitsuri-puedo aparentar un ama de casa virginal pero no lo soy ya que suelo conseguir al varón que quiero para dejarlo como un trapo sucio-sonrió y Sayuri no pudo evitar reír a carcajada, Menma frunció el ceño

-me gustas, Mitsuri, pon en su lugar al idiota de mi primo-dijo Sayuri

-será mejor que le lleves esto a Inari-dijo Menma a Mitsuri que esta cogió el vaso de Té y le sonrió para luego salir de la cocina, Sayuri y Menma se quedaron en la cocina, la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró a su primo con enfado

-seré directa Menma-dijo Sayuri-has tenido que ver con lo que la a pasado a Inari y te corto tu amiguito a trocitos y no lo podrás utilizar con tu nueva conquista virginal

-me das mucho miedo, prima

-deberías por el simple echo que los Uchiha somos vengativos, retorcidos y muy rencorosos-dijo Sayuri haciendo una media sonrisa-o me vas a decir que tú no eres a si, Menma Uchiha

-soy Namikaze-dijo con ira Menma

-te presentaras a si, pero eres un Uchiha o quieres que te muestre tu acta de nacimiento-dijo Sayuri dándole la espalda-Menma Uchiha-y la chica se salió de la cocina quedándose en la puerta haciendo un suspiro y miró con tristeza hacia el techo-no se como hacer para que no tengas ese odio, Menma, pero estoy segura que la única persona que puede hacer que no tengas ese sentimiento es mi tío Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era el día siguiente y Naruto estaba tomando su desayuno, un vaso de zumo de naranja con unas tostadas y a su lado estaba Inari que comía una tostada lentamente por que estaba metida en sus pensamientos

-entonces te agrada Mitsuri, Inari?-dijo Naruto para intentar tener una conversación con la adolescente y a si olvidarse que su hijo se fue el día anterior cuando se fue su compañera de clase y aún no habíha vuelto

-parece amable-susurró Inari y Naruto la sonrió forzadamente viendo el cambio de loock de la chica ya que cuando la vio tenía el pelo corto de muy mala forma cortado, solo pudo pensar que menos mal que Sayuri fue con él y la arregló el corte ya que él no tenía mucha idea de cortar el cabello, pero lo que no le agradaba a Naruto es que Inari no se pusiera la ropa de ella si no la de él, no es que le pidiera permiso es que la ropa que llevaba puesta la iba grande y no era el estilo de Inari

-te gusta mi ropa?

-con ella no se ve nada-susurró Inari y Naruto suspiró entendiendo el por que se ponía su ropa, no dijo nada mas el rubio asta que pasó unos minutos

-tu padre me ha enviado un mensaje-dijo Naruto mirando a la chica de reojo y notó que se tensó un poco-si no quieres verle le envió un mensaje para que no venga para saber como te encuentras

-yo quiero a mi padre-susurró Inari y Naruto sonrió y acarició el cabello de la chica-Naruto estás conmigo ahora por pena o por que te recuerdo a ese hijo que no tuviste-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-Menma me comentó-se abrazó a si misma-que tú te acercabas a mi por que perdiste a tu hijo por culpa de mi padre y que yo te recuerdo a ese hijo no nacido

-Inari, eso no es a si-dijo Naruto-Menma puede creer eso pero lo que yo siento por ti es cariño por que eres una niña muy dulce y me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad-Inari le miró por primera vez en ese día

-eso quiere decir que me pasará lo mismo que a ti?-Naruto alzó una ceja-me pasará lo mismo que te hizo mi papa

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-a ti no te tiene que pasar algo a si-miró al techo el rubio-creo que si pasan las cosas es para enseñarte algo-volvió a mirar al frente-yo aprendí que n debía de confiar en las personas tan fácilmente aunque estás te ofrecieran la luna

-no confías en mi papa?

-confío pero no del todo-dijo Naruto-a veces es bueno no confiar el cien por cien en una persona

-Naruto por que me ha pasado esto-dijo con dolor Inari y el rubio la miró

-por que hay gente mala

-no volveré a confiar en nadie y menos en los varones-dijo Inari con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla-pero quiero dejar de comportarme como si los varones me dieran miedo, se que papa no me va hacer nada y que Menma tampoco me lo hará

-en la persona que debes confiar mas es en tus padres, ellos siempre van a querer lo mejor para ti aunque tu creas que no-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-intentaré esforzarme para tener la misma relación con papa y Menma, no quiero que piensen que no les quiero-sonrió Inari y el rubio sonrió forzadamente-Naruto te importaría llevarme esta tarde de compras?

-claro y se puede saber por que, tu padre trajo ropa tuya-dijo Naruto sin entender

-no quiero esa ropa-dijo Inari y hubo silencio entre los dos por varios minutos asta que escucharon el timbre de la puerta

-debe de ser Sasuke-dijo Naruto levantándose y miró a la chica que se encogió-si quieres le diga que se vaya el lo comprenderá

-tengo que superar esto, Naruto-dijo Inari y el rubio se fue hacia la puerta de entrada dejando en la sala a la adolescente, cuando llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta Naruto vio a Sasuke que este miraba su teléfono

-hola Naruto-dijo Sasuke guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y se acercó al rubio a sus labios para darle un beso rápido que fue correspondido-como está Inari?

-se levantó mejor-dijo Naruto-sinceramente creía que se levantaría mal por lo de ayer pero no fue a si

-tenía de haber venido-dijo Sasuke

-lo mejor que hiciste era quedarte en casa-dijo serio Naruto-se puso a si solo por que vio a Menma y el muy tonto se quedó paralizado, menos mal que estaba con Mitsuri o si no Inari le da un ataque y el se queda mirando-negó con la cabeza el rubio-varón tenía que ser-dijo de mala gana y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-crees si me ve reaccionará mal?

-he estado hablando con ella y me ha dicho que va intentar ser la que era contigo y con Menma-dijo Naruto volviendo a negar con la cabeza

-me encanta que seas una persona tan persuasiva-dijo Sasuke volviéndose acercar al rostro de Naruto para besarle los labios y agarrando una de las manos del rubio

-yo creo que no-dijo Naruto-ella sabe que tu eres su padre y no la harías nada malo

-ojala otra persona pensara eso de mi-dijo Sasuke

-he estado pensando y creo que le voy a comentar a Menma de ir a un psicólogo-dijo Naruto-me preocupa mucho y cada vez pienso que está metido en algo malo

-Menma no es tonto para hacer ese tipo de cosas-dijo serio Sasuke apretando la mano que tenía agarrada con Naruto-confío plenamente en él por que es mi hijo-el rubio le miró y el azabache le hizo una media sonrisa para luego besarle en la mejilla y es cuando escucharon un carraspeo ya que estaba en la puerta de entrada, los dos se separaron sin soltarse las manos y miraron a las dos personas que estaba en la puerta, Sasuke frunció el ceño por que los conocía

-buenos días somos los agentes, Asuma Saratobi y el Maito Gay-dijo el agente que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca-quisiéramos hablar con el señor Namikaze

-soy Naruto Namikaze-dijo serio el rubio pero a la vez desconcertado por la presencia de esos dos hombres

-es una sorpresa encontrar aquí a Sasuke Uchiha ya que queríamos informarle sobre el caso de su hija Inari Uchiha-dijo el agente de pelo negro y grandes cejas

-a encontrado a las personas que hicieron daño a mi hija?-dijo Sasuke serio

-si-dijo Asuma-los arrestemos ayer y lo hemos estado interrogando toda la noche

-quiero ver a esos desgraciados para luego que pasen una buena temporada en la cárcel-dijo Sasuke cerrando su puño con fuerza y la mano que tenía agarrada con Naruto

-y por que me buscabais a mi?-dijo Naruto sin entender el por que le buscaban

-es sencillo-dijo serio Asuma sacando el humo de su boca ya que había dado una calada al cigarrillo-los tres detenidos que han confesado que si hicieron daño a Inari Uchiha han involucrado a otra persona-Naruto alzó una ceja

-a otra persona?-dijo Sasuke-Inari está convencida que eran tres

-la cuarta persona los contrató para hacerle daño a Inari Uchiha-dijo Gay

-pero quien?-dijo Naruto sin entender

-n entiendo quien quiere hacer daño a mi hijo-susurró Sasuke

-los tres detenidos nos dieron el nombre ya que esa persona les dio una paliza por que parece que hicieron el trabajo mal-dijo Gay serio

-me imagino que lo que quería es acabar con la vida de Inari Uchiha por el apellido que tiene-dijo Asuma serio

-no comprendo-susurró Sasuke y Naruto miró al suelo pensativo

-deberías comprender señor Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Asuma sin quitar su seriedad-siempre se ha sabido de generación en generación que los Uchiha y los Namikaze no tienen buena relación

-las cosas sean arreglado entre las dos familias-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-por que si está insinuando que Naruto es el que ha querido hacer daño a Inari me rehúso a creer eso-el rubio lo miró y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-mi compañero no se refería a Naruto Namikaze, si no a otro Namikaze que buscando en archivos no está registrado-dijo Gay serio mirando al rubio-y sabrás Naruto Namikaze que es delito no registrar a las personas

-por que no es mas claro-dijo Naruto enfadándose ya que indirectamente le estaban acusando de un delito

-las tres personas que atacaron a Inari Uchiha han acusado que un Namikaze los contrató para hacer daño a la chica-dijo Gay

-el único Namikaze que queda es Naruto-dijo Sasuke enfadado mirando a los dos agentes, en cambio Naruto comenzó lentamente a negar con la cabeza

-los registros dicen eso-dijo Asuma-por eso hemos venido aquí para saber donde se encuentra ese Namikaze

-cual es su nombre?-dijo Sasuke ya que en ningún momento le vino en la mente su hijo

-esas personas declararon que Menma Namikaze les contrató para asesinar a Inari Uchiha-dijo Asuma y Naruto no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ya que se imaginó de que hablaban de su hijo, Sasuke en cambio dio un paso hacia los agentes con intenciones de decir que no debían de creer a personas como que han detenido

-van a creer a tres escorias antes que mi palabra?-los agentes se giraron y vieron a Menma que tenía el ceño fruncido

-eres Menma Namikaze?-dijo Gay

-el mismo-dijo Menma haciendo una media sonrisa y Asuma miró a Naruto

-es mi hijo-dijo Naruto

-debería acompañarnos, señor Naruto Namikaze-dijo Asuma-es delito no registrar a su hijo

-el está registrado-dijo Naruto-está registrado como Menma Uchiha Namikaze-Asuma abrió los ojos y miró al mas joves

-pero no utilizo ese apellido-dijo con rencor Menma-pero a lo que habéis venido-dio un paso hacia los agentes-llevarme donde tenéis a esos tres, quiero un careo y que me digan en la cara que yo les contrate para asesinar a Inari Uchiha

-de acuerdo-dijo Asuma-vamos a comisaría, si quieres un abogado estás en tu derecho

-no lo necesito-dijo Menma-espero que no os importe que os siga

-al venir con tu propia voluntad puedes venir con tu método de transporte -dijo Gay y los dos agentes comenzaron a ir hacia su coche

-Menma-dijo con regaño Naruto y se acercó a él y lo agarró de sus brazos con fuerza-espero que no tengas nada que ver en lo que la a pasado a Inari, me decepcionarías tanto-negó con la cabeza el rubio y Menma suspiró relajando sus facciones

-no te preocupes papa, se están confundiendo de persona-dijo Menma y Naruto le soltó para ir hacia su moto

-Menma-dijo Sasuke serio y el mas joven paró-confío plenamente en ti, tú no eres capaz de hacer daño a Inari-Menma solo le miró sobre el hombro haciendo una media sonrisa y sin mas se fue tranquilamente a donde tenía su moto, pero antes de subirse sacó su teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono que sabía de memoria y se lo puso en la oreja y espero

- _Menma, no esperaba tu llamada_

 _-_ seré directo-dijo Menma-te deshaces de esos tres cuando estén en la cárcel y te daré en bandeja de plata a Sasuke Uchiha

- _lo haré, Menma Namikaze, ese Uchiha debe de pagar por lo que me hizo Fugaku Uchiha_

 _-_ mejor aún, Mikoto Uchiha también te la daré y acabaras con todos los Uchiha por lo que te hizo la escoria de Fugaku Uchiha

- _sería mas feliz si me dieras a la niña_

 _-_ a ella no-dijo con autoridad Menma sabiendo que se refería a Inari-ella es diferente a esos dos, haz desaparecer a esos tres y yo te doy a la madre y al hijo

- _trato hecho_

 _-_ voy a comisaría ya que esos tres me acusado de algo por eso quiero vengarme

- _eso es traición, Namikaze_

 _-_ cuento contigo, Orochimaru-dijo Menma cortando la llamada e hizo una media sonrisa, se puso el casco y se fue a gran velocidad hacia la comisaría, una vez que llegó le guardaron sus cosas, como que le registraron y le llevaron a una sala donde vio a Dan, Mat y Roy se sentó en la silla y en frente estaban los otros tres, solo les separaba una mesa y en medio había un agente, Menma como era observador vio a su izquierda un gran espejo que sabía que había personas viendo y escuchando lo que iban hablar, miró al frente y vio a los tres que le acusaron y sonrió de medio lado haciendo que esos tres temblaran por esa sonrisa

-como sabéis esto va ser un careo para saber quien dice la verdad-dijo el agente que estaba sentado en medio de ellos y que tenía en la mesa unas hojas que apuntaría todo lo que ocurriera en ese lugar-antes de comenzar-el agente miró a Mat, Dan y Roy-él es Menma Namikaze a quien vais acusado de contrataros para asesinar a Inari Uchiha?

-si-dijo Dan ya que era el mas serio y aparte que aparentaba no temer a Menma, este sonrió

-estás seguro de eso?-dijo el agente

-no ha duda-dijo con poca seguridad Mat-además no solo nos contrató para hacer daño a la Uchiha sino para ir a la mansión Uchiha para hacer daño a Mikoto Uchiha-Menma no dijo nada solo les miraba serio, el agente miró a Menma

-algo que decir?-dijo el agente

-solo voy a decir que yo no soy Menma Namikaze-los otros tres sonrieron con burla-soy Menma Uchiha, y os váis arrepentir de haberme acusado de algo que nunca haría, y menos a mi querida abuela y mi adorada hermana menor-lo dijo con tanto veneno que los otros tres temblaron de miedo, el agente solo miró a Menma serio

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … os habréis dado cuenta que Menma para lo que quiere si que es un Uchiha … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Después de hacer el careo Menma con esas tres individuos salió de comisaría sin ningún cargo, ya que los tres detenidos acabaron diciendo que habían mentido para involucrar a Menma y por eso les llevaron directamente a prisión, en cambió Menma que estaba conduciendo la moto con una media sonrisa llegó al lugar donde tenía pensado que sabía que iba estar su jefe, bajó de la moto y se puso el casco colgado en su brazo y caminó hacia la puerta de atrás del local donde era dueño el jefe, en ese lugar había un hombre corpulento con cara de mala leche, Menma solo le miró y este le sonrió de medio lado para luego abrir la puerta y el azabache entró con tranquilidad, caminó por un pasillo de paredes sucias y algo rajadas y que habían puertas sabiendo que eran cuartos ya que escuchado ruidos del interior de esos cuartos que eran como gemidos tanto de placer como de dolor, Menma ni se inmutó por los sonidos obscenos y solo miraba al frente asta que llegó al final que tenía que bajar unas cuantas escaleras, cuando las bajó vio la puerta cerrado y un hombre grande que custodiaba la puerta

-vengo a ver al jefe-dijo serio Menma sin dejar de mirar la puerta

-dame un segundo-dijo el grandote de la puerta y se puso hablar por un aparato que tenía en el oído asta que afirmó con la cabeza y miró al azabache-puedes pasar-Menma no dijo nada solo abrió la puerta y luego la cerró sin dejar de mirar al frente viendo aún hombre de cabellera larga negra, ojos amarillos, piel blanca y que se asemejaba a una serpiente

-no creí verte hoy, Menma, ya que hablemos por teléfono

-solo he venido a darte las indicaciones donde te encontraras a esos dos Uchiha-dijo Menma y el azabache de pelo largo y cara de serpiente sonrió

-entonces podré vengarme de Fugaku Uchiha por todas las veces que me estafó y sobre todo me utilizó para sus negocios oscuros?

-exacto, Orochimaru-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa

-aunque me encantaría también a la niña, sería divertido pasar un rato con ella, no lo crees Menma?

-como te dije a ella no la tocas, yo voy a cumplir por lo que te he dicho si tú cumples que esos tres no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol nunca mas

-ya he hecho mis llamadas y esos tres deben de estar al llegar a prisión y de esta noche no pasan-Orochimaru sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma acercándose al mas mayor sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al mas mayor-si mañana por la mañana no tengo noticias sobre esos tres esa dirección no será la correcta, Orochimaru-sonrió de medio lado Menma

-no volveras a saber nada de esos tres-dijo Orochimaru

-si es como hemos quedado, mañana por la noche tendrás a esos dos a tu completa disposición-dijo Menma

-se que Fugaku hizo daño a tu padre Doncel-dijo Orochimaru mirando el papel pero sobre todo lo que había escrito-pero siempre me pregunté quien fue quien embarazó a Naruto Namikaze sin que Sasuke Uchiha se diera cuenta?-Orochimaru miró a Menma sonriéndole con diversión y Menma solo le miraba con frialdad-pero creo que hay algo muy personal en contra de Sasuke Uchiha para que tú quieras que desaparezca

-un Namikaze odiara siempre aún Uchiha-dijo con frialdad Menma y le dio la espalda-cumple con lo acordado para que tengas lo que siempre has querido-llegó a la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo para abrirla pero antes miró a Orochimaru con una media sonrisa divertida-creo que tu problema no era en totalidad Fugaku Uchiha si no que Sasuke Uchiha nunca te miró como quisiste, aunque eso puede ser por que eres un poco mas mayor que él, pero no te preocupes para el amor no hay edad o droga para dominar a la persona que deseas-y sin mas salió de ese lugar, Orochimaru frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar lo que había escrito en el papel para luego hacer una media sonrisa

-después de tantos años nos vamos a volver a ver, Sasuke, y esa humillación que me hiciste aunque fueses un adolescente me las pagaras, nadie humilla a Orochimaru

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado exactamente un día, Menma no dijo nada sobre la acusación de las tres personas que le acusaron de lo que le pasó a Inari ni a Naruto ni a nadie, aunque le insistiera como Naruto que este tenía un mal presentimiento y Menma hizo solo oídos sordos y se encerró en su cuarto con teléfono en mano para tener noticias de lo que le había mandado a Orochimaru, durmió poco esa noche para que bien pronto por la mañana sin ver a nadie y desayunar cualquier cosa se marchara de la casa e ir a uno de los lugares que se sentía seguro y que nadie le molestaría y a si poder pensar y meterse en sus pensamientos

Estaba Menma medio tumbado en el césped y bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados y teniendo una respiración tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo en ese momento pero no era a si, como Menma no controlaba el tiempo que transcurrió desde que llegó a ese lugar no supo el tiempo que pasó desde que estaba solo tranquilamente asta que algo y mas bien alguien se puso delante de él y tapando con su cuerpo parte de su cuerpo con la sombra de esa persona desconocida

-te vi y me dije que tenía que hablar contigo Menma-el nombrado lentamente abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido de la voz femenina que reconoció al instante

-no me molestes, Mitsuri-dijo de mala gana Menma para volver a cerrar los ojos

-por que eres tan desagradable conmigo?-Menma chasqueó la lengua con fastidio

-por que siempre me ha molestado tu presencia-la chica al escuchar esto cerró sus manos en puños con fuerza

-parece que de verdad te desagrado-dijo con dolor Mitsuri y Menma volvió abrir los ojos y se sentó mejor ya que estaba tumbado-entonces por que me besaste?-Menma entrecerró los ojos observando a la chica ya que la verdad ni sabía el por que lo hizo, pero admitía que la chica no era fea y que si ella se lo proponía podría considerar en aceptar divertirse con ella, Menma al pensar eso frunció el ceño ya que algo le decía que no quería pasar el rato con esa chica no por Taro ya que él era amigo de esa chica y de él mismo

-si lo hice es por que tenía ganas de besar a alguien y tú estabas en ese lugar-Mitsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida y Menma se levantó del suelo haciendo un suspiro-espero que no molestes por eso, ya que veo que eres la típica chica que si la besan se tienen que casar con ella-sonrió con burla

-me tratas a si por que crees que yo rompí tu relación con Taro?-dijo seria Mitsuri mirando a los ojos de Menma

-puede que sea eso-dijo de lo mas normal Menma

-tú rompiste esa relación al enrollarte con esa chica sin importarte que podía verte alguien-Menma la miraba como si nada como si ese tema le aburriera-yo creo que no siquiera le querías como pareja y pasa lo mismo con Taro

-sabes lo que yo creo, que Taro volverá conmigo por que soy mejor que ese fracasado que se ha echado por novio, pero de mientras me voy divirtiendo con quien sea y si hace falta contigo lo haré

-crees que yo sería tan estúpida de liarme con una persona tan desagradable como tú-dijo con enfado la chica

-me correspondiste el beso, por lo menos se que te atraigo

-puedo pensar lo mismo yo ya que tú fuiste el que me besaste-dijo seria y con decisión Mitsuri y Menma la sonrió de medio lado

-crees que me importa lo que piensen de mi?-dijo Menma-te responderé yo mismo, no, y sabes por que no me importa? Te lo diré, por que yo estoy muerto de hace mucho, y por eso no me importa lo que le pase a las personas, ni sus sentimientos y tampoco me importa lo que me pase a mi-la chica al escuchar esto su mirada seria cambió a dolor ya que no se esperaba esas palabras del chico-no me mires de esa forma-exigió el chico

-creía que eras a si por que siempre has tenido lo que has querido por venir de las dos familias mas prestigiosas de este país-Menma no pudo evitar reír de mala gana

-el dinero no te da la felicidad-dijo Menma y miró al cielo dando un suspiro-siendo un niño pequeño me abandonaron-cerró los ojos y cerró las manos en puño-no era lo que él quería-abrió los ojos y miró a la chica-y le voy a enseñar lo que soy ahora, en lo que él me ha convertido por no llevarme con él-la chica abrió los ojos y tragó duro ya que sintió desprecio hacia la persona a la que se refería y que ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y eso hacía que tuviera miedo, no por ella si no por el chico que tenía delante-espero que te quede claro que no me importa lo que pienses de mi-Menma sacó su teléfono ya que recibió un mensaje de texto, lo leyó y sonrió de medio lado para luego enviar él un mensaje-ahora empieza el juego-caminó hacia la chica que lo miraba ya que tenía que pasar por donde ella estaba, pero ella lo cogió del brazo para que no continuara caminando

-no hagas nada malo, Menma-dijo Mitsuri en modo de suplica-Taro me ha comentado que tramas algo y que no puede hacer nada para quitarte esos pensamientos de tu mente, se que yo tampoco-la chica sonrió con tristeza y Menma la miró serio-si tienes pensado en hacer algo malo a tu padre varón te vas arrepentir toda tu vida-la chica cogió aire y lo soltó ya que la mirada azul la ponía nerviosa-no soy quien para decirte, no soy importante para ti, pero se que tú sufrirás mas si le pasa algo a tu padre varón, por que aún le quieres, solo tienes que hablar con él, como adultos que soy los dos

-te gusta Sasuke-dijo sin sentimientos Menma, la chica lo miró sin comprender-como pareja como hombre

-no-dijo sorprendida y alzando la voz Mitsuri-es agradable, y si me fijo mas en él es por el parecido que tenéis los dos

-no me parezco a él-dijo enfadado Menma, la chica se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir ya que no quería que el chico hiciera algo que sabía se iba arrepentir por las palabras dichas antes, Menma con un movimiento hizo que la chica le soltara-tengo cosas que hacer para estar con alguien como tú-Menma la dio la espalda y la chica no pudo evitar hacer un sollozo

-por que no piensas en las personas que te quieren antes de hacer algo que estoy segura que te vas a arrepentir-dijo Mitsuri con decisión y sin poder evitar una lágrima salió de sus ojos que resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, Menma entrecerró los ojos mirando al frente-piensa en tu padre Doncel, él sufriría si hicieras algo que no está bien, no por Sasuke si no por ti-miró al suelo la chica sin saber muy bien que decir pero algo la decía que tenía que convencerlo ya que Taro alguna vez la mencionó que Menma se fijaba mas en ella de lo que todo el mundo cree

-mi padre Doncel lo supera todo y lo mejor que esa persona desaparezca de nuestras vidas-dijo con ira Menma y la chica miró al chico sabiendo a lo que se refería en desaparecer de nuestras vidas y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Menma suspiró sabiendo que llegaría tarde donde tenía que ir pero aunque llegara tarde no pasaba nada por que antes tenía que hacer unas llamadas para que lo que había planeado con Orochimaru llegara a termino, iba a dar un paso pero unos brazos que le rodearon el pecho hizo que no hiciera esa acción y se paralizó sorprendido y miró al suelo confundido al sentir su espalda el rostro de la chica que sollozaba, no entendía el por que la chica se comportaba a si ya que él siempre la ignoró desde que la conoció o es lo que él pensaba ya que Taro no pensaba eso si no todo lo contrario

-no hagas ninguna tontería, Menma-susurró la chica sin dejar de apoyarse en la espalda del chico y con lágrimas-si te pasa algo o -la chica negó con la cabeza rápido sin dejar de apoyarse en la espalda-yo-tragó duro la chica-no quiero que te pase nada

-siempre te he tratado mal o si no he sido indiferente contigo, por que me dices esto?-dijo en un susurro Menma sin dejar de mirar el suelo y subió su mano asta que llegó a las manos de la chica que estaban entrelazadas en su pecho y notó como su corazón latía rápido sin entender el por que y se maldijo por i la chica lo notaba

-aunque no lo creas siempre te he observado desde el momento que apareciste en la escuela con Taro, siempre estabas con él y no tenías interés en conocer a alguien mas-suspiró la chica-ni siquiera tenías interés en conocerme a mi aunque tú me llamaste mucho la atención cuando sin darte cuenta te perdías en tus pensamientos y ni siquiera Taro sabía como sacarte de ese mundo tuyo-la chica como tenía su frente en la espalda del chico giró su rostro para dejar su mejilla en la espalda-pero ahora que lo pienso cuando estabas en tu mundo era yo la única que te sacaba de tus pensamientos con alguna palabra y me mirabas con enfado para decirme que era una idiota y que yo seguiría en el segundo lugar de la clase-la chica tragó duro

-tengo que irme-susurró Menma poniendo sus manos en las manos de la chica para deshacer el agarre pero no lo hizo

-después empezaste a ser novio de Taro y yo os seguí observando asta que me di cuenta que no actuabais como pareja si no como amigos-dijo Mitsuri-cuando quieres a alguien no le eres infiel y tú le fuiste varias veces y Taro lo sabía y le daba igual, solo buscaba el momento para dejar esa relación que teníais y creo que a ti te pasaba lo mismo, asta el día que yo te vi con esa chica-Mitsuri no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza-se lo dijo a Taro y no le importó diciendo que ya era el momento de dejar lo que teníais y es cuando te dejó y tú empezaste a tratarme mal, aunque a mi no me importó por que veía que era la única forma que notabas mi presencia

-Taro y yo somos amigos, no podíamos seguir juntos y yo supe que estabas en ese lugar y necesitaba que tú le dijeras a Taro para que me dejara por que yo no podía dejarle-dijo Menma y la chica dejó de agarrar sus manos para suavizar el agarre y el chico agarró sus manos inconscientemente-pero al paso del tiempo supe que el único para mi es Taro

-él no es para ti, no podéis ser pareja por que solo os véis como amigos, estás confundido por tus sentimientos hacia él

-o no quiero ver mis verdaderos sentimientos-dijo Menma haciendo un suspiro-los que he tenido siempre-la chica se mordió otra vez el labio inferior sin decir ninguno de los dos nada durante varios segundos por que se sentían bien en esa cercanía

-siempre he estado enamorada de ti-dijo Mitsuri con un pequeño sonrojo pero apoyando mas su rostro en la espalda del azabache-a lo primero creía que era que me llamabas la atención por que eras inteligente y seguro de ti mismo, pero me di cuenta que no eres tan seguro como quieres aparentar, tienes tus miedos como todo el mundo y sobre todo me di cuenta que tienes un gran dolor que quería acercarme a ti para ayudarte o por lo menos hacer con mi presencia que olvides ese dolor-la chica suspiró-y al cabo del tiempo después de pensar las cosas acepté que me enamoré de ti, que no era simple atracción o que te viera atractivo-la chica en un rápido movimiento de parte de Menma se separó de él y los dos se miraban de frente y mas concretamente a sus ojos, ella sorprendida y él serio

-una vez me dijeron que mirando a los ojos detenidamente a las personas sabes lo que sientes por ellas y sabes también si van con malas intenciones-la chica quería dar un paso hacia atrás ya que la mirada seria de Menma la intimidaba pero no podía el chica la tenía agarrada de los brazos-siempre supe de ti que no eras una mala persona y que no eras tan ingenua como aparentas, por eso aparentaba que no me agradabas por que en verdad eres diferente a lo que me muestras a mi y siempre me pregunté el por que

-yo quiero que estés bien, siempre he querido eso-Menma no pudo evitar sonreír

-eres especial, siempre lo has sido-dijo Menma-y tú también me llamaste la atención desde el momento que te vi y es ahora que me doy cuenta del por que-a la chica le salió unas lágrimas de sus ojos

-déjame ayudarte, me da igual lo que me pase a mi, lo que me importa es que tú seas feliz y estés bien con las personas que quieres sin importarme si yo estoy incluida a esas personas-dijo con tristeza Mitsuri y Menma puso sus manos en la mejillas de la chica y la acercó a su rostro y la besó en los labios lentamente y ella le correspondió de la misma forma

-déjame estar bien durante un momento de mi vida-susurró Menma cerca de los labios de la chica y ella supo a lo que se refería y afirmó con la cabeza y Menma sonrió para luego agarrarla de la mano y comenzar a llevarla a su coche-sabes conducir?-preguntó Menma cuando llegó a su coche

-si

-conduce y vamos aún sitio donde podamos estar los dos solos, tu eliges-dijo Menma y la chica se puso en el asiento del conductor y Menma en el asiento del copiloto y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a cierta persona

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Rin cuando entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Inari, al lado de esta estaba Sayuri y después Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando la televisión

-nada-dijo Naruto

-pues parece que tienes ganas de matar el televisor-dijo divertida Sayuri con una media sonrisa

-lo hombres son lo peor que hay en este mundo-dijo con enfado Naruto con los brazos cruzados y Sayuri y Rin suspiraron con desgano, en cambio Inari ni se inmutó por el comentario

-sabemos que los varones no piensan-dijo Rin sonriendo

-si piensan-dijo Sayuri-con el pene-y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, Naruto sonrió e Inari se encogió en el asiento

-que pasa Naruto-dijo Rin seria

-tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Menma-dijo serio pero a la vez preocupado Naruto-ayer vino la policía y se lo llevaron a declarar ya que lo acusaron los responsables-el rubio no dijo sobre el que por Inari que estaba en ese lugar y las otras dos sabían a que se refería y fruncieron el ceño

-y que ha dicho mi primo Menma?-dijo Sayuri entrecerrando los ojos

-no me ha comentado nada-dijo de mala gana Naruto-quiero pensar que lo hace para que no me preocupe pero se que esconde algo y que va a pasar algo malo

-tío Naruto yo no soy madre y no se sobre sentimientos hacia los hijos-dijo seria Sayuri-pero si se que si alguien hace algo debe de pagar

-lo se Sayuri-susurró Naruto-pero si él ha hecho algo malo me es muy difícil en ponerme en su contra como en su favor, pero quiero pensar que estoy equivocado y que Menma no ha hecho nada malo en contra de nadie

-Menma será lo que sea, pero es inteligente y no creo que se mete en problemas en contra de la ley, sabe que hay consecuencias-dijo Rin

-y que tal con mi tío Sasuke?-cambió de tema Sayuri

-bien-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-habíamos quedado y me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome en quedar mañana-puso morros el rubio

-mi tío es varón y seguro que estará pensando con el pene-dijo divertida Sayuri y Naruto la miró enfadado

-si ese Teme se atreve a poner su pene en algún lugar que no me pertenezca me lo cargo-dijo Naruto y al cabo de los segundos todos comenzaron a reír menos Inari que estaba mas metida en lo que salía en la televisión en lo que hablaban los demás

-ahora en serio, no te dice nada mas?-dijo Rin interesada

-no, dice que si sale bien lo que va hacer que me contara-dijo Naruto-solo me ha dicho que a recibido un mensaje inesperado y que sin pensarlo tiene que ir a ver a esta persona para arreglar la relación que tiene

-si sale bien lo que va hacer, pues mejor-dijo Rin

-el problema es que ese mal presentimiento que tenía ha crecido desde que he leído el mensaje-dijo Naruto preocupado

-eres igual que mi papi, se preocupa por mínimo que sea, debe de ser cosa de Donceles-dijo Sayuri

-cuando seas madre te preocuparas por cosas que crees ahora que son mínimas y sin importancia-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma miró el reloj de su muñeca, estaba en la calle, no hacía ni dos minutos que había salido del hotel y se había apoyado en la pared del hotel donde había estado con Mitsuri, sacó su teléfono y buscó en la agenda un número de teléfono, al ver el nombre sonrió de medio lado y apretó en la pantalla para hacer la llamada y se la puso en la oreja, escuchó dos tonos y cuando escuchó la voz de mujer en la otra línea se paralizó unos segundos asta que se mentalizó en lo que tenía en mente

-abuela-dijo Menma y escuchó silencio, el chico supo que ese silencio era por lo sorprendida que estaba la mujer-si no quieres que te diga abuela puedo decirte Mikoto

- _puedes decirme abuela, Menma_ -el azabache sonrió de medio lado- _perdona pero a que se debe tu llamada?_

-he estado pensando mucho y me gustaría verte, abuela, ya sabes para hablar e intentar tener una buena relación como familia que somos, echo de menos a mi abuela y también a mi padre varón, pero he querido acercarme primero contigo y luego lo haré con tu hijo

- _me hace tan feliz Menma, te he echado tanto de menos, cuando quieres que quedemos, vienes a mi casa?_

 _-_ me gustaría verte hoy, pero no en tu casa, me gustaría que fuese en la mansión Namikaze, en la que tiene en las montañas a las afuera de Konoha

- _allí?_ -dijo extrañada

-si en ese lugar, te gustaría ir allí? Estaremos mas tranquilos tú y yo, no necesitamos nadie mas

- _de acuerdo_ -dijo Mikoto no muy convencida- _pero a Naruto le agradará que vaya a una de las propiedades de los Namikaze?_

-no te preocupes por eso, abuela, yo tengo controlado a mi padre Doncel y además él quiere que nos encontremos y arregle las cosas contigo como con mi padre varón

- _Naruto nunca ha sido rencoroso, me equivoqué con tu padre Doncel_

 _-_ dejemos eso, abuela-dijo Menma intentando controlarse-te enviaré la dirección exacta y donde está la llave para que entres y a que hora puedes ir

- _entonces nos vemos allí, Menma_

 _-_ nos vemos dentro de un rato-Menma colgó con una sonrisa-ya os he citado a los dos en el mismo sitio-miró la bandeja de entrada de su teléfono y vio mensajes de Orochimaru-será muy divertido estar presente-comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su coche y como tenía tiempo decidió ir a uno de los locales de Orochimaru y a si poder descansar durante unas horas y a si poder empezar con el plan que tenía en mente-voy acabar con tres pájaros de un solo tiro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las horas pasaron y Mikoto Uchiha llegó donde le había dicho Menma, se acercó a la puerta notando que hacía muchos años que nadie iba a ese lugar, cogió la llave donde le había dicho su nieto y entró a la mansión, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró con tranquilidad al lugar sin dejar de mirar el lugar, se veía el polvo en los pocos muebles y por un momento se le pasó por la mente por que elegir ese lugar para hablar con ella a Menma, negó con la cabeza para mentalizarse que lo importante era comenzar una relación con su nieto mayor, entró a la sala y se dio cuenta que el sofá estaba sin nada de polvo como si alguien hubiera venido a limpiar específicamente ese lugar, se sentó en el sofá y a si esperar a su nieto, estaba nerviosa no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco le iba a reprochar nada ya que él no tenía culpa de nada de lo que pasó en el pasado, no dejó de mirar el lugar sin moverse viendo el polvo en los muebles de la sala, Mikoto no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sola en ese lugar asta que escuchó un ruido y ella no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a una persona que no esperaba y esa persona al verla la miraba extrañado

-madre? Que haces aquí

-te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Sasuke-los dos solo se miraron durante varios segundos y el varón sopló y se acercó a su madre quedándose de pie sabiendo que eso era cosa de Menma que estuvieran los dos en ese lugar-ha sido Menma quien te ha dicho que vinieras, cierto?

-si, y me imagino que a ti también te citó-dijo Sasuke

-si-susurró Mikoto-puede que Menma quiera tener las cosas caras con respecto a los dos

-puede que sea eso-escucharon otra voz que los dos reconocieron y que no dejó contestar a Sasuke, los dos miraron a la tercera persona y lo miraron-hace tiempo que no estamos solos los tres-Mikoto se levantó dando la espalda a la entrada de la sala al igual que Sasuke que es donde había entrado ellos dos cosa que Menma por la otra puerta-aunque falta el abuelo-sonrió y de la bolsa que llevaba sacó una manzana-os ofrecería pero traje una-mordió la manzana mirando a Sasuke y a Mikoto que lo miraban sin parpadear-tiene que venir otra persona en cualquier momento-dio unos pasos y tiró la manzana hacia la mesa-que malos modales tengo, no lo crees a si abuelita-dijo con burla lo último y Mikoto tragó duro no le gustaba nada el aura que a menaba Menma en ese momento, en cambio Sasuke notaba lo mismo que su madre pero él no lo hizo notar y solo frunció el ceño-os estaréis preguntando que hacéis aquí los dos y que hago yo-sonrió el mas joven y se apoyó en la mesa cruzando los brazos en el pecho-yo vengo solo a ver como la persona que viene se venga de todo lo que le hizo Fugaku Uchiha, aunque creo Sasuke que tiene debilidad contigo desde que eras un niñato adolescente

-quien es esa persona-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-alguien que tienes en estos momentos detrás de ti, papa-dijo Menma con burla y Sasuke se iba a girar pero no pudo en ese momento por que sintió un pinchazo que hizo que se debilitara, Mikoto se giró y solo vio aún hombre que supo que era Doncel con una jeringuilla en la mano con una sonrisa

-que le has hecho a mi hijo-recriminó Mikoto

-hace años le pedí a su hijo cuando era adolescente algo, y no me lo concedió por eso ahora lo voy a conseguir

-quien eres-dijo Mikoto

-un gran amigo de su esposo, Mikoto-dijo Menma-su esposo podría decir que vendió a su hijo menor a esta persona y Sasuke se negó, una de las razones que quiere vengarse de los Uchiha a parte que lo estafó con mucho dinero su esposo, pero se vengará con vosotros dos -Sasuke sin poder aguantar mas cerró sus ojos recordando a esa persona y quedó inconsciente por la droga que le introduzco en su organismo-es todo tuyo Orochimaru-sonrió Menma y vio como el Doncel de pelo largo negro golpeó a la mujer con fuerza dejándola inconsciente al instante-diviértete cuando despierte con Sasuke Uchiha pero me gustaría acabar con él yo mismo

-de acuerdo, acabaré con ella y me divertiré con Sasuke Uchiha como quise en el pasado

-no tuvo de haber sido divertido su rechazo-dijo con un tono de burla Menma

-me rechazó por que estaba con Naruto Namikaze-sonrió con burla esta vez Orochimaru por la expresión seria del mas joven-sabes un secreto, solía seguirlos y parecían muy enamorados aunque quisieran aparentar lo contrario, pero lo dejaron, un Uchiha y un Namikaze no podían estar juntos a no ser que Sasuke Uchiha solo quería divertirse con Namikaze o quitarle su virginidad que se perfectamente que lo hizo

-no deberías meterte en esas cosas Orochimaru y menos si se trata de mi padre Doncel-dijo Menma poniendo su mano en su espalda tocando la pistola que tenía y sonrió-me quedaré vigilando a esta mujer-Orochimaru sonrió con malicia miró a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo inconsciente sabiendo que tenía unos minutos para introducirle mas drogas ya que despertaría en cualquier momento

Continuará

Me tardé en actualizar, pero lo importante es que pusiera la continuación … comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Mas vale tarde pero

 **Feliz 2016**


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Abrió sus ojos negros con pesadez, se sentía cansado y tenía ganas de volver a dormir, cerró los ojos y un hormigueo en su zona baja le hizo hacer una mueca desagradable, pero inconscientemente deseó a Naruto para que le aliviara, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo y solo tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de recordar que estaba haciendo antes de despertar, con dificultad se puso la mano en la cabeza sintiendo una punzado de dolor que le hacía escocer sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y al pasar unos segundos recordó lo que había pasado, miró con dificultad el lugar y se extrañó estar en un cuarto lleno de polvo como si nunca hubieran limpiado y él en una cama con sabanas bastante finas que por culpa de los años parecía roñosas y ásperas, volvió a cerrar los ojos como si estuviera cansado y lentamente dirigió una de sus manos a su miembro ya que estaba bastante despierto y no sabía el motivo, se desabrochó los pantalones lentamente y metió la mano, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza saboreando el placer que iba a sentir pero abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como una mano agarraba su muñeca para que no se diera placer y quiso pensar que era Naruto pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era

-por fin te voy a tener a mi disposición Sasuke Uchiha-Sasuke intentó forzar su vista para ver a la persona, pasó unos segundos notando que esa persona tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, un color de ojos bastante peculiar que le resultó familiar como si alguna vez los hubiera visto

-quien … eres-dijo como pudo Sasuke-y que me has hecho-dijo con rapidez

-me da pena que no me recuerdes, pero te perdonaré-Sasuke notó demasiado cerca la voz, pero eso no fue lo que le empezó a dar arcadas si no que le empezó a lamer el cuello como la mejilla, pero lo peor de ese momento es que esa persona estaba encima de él moviendo sus caderas, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no hacer ningún gemido ya que eso que le estaban haciendo no le gustaba, le estaba revolviendo el estómago pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como su mente pensaba, estaba excitado demasiado para su gusto y supo que esa persona le inyectó alguna droga o afrodisíaco, y por un segundo recordó a su hijo Menma, su sonrisa de superioridad, y en ese momento lo supo, su hijo lo había planeado pero sabía que algo se le escapaba en el plan de su hijo Menma

-Ah-gimió Sasuke sin querer hacerlo ya que sintió como se auto penetraba y el gemían de placer

-de verdad no sabes quien soy?-dijo como puso entre gemidos el azabache de pelo largo

-solo espero que esto acabe pronto-dijo Sasuke rápido y poniendo su mano en la boca para que no salga ningún gemido de sus labios

-te suena el nombre de Orochimaru-y Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos sabiendo inmediatamente quien era esa persona

 **Flash Back**

 _-Sasuke, el es Orochimaru, un socio de los Uchiha y tenemos que conservarlo siempre-el azabache miraba a su padre serio aunque en ese momento tuviera quince años y luego miró a la persona que le presentó su padre, hizo una reverencia en modo de presentación_

 _-mucho gusto señor Orochimaru, soy Sasuke Uchiha-Sasuke vio la sonrisa de Orochimaru y le miró detenidamente, supo que era Doncel, unos dos años mayor que su hermano Itachi, pero lo que no le gustaba de ese Doncel eran sus ojos amarillentos_

 _-debes de complacer en todo a Orochimaru, hijo-escuchó a su padre sin dejar de mirar a Orochimaru en sus ojos y supo por el ruido de la puerta que lo dejó solo con ese Doncel que se le acercó con seguridad_

 _-desde hace un tiempo he querido conocerte Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru alzando su mano para acariciar el rostro del menor pero este dio un paso hacia atrás-depende cual sea tu respuesta yo actuaré para tu padre-Orochimaru sonrió mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Sasuke y se relamió, Sasuke no lo hizo notar pero eso no le gustó y supo en ese momento que su padre le vendió para hacer negocios pero no quería admitirlo, pero lo que estaba claro que no iba a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con ese Doncel, no le atraía nada pero sobre todo él ya tenía a su Doncel y no le iba a dejar por nada del mundo aunque eso tuviera que estar en contra de su padre-mi experiencia te ayudará para complacer a ese rubio-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que nadie sabía su interés por Naruto y ese tipo sabía demasiado de él y eso no le gustaba, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y le sonrió de medio lado haciendo que piense el mas mayor que había conseguido lo que quería_

 _-los viejos no me van y ese rubio que dices ya me da todo el placer que quiero, nunca voy acceder a estar contigo-Sasuke le dio la espalda-espero que no nos volvamos a ver, Orochimaru-y sin mas salió de ese lugar dejando al del pelo largo solo_

 _-se que tarde o temprano serás mío y no suelo dejar que se escape mi presa y sobre todo si es tan indomable como tú, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Menma abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar un grito ahogado o eso parecía ya que se había quedado dormido, miró al frente levantándose del asiento viendo como Mikoto se removía, sabía que no iría a ningún lado por que la tenía atada, miró su reloj y miró al techo

-si que tiene aguante ese viejo-dijo de mala gana Menma sacó su teléfono para poner la aplicación de música, se puso los cascos y comenzó a escuchar-como me aburro les quitaré la diversión sobre todo a uno-salió de la sala para subir las escaleras de una forma muy tranquila y asta algún bostezo hizo, sacó la pistola que tenía en el pantalón sin dejar de caminar asta que llegó a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, Menma sabía que estaban en ese lugar al ver una figura que conocía que parecía que se estaba arreglando la ropa, entró sin hacer ruido y parecía que la suerte estaba con él, la luz estaba apagada y ese cuarto estaba oscuro, decidió apagar la música y no se quitó los cascos ya que parecía que el azabache de pelo largo iba hablar

-gracias a un Namikaze he podido hacer realidad mi sueño Sasuke Uchiha-el nombrado no contestó solo se movió asta que calló de la cama y comenzó a ponerse bien la ropa-no crees que Menma es igual a él?-Sasuke no le miró le daba la espalda a parte que aún se sentía mareado por que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga-él lo paneo todo para a si deshacerme de los Uchiha-Sasuke se dio la vuelta

-te vas a pudrir en la cárcel-dijo Sasuke y Orochimaru sonrió

-serías capaz de meter en la cárcel a la persona que planeo esto? -Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-a Menma Namikaze o mas concretamente a tu hijo Menma Uchuha Namikaze-Sasuke iba a decir algo

-desde cuando lo sabes, viejo-dijo Menma con seriedad y apuntando con su pistola en la cabeza de Orochimaru

-el primer día que te vi sospeché y entonces recordé algo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba loquito por Naruto Namikaze y yo sabía que eran pareja, indagué un poco y supe que tuvieron un hijo-Orochimaru se giró y ,miró de frente a Menma que a este no le temblaba el pulso al tener la pistola y a puntarlo ahora en la frente-menos el color de ojos, pero la mirada es igual que la de Fugaku Uchiha-y sin mas Menma disparó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y el cuerpo sin vida de Orochimaru cayó sin vida al suelo

-nadie me dice que me parezco a ese desgraciado y menos cuando tengo un arma en la mano-dijo con odio Menma y miró a Sasuke que este estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto-sígueme-ordenó, Sasuke le siguió desconcertado sabiendo que Menma llevaba mucho tiempo utilizando armas de fuego-siéntate al lado de ella-dijo cuando llegaron a la sala

-Sasuke estás bien?-dijo preocupada Mikoto mirando a su hijo

-si-susurró Sasuke

-lo mejor es que morirás feliz, Sasuke, ya sabes como has tenido sexo-dijo con burla Menma y Mikoto miró con tristeza a su nieto-no te preocupes viaja que tu muerte será rápida por que para mi eres penosa-Mikoto intentó contener las lágrimas pero era algo imposible al ver el arma en la mano en Menma-pero he estado pensando algo, no creéis que sería genial que mi padre Naruto viera lo que voy hacer

-ni se te ocurra-dijo serio Sasuke-y si lo vas hacer hazlo ya, yo soy tu problema, acaba conmigo por que a si estarás mejor contigo mismo

-tienes razón-dijo serio Menma apuntando en la frente a Sasuke que este no se lo esperó pero puso pose de seriedad, Mikoto estaba asustada y miraba a su nieto y a su hijo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y solo tenía una cosa en su mente, era su culpa, mas concretamente culpa de Fugaku y ella y eso no podía dejar que pagara otras personas, Mikoto miró a su hijo que cerró los ojos como si esperara la sentencia definitiva

-te quiero, Menma-susurró Sasuke pero fue escuchado por la mujer y el mas joven, que este al escucharlo su mano comenzó a temblar, apretó con mas fuerza la pistola por que creía que en cualquier momento se le caería

-déjalo Menma-dijo con decisión Mikoto-tu padre no tenía nada que ver-Sasuke abrió los ojos sin mirar a la dirección de su hijo pero miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su madre-todo fue mi culpa y también de Fugaku-Menma la miró y bajó el arma y puso su mano libre en la cabeza como si le doliera de repente-yo era quien le decía a tu abuelo que Naruto era una mala compañía para tu padre y que era una mala influencia para ti, a Fugaku le interesaba hacer lo que yo quería por que quería sacarse del camino a Naruto y lo estábamos haciendo, yo sin darme cuenta, sin pensar que Naruto era igual que yo que no tenía que hacer lo que le hacía por que en ese momento yo ya sentía el desprecio de mi hijo mayor y lo pague en parte en Naruto, al paso de lo años me di cuenta que lo que le estaba haciendo a él yo lo estaba pasando, lo que mas duele es que un hijo te desprecie y yo se lo que es eso, Itachi lo hizo conmigo y después Sasuke, estoy pagando las consecuencias de los desprecios que le hacía a Naruto ya que tú me odios, Inari cada día pasa menos tiempo conmigo y Sayuri igual, estoy sola y me lo merezco-sonrió con tristeza-por eso paga ese dolor que siente contra mi no contra tu padre, él solo fue una persona fácil de manipular desde el principio y eso lo sabía Fugaku y yo-cerró los ojos la mujer-quítate ese dolor conmigo-Menma la miró serio durante varios segundos asta que sonrió de medio lado, se quitó los cascos de la oreja

-sabéis por que me pongo los cascos sin escuchar música-dijo de lo mas normal Menma sacando su teléfono y buscó en él algo asta que lo encontró, escribió algo bastante rápido y largo y le dio al botón, siguió mirando el teléfono como si estuviera el solo, mientras Sasuke sin que Menma se percatara desataba a su mano las manos que era lo único que tenía atado en su espalda-para evadirme y no tener malos pensamientos-puso su teléfono en la pequeña mesa llena de polvo y mostraba una foto-es la única que tengo de vosotros dos conmigo en el teléfono-en la foto estaba Menma de un año sonriendo en brazos de Mikoto que sonreía y también estaba Sasuke que sonreía de medio lado-en mi cuarto tengo otra, creo que mi padre no lo sabe-se puso a pensar Menma-creo que si, cuando miró en él y encontró esta pistola guardada en mi cuarto, él sabía que podía acabar a si, tampoco me dio mucho cariño, estuve de internado en internado asta los doce o trece años-negó con la cabeza-es hora de que esta foto desaparezca-puso el cañón de la pistola encima de la pantalla del teléfono y sonrió mirando a Sasuke y Mikoto para luego disparar-no te preocupes abuelita-dijo Menma con sorna lo de abuelita y al verla temblar-tendréis el mismo destino que esa foto-Menma sacó un pequeño colgante de su cuello y se lo arrancó-espero que lo recuerdes Mikoto-enseñó el colgante y los dos mas adultos sabían que era de Mikoto, Menma se lo tiró de mala gana-cuando te lo arrebaté aquella vez me dije por que no tener un bonito recuerdo de mi única abuela y después de pensar me dije para que tener algo de una mujer tan desagradable, debí dejar a mis amigos que se divergieran mas contigo-Sasuke miró a su madre de reojo sabiendo el por que no quería denunciar cuando robaron en su casa, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió mirando a su hijo

-tuviste que ver con lo que le pasó a mi hija?-dijo directo Sasuke y Menma le miró serio se notaba en la mirada que con él había mas ira y mas resentimiento y eso Sasuke lo notaba sobre todo la sonrisa que le mostraba

-tu que crees Sa Su Ke-dijo Menma divertido-pero para serte sincero me desobedecieron e hicieron algo que no les mandé, pero pagaron las consecuencias por no acatar mis ordenes

-como pudiste hacerle algo a si a tu hermana-le recriminó Sasuke levantándose del asiento y Menma ni se inmutó solo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-para que espabile-dijo con simpleza Menma-un Uchiha no debe de comportarse como ella, por lo menos es lo que me enseñaron a mi desde muy pequeño, no me decías eso abuelita-dijo Menma mirando a Mikoto y después a su padre-mira el lado bueno, ahora ella no será tan confiada y se comportará como debe de ser

-ella confía en n ti, eres su hermano mayor, como crees que se sentirá cuando sepa que tu tuviste que ver

-crees que a mi me importa lo que ella piense de mi, Sasuke-dijo Menma serio-crees que me agrada tener una hermana? Una hermana que es de otra madre? Una hermana que la concediste para reafirmar que no querías a mi padre Doncel y a mi que éramos tu familia?

-no decidí tener a Inari para dejaros de lado ni a ti ni a Naruto, y menos a ti que eres mi hijo-Menma sonrió con sorna

-donde están las llamadas, Sasuke, ni una maldita llamada para saber como estaba, si había enfermado o no, no mostraste ningún tipo de preocupación por mi, te olvidaste que tenías un hijo-dijo con resentimiento Menma apretando con fuerza su puño y la otra mano apretaba la pistola, Sasuke solo miraba a su hijo con dolor por que eso era cierto, no hizo una llamada, no intentó saber de él si asta se preguntaba el por que Naruto nunca le preguntaba el por que no cogía un teléfono y hacía una llamada a su hijo

-Fugaku no le dejaba llamar a Naruto para saber de ti-dijo seria Mikoto por que sabía que su hijo no diría eso a su hijo-y me imagino que si Naruto no le ha preguntado a Sasuke sobre eso es por que sabe que es a si, él conocía mejor que nadie a Fugaku

-cobarde, eso es lo que siempre fuiste-dijo Menma enfadado pero se le notaba dolor en la voz-nunca quisiste enfrentarlo ni siquiera por el bien de tu hijo y de tu pareja, y ahora vienes diciendo que eres la mejor pareja que puede tener mi padre Doncel, no tienes derecho para estar con él y ni siquiera -se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior el mas joven

-Menma-dijo Sasuke-yo se que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero quiero decirte y que creas que la decisión mas difícil fue dejar a Naruto y ti en el pasado, yo no quería dejaros

-mentira-alzó la voz Menma y apuntando con la pistola en el pecho a su padre-eres un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido

-en muchas cosas he mentido pero en eso te estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo serio Sasuke pero a la vez con tristeza por la forma que le miraba su hijo con tanto dolor y resentimiento, Mikoto solo miraba la escena preocupada por si su nieto dispara a su hijo

-me dejaste y nunca te lo voy a perdonar-alzó la voz Menma y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y asta Mikoto-yo quería estar contigo, si me hubieras llevado contigo no le hubiera echo sufrir a mi padre con mis desprecios, te esperaba todos los días por si aparecías y me llevabas contigo y nunca lo hiciste y siempre me pregunté si era digno de ser un Uchiha, por que mi padre varón no me quería, luego apareciste con tu hija y no entendía el por que a ella la querías y a mi no si ella nunca a tenido el derecho de tener el apellido Uchiha, y me convertí en lo que soy por si siendo a si soy digno de llevar tu estúpido apellido

-yo te sigo queriendo como en esos tiempos y asta mas-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y ya entendiendo el dolor de su hijo que en esos momentos algunas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos azules

-mentiroso siempre lo fuiste un padre nunca abandona a su hijo siempre está en las buenas y en las malas y tu nunca has estado cuando vi como tu padre se acercó a mi padre Doncel con intenciones de acabar con su vida, fui yo quien le defendió y ese viejo fue cuando me dijo que tenía agallas de enfrentarlo y que estaba creyendo que no era un Namikaze, a partir de ese momento decidí ser mas Uchiha que un Namikaze por que veía a mi padre Doncel débil- se quitó con el puño las lágrimas de su rostro-solo con verte recuerdo lo mal que lo e pasado, recuerdo que nunca he tenido padres, todo es culpa tuya, Sasuke Uchiha-Menma iba a disparar y sonrió de medio lado, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos como esperando que le disparara como si algo dentro suyo le dijera que es lo mejor para que su hijo dejara de sentir ese dolor y asi estar mejor consigo mismo y que empezase a ser feliz

-Menma no lo hagas es tu padre-Sasuke abrió los ojos reconocería esa voz a distancia y Menma solo miró al lado confundido por la presencia de esa persona, pero no solo estaba su padre Doncel quien había gritado y es ahí que supo el por que sabía que estaba en ese lugar por que antes envió el mensaje a esa persona, mas concretamente a Mitsuri y a su lado estaba Inari que estaba asustada y con lágrimas

-Menma haz caso a tu padre Doncel, te vas arrepentir toda la vida si le haces daño-dijo la chica que acompañaba a su padre Doncel

-me importa muy poco vuestra opinión-dijo Menma decepcionado por que estuvieran esas tres personas-estaré mejor si él desaparece de mi vida completamente-volvió a mirar a Sasuke para dispararlo

-no lo hagas Menma, tú no eres como Fugaku que mató a su hijo, quieres ser como él-gritó Naruto-Menma se que yo no he sido un buen padre y Sasuke tampoco lo ha sido, pero tú eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber que lo que vas hacer está mal, serás tú el que sufriras mas que nadie, no te parezcas a la persona que de verdad odias por que te estás convirtiendo en esa persona, en Fugaku

-no quiero ser como él-susurró Menma mirando al suelo y bajando el arma-solo quería ser un niño normal, tener a mis padres

-perdóname por haber sido un mal padre-dijo Naruto acercándose a su hijo con seguridad

-no es culpa tuya, es mía nunca te di la oportunidad de que seas mi padre, estaba centrado en que quería mas a mi otro padre

-eso da lo mismo, yo te voy a querer siempre, seas lo que seas, pero si puedo corregir lo que hagas para bien, te querré mas

-no entendía el por que mi familia se rompió-susurró Menma-quería a mi familia, a mis padres juntos por que cuando estabais juntos vosotros dos erais felices y yo lo era-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza pasó su mano por la mano de Menma que tenía la pistola y la hizo que soltara y cayó al suelo que inmediatamente Naruto la alejó con el pie

-las familias se pueden arreglar-dijo Naruto y Menma no dijo nada solo se aferraba a su padre Doncel-perdóname-susurró en el oído de su hijo que este sopló viendo a Inari acercarse a Mikoto para desatar sus manos que estaban atadas en su espalda

-no lo entiendo-dijo Menma separándose de su padre Doncel

-los tiempos cambian-dijo Naruto mirando hacia Inari y su abuela que esta la hablaba y las mas joven la sonreía forzadamente no por estar con su abuela si no por el momento que estaba pasando, Menma miró unos segundos a Inari para luego dirigirse hacia la salida

-Menma-el nombrado paró al sentir la voz de Sasuke que se acercaba a él-lo que mas deseo es que me perdones y que vuelvas a decirme papa como le decías cuando eras niño-Menma miró por la ventana y suspiró

-el que debes de perdonarme eres tú por hacer que ese viejo de Orochimaru accediera a ti-dijo Menma con cara de asco

-me bañaré con un jabón especial para que se vaya el tacto de sus manos-Menma lo miró

-ya me dirás que jabón es ese-dijo Menma intentando sonreír-no te atrevas a pensar que yo con Orochimaru he tenido algo-tragó duro Menma

-espero que poco a poco recuperemos-dijo Sasuke acercando su mano a la mano de su hijo para agarrarla-el tiempo perdido como padre e hijo-Menma miró hacia el techo por que los ojos le picaban por que sabía que eso era signo de que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos, pero sintió en un rápido movimiento como Sasuke le abrazaba-te quiero, siempre lo he hecho aunque no lo entiendas

-intentaré entenderlo-dijo Menma sintiendo las manos de Sasuke en su espalda-yo también te quiero-dijo con dolor y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salga de sus ojos azules

-lo se-dijo Sasuke acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su hijo unos segundos asta que se separó Menma quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos como de su rostro

-joder, ya soy lo suficiente mayor para estar llorando como niño-dijo Menma haciendo una sonrisa sincera

-llorar purifica el alma-dijo Naruto sonriendo y a su lado estaba Mitsuri, Inari y Mikoto que los miraba

-espero que lo haya hecho por que no volveré a llorar-dijo Menma y miró a Mitsuri

-dudo que te hayas purificado-dijo Mitsuri

-paso de hablar contigo sobre ese tema-dijo Menma volviendo a mirar por la ventana y mas concretamente el cielo que estaba oscuro

-que piensas-dijo Mitsuri acercándose a Menma

-que sueles ser una persona que sueltas todo lo que sabes en las personas que debes-la chica miró al suelo-pero gracias a eso no he hecho algo que estoy seguro que me hubiera arrepentido dentro de un tiempo-la chica lo miró y le sonrió

-es verdad lo que escribiste en el mensaje?-dijo Mitsuri con un pequeño sonrojo

-no tengo por que mentir-dijo sincero Menma-es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien

-me alegra que tengas esos sentimientos, me hace feliz-Menma sonrió

-estoy pensando que necesito un tiempo para arreglar mi mente

-que quieres decir?-dijo Mitsuri

-estoy pensando en ir hacer algún viaje para pensar y ordenar ciertos sentimientos que tengo-dijo serio Menma y miró a su padre Doncel-papa, espero que no te importe que vaya de viaje, necesito hacerlo

-y la Universidad-dijo Inari metiéndose en la conversación y al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella se sonrojo avergonzada

-por que retrase la Universidad no creo que pase nada-dijo Menma-el problema será Kakashi que tendrá que estar mas tiempo a cargo de la empresa

-por él no hay problema-dijo Sasuke-el problema es Obito que tiene ganas que estés a cargo de la empresa Menma

-pues que espere ese viejo-dijo Menma y sintió el codazo de Mitsuri

-cuando comenzaras a respetar a las personas mayores?-recriminó la chica

-se enfadaría contigo por decirle persona mayor-dijo Menma mirando a Mitsuri sonriendo

-por mi no hay problema-dijo serio Naruto-aunque no me haga gracia que mi único hijo estará lejos a saber cuanto tiempo

-se cuidarme-dijo Menma para luego sonreír con burla-y no creo que seas lo suficientemente mayor para tener otro hijo, a mi no me importaría-Naruto se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su hijo

-olvídate de tener otro hermano-dijo avergonzado Naruto y Menma miró a su abuela

-siento mucho lo que te he hecho Mikoto-dijo Menma serio y con sinceridad

-en parte merezco las cosas que me pasa-dijo con tristeza la mujer

-te pido disculpas con sinceridad-dijo Menma y Mikoto afirmó con la cabeza

-solo espero que en un futuro me veas como tu abuela

-por eso necesito este viaje, necesito perdonar y ser perdonado-dijo Menma y la mujer le sonrió y Menma intentó sonreírla pero le salió forzada la sonrisa y miró a Inari y se acercó a ella que ella agachó la mirada-siento no haber sido un buen hermano mayor-la adolescente lo miró sin comprender

-para mi lo has sido

-no seas tan ingenua con lo que tienes a tu alrededor-dijo serio Menma-no quería que te hicieran nada malo, solo quería que te asustaran pero no siguieron mis ordenes-la adolescente lo miró sorprendida y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-espero que me perdones y si no lo haces lo entenderé, hermana-Naruto lo miró con dolor por que una cosa era que sospechara que su hijo tenía algo que ver por lo que le pasó a Inari y otra cosa es que te lo confirmara, Menma miró a su padre Doncel y lo que vio fue decepción-necesito el viaje para ver las cosas por otra perspectiva, y cuanto antes me vaya mejor-comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la salida

-Menma-dijo Mitsuri acercándose a Menma y este paró-podría ir contigo?

-la Universidad?-dijo sin entender

-puede esperar-dijo Mitsuri-siento que si te dejo ir las cosas van a cambiar y me voy arrepentir-Menma la sonrió

-quería comentarte si quieres venir conmigo pero no veía justo hacerlo, pero me alegro que me lo pidas por que quiero que vengas conmigo-la chica le sonrió

-cuando le diga a Taro me dirá, te lo dije tonta-dijo Mitsuri divertida

-seguro me lo dirá a mi, es tan pesado-dijo Menma y miró a los adultos-papa tienes razón, creo que eres demasiado viejo para darme un hermano menor-Naruto al escuchar eso se puso rojo de la ira

-maldito niño como se atreve a decirme viejo y se queda tan pancho-dijo Naruto enfadado viendo como Menma se iba con Mitsuri

-es cosa mía o esos dos tienen algo-dijo Sasuke

-no lo se, pero si son algo mas no hacen mala pareja

-son extraños-dijo Sasuke

-mas que lo que éramos nosotros y lo somos?

-no, nosotros siempre fuimos una pareja extraña-dijo Sasuke y los dos se sonrieron

Continuará …

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión …. Ya queda poco para el final del fic


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Taro estaba sentado en el banco del parque que había en frente de la mansión Namikaze y de su propia casa que era un poco mas pequeña, miraba el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados y de vez en cuando hacia pequeños suspiros como si estuviera cansado o mas concretamente aburrido, puso una de sus manos tapó sus ojos por el sol que hacía en ese momento a parte que era época de verano, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba en ese lugar sentado pero sobre todo esperando con aburrimiento, pero estaba seguro que hacía mas de media hora, frunció el ceño al recordar la llamada del día anterior de su amiga Mitsuri para quedar ese día para verse, sopló con desgano y notó como una sombra le tapó el sol de su cara y se quitó la mano para volver tener el sol en su rostro pero esta vez notó que alguien se había sentado a su lado, se enderezó y miró la persona que estaba sentado en una pose despreocupada, se fijó en el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, pero lo que le atraía era esa pose tan varonil que su simple presencia hacía que las chicas como Donceles que pasaba en ese momento murmuraran sobre esa persona, entre cerró los ojo, observó ese rostro relajado, de piel blanca, en la oreja llevaba dos pendientes de aro, pero se concentró mas en esos ojos que ahora lo miraba con un toque de diversión pero lo que hizo que supiera de quien se trataba era ese color de ojos tan azules de ese varón que le miraban y sus labios mostraba una media sonrisa burlona

-que pasa Taro, te enamoraste de mi-el nombrado frunció mas el ceño con ese tono burlón de ese varón-como no dejas de mirarme voy a pensarlo seriamente

-joder Menma me costó reconocerte un poco-dijo Taro sonriendo

-si sigo igual-dijo sin comprender Menma

-si tú lo dices-dijo Taro-no me vas a dar un abrazo

-claro que si-dijo Menma y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño

-me imaginé que te vería pero creí que irías a visitar a tus padres

-fui a visitarlos pero no estaban-dijo Menma de lo mas normal mirando hacía Taro pero mas concretamente a lo lejos de él y no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa-les dije a mi padre que llegaría por la tarde, pero al final llegué ahora y fui y solo pude saludar a Kakashi, Rin y Obito

-entonces asta la tarde no los verás cierto?

-le envié a mi padre un mensaje y me dijo que dentro de una hora nos veríamos-dijo Menma y Taro miró el reloj

-normal, dentro de una media hora sale Yuki-dijo Taro y Menma no pudo evitar alzar una ceja

-hola Taro-el mencionado se giró y sus ojos se abrieron viendo a su amiga bastante cambiada, se notaba bastante madura, pero lo que resaltaba mas era su corte de pelo tan corto pero tenía un mechón de cabello en el flequillo y lo tenía al lado, vestía unos tejanos con un agujero en la rodilla derecha y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, asta Taro se sorprendió ya que parecía que a la chica le creció los pechos-como has estado?

-no mejor que tú Mitsuri-dijo descolocado Taro y Mitsuro le sonrió con ese cariño que siempre lo hizo

-si no me das un abrazo voy a pensar que solo echaste de menos al tonto de Menma-Taro la sonrió

-oye-recriminó Menma viendo como Taro y Mitsuri se abrazaban para luego separarse

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, Menma es tonto-dijo Taro mirando al azabache y se percató del pequeño que estaba al lado de sus piernas y le miraba con curiosidad

-y tú tienes cara de zorra-contraatacó Menma y Mitsuri miró con enfado a Menma

-papa que es eso de cara de zorra-Mitsuri negó con la cabeza y Menma miró al pequeño sin percatarse de la cara de Taro que era de sorpresa total

-es algo que cuando seas un poco mas grande te diré

-pero creo que a mama no le gusta esa palabra, parece que se ha enfadado-Menma no pudo evitar reír tontamente al mirar a Mitsuri que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-es vuestro hijo?-dijo Taro sorprendido sin dejar de mirar al niño que era la copia exacta de Menma excepto el color de pelo que era de color castaño y juraría que cuando fuese mas mayor el pelo del niño se pondría mas rubio

-si es nuestro hijo-dijo Mitsuri poniéndose al lado del niño agachándose a su altura para limpiarle los labios-Ritsu no se como decirte que debes de comer con mas cuido sobre todo los helados

-pero los helados están buenos, mama-dijo el niño con inocencia y Mitsuri se puso de pie

-Taro te presento a mi hijo Ritsu-dijo Menma cogiendo en brazos a su hijo que el niño comenzó a sonreír-Ritsu él es Taro un gran amigo mío y de tu madre

-es algo que no me esperaba-susurró Taro

-hola-dijo sonriendo el niño

-lo estoy viendo y no me lo creo-siguió Taro y la pareja se miraron y sonrieron divertidos

-podría decir que Ritsu es la consecuencia de un condón roto-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y el niño miró a su padre sin comprender-Mitsuri dijo algo a si de que estaba cansada de tomarse pastillas anticonceptiva y que también era mi responsabilidad lo de no quedarse embarazada, y una vez que me pongo condón se rompió

-entiendo-dijo Taro para luego mirar a Menma enfadado-no hacía que me lo dijeras a si-miró a su amiga que estaba de lo mas normal y entrecerró los ojos pensando que Menma había hecho cambiar a Mitsuri en muchas cosas

-y ya no usamos condón-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuri-es mejor las pastillas por que este tonto es un descuidado para ponerse condones

-solo faltaba que por aquí apareciera varios hijos de Menma-el nombrado se puso pálido y Mitsuri frunció el ceño

-si eso pasara se la cortaría-dijo enfadada Mitsuri y Taro no pudo evitar reír a carcajada

-a mi eso no me haría nada de gracia-dijo de mala gana Menma

-y como vas tú Taro?-dijo Mitsuri sentándose en el banco

-que edad tiene Ritsu?-dijo Taro acercándose al niño

-dile que edad tienes, mi amor-dijo Mitsuri y el niño se miró los dedos mientras Menma lo dejaba en el suelo y se sentó al lado de la chica

-tres-enseñó los tres dedos de su mano con felicidad el niño

-estás grande-dijo Taro

-sigues con ese chico?-dijo Menma viendo como Taro se sentaba al lado de Mitsuri dejando a la chica en medio y el niño se puso entre las piernas de la chica mirando a Taro con curiosidad

-en estos seis años dejé a ese estúpido y desde hace tres años estoy con otro chico-dijo Taro y se echó para atrás con una sonrisa

-y este si es el indicado?-dijo Menma

-este lo es-dijo con seguridad Taro-además estoy embarazado de tres meses y estamos felices de ser padres-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido y Mitsuri sonrió

-entonces habrá boda-dijo Mitsuri

-me lo tiene que pedir-dijo con puchero Taro y miró a la chica-y vosotros no tenéis pensado en casaros?

-felicidades por el embarazo-dijo Menma

-felicidades-dijo Mitsuri sonriendo

-me estáis evadiendo la pregunta los dos?-dijo Taro

-no queremos casarnos-dijeron a la vez la pareja

-estamos bien como estamos-dijo Mitsuri

-la verdad es que siempre me has comentado Mitsuri que tu no eres de casarte-dijo Taro-y Menma también decía lo mismo-Taro suspiró-veis como tenía razón de que estabais echo el uno para el otro?

-parece que si-dijo Menma y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica que esta le sonrió con amor y él hizo lo mismo

-me alegro mucho-dijo Taro mirando su reloj y se levantó-tengo que irme chicos, estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá Naruto

-y como llevas lo de la cocina-dijo Menma con diversión ya que tenía pensado en preguntarle eso y creyó que era el mejor momento ese ya que el Doncel se iba

-bien-dijo con odio Taro mirando a Menma

-solo espero que no envenenes a tu pareja ni a ti mismo

-no te soporto-dijo Taro-adiós Mitsuri y Ritsu-y el Doncel se fue sin despedirse de su amigo

-parece que nunca sabrá hacer una comida decente-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza

-si se puede permitir a alguien que le cocina que lo contrate-dijo Mitsuri

-pues si-dijo Menma haciendo un bostezo y echándose para atrás viendo como unas chicas le miraban y sonreían para murmurar

-cuando será el día que te conviertas en feo-dijo Mitsuri

-no tengo la culpa de mi apariencia-dijo Menma-además a mi me da igual esas chicas o Donceles, a mi me gustas tú-Mitsuri le miró-mejor dicho, me encantas, estoy enamorado de ti

-yo también-dijo la chica y los dos se iban a dar un beso en los labios

-mi papa también le dice eso a mi papi-Menma y Mitsuri miraron hacia la voz infantil que era un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio, sabiendo que era un Doncel, Ritsu solo le miraba con curiosidad-y mi papi le besa en los labios-los dos adultos se miraron para volver a mirar al niño rubio

-que edad tienes?-dijo Mitsuri levantándose pensando que el niño pudo haberse perdido

-cinco años-dijo el niño

-yo tengo tres-dijo Ritsu feliz y el rubio le miró serio, Menma al ver esa reacción del Doncel rubio se puso serio ya que esa seriedad le recordó a alguien como a él mismo-y como te llamas

-Yuki-dijo serio demasiado serio para un niño de su edad pensó Menma como Mitsuri, en cambió el mas pequeño no le dio importancia y miró a su madre

-mama este niño tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo y papa-dijo Ritsu pero sus padres a ese detalle no le dio importancia solo pensaba en el nombre por que se lo había escuchado a Taro

-Ritsu se dice que papa y yo, lo has dicho mal-dijo Mitsuri

-pero me has entendido verdad?-dijo feliz el niño

-claro-dijo Mitsuri

-que tonto eres-dijo el Doncel rubio

-Yuki no insultes a las personas-Menma abrió los ojos, reconocería esa voz aunque pasara millones de años, miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio como se acercaba un Doncel rubio y supo que atrás había un varón azabache que iba directos hacia ellos o mas concretamente al niño rubio

-no puedo creerlo-susurró Menma mirando al niño rubio que miraba hacia los dos mas mayores que habían llegado donde estaban ellos sin darse cuenta realmente que eran ellos

-que pasa-susurró Mitsuri

-Taro dijo algo de …

-Menma?-cortó la voz lo que iba decir y lo miró

-soy yo papa-dijo Menma

-has cambiado-dijo el rubio Doncel abrazando con fuerza a Menma y se separó para mirar a la chica y abrazarla, Menma en cambio miró al azabache que venía con el rubio

-has crecido

-y madurado, padre-dijo Menma sonriendo y sin mas se abrazaron

-Naruto sigues igual, no has cambiado-dijo Mitsuri y deshicieron el abrazo padre e hijo y la chica se acercó a su pareja-tú también estás igual Sasuke

-tendrías que ser mas sincera Mitsuri-dijo Menma-han cambiado, están viejos-y no lo vio venir Menma ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Naruto-que violento, papa-.y se escuchó un llanto y Mitsuri al saber que era el de su hijo lo cogió en brazos

-Ritsu no llores, deberías saber que tu padre es tonto y por eso recibe golpes constantemente-dijo Mitsuri consolando a su hijo, en cambio Naruto y Sasuke solo estaban sorprendido

-no le digas esas cosas a mi hijo-recriminó Menma a su esposa-que mi hijo debe de verme como un héroe

-él te ve como un tonto-dijo Mitsuri

-que desagradable eres

-igual que tú-acabó Mitsuri y vio que su hijo ya no lloraba si no sonreía por la discusión de sus padres

-papa-dijo Ritsu estirando sus brazos hacia su padre para que lo cogiera en brazos y Menma al saber que quería eso lo cogió en brazos

-Ritsu te voy a presentar a dos personas que yo quiero mucho-dijo Menma dando un beso en la frente a su hijo acercándose a sus padres que estos estaban sorprendidos-se rompió un condón-aclaró la duda de sus padres del motivo que es padre-culpa de Mitsuri que no quería seguir tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas

-si al final será culpa mía que el condón que tú te pusiste mal se rompiera-dijo Mitsuri

-exacto culpa tuya-la chica rodó los ojos-Ritsu te presento a tus abuelos-el niño solo les miraba-te acuerdas que me preguntas el por que teníamos los ojos azules?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-tú papi los tiene-dijo Ritsu

-y tú y yo lo hemos heredado de él-dijo Menma volviendo a besar a su hijo en la mejilla y este sonrió

-mama te va a corregir, se dice yo y tú-dijo el niño riendo

-sabes que lo he dicho bien-dijo Menma y señaló al Doncel rubio-él es Naruto, mi padre Doncel-el rubio le sonrió y el niño solo le miraba serio-y él es Sasuke mi padre varón-y el niño le miró serio

-se parece a ti y yo también soy varón-dijo el niño-aunque el color de ojos no, los tienes como él-señaló el rubio-y ese niño?

-eso también quiero saber yo-dijo Menma mirando a sus padres-aunque estoy seguro que no estoy errado en mi idea-Naruto comenzó a reír

-te dije que no era viejo-dijo Naruto con un puchero y Sasuke se acercó al Doncel rubio mas pequeño

-os presento a Yuki, nuestro hijo-dijo Sasuke-también se rompió el condón-Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke

-sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto

-lo se pero quería quedar igual que Menma-dijo Sasuke

-sabes que lo que le pasó a Menma es de idiotas-dijo Naruto-lo primero que se aprende es poner bien un condón y tu hijo a demostrado que es tonto por no saber poner algo a si

-en estos momentos no se como me siento por tus palabras papa-dijo Menma con los ánimos por el suelo

-lo siento-susurró Naruto

-podríamos ir a comer todos juntos-dijo Sasuke y Menma dejó a su hijo en el suelo

-antes tengo que hacer algo-dijo Menma acercándose a Yuki y lo abrazó-ya verás que buen hermano mayor soy

-si es como me describe mi hermana Inari eres un pésimo hermano mayor-dijo Yuki y Menma solo les dio la espalda a todos para que no vieran los lagrimones de su rostro por las palabras dichas por su descubierto hermano menor

-yo soy Mitsuri, Yuki-dijo la chica y el Doncel menor la sonrió-y él es tu sobrino

-y debes de cuidarlo-dijo Naruto

-y podemos ser amigos-dijo Yuki

-si yo quiero tener muchos amigos-dijo Ritsu feliz y agarró la mano de Yuki, Mitsuri se acercó a Menma y le agarró la mano

-seguro que era una broma-dijo Mitsuri

-la verdad es que no he sido un buen hermano-dijo Menma

-le he enviado un mensaje a Inari por si se quiere venir a comer con nosotros-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación de la pareja mas joven-me ha dicho que si le da tiempo vendrá

-entonces vamos a comer-dijo Naruto y todos comenzaron a caminar y Menma y Mitsuri cerca de los mas pequeños para poder vigilarlos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban en un restaurante te notaba que era elegante y lujoso para personas adineradas, mas entrar al lugar, tanto empleados como clientes miraron mal a Menma y Mitsuri por ir en pantalones vaqueros y camiseta blanca ella de tirante y bastante escotada y élcon una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de color negro de dos personas teniendo sexo y escrito I love sex, pero los empleados de ese lugar no dijeron nada ya que iban a acompañados por Naruto y Sasuke, una vez les dijeron el sitio se sentaron quedando los dos niños juntos, al ladote Yuki Naruto, luego Sasuke, Mitsuri, Menma y el pequeño Ritsu que miraba la mesa con ilusión

-papi, por que hay tantos cubiertos-dijo Ritsu mirando sin entender el por que tantos tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas

-nunca has venido aún sitio a si?-dijo divertido Yuki al mas pequeño

-no-dijo Ritsu

-os hemos traído aquí por que dijiste Menma que querías comer la especialidad de este lugar-dijo Naruto

-chuleton con verduras afrodisíacas-dijo Menma como si ya se lo estuviera comiendo

-y después te tengo que aguantar yo

-pues bien que te gusta-dijo Menma mirando a Mitsuri de reojo

-no está mal

-lo dices por que no tienes mas remedio de decirlo para que esté contento-dijo enfadado Menma

-papi, no me as dicho por que hay tanto tenedor-dijo enfadado Ritsu y Menma lo miró y comenzó a quitarle todos los cubiertos dejándole, un tenedor, un chillo, una cuchara y una cuchara de postre

-los otros ni los mires

-pero ese cuchillo está torcido y me gusta-dijo Ritsu

-con estos tienes bastante-dijo serio Menma, Ritsu hizo una mueca-no me percaté de decirte que venía Ritsu, él en este lugar no comerá bien

-habrá hamburguesas con patatas-dijo Ritsu

-que problemon-susurró Menma

-recuerda que debes de hacer que coma tu hijo, Menma-dijo Mitsuri enseñándole la carta-esto lo comerá bien

-pero yo quiero hamburguesa-dijo Ritsu con el ceño fruncido

-no-dijo seria Mitsuri

-pero a mi me gustan-siguió con berrinche Ritsu-papi convence a mama

-he dicho que no y se acabó el tema, Ritsu-dijo Mitsuri enfadada

-eres mala-susurró Ritsu con un puchero e inmediatamente Menma le dio una colleja

-no la digas eso a tu madre-regañó Menma a su hijo-aprovecha que estás en este lugar, por que no volveras a venir

-por que-dijo sin entender Ritsu

-por que aquí viene gente estirada, con dinero y te miran mal por vestir diferente a ellos

-pero yo quiero saber para que sirven esos cubiertos que me has quitado-dijo Ritsu

-le diré a tu abuela Mikoto que te enseñe y que ella te prepare comida para usarlo-dijo Menma y Naruto miró a Sasuke unos segundos para luego mirar a su hijo mayor-en este tiempo he hablado con ella y como te has dado cuenta con papa también

-me alegro-dijo Naruto

-y que tal con Inari?-dijo Sasuke

-con ella no he hablado en este tiempo pero si con Sayuri-dijo Menma

-pues creo que hoy hablaras con ella por que ya está aquí-dijo Sasuke que miró hacia atrás y Menma miró al mismo lugar y vieron a una de cabellera corta por los hombros de color azabache con reflejos azules acercándose a ellos, los clientes la miraba pero no por que llevara un traje elegante si no que vestía con una camiseta ancha de color azul celeste y unos pantalones negros anchos, también llevaba un gorro de lana en la cabeza, cuando se acercó a ellos se quitó el gorro de mala gana

-que calor que hace-dijo Inari para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, otro a Naruto y a Yuki también-como que habéis venido a un sitio a si-la chica se sentó entre Sasuke y Mitsuri y se giró-lo bueno es que los varones están como quieren-giró la cabeza un poco-esos pantalones les hace un culito y un paque … -la chica no acabó por que recibió una colleja y se giró para mirar al culpable que era su padre

-no te dice tu madre que no seas tan descarada?

-claro que me lo dice, papa-dijo Inari-pero no te preocupes para mi eres el varón mas atractivo, con mejor porte y con …

-y mejor culo-acabó Menma comenzando a reír y todos le miraron

-no iba a decir eso, iba a decir con una buena cartera-sonrió la chica y volvió a levantarse y se acercó a Menma-por lo menos con compromiso me abrazaras-dijo sonriendo la chica

-no creí verte a si-y los dos se abrazaron durante varios segundos

-los años hace que pienses y cambies-dijo Inari y miró a la chica que estaba al lado de su hermano

-ella es Mitsuri mi chica-dijo Menma-y él mi hijo Ritsu-Inari miró a la chica y la sonrió, luego miró al niño

-no hay duda que es tu hijo, se parece a ti-dijo Inari

-pero tengo el presentimiento que acabará apareciéndose a mi padre Naruto-dijo Menma

-por que-dijo Inari

-cada vez tiene el cabello mas rubio-dijo Menma-pero su forma de ser es la de Mitsuri, aunque eso es mejor si tuviera mi carácter sería un asco de varón

-pues si-dijo de lo mas normal Inari y removió los cabellos de Ritsu y miró a su hermano mayor-os gustaría ir a los dos a una fiesta esta noche?-Mitsuri y Menma se miraron para luego mirar a Inari-no os preocupéis por Ritsu, los abuelos está para cuidar a los nietos-a Naruto le salió un tic en el ojo-que decís venís conmigo a la fiesta a si seré la sensación por llevar aún varón que está muy bueno y me tendrán mucha envidia

-tú hermana te mira con buenos ojos-dijo Mitsuri

-yo estoy muy bueno-dijo con orgullo Menma

-cuando no te conocen-dijo Inari y comenzó a reír y la siguió Mitsuri

-que injusto que dos mujeres estén en tu contra y tus padres no te defiendan

-yo no opino como ellas-dijo Yuki serio mirando a Menma-yo pienso que estás muy bien y que cuando yo sea mayor te casaras conmigo-se sonrojó Yuki

-nos casaremos-susurró Menma algo ido por lo que había escuchado pero sobre todo por la sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermano de cinco años

-Menma es un niño de cinco años y eres su hermano mayor lo único que va a querer es estar cerca de ti-dijo Mitsuri sin darle importancia a lo que le ha dicho su cuñado, Inari solo volvió a su lugar para sentarse

-aunque no lo creas he notado que no me ha quitado el ojo de encima-dijo Menma para que solo lo escuchara su pareja que esta solo rodó los ojos y Menma miró a su hermano que no le quitaba ojo de encima y le sonrió y vio como Yuki se sonrojó mirando con timidez al suelo

-papa te importaría pedirme esto cuando venga el camarero?-dijo Inari a Sasuke mostrándole lo que quería

-no hay problema-dijo Sasuke-y donde vas?

-a fuera a que me de el aire-dijo levantándose Inari y Menma también lo hizo

-te acompaño a si fumo-dijo Menma y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su pareja-ahora vuelvo-ella afirmó con la cabeza y los dos hermanos comenzaron a ir a la salida, Yuki solo les miraba

-papi, puedo ir con Menma y mi hermana?-dijo Yuki-no me moveré de su lado

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y el niño fue con rapidez hacia donde fueron sus dos hermanos, cuando salió a la calle los vio, los dos estaban fumando mirando al frente y hablaban, se acercó a ellos mas concretamente a Menma y se le quedó mirando pensando que era el varón mas atractivo que había visto incluso mas que su padre varón, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su corazón latir deprisa desde el momento que lo vio en el parque y se dijo en ese momento que no iba permitir que Menma se aleje de él

-hola-dijo Yuki y los dos mas mayores le miraron y le sonrieron-ahora se que soy pequeño pero pronto creceré y podré hacer que os deis cuenta de mi presencia-los dos hermanos mayores se miraron sin comprender

-siempre he pensado que la combinación de mi papa y de Naruto no sale nada bueno-dijo Inari

-oye-dijo Menma-que he salido muy bien

-yo le doy la razón-dijo Yuki-Menma está bien-Yuki se sonrojó sin quitar su mirada en la de Menma, Inari solo comenzó a reír ya que le dio gracia el comentario

-aún quieres que te de una vuelta en la moto Inari?-dijo Menma

-claro-dijo Inari-y cuando será eso?

-luego, cuando nos vayamos de este restaurante-dijo Menma

-a mi me darías una vuelta con tu moto, Menma?-dijo Yuki ilusionado

-no-dijo Menma serio-eres pequeño-y Yuki frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no le gustó nada que le dijera que era pequeño

-me llaman-dijo Inari-ahora vuelvo-y la chica se separó de los dos

-no se si te has dado cuenta Menma, pero soy Doncel-Menma miró a Yuki sin entender y tiró el cigarrillo

-ya lo sabía-dijo Menma

-yo podría darte hijos mucho mejores del que te ha dado esa mujer-dijo serio Yuki y se fue hacia el interior dejando a Menma en shock por que no sabía que pensar por lo que le había dicho su hermano Doncel de cinco años que había conocido en ese momento, Inari llegó donde estaba Menma y le vio extrañada por la cara de confusión que tenía su hermano

-pasa algo?

-todo está bien-susurró Menma

-seguro?-Menma afirmó con la cabeza

-vamos dentro que tengo hambre-dijo Menma y los dos entraron al restaurante

 **Fin**

Este fic se acabó, espero que os haya gustado, se que el final lo he dejado de una manera que haya una continuación, a mi no me gusta el incesto pero si me pedís una continuación intentaré hacerla a si hago algo nuevo, por que me gusta intentar cosas que nunca he hecho

Comentar para saber que opináis


End file.
